Is This All Real
by ImABelieber
Summary: Mitchie Torres: new girl in town and at school...But not the only new person, though. Her new next door neighbors are rockstars? What happens when the lonely teen who isn't close to her family, with no friends, meets the 3 famous boys? love, friendship, drama !
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHAT ! I HAVE A LAPTOP CHARGER ! sorta...my mom got a new laptop and its the same mines is and so she has the charger that works on my laptop, SO i can use my laptop now and update new stories ! WOO! Okay so i recently finished my first fanfiction story " As My Life Just Continues Going On " and i asked if anyone wanted a sequal and a lot of you said yes ! well guess what ! this isnt it ! hahahaha sorry it was an oppurtunity to use that joke couldnt pass it up. But i WILL be writing a sequeal! i have some ideas im trying to choose from though. But THIS is a new story im writing, and i just wrote this, and i dont think this is that good but hey i wanted to post another story :P**

**SO ANYWAYS ENJOY LOVIES x)**

I paced back and forth in my room as i thought of what to do tomorrow. It was my first day at a new high school, because i just moved here last week. I looked around my new decorated room which i loved. The walls are a dark purple and the top and bottom there are black paint in a line horizontally. Then i painted with huge utensals(?) : MITCHIE with a pretty design next to it. I also have a few COnnect 3 posters scattered on my walls. Shane Gray is H-O-T ! I laid on my huge king size bed and sighed.

"Mitchie ! dinner is ready honey!" i heard my mom yell up the stairs.

"Alright mom be right down!" i got up and walked out my room shutting the light as i went.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom placing our plates on the table.

"No dad?" i asked as i took my seat

"No he is working late tonight" she smiled sadly.

i know it hurts my mom or well makes her sad with how much dad has to work. We moved here cause he was transfered here so he didnt have to take so much long, business trips. i nodded and picked up my fork as we ate in silence. Me and my mom arent very close. We used to be but for some reason we drifted apart. Me and my dad man we hardly ever talk, I wont even get started on that story. After the long silent filled dinner, i put my plate in the sink and walked up to my room.

i heard a door close and thought it was my dad, so i went to check, by walking out onto my balcony. Instead of seeing my dad and his car, i saw a car and a moving truck in the house next doors parking lot. I saw three boys in hats and sunglasses...at like 8pm? i shrugged and went into my room and grabbed my guitar and brought it onto my balcony and played one of my songs.

"_Ohh Here I am Feels like the walls are closing in Once again it's time to face it and be strong I wanna do the right thing now I know it's up to me some how I've lost my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now I never meant to let you all down And now I've got to try to turn it all around And figure out how to fix this I know there's a way so I promise I'm gonna clean up this mess I made Maybe It's not to late Maybe it's not to late oh_

_So I'll take a stand Even though it's complicated If I can I wanna change the way I've made it I gotta do the right thing now I know it's up to me some how I'll find my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now I never meant to let you all down And now I've got to try to turn it all around And figure out how to fix this I know there's a way so I promise I'm gonna clean up the mess I made Maybe It's not to late_

_I'm gonna find the strength To be the one who that holds it all together Show you that I'm sorry But I know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back I would now I never meant to let you all down And now I've got to try to turn it all around And figure out how to fix this I know there's a way so I promise I'm gonna clean up the mess I made Maybe It's not to late_

_I never meant to let you all down Now I've got to try to turn it all around And figure out how to fix this I know there's a way so I promise I'm gonna clean up this mess I made Maybe It's not to late Maybe it's not to late oh yeah "_

i finished with a tear down my cheek. i put my guitar down and leaned back in the chair i was on and wiped my face. When i looked up across to the window to the other persons house i saw a figure move quickly. A little creeped out i stood up, picked up my guitar and walked inside my room, closing my doors behind me. i yawned and went to my bathroom yes MY bathroom hahaha sorry ! and changed into a pair of my favorite pj's. i then just worked on music till an hour that seemed reasonable to go to sleep.

The next morning i woke up and showered and got dressed. I put on a lilac flowing tank top and black skinnie jeans with purple heels. i blow dried my hair and quickly straightened it. I then applied a little make up and then put all school stuff into my bag and grabbed my phone and rushed downstairs.

"morning mitchie" my mom said while cleaning the counters

"morning mom. im heading off to school" i said while turning to walk to the door

"you not going to eat?" she turned to me

"ill stop at a dunkin donuts." i said walking to the door "see you later" i said and walked out the door.

i walked to my car and got in. i drove off to a dunkin donuts bought a coffee and a blueberry muffin. i made it to school and walked inside. Everyones eyes turned to me and i ducked my head and found my way to the office. i then heard screaming and squealing. i ignored it and got my schedule. the lady also gave me my locker number.

"thank you" i smiled and turned around, and walked out the door looking at my locker number and thats when i felt a sudden impact and fell to the floor.

"im so sorry!" i looked up to see a hand reached out, i took it and made eye contact with the person that hand belonged to and my jaw dropped.

**Hello Cliff Hanger ! hahahaha**

**see not the best chapter but im bored ! so bored ! and its short ! hahaha sorry ! im so sorry ! so so sorry ! okay ima stop now **

**SOOOOOO **

**Review please? thank you ! :P**


	2. spacing off

**ITS CHAPTER 2 ! DOS ! woooo! hahahaha ! anyways enjoy !**

Shane. Gray. he pulled me up and i straightened my clothes out

"sorry" i said quietly "i wasnt looking"

he chuckled "its alright. sorry for knocking you over"

i blushed "its okay"

"so whats your name?" he smiled

"Mitchie Torres" i stuck out my hand he shook my hand

"Shane Gray"

"yeah. i know. " i blushed "from Connect 3"

he chuckled "yeah. you a fan?"

"I actually am" i grinned and giggled he grinned

"well im happy you aint freaking out"

"nah thats just so embarrassing !" i laughed

he laughed "i like calm fans"

"so im only being adressed as a fan now?" i faked hurt

"no?" he raised an eyebrow amused i laughed

"its okay we were on the topic of your famous-ness" i smiled

"ah true. so off that topic. your my friend right?" he smiled

"if you want me to i would be honored." i giggled

he chuckled "well i do, so i now have a new friend."

"me too! oh and your the first in this town. feel honored. " i teased

"first?" he raised an eyebrow

"yeah im new too" i smiled

"ahhh i see. well im honored " he bowed down formally and we laughed

"thank you " we laughed again

"well i need to get my information, ill see you later Mitchie" he opened his arms and stepped towards me. i smiled and hugged him as he hugged me

"see ya around shane" we pulled back smiled at each other and went our seperate ways.

i had a grin on my face as i walked to my locker and put some things in there along with my sweater. i then closed it and headed to my first class. i walked in and the teacher smiled up at me.

"Welcome you must be Mitchie Torres correct?" he smiled i smiled and nodded

"Thats me"

"Well im , you may take a seat anywhere." he said while motioning to the seats.

i nodded "Okay" i walked to the back and took a seat. a few minutes go by and the class is getting more full of students. a girl with curly hair and nate from connect 3 walk in.

"Hello, you two must be Caitlyn Gellar and Nate Gray." he smiled

they smiled in return "we are"

"Welcome, you may sit anywhere you'd like." he motioned to the seats as he had done to me.

They nodded and looked around. i saw them whisper to each other and then make their way over to me, and took a seat on each side of me.

"Hey! i'm Caitlyn Gellar !" Caitlyn grinned and stuck out her hand.

i smiled "Mitchie Torres" i shook her hand. "Nice to meet you"

"You too!" she smiled and motioned towards nate "Nate Gray"

I turned to him and stuck my hand out "Mitchie Torres, nice to meet you."

he shook my hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you too."

I then faced foward.

"So Mitchie you have any talents?" Caitlyn asked while organizing her things.

"Um, i uh write music, and um play guitar and piano, and uh sing a little, but im not good" i blushed while looking at my desk.

"OH MY GOD! i so i have to hear you play and sing !" she grinned excitedly at me

"Uh y-yeah...maybe...when i get over my fright" i blushed and bit my lip

"oh hun you will so get over your fright, me and you are going to become best friends!" she grinned

"Class settle down, we are about to start. " Mr. Roberts said getting our attention.

I paid attention to the teacher, but soon grew bored. So i thought of other things. Meeting Shane Gray, wow that was so amazing, and i was calm about it, and we seemed to really hit it off, and we are friends! he wants me as a friend! AND he said hes honoured to be mines! maybe he was just saying that to be nice...im going to think he meant it ! hahaha. And i met Nate, hes a cutie! hahaha! Caitlyns really nice! maybe she is right, we will be best friends. And there is definetly something between her and Nate. are they dating? hm never heard any news on it. maybe they are keeping it secret? OR maybe there really isnt anything going on, maybe they are keeping their feelings secret. Im so going to talk to them ( seperetly ) about that! This day has just started and look i have new friends. im really liking it here. Well except the death glares from my meeting with shane! oh and from having nate sit next to me...hahaha lucky me ! i was soon interrupted by the bell. i jumped up and gathered my things, before leaving to go to my locker. i put my biology things in there and shut it. i then turned around and bumped into somone

"oof" i said catching my balance.

"sorry!" i looked up and saw shane. when he realized it was me his face became amused. "well hello again Mitchie, always seem to be bumping into each other" he chuckled

i blushed "yeah sorry shane" i giggled

"no harm done, its okay. so what class you have next?" he asked as we started walking down the hall i looked at my schedule

"uh Algebra 2. you?" i looked up at him

"ah same here" he grinned. we walked to class together, with glares being sent my way from the girls around us.

As we walked into the class the teacher greeted us and told us to take a seat. I was shocked when shane took my hand

"sit with me" he pulled me over to a table and we sat down.

OMG did he feel those sparks like i did? probably not...i mean what about me could catch a boys attention and make him ever feel sparks. i sighed silently. class was now over and me and shane had got to know a lot about each other as we got to work as partners all through class. he was so funny! like freaking hilarious ! we were told to quiet down a lot. Shane always charmed the teacher, so we had no detention.

a few classes later and it is now lunch time i walked into the cafeteria and saw a lot of girls trying to talk to Connect 3. They signed a few things, and took pictures, but they tried to just normally eat their lunch. I got in line and grabbed some lunch and looked around for a table. i heard my name being shouted and i looked to where it was coming from and saw Caitlyn at Connect 3's table waving me over. i smiled and rushed over, and sat down next to her and shane.

"Hey" i smiled

"Hey" they all replied

"How has your day been Mitch?" Shane asked

"ugh! long and boring ! AND there is still 3 classes to go!" i frowned

Shane chuckled "Its okay mitch"

it was a fun lunch hanging with them was really awesome. school was now over and i was walking to my car when i heard my name. i turned around and saw shane running up to me.

"Hey" he said when he reached me

"Hey" i smiled

"Want to hang out?" he asked

i nodded "Sure"

"alright, follow my car?" he asked

i nodded "yeah"

"alright cool!" he grinned and sprinted to his car, when i saw him pull out i did the same and followed him to where ever he was planning on us going. i soon was confused by the surroundings but i kept following him. Soon we pulled up to a woods area. shane stopped and tunred of his car so i parked behind him and we got out.

"Follow me" he smiled and walked forward. i caught up to him and followed him into the woodsy area.

"where are we?" i had to ask, like come on we are in a creepy area what would you do?

"just follow me, and dont worry, trust me, you'll love it" he smiled

"alright, if you say so." so even though i was worried i followed him, because i honestly do trust him. Soon a beautiful view appeard.

"wow" i whispered looking around

"love it right?" he asked

i smiled and nodded "its beauitful!"

around me was a waterfall that wasnt very long, but still amazing, there was rocks everywhere and it was very green, and flowers, it was just breathe taking. i inhaled deeply, and a smile made its way across my face. "i love it"

Shane grinned his famous grin "see i told you!"

i giggle, its true he did. "so what are we doing here?"

he shrugged "this is just where i come to get away from things, like fans and paparazzi. No one but you and me, and nate know about this place." he smiled sweetly at me.

my breathe caught in my throat, that was sweet. "Why me?" i raised an eyebrow confused but honoured.

he stared me in the eyes "you're different, i trust you."

"but dont you trust your family and caitlyn and people?" i blushed

"i trust them, but its different. Caitlyn, like why would i take her here?" he chuckled. "i only told nate, just in case of any emergencys, you know? and if i told a lot of people like my family, then its like this wont be a place i can get privacy." he smiled

"well i feel special!" i giggled "really shane im happy you showed me this, and that you trust me, and that we are friends." i blushed

he chuckled and nodded "yeah, and same here Mitchie. Im glad i found someone who isnt just an obsessed fan. you know?"

i nodded "i get what you mean. and im a fan just not obsessed, and its more of a i love your music, type thing" i giggled

"hey what about the looks and personality?" he mocked hurt.

"that would be more of a crush than it would of being a fan." i blushed and looked down.

I felt his warm hand touch my chin and lightly push it up so i was looking at him, he had an amused smirk on his face. "do you think im hot?"

"shaaane!" i whined. i do not want to get into this conversation with him! thats embarrasing !

"answer me mitchie, if it makes it any easier, i think your beautiful" he smiled and my heart started pounding

i felt the blush creep to my cheeks "really?" i couldnt believe what he said!

"i really do mitchie" he said serious, and that caused the blush to hit my cheeks.

"well i think your hot shane" i swear im as red as a tomato right now!

he smirked "thank you! and do you like my personality?" he asked

"shane are you basically asking if i like...like you?" i smirked

"i am. so do you?" he smiled. how can he be so calm and confident about this! hes asking the questions and admitting thats what hes asking yet im the one blushing.

"well shane.." i took a deep breathe

**cliff hanger back once again...hahaha i had to do it ! Anyways did yall enjoy? **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Come over

**okay ima write to my reviewers here so if yuo have reviewed then read below ! **

**spwarkle: Read this and you find of out if she does :P **

**amber: Awww thank you ! **

**XxPianogirl98xX : Thank you so much ! heres the update :D **

**Xthereal-meX : hahahaha cliff hangers ! you hate? :P and thanks ! heres the next chapter ! :D**

**TheSunday : Hahahaa cliff hangers so evil ! :P && aww thank you so much ! you like made my day ! :D x3 && heres more for ya :)**

**geocacher123: thank you ! :)  
**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY !**

"well shane.." i took a deep breathe "I do...like...like you.." i stared at my hands a blush appearing across my cheeks as quick as a ninja.

it was silent for a few seconds, even though it felt like hours. i finally build up the confidence and lifted my head up and saw shane staring at me with a graceful smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" i bit my lip

"i like you too Mitchie" he continued looking at me in the way that made me blush. i swear i am going to throw something at this boy for all the blushing he has caused me to do! WHOA! WAIT ! he said he likes me too! ME!

i grin "you really do?"

"I really do" he grinned

wow that is the hugest shock of my life. famous rockstar shane gray from connect 3, likes plain, boring mitchie! "Why?" i heard myself ask before i could process that i even said it

"why what?" confusion crossed his face, his smiling

"Why do you like me?" i asked quietly

"Because Mitchie, your beautiful, and sweet, caring, kind, sarcastic at times, adorable, and so much more, i could go on and on and on. Your a fan but your a friend, you dont obsess over me or my brothers, like you said "its more of a i like your music" and i respect that, and thats what i need in people, in my life, and its hard to find, people are usually using me for my money or my fame, all just because of who i am. people act as my friend when they really arent, a lot of people use me. But you dont, your different. i really like that about you. AND add that to what i listed before, and its amazing. i really like you" he smiled sweetly at me.

my breathe caught in my throat, as i stared at him in shock, and very touched by his words, and how he said he really likes me!

"But we have only known each other a day. lets get to know each other and see what happens from there" he winked

i blushed and nodded. he was right its only been a day. "yeah i agree." i smiled

he smiled and we sat on a rock and looked at the waterfall.

"so whats your life like?" he looked at me

i sighed "its whatever. i just moved here from New York, and me and my mom arent that close. My dad is always working late, which i think is suspisious, cause we moved here so he wouldnt have to spend so much time at work yet he still does." i shrugged " i dont really ever get along with him, we always argue, and just no matter how much we try, we cant get along, we just get annoyed with each other. I gave up on trying to get along with him. we dont even say hi, we hardly look at each other." i held back tears. "i always wanted to just have a happy family, and i dont, and its like all those people who do are so lucky, and a lot of them take that for granted." i looked at him "thats my life."

he looked at me sympathetically, but with a deep stare. "im sorry" he said after a few seconds of silence i smiled small at him. "thank you"

he touched my cheek and smiled

"what about your life?" i giggled

he took a deep breathe "famous lead singer of Connect 3, touring a lot, a lot of interviews and photoshoots. you know no time to rest. well except now we are on break for a few months from tour, to attend school. but we are still doing interviews and such.i dont know its not like the most to tell, cause everything ends up online or in magazines anyways." he chuckled

i giggled "well popstar around me i want you to act normal and not famous, cause thats how i see you" i smiled

"its rockstar mitch!" we laughed "and i will act normal, im glad thats how you see me." he grinned

i grinned in return. i then stood up and walked closer to the waterfall "this is just so cool!"

shane chuckled and came over to me "i agree. want a picture?"

i grinned and nodded "Yes!"

he laughed and moved back as i posed near the waterfall and he took a picture with his phone.

i giggled and skipped over to him and we exchanged numbers and he sent me the picture.

"thank you popstar!" i giggled

he rolled his eyes playfully "your welcome torres!"

i giggled "come on Gray" i pulled him over to the waterfall and we posed for a picture which he held out his phone and took. it was a really amazing photo!

later that day

im sitting in my room on my bed updating my facebook status

had an amazing day hanging with Shane :)

i then uploaded the pictures he took, and put them into a new album

Me and Shane(:

i then requested Shane as a friend and then signed off. i heard shouting start downstairs. i got up and walked to the top of the stairs and bent down and looked between the railings. i saw my dad yelling at my mom, and she looked scared and shocked.

"YOU AND MITCHIE ARE HORRIBLE ! I HATE BOTH OF YOU! "

i sighed and went back into my room and screamed into a pillow

i heard my mom say she was leaving for the night and slam the door. greaaaaat home alone with the ... father.

a few hours later

i heard some bangs and crazy noises. i walked to my door and cracked it open and peeked out, just then i saw my dad making out with another girl going into his room and slam the door behind him. He's cheating on my mom ! the late nights at work ! it all makes sense now! i fell to my floor teary eyed. i heard my phone go off indicating that i had a text message. i walked to my phone and read the message

_hey mitchie :) -S_

_hey shane :( -M_

_whats wrong? :( -S_

_i...i just...saw my dad...hes cheating on my mom! :( -M_

_OMG im so sorry! -S_

_it all just makes sense now ! -M_

_the late nights? -S_

_yeah! my moms not home and im here with him in his room probably doing it with that girl! :( -M_

_come over ! i want you too come over please! -S_

**THERES CHAPTER 3 FOR YA ! IS IT ANY GOOD? i was like trying to secretly type this as my brother is sitting next to me. so if its not that good, its cause its rushed in a way... hahahahaha! **

**REVIEW PLEASE ! **


	4. Im not lying !

**CHAPTER 4 ! WOO HOOO ! hahahaha ! You all are amazing i am freaking loving your reviews ! :P **

**anyways heres my replies to yall ! OH AND musicoftheheart WE DO NEED TO START WORKING ON FSMTTG ! PM ME !  
and here we go:**

**XxPianoGirl98xX : yeah it does ! :/ heres the next chapter ! ;) **

**Xthereal-meX : aw thanks ! i love it too! hahahaha :D and right ! so unexpected i agree! it all just randomly came to mind and i was like add! hahahaha && THANK YOU SO MUCH ! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS ! :D**

**TheSunday: he so is ! hahahaha ! && aww thats so sweet ! thank you! like thank you so much ! :D && yeah i agree, like it would have been so unrealistic if like a day of knowing each other they like date and make out...hahahaa! xP && well here ya go ! the next chapter ! ;) **

**Musicoftheheart : thank you thank you ! im glad i can make you smile with my writing :) ! OH AND READ TOP ! ;P **

**BandS4ever : Thank you ! heres the update ! :) **

_**AND ON WITH CHAPTER 4 : **_

_come over ! i want you too come over please! -S_

_Alright, im on my way. -M_

_Awesome ! see you when you get here! -S_

i put my phone in my purse and walked quietly out my room and downstairs and out the door. i snuck over to Shane's house and he was already at the door, waiting for me, with it open. i ran up the steps to his porch and into his open arms. i hugged him tightly as if my life depended on it. He returned the tight hug and kissed my head.

"You okay?" he asked quietly in my ear.

i nodded holding back the tears that just wanted to fall freely down my face.

"come on, come inside" he led me inside shutting the door behind me. we walked into the living room and sat on his couch.

"where is your family?" i asked in a whisper.

"nate is playing music in his room. Jason is playing video games in his room. My parents are asleep." he answered

"oh." i looked up at him.

he saw the tears in my eyes. "whats wrong?"

i sighed and looked down "Just my dad cheating on my mom, i feel bad for my mom. That she doesnt even know. She really loves him and yet he does this to her! these are reasons why i hate him so much ! He hurts our family and he calls us names, he say me and my mom are horrible and that he hates us ! He said that to my mom. More like screamed it in her face. I was watching from the stairs. She then said she was leaving for the night. With that she walks out. I was mad she left me, but i think she was to mad to even realize she did. She hasnt called or anything." i wiped the tear that had escaped down my face. "I just wish my dad wouldnt do such a thing, or that my mom didnt love him so much. but she does. I dont know if i should tell her or not!" i looked up at him and he was looking at me, sympathy mixed with a bit of anger was showing from his facial expression and his eyes. He saw my tear streaked cheek and pulled me to him. I burst into tears, normally id be embarrassed but this is just the uncontrolable tears.

"Im so sorry mitchie, if i could id punch him in the face." Shane said while rubbing my back

I giggled quietly and continued crying. My phone went off, and i ignored it due to the fact that it was thre ringtone i set for when my mom calls, and i just couldnt talk to her now. 1 i was crying and 2 i wouldnt know what to say.

my phone stopped ringing, but about 2 seconds later it rang the same ringtone once again,

"whose calling mitch?" shane asked quietly

"My mom" i cried

"you dont want to answer it?" he asked

i shook my head "i dont know what to say to her."

"Mitchie, i think you should tell her the truth. She may love him a lot, but you wouldnt want her to be with him if he's cheating? you wouldnt want her to find out some other way, while the whole time you knew?" why does he have to be so smart !

i sighed and pulled back from him and reached for my phone right as it started ringing once again. i took a deep breathe "Hello?" i hoped my voice didnt sound like ive been crying !

"Mitchie, honey! are you okay? i am so sorry for leaving you there with just your father!" Her voice sounded like she was crying, she sounded so heartbroken.

"I'm alright mom, its alright, im not home." i held back the tears since i knew i was about to tell her what i was dreading to tell her.

"where are you honey?" she asked sounding a bit worried

"Im safe mom. Im at a friends house, and i didnt want to be home...because of what dad was doing..." there it goes no turning back now!

"what was he doing mitchie?" her voice raised in worry.

"He's cheating on you mom!" i blurted out like thunder booming on sunny day!

it was silent, i swear youd be able to hear a pen drop from the other side of the house. "what?" she asked in a whisper a few minutes later

"Mom i saw him making out with this other girl, and they went in your room ! Mom it all makes sense! the late nights a work when yet we moved closer!" i explained quickly

"no! mitchie dont lie to me !" she sounded like she was getting angry

"MOM!" would she really think id lie! "Mom i was not lieing! i would not lie to you! expecially not about that!" tears made their way down my cheeks leaving their wet paths.

"Mitchie ! he wouldnt do such a thing!" she argued

"HE SAID HE HATES US !" i screamed into the phone frustrated that she would be in such denial!

i felt shane rub my back and pull me closer to him

"He was mad mitchie !" she yelled

"MOM! HE IS CHEATING ON YOU!" i sobbed

"Im done having this conversation mitchie !" and with that the line went dead.

"she hung up on me!" i threw my phone at the wall, and cried into my hands.

shane hugged me and i threw my arms around his neck and cried into the crook of his neck.

"Whats wrong? whose this?" i heard a tored sounding lady ask.

i quickly pulled away from shane and looked to where the sound was coming from and saw his mom. "Im sorry" i tried to not cry.

"Mom, this is my friend Mitchie, Mitchie this is my mom" Shane said

"nice to meet you." i choked out

"you too sweetie. whats wrong?" she came over to me and sat down and rubbing my back

"my dads cheating on my mom! my mom thinks im lying when i told her ! " i started crying again.

his mom pulled me to her and i cried "i...i j-just want a-a happy f-family !"

"its okay honey. no ones family is perfect." she said

"i know. but m-mines n-not even h-happy at a-all!" i sat up straight "im sorry"

"its okay mitchie, its okay, you can cry, dont worry." she said

i nodded and started crying again and hid my face in my hands.

"You can stay here tonight if you want too." she smiled softly at me

"thank you!" i smiled through my tears

"anytime mitchie, your welcomed here always." she smiled

i smiled and wiped my tears. "that means so much to me, thank you"

"no problem" she hugged me and i hugged her in return.

we pulled away and i leaned against shane and he held me tight.

"im going back to sleep. if you need me let me know" she smiled and walked back upstairs.

"Thank you for being here for me shane" i looked up at him

he smiled down at me "no problem. i always will be no matter what"

i snuggled closer to him and yawned.

"tired?" he chuckled

i yawned and nodded "tiring day" i mumbled

"lets go upstairs" he stood us up.

he showed me the guest room and i laid down and immediantly fell asleep.

**No cliff hanger :O hahahaha ! **

**i know its short but todays Friday so ill update all weekend! :) i just have a headache right now so i couldnt write so much ! :( **

**but hope you enjoyed !**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	5. I trust you

**_Xthisis-meX_ READ MY REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW BELOW BECAUSE ITS THE LONGEST ! :P HAHAHA**

**_TheSunday_ READ MY REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW BECAUSE ITS THE SECOND LONGEST ! :D HAHAA**

**_muzicoftheheart_ READ MY REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW ! ITS THE LAST ONE SO YOU WOULDNT HAVE TO SEARCH SO MUCH :P **

**This is the longest chapter so far on this story ! :) **

**&& Also this chapter is a bit crazy! but hey i was bored and had a crazy imagination at 12am! hahahaha! I wanted to update yall before dance class, so here ya go :)**

**HERE ARE MY REPLIES TO MY REVIEWERS **

**_XxPianoGirl98xX _: aw thank you! hope you enjoy this chapter ! :)**

**_Xthereal-meX_ : i swear i say this evertime you review, but i love your reviews! you leave the best reviews ! :D && i know i agree! about the moms being in denail. thats like why i added it, make it more realistic, cause if she was just like "oh omg!" starts crying and then says "i believe you, i shall divorce him" ; i wouldnt like it, it would be to...wierd for my story, it'd probably be on writers block by now ! hahaha && i agree it was sad! and awwww ! i love when people have reactions to my story :D && she is right! i thought that mitchie would need a good, nice mother figure in her life, so i chose his mom! && he is! omg bf's should be like him! hahaha :D && yeah i didnt want to rush it, cause like rushed relationships dont always turn out the best & that also would have me on wirters block if i rushed it hahahaa :P which yeah she can trust him which is awesome ! && LOL! cliffys can be evil :P && aw thank you for saying my writings fantastic ! & thank you for your much much much love for this story! means A LOT to me! & wow this is long, i hope you read all this !**

**felicityfranchescaa' : aw thank you so much! :D **

**BandS4ever :Thank you! && hope you enjoy this chapter ! :)**

**TheSunday :right! her moms so rude ! && awww ! im glad my story gave you a reaction like that ! his sweetness is just so...touching !hahahha :P && oooooh! yeah at first i was going to make her mean, and not like mitchie, but then i was like theres already one mean mom, lets not make another! hahaha. my story would probably be so different if she was rude. Yeah most moms are grumpy when they get woken up! && also teens and kids too! okay you know what mostly everyone would be !hahaha but like mitchie was crying ! i couldnt make the mom grumpy ! it was just to sad, and that would have been evil! HAHAHA ! && Hope you enjoy this chapter :) OH and loved your review !**

**muzicoftheheart : OH okay awesome ! && thank you very much ! :) hope you enjoy this chapter ! :)**

**Okay and on with the chapter :**

the next day

i woke up and for a few seconds totally forgot where i was. but suddenly it all came back to me, i was at shanes house in the guest room. i sat up and stretched. i checked my phone

_Honey im sorry ! -Mom_

_answer your phone please ! - Mom_

_text me back ! - Mom_

_okay your being immature! first you lie now you wont answer the phone ! whats going on with you mitchie ! -Mom_

_alright i give up ! -Mom_

i sighed and looked at my phone. It had some scratches from thrwoing it at the wall yesterday...oops.

i looked at the time it is 10:37am.

i stood up and put my phone in my pocket and ran my fingers through my hair, i then walked out the room, and went downstairs.

i heard talking in the kitchen, so thats where i went. When i got in the kitchen i saw Nate and Jason sitting at the table eating cereal and talking. Jason saw me first since Nates back was too me.

"Oh hey ! your mitchie right?" he asked in his excited voice

i smiled "Yeah, thats me. Hi" i said a bit shyly.

Nate turned around and smiled at me "hey mitchie!"

i smiled "hey nate!" i gave a small wave.

"whats up?" he asked

"uh nothing, i uh spent the night last night, i just woke up, came down here to see if anyone was up." i blushed

Nate and Jason chuckled. "want anything to eat?" Jason asked with a grin

"Uh yeah sure, please" i said in a quiet voice.

"no need to be shy around us Mitch" nate smirked

i stuck my tongue out as him as jason went and got me some food.

Nate laughed and stuck his tongue out at me.

i playfully glared at him as i took a seat at the table.

Jason put a bowl of cereal in front of me "there ya go" Jason grinned

i giggled "Thanks Jase"

"No problemo" he chuckled and took a seat back in his seat.

just then their mom walked in "Morning!"

"Morning!" we all said with a smile.

"How are you Mitchie?" she asked with a worried expression

i smiled "Im much better, thank you "

"Oh call me Denise silly!" she smiled "and thats good!" she then went to make some coffee

"what happened?" Nate asked

"some family problems" i said with a shrug.

"everything okay?" he asked worried. i love how this family is so caring! its what i wish my family was like.

"i dont know" i shrugged again "i havent talked to anyone yet." i frowned

"what happened with your family? if you dont mind me asking" Nate asked.

"my dad is cheating on my mom, i caught him. He doesnt know i did. My mom thinks im lying when i told her. we got into an argument about it, and so she hung up on me" i tried to smile

"Im sorry mitchie!" nate got up and hugged me

i hugged him tightly and then he sat back down.

we were eating and just chatting for a little while when shane walks in.

"Morning!" he said with a yawn and a stretch.

"Morning!" we all replied

Shane caught my eye and smiled at me. i blushed and smiled in return. He winked and then went to the fridge.

i blushed and looked at my cereal.

Nate chuckled and i looked up at him and he was holding back a laugh. i hit him playfully

"OW!" he pouted

i stuck my tongue out at him "you deserved it!"

he faked shock "i did not !"

"did too!" i argued

"did not!"

"did too!"

"did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Okay!" Shane laughed "you deserved it Nate end of argument! ta da!"

Nate glared "rude!"

i laughed and finished my cereal. i then put my bowl in the sink and my phone rang.

Home

i sighed and answered "Hello?"

"Where are you?" my dad growled

"You dont need to know where i am!" i said angry

"i do, i am your father!" his voice raised

"Since when do you ever act like my father! you never do! you said you hated me! and that i was horrible! dont go acting like my dad now! because you never did! so what i do, has nothing to do with you, and you dont need to worry about me!" oh god where did that come from!

"Michelle Torres!" he yelled "you DO NOT talk to me like that !" he sounded p...oed!

i laughed humorlessly "Your not my father in my head, or in my heart, you may be really, but to me you arent. so i suggest you leave me alone, because you never acted like my dad, and you had the decency to go cheat on mom!" i yelled

"w-what! i did not!" he lied

"you did, i saw you! did you forget that i was home when mom left! probably not because you and me do not exist to each other! i told mom you cheated on her...but she didnt believe me. But that doesnt mean i wont get her too, because i know you did." i said evilness dripping from every word

"Mitchie you cant!" he sounded scared

"But i can, and i am. If you didnt want to get caught, and if you didnt want her to know, you should have never done it in the first place. you have been for awhile, it explains all the late nights at work. And this time you were careless and stupid enough to take it to our house. Well guess what, i suggest you leave. because we dont need someone like you in our lifes, and once i prove to mom, what you did, she will agree with me. You dont love us, you said so yourself. so why dont you leave. it shouldnt be that hard...steve." i held back tears as i was way to angry to cry

"Mitchie im sorry! we can work this out-" he started

"WE CAN NOT WORK THIS OUT!" i yelled "You cheated on her! you said you hated us! we cant work this out! me and you have never got along ! in my 16 years of life we never did! and im not going to start trying now, because we have tried and it never worked! so it wont work this time! i can never forgive you for all the things you have done, or said! i cant! so dont go trying to act all father now, because its NOT going to work!" my anger bursted as a tear rolled down my cheek. "i cant talk to you, i dont even know you now, i never did!" and with that i hung up. i looked around and everyone, except their father, was there with a sympathetic look, having heard and been listening to what i was saying. i leaned against the counter and slid to the floor and put my head into my hands and cried.

Shane pov

i got up quickly and rushed over to mitchie and went on my knees infront of her. "mitchie?" i rubbed her arms.

"i dont want to cry! i dont want to be weak!" she cried

"mitchie, its okay." i said softly

"its not! ive cried to much! why should i be crying over someone i hate! someone who has done so many bad things to my family!" she sobbed

"because, you know he's your father, you wish he acted like one, and so all those bad things he has done to you and your family, hurt. you dont want the type of father you have, and so that hurts. you want better, and you dont have it. all of that is hurting you emotionally. thats why your crying, thats why your crying over someone who has done all those bad things to your family, and over someone who has done things to make you say you hate him, when really everyone wants a dad they can love." i said to her as i lifted up her head softly as she let me.

she looked me in the eyes, her crying calmed down. "you are intellegent" she giggled with a small sob.

i chuckled "thank you!" she laughed softly and threw herself at me her arms around my neck, she hugged me tightly. "thank you shane."

i hugged her around the waist tightly. "its no problem, at all"

she pulled away and i wiped her face. "you okay?"

she smiled and nodded "yeah, sorry that was embarrasing"

we all laughed lightly "its okay." i helped her stand up and she hugged me once more, and then sat back down.

i sat at my seat and finsihed eating

Nate threw a grape at mitchie "im so bored!" he whined

mitchie laughed and threw it back "thats your problem"

he playfully glared at her. "your evil!"

"yeah uh huh suuuure. im like a definate angel!" she smiled innocently.

Nate scoffed and then laughed "whatever helps you sleep at night" his phone rang "hello?...yeah!...hey man!...nah!...of course!...really?...defiantly!...alright!...awesome!...see ya then!...bye!..." he hung up

we all looked at him curiously.

"oh right, uh our manager just called, said we have to record some music this week, then we have a Connect 3 part on saturday!" he grinned

"awesome!" me and jason said with grins

mitchie giggled

the doorbell rang.

"got it" nate got up and went to the door.

i looked at mitchie "want to come with me to the party saturday?" i made a puppy dog face.

mitchie blushed and laughed "yes, id be honoured"

i grinned "thank you!"

"anytime!" she giggled

Caitlyn and Nate walked in

"HEY MITCHIE!" Caitlyn grinned

Mitchie grinned and stood up and ran at caitlyn "Hey Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn caught her in the hug and they laughed and pulled away. "so i just heard your going to the party! so am i! so we defenatly have to go shopping friday after school!" she grinned

i rolled my eyes "you girls and shopping" i mumbled

Mitchie grinned at caitlyn "totally!" and she also at the same time threw a banana at me

"hey!" i pouted

they all laughed and mitchie stuck her tongue out at me.

i pouted again.

she giggled and we all just chatted about this upcoming week and plans.

a few days later

it is now wednesday

i walked into school and saw mitchie at her locker chatting with Caitlyn, i grinned and sneaked up behind her signling caitlyn not to say anything

Mitchie pov

i was laughing at something caitlyn said when all of the sudden a squeal comes out of me as i jump! someone has poked me in the sides. i turned arounf giggling and saw shane.

i laughed and hit him in the chest playfully. "your evil shane!"

he laughed and gave me a hug "hey, how are ya?"

"im good thank you, and you?" i giggled looking up at him

"im great thank you" he chuckled.

i pulled away and shut my locker. i turned to shane "see ya later in class!" i smiled and gave him a hug

he returned it "see ya"

with that me and caitlyn headed to our homeroom.

at lunch

i was picking at my food "why is school lunch so disgusting?" i frowned

shane chuckled "they want to torture us!"

"its like a prison" i giggled

"exactly, they makes us work 8 hours with bad lunch and so blah!" i laughed

shane laughed also "we should like make everyone get together and fix this lunch!"

"Yes! expecially where you are Connect 3!" i teased

"hey even if i wasnt shane gray, id so totally be like so popular and get anything i want" he stuck his head up high.

"oooh, the big egos back!" i giggled

he stuck his tongue out at me. "im just stating the truth"

Nate laughed "whatever helps you sleep at night" hahaha nate says that so much!

Caitlyn laughed "agree with nate"

i nodded with a smirk

Shane playfully glared at all of us.

i patted his head "its okay popstar"

"not the hair!" he moved away from me "and its rockstar mitch!"

i laughed with caity and nate

i scooted closer to shane "I sowwy" i pouted

he grinned "is okay!" he kissed my forhead and ate a french fry.

i blushed and shook my head.

my phone rang

"what?" i said bitterly

"nice way to answer your phone mitch" my mom responded with attitude

"only to you" i said right back ha!

"nice. anyways you need to come home after school" she said

"yeah uh dont expect to see me!" i laughed humorless

"you. are. my. daughter. do. as. !" she was getting fed up

"No! okay no! you dont want to believe me, then no! good bye!" i hung up and threw my phone in my bag

okay let me fill you in. these past few days ive been staying at caitlyns. i would stay at the grays but i live right next door so my parents would see me. so i stay with caitlyn cause she lives a few streets away. i havent been home once. even though i miss a lot of my stuff! hahaha. i need to find a way to get in there when they are both gone, and grab everything important to me.

i sighed and shane made a face that says everything okay?

i nodded in return

he smiled small, and put his arm around my shoulders.

after school, we are hanging at caitlyns house.

"so what are your parents work hours?" nate asked. i told them my plan.

"uhm steve is 10 to 9pm. mom is 2pm to 7pm. depending on the day of week. " i said

"alright, so no ones home right now?" caitlyn asked

i looked at the clock and then shook my head. "they shouldnt be"

"alright well how bout we go right now?" shane asked.

"alright. and caitlyn you sure its okay im here?" i asked feeling guilty

"Mitch, its no problem i promise you my mom doesnt mind at all, she loves you!" she giggled

i luaghed and smiled "alright lets go" i sighed nervously.

we headed out and we all got in shanes car.

at my house. .

we all walked up to the front door. my hand shook slightly as i lifted the key to the lock. i got it in the lock and unlocked the door, and walked in the house. it was dark, very faint light shining in from the thin but dark curtains. i put my hand on the wall and felt for the switch. i flicked it on and motioned my friends in. they closed the door behind them. it was silent in here, and for some reason i had this freaked out feeling running through my body. they followed me up to my room and i shut the bedroom door behind us.

"okay we got to do this quick. we never know, one of them could come home at any moment, for some strange reason." i said as i walked to grab some suit cases out my closet. they all agreed and we got to work. i packed my clothes, leaving some to seem less suspisious. shane put my guitar in its case, caitlyn packed some jewerly and make up and hair things.

nate helped me pack my shoes.

once we were just finishing up, we heard the front door close. i cursed under my breathe.

"HELLO! WHOSE IN HERE! MITCHIE?" it was my dad.

"uh everyone, its steve, we NEED no HAVE to get out!" i whispered panicking.

"MITCHIE!" my dad screamed

we heard footsteps storming up the stairs. "uhh..." i opened the balcony door and looked down. "someone go down!"

Nate rushed and climbed down as i ran to my door to lock it.

i went back out "okay you have to pratically catch the things okay?"

he nodded. we heard banging on my door.

we all quickly grabbed things and dropped them down as quickly as possible without hurting nate. shane held onto my guitar and climbed down.

"MITCHIE TORRES!" my dad screamed kicking on the door.

"go caitlyn!" i said freaking out.

she quickly climbed down and i went to climb down when i heard my door unclick and slam open. i screamed and climbed over the railing. i went to climb down when my dads hand grabbed mines roughly pulling it causing me to slip. i screamed as a pain shot through my arm from my dad holding onto my arm, basically saving me from my fall. i caught onto the railing with my other hand.

"Mitchie!" caitlyn yelled.

shane and nate were putting things in the car.

"help caity!" i cried out as my dad pulled me over the railing roughly

"BOYS!" caitlyn screamed and they ran over

"wheres mitchie?" i heard shane ask panic clear in his voice

"he got her!" caitlyn cried

i was dragged into my room, as if i was a rag doll. i fell onto the floor when he had suddenly let me go.

i cried in pain.

"you B****!" he kicked me.

i screamed in pain blocking my stomach from another kick.

he had kicked my arms and legs a few times calling me all the bad names possible, when shane, nate and caitlyn burst in.

"stop!" shane yelled.

Shane didnt hesitate when he punched my dad, when my dad had a grip on my neck.

my head hit the floor as i coughed for air.

Nate held my dad away as shane and caitlyn ran to me, and made sure i was okay.

Shane helped me sit up. "you alright mitchie?" shane asked while helping me sit up."

"im okay" i cried

"come on we have to get you out of here" Caitlyn said while lifting me up with shane.

we all rushed out and into shanes car. i sat in the back with caitlyn.

"you okay?" caitlyn asked rubbing my arm

i nodded while tears went down my face without my approval.

"everythings going to be okay" Caitlyn said softly

i nodded looking out the window. this was the first time my dad has ever went violent on me. no matter how mad we got at each other he has never abused me before...until today. i leaned my head against the window closed my eyes and cried silently.

when we arrived at Caitlyns

they carried my things in as i walked to the couch and laid down, my legs bended almost up to my chest as i laid on my side.

Shane pov

"i so want to kill her dad!" i said as we walked inside

"we all do shane" nate said

caitlyn nodded "i think she isnt okay as she says she is" she sighed

"i know." i sighed also and we walked to the living room. the sight of mitchie, curled up on the couch crying, broke my heart. i rushed over to her and went on my knees and moved her hair from her face. "Mitchie, tell me whats on your mind" i whispered

she opened her eyes and looked in mine. "he has never abused me before" she whispered "never no matter how mad we were at each other, he never hit me. it scared me when he did it today, it hurt, and im shocked! i didnt think that would ever happen" she sobbed. "i was scared for my life, i didnt know if things were going to be okay after that first kick"

i rubbed her cheek with my hand. "im shocked he did that to you. we all want to just hurt him in return, but we need to be the mature ones. Are you sure you arent in pain?" i asked

she nodded "im a little sore, im just mentally and emotionally shocked and still scared" she whispered

"Your safe here mitch. me, nate and caitlyn are here for you, and one of us will always be with you. you wont be alone okay?" i continued rubbing her cheek

she smiled small and nodded "thank you"

"anytime" i said and kissed her head. "you should go upstairs and rest"

she nodded and sat up. she then walked over to the stairs but turned around. "come with me please?" she asked shyly as a blush crept to her cheeks.

i smiled and nodded walking over to her, and interlaced our hands. we smiled at each other before walking upstairs into her room. we laid on the bed as she cuddled up to me and i rubbed her back.

"your my best friend shane" she whispered

i smiled "and you are mines too."

she smiled. "i trust you shane, i really do. so if you say things are going to be okay, then i believe you." she said quielty

"im glad you trust me, as i also trust you." i said

i felt her nod and then she yawned "are you going to stay here till i wake up?"

"i am. ill be here when you wake up" i said

"thank you" her breathing soon fell even.

i smiled down at her and went to the computer in her room, and logged on facebook. i accepted her friend request, and updated my status.

Been a crazy day, but everythings going to be okay, ill make sure of that. :)

i then roamed the internet.

Nate walked in with Caitlyn "hey" they whispered

"Hey" i also whispered

"she okay?" Nate asked looking at Mitchie.

"Yeah, shes fine." i said. "she says she trusts me, so she believes everything will be okay." i smiled

nate and caitlyn grinned "awesome!"

"Im glad she's trusting someone. soon she will be able to trust all of us." Caitlyn smiled

"she said she has a hard time trusting people?" i asked

Caitlyn nodded

caitlyns pov

flasback

"i believe that we will become best friends, and that i will trust you. Just i cant right away cause i have a hard time trusting people. my mom always said life would be great, and that our family would be one of the best, one to brag about, and its nothing like that. I learned i couldnt trust them because everytime i counted on them or believed them, things turned out wrong, and the complete opposite. So i have a hard time trusting people. But i believe that i will trust you, shane, and nate, and maybe others." she smiled softly

i smiled and nodded "i understand mitchie, and i promise you you will be able to trust us, it may take time, but all of us are willing to wait that time, and not give up on you."

she grinned "thank you, means so much !"

end of flashback

"wow, her life seems tough" nate frowned

shane nodded in agreement with a frown.

**SO like if theres any mistakes oops, i didnt feel like reading it over :O hahahaha sorry!**

**Did you enjoy ? what are your thoughts? favorite part? least favorite part? **

**REVIEW ! **


	6. Butterflies erupt

OMFG I SO TYPED ALL THE REPLIES TO YOUR REVIEWS AND THEN CLICKED SAVE! GUESS WHAT! IT DIDNT SAVE !:( So this is the second time im doing this, as much as i didnt feel like typing this again, i want to update for you, so i shall. so appreciate it! :P

Xthereal-meX READ MY REPLY TO YOU ITS SO FREAKING LONG TOOK ME LIKE 5 MINUTES TO WRITE ! :P muzicoftheheart READ MY RELY TO YOU ITS LIKE SO LONG :P ALL OF YOU READ MY REPLY TO YOU CAUSE I TOOK MY TIME TO WRITE THEM ! :)

leoshunny1985 : Thank you so very much :)

muzicoftheheart : Thank you! && i know! he is so evil :O && yeah that would be horrible if something got broken :(  
yea he is so sweet, i love writing him as a sweet character! && uh oh, i should change that then, like him being a big brother is a no no...like Smitchie i want! haahahahahaha! but hm maybe i can work that into my chapters, to get my storyline longer, (him being like a brother at first) hm you might have just gave me an idea for some chapters :D Yeah she pissing me off too! but yeah i need it for the storyline! :/ haha && yeah i agree on how Nate is! like i love writing his part in stories its so fun and cute! hahaa :) &&& Yeah Caitlyn is like that, the best friend everyone wants/ needs. Mitchie expecially. && yeah, thank you so much for saying that about the characters, cause thats how i want them to be, and so you saying that like you realize that makes me so happy! :) && its okay, cause this is a long reply now :P i love long reviews so its okay :D HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

Xthereal-meX : HAHAHA Yeah when i look on my computer my reply to you didnt seem so long, but on my iPod i also said HOLY CRAP ! hahaha it looked so much longer than i thought it was! but hey your reviews are long so we are even ! :P && good i love long reviews! but that also means your getting a long ass reply ! :P && Thank you ! im glad you LOVE this story! && i LOVE your reviews :)  
&& thank god you read every word of my review cause that took awhile to type! hahaha && yea not many people do reply :(  
Yeah i love writing Nate's character cause its just so fun and cute to do! and Jason is fun to do, cause i like making him all funny! hahaa i wouldnt mind dating any of them boys either, they all boyfriend worthy x)  
&& AW Thank you! thats how i want their friendship to be, so you saying that makes me feel accomplished with that!:D && i know she did have guts, like i reread it and was like WHOA! MITCHIE! DANG! hahahahaha!  
Her dad is a huge ass i agree! Me and you shall hunt him down! **hahaha of course we really cant :P**  
Yay! im glad you think the Smitchie parts where always cute, its what i am for, so once again you made me feel accomplished with that too! :D thank you! hahaha &Thank you soo soo much for overall loving it! :)&yeah who cares about errors! psh! :P&I agree with your favorite and least favorite parts :D && thank you for saying i wrote (your least favorite part) reall well, it was hard to write, cause i never been abused to i dont know what happens, but im glad you think i wrote it well :) && you having a reaction too was cool! :P haha Much love ! :D And yeah sooooo loooong! but guess what you get a loooooong reply! sorry if i bore you x)

teamedwardakazanessarules101: i love how your name is sooo long :) && thank you very much :)

TheSunday: Right i made them so evil :O haha && thank you for loviing the shane and mitchie parts, saying they are sweet makes me feel like i have accomplished the smitchie parts for this chapter :D && yeah that part was really sweet i loved writing it :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Sunshinelishous : yeah her parents are both jerks :(

ANYWAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER :D

few hours later.

shanes pov

i was sitting on mitchies bed playing her guitar softly and nate was on the computer and caitlyn was sitting on the window seat eating grapes.

mitchie stirred awake.

she looked around and slowly sat up. she saw all of us and smiled. she looked at me "you are here, and with them" she grinned

"told you i would be" i playfully stuck my tongue out at her

she laughed and stretched. "i feel so wide awake!"

we all laughed

her phone went off

she looked at it "mom" she sighed and didnt answer it

i took her phone "hello?" mitchie looked at me a little shocked

"Who is this?" her mom asked

"you do not need to know that" i said calmly

"Are you hurting my daughter!" she yelled

"I would never hurt your daughter." i said

i heard her sigh "why wont she talk to me?"

"because you dont believe her." i said

"because i dont believe he'd ever do that!" she cried

"but he did, i dont think mitchie would make that up, mitchie knows how much you love him. she wouldnt want to hurt you, but she wanted to let you know the truth." I told her still calm

i heard her sob "please just take care of mitchie for me. i dont think it would be best if she came home."

"I promise you, she is safe with me." i said

"thank you" and with that she hung up.

i gave mitchie back her phone.

"what did she want?" mitchie asked

"she wants me to take care of you, she doesnt think its best for you to go home." i smiled symapthetically.

she nodded and sighed. "i dont want to go home anyways." she shrugged.

"Well my mom says you can move in with me!" Caitlyn grinned

Mitchie grinned in return "really?"

"yes really!" we all laughed

friday

Mitchie pov

"lets go mitchie! we have to find amazing outfits for tomorrow !" Caitlyn pulled me into the mall.

see normally i wouldnt mind but i mean come on its freaking 9am!

we shopped for HOURS! and soon had dresses, shoes, jewerly, and just extra things we liked!

i plopped down on the couch groaning as i had just finished unpacking all i bought today. my cell phone rang, and smile gracing my face as the familiar ringtone played...the ringtome i had set for Shane!  
i quickly grabbed my phone still smiling, oh if anyone saw my smile...yeah id be embarressed!

"Hey Shane!" i giggled

"Hey Mitch! how was shopping?" he asked with a chuckle

"UGH! man i love shopping i really do, but from like 9am to like 6pm is like too much ! ugh i am so tired!" i laughed

i heard shane laugh "thats caitlyn for ya, shopping means ALL day! did you get a lot?"

"YES! and i had to carry it all!" i whined "i should of bought you with me, you could held some things!" i giggled

Shane laughed "Wow Mitch thank you so much for that!" he faked hurt

i giggled "i was kidding shane its okay!"

"yeah uh huh sure sure" we laughed "so you got your outfit for tomorrow?"

"yes i do! to think id shop all those hours and not get an outfit for tomorrow is insane!" i laughed

"well sorry!" shane laughed

man did i love talking to him!

"so what are you up to shane?" i asked

"so bored!" he whined "Im sitting on my balcony, i just finished a song, well most of it anyways." he chuckled

"aw i cant wait to hear it !" i smiled even though he couldnt see, he could probably tell i was smiling.

"you will be the first to hear it! on Sunday, you can come over, and ill play it for you. sound good?" he asked

"yes! aw im excited now!" i giggled

he chuckled "im glad."

Caitlyn came bouncing in the room. "Mitchie!"

i rolled my eyes with a laugh "yes caity?"

"Im bored!" she pouted

"So is me and shane!" i laughed and she joined in

"oh tell shane i said hi!" she sat next to me

"Caity says hi!" i said into the phone

"Hey caity!" shane said

"Shane says hey caity!" i said to caitlyn

"ask him what nate is doing." she said

"Shane what is nate doing?" i asked

"i think he is playing video games with Jason" he said

"He is playing video games with Jason. shane thinks." i told caity

"oh okay" she got up and went upstairs.

"shes starnge" i giggled

shane laughed "i agree with you there bestie."

i smiled! ugh i like shane, a lot...wow...i just realized how much i do! no no no i cant! he is my bestie! ugh! i giggled "yeah i think we all agree "

shane laughed again "yes yes! so tomorrow we will be picking you two up at 6pm."

"oh alright awesome! so i wont see you for 24 hours! gasp!" i faked shock

Shane gasped "thats insane! that will be the longest weve gone!" shane said in a shocked voice.

"i know ! wow! " we started laughing.

OH everyone today is friday yes, we had no school due to teacher meetings, thank god! ahaha

"I miss you already Bestie, tomorrow we are going to have a lot of fun! kay?" Shane said

i smiled with a blush happy he couldnt see me! "I miss you too bestie S!" i giggled "And yes we will have a lot of fun i agree!" we laughed lightly

"well sad to say this, but i have to go, got to help my dad, with...i have no clue with what, but he needs my help, much to my annoyance." he whined

"aw shane dont whine! you go help you dad! tell him i said hi too! we will talk later or tomorrow k? or just text me also! so go go! " i giggled

"fiiiiine, gosh, your so bossy!" we laughed "ill text you! love ya bestie!" i heard in his voice a smile across his face

i smiled "love ya too bestie S!" we hung up.

Okay me and shane say we love each other in a best friend way. I always imagine it as a boy friend girlfriend way...but i dont think he sees me as ever being more than a best friend, which is sad. it hurts. i really like him, but i cant tell him, it would so ruin the friendship we have, and i dont ever want to ruin that, expecially not by admitting my feelings, where he wont feel the same. So ill stick to hiding those feelings.

I got up and went into the kitchen where i saw Caitlyns mom.

"Hey Annie" i smiled

"hello mitchie, how was your day?" she smiled

"it was good, tireding but good. how was yours?" i asked sitting at the island

"the same! like work is good, but so tireding!" she laughed

i laughed with her. "yeah, im dreading getting a job" we laughed once again.

"would you like some coffee?" she asked

"yes please" i smiled

she made me some coffee the way i liked it and placed it in front of me

"thank you very much" i took a sip

"No problem mitch" she smiled and made her cup.

Caitlyn came running in with a grin.

me and annie laughed "whats up?" i asked

"Uhh...nothing?" she giggled

i stood up smirked grabbed her arm and pulled her outback. "whats up?" i asked her again

"Nate asked me to be his girlfriend ! " she squealed

i grinned and squealed with her ! "THATS AWESOME" we jumped around and then laughed

"im so excited and nervous to see him tomorrow. OMG i have to look amazing!" she started skightly freaking out

i laughed "its going to okay cait, you'll look amazing and take his breathe away!" we grinned and she hugged me and then we walked back inside.

the next day .

i woke up around 12:30pm.

i groaned and sat up while stretching and yawning.

My phone was blinking indicating i had a text

i got up off my bed and picked up my phone.

1 new text

Shane

i smiled and clicked view

Good Morning Bestie ! :) -S

Good Afternoon Bestie S! :) -M

Dang Mitch! did you just wake up? -S

maybe... xP -M

Hahahaha wow usually you're up mad early! ;) -S

Ha. ha...i know ! lOl! but idk today i just slept late! && now im really hungry cause i missed Breakfast -_- -M

haha i ate ;P -S

Shut up! when i see you im going to throw somthing at you! :P

hahahaha ill be prepared! :) -S

whatever loser ! :) -M

Hey want to go out for lunch? or do you have to take the next 6 hours to get ready? :P -S

my heart rate increased as i grinned.

Your so streotypical! :O hahaha but i do want to go out for lunch! :) -M

Alright be ready in 10? -S

yes yes, ill be ready! :P -M

alright bestie see ya in 10 3 -S

okay bestie S! 3 -M

I got up and grabbed a pair of black skinnies, and a baby blue layered flowing tank top, that stopped right at my waist. I then put on baby blue flip flops, and brushed my straightened hair and put on little makeup.

i heard the sound of my phone, i ran to it, and answered "Hello?"

"Didnt check caller id?" shane laughed

"oops! sorry! HI BESTIE S!" i giggled

shane laughed "Hey bestie! im outfront! so lets go Missy!"

"Okay okay geesh so bossy! im on my way now!" i said while grabbing my purse

"alright, see ya when you get in my car!" he hung up.

i put my phone in my purse and ran downstairs. while running to the door i yelled to caitlyn who was sitting on the couch watching tv "going out for lunch with shane! be back soon!" i heard her say okay! as i walked out the door and rushed to shanes car and getting into his passenger seat.

"Hey!" i grinned

"Hey!" he grinned while turning back on the car.

"Im so hungry!" my stomach growled

shane laughed "well lets get going" he backed out the drive way and drove to our favorite cafe.

at the cafe

we managed to get in without shane getting noticed and took a seat at our favorite booth.

while we are eating

"Why is a driveway called a driveway if you park there?" Shane asked with an adorable confused look

i shrugged "why is a sandwhich called a sandwhich if its not sand and not a which?"

"ah touche" he chuckled

i giggled and took a bite of my burger.

"So, Mitchie your my date tonight." he smirked

i blushed and looked down, trying to hide my blush.

Shane laughed and i threw a fry at him. "shut it!"

he laughed harder. "Sorry" he said between laughs, its just so easy to make you blush."

i threw another fry at him.

he lifted my face with his hands, and looked me in the eyes. "Its okay, dont be all shy" he chuckled "im glad and super excited for you to be my date. It'll be a lot of fun."

i felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach, and a blush creep to my cheeks, i bit my lip, with a smile on my face.

Did you enjoy? hate? like? love? favorite part? least favorite part? Let me know!

**IMPORTANT** the more of you that review, the quicker i update! because ive been uploading a new chapter like everyday, and so i was thinking of not doing that, UNLESS y'all review more. Theres some of you like TheSunday, Xthereal-meX, and muzicofhearts and others who review like every chapter! I appreciate SOOO MUCH! they make me want to continue with the story, but more of you need to review if you want me to update like everyday! :)

&& if you want a loong reply to your review leave a long review like Xthereal-meX and muzicoftheheart did and you get a reply like the length of the ones i left for them ;) REVIEW PLEASE 


	7. Chapter 7 i cant

**AND THIIIIIIS IIIIIS CHAPTER 7 ! :P EVERYONE READ THE REPLIES I WROTE TO YOU! Xthereal-meX && Muzicoftheheart GOT THE LONGEST REPLIES ! :D**

**SO**

**Here are my replies to your reviews !**

**_teamedwardakazannassarules101 _: Thank you :) and soon ! i promise he will soon! :)**

**_Xthereal-meX_ : ITS YOU! :O hahahaha :P Yay! i made you laugh! wooo! hahaha :P && its okay! :)**  
**aww yay! i love making stories cute x) && Bounce ! ( hahaha Jonas Brothers + Demi Song! :P )**  
**:) yeah! im so planning on how to make it more with them ;) && ooooh smart thinking x)**  
**Aww i thought people would find it annoying that they call each other bestie, im glad you think its hella cute ! phew! haha &&**  
**YAY A REACTION! hahahaaha :P he is one good bestie ! :D && hahahaha that just made my day! (your mom hearing you = big reaction :D )**  
**&& THNAK YOU VERY MUCH :) x3 &&& OMB! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THATS AWESOME! && HAHAHAHA okay that just made my day also! like awww! :D Tell your friends i say Thank you so much! :) still a long reply but not as loong ... i dont think...hhahaha :P**

**_leoshunny1985_ : yeahhhhhhh ! she iss ! :P x33 && i agree they so totally can be annoying ! && OMB me too! i HATE IT ! hahahahaha :P**

**_amber_ : thank you sooo much! :D && ahhh thank you for the idea ! read the chapter...might have included your idea ;P hope you love it! :)**

**_felicityfranchescaa'_ : Thank you so much! it makes me very happy that you reviewed and that you want more chapters, makes me want to continue and post :) && yeah i dont like relationships that move soo fast ! hahaha && im not 100% sure, i want him to get a girlfriend, i might just end up puttong danielle in this, or like ask someone if they want to be in the story as his gf? hahaha idk!**

**_BandS4ever_ : Thank you so very much ! :D heres the update ;) && yeahhh! he is ! i love making him sweet! hahaha :) && i want Jason to get a gf, but idk who to put him with, might include Danielle? or i might ask is anyone wants to be in the story? idk! xP**

**_brucas224 _: thank you ! :) && yes yes :) Smitchie ! x3 ill add more of those moments xP && aww thanks! heres the update! hope you enjoy :)**

**_dizprincess77_ : Thank you so so much! && i shall try ! xD**

**_Muzicoftheheart_ : ooooh hahaha cool cool! :) Thank you so much! hmm idk ! xP hahahaa, i never thought i was a amazing writer so thank you very much! :D x3 && yay! goal accomplished ! :D hahahaha! im so happy you had the awwing reaction to him ! :) Yes Joe Jonas is HOT ! hahaha but yeah personality ! :D && thats so amazing! im so glad she reminds you of you! yeah i try to get people to see some of themselves in the characters, like mitchie! so you seeing that is amazing! im so happy you do ! :D && thank you! && GASP! hahahaha dont worry its okay, you find out in this chapter, but i can tell you, its a Connect 3 party ! hahaha. && OMG AWW! you made my day by saying that! when i wrote this story, i just wrote it for fun, and to add another story, i didnt think anyone would actually enjoy it so much, so you saying that is awesome and just thank you so much ! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**AND ALSO AMBER SUGGESTED I ADDED MORE DRAMA, AND ILL TELL YOU AT THE END WHAT IT IS ! SO IDEA IN THIS STORY IS CREDITED TO AMBER ! :D ALSO THERE IS A IDEA IN HERE MUZICOFTHEHEART SUGGESTED, SO THAT IDEA IS CREDITED TO HER AND ILL TELL YOU AT THE END WHAT THAT IDEA IS. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER :**

Shane chuckled and kissed my forehead and sat back in his seat. He took out his phone and checked the time. "1:52pm" he looked up at me.

"we should get going! i need those 4 hours!" we laughed and he paid for our food, and we left.

He dropped me off at Caitlyns. "see you soon Mitchie" he grinned

"see ya later popstar!" i stuck my tongue out at him and got out his car and walked into caitlyns.

"CAITY! IM BACK!" i yelled, knowing her parents arent home.

"UPSTAIRS! HURRY WE HAVE 4 HOURS!" she sounded nervous and excited.

i laughed and ran upstairs and met caitlyn in my room, the sight of her had me doubled over laughing. she sat on my bed bouncing up and down, the most nervous look on her face, as she bit her nails, or well not bit em off, but had them in her mouth. She glared at me.

"Mitchie! im nervous! come on!" she whined

"Okay okay" i collected myself. "go take a shower, and i will too, and then meet me in here with your dress and everything! okay?" i grinned

she grinned jumped off my bed and ran out.

i grabbed my bathrobe and a bra and underwear. i walked into my bathroom, closed the door and took my shower.

i was in there maybe 45 minutes when i decided to get out. i got out, and dried myself off and put on my bra and underwear and then y bathrobe, leaving my hair wet, i walked into my room, and hooked up my blow drier, my curling iron, and my straightener. i then brushed my hair as i waited for caitlyn. about 5 minutes later caitlyn came running in hair wet in her bathrobe also.

"sit" i pointed to the chair infront of my mirror.

she laughed and sat down after palcing her dress and everything else on my bed.

I took my blower drier and got to work on her hair. i first blow dried it straight. ran my straightener threw it. let it cool off, and then curled it. it took about 2 and a half hours to finish her super curly hair! ugh! i then straightened her side bangs and then applied her make-up.

"You look gorgeous!" i grinned

she blushed "thank you so much mitchie! i know it took a long time to do, but thank you so much i so appreciate it!" she hugged me

i laughed "it was no problem, now go get your dress on!"

she laughed and grabbed her things and ran into my bathroom.

while she did that, i curled my hair after blow drying it and straightening. mines were more bigger curls than i made caitlyns. i then hairsprayed my hair, straightened my straight across bangs. Caitlyn had came out.

I grinned at her "DUDE ! wow ! Nate will be speachless!"

she blushed and twirled "really?"

"YES!" we laughed and she helped me fix the last of my hair and applied my makeup. I then went into my bathroom and put on my dress. and all accesories and my shoes. i walked out and caitlyn grinned

"Mitchie! you look amazing! your beautiful! im so jealous!" she said

"aww caity!" we laughed "thank you!"

"you could so win over shane!" she smirked

"What? i do not like Shane!" i lied

"uh huh suuuuure, you dont. " she laughed

"he-hes like a...a brother to me!" i lied again! haha im so glad he isnt my brother! i so would hate that!

she smirked and looked in the mirror.

i sighed and shook off my nervous thoughts.

OKAY so description of what we look like.

Caitlyn has on very nice shiny blue dress, that goes to her knees, and is flowy. it goes around her neck and is such a nice dress! it also has black sparkles on it, and a black belt looking part around her waiste were it huged her waist before flowing down. she also has on black heels

her make up was a dark blue black shadowing. She really looked amazing!

me i had on a dark purple strapless dress, that hugged me all the way to a little above my knees. showing my curves and it had a black sequence to on it, and i had on my black heels. my make up was dark purple black shadowing. i loved it! (DRESS IS CAMP ROCK 2 PREMIERE DRESS SHE HAD WORN MINUS THE FLUFFY SIDE, IMAGINE THAT ISNT THERE AND ITS JUST THE DRESS CONTINUED ALL THE WAY AROUND. THE GRAY SPARKLY PART OF DRESS IS THE DARK PURPLE, THE SILVER DESIGN IS STILL SILVER, THE WHITE DESIGN IS INSTEAD BLACK!) I then added jewerly, and then me and caitlyn took a picture togther. i looked at the clock 5:54pm. WHAT!

i grabbed my phone

1 new message

_YO! answer your phone! :P Almost there! -S SORRY! i was getting ready! Alright! :) -M_

2 minutes later my phone rang

Shane

"Hey Bestie S!" i giggled

"Hey Bestie!" he chuckled "we are outfront lets go!"

"alright boss! be right out!" i hung up "lets go caity!" we grabbed our purses, and heard the bell rang.

i laughed with caitlyn, way to call then ring bell.

"Girls! the boys are here!" Annie said up the stairs.

"Coming!" caity answered. we linked arms and talked about how excited we are while walking down the stairs.

Nate's jaw dropped when he looked at caitlyn and i held back my smirk.

i unlinked my arm from caitlyn and let her run to her boyfriend.

i walked over to shane. "hello popstar!" i giggled

he chuckled and his eyes scanned over me "wow mitch, you look...amazing!" he grinned

i blushed "thank you" i grinned my face eating smile.

"see ya later mom!" caitlyn said.

"see ya later !" we all said bye and got in the limo. me and shane sat on the seat facing foward. Nate and caitlyn sat on the ones across from us, jason sat on the side one, on our left.

"You really look beautiful mitch, its breathetaking" shane whispered in my ear.

i blushed and looked at him and smiled "thank you"

he winked and we all chatted until we got there.

when we did, we stepped out the limo and cameras started flashing like crazy as people shouted at connect 3.

shane took my hand and led me into the club (they rented so all ages invited were allowed)

Nate and Caitlyn and Jason followed us in, and this place looked amazing! the music was blasting and people were dancing and having a great time.

Everyone cheered as they saw Connect 3.

Soon Shane was dragged to go talk to everyone, as me and Caitlyn danced together on the dance floor! hahaha. the song playing was Take it Off by Kesha!

A guy comes over to us, "Hey!" he smiled

"Hey!" i smiled

"Whats your name?" he asked

"Mitchie!" i shouted since the music had gotten a little louder. "You?"

"Im Jacob. Want to dance with me?" he looked hopeful.

hey why not? Im single! "Sure!" Caitlyn grinned at me and excused herself.

I started dancing with Jacob, and it was really fun. we really clicked, and was just laughing and having a good time.

**Caitlyn pov**

i sat down at a table happy to rest.

i had just leaned back and closed my eyes when i heard shane

"wheres mitchie?" he asked.

i looked at him and saw him looking around.

"Dancing with some guy named Jacob!" i said.

his head snapped towards me "what?"

"Some guy asked her to dance and she said yes" i shrugged

I saw shane look around and i guess he caught sight of mitchie cause he looked in that one spot.

**Shane pov**

i saw mitchie grinding and laughing, and just having a good time with that Jacob guy. I sighed, jealousy running through my body, i watched as she playfully hit him in the chest while they laughed.

it hurt to watch, but i couldnt take my eyes off of her. I wanted to go over there, she is my date tonight, she should be hanging and having a good time with me. You know what, thats what im going to do!

i got up caitlyn looked at me confused, ignored her looks and made my way over to mitchie and Jacob.

Mitchie saw me as she stopped what she was doing and smiled at me. As i got close she walked towards me "Hey shane!" she grinned

"Hey mitch,having fun?" i forced on a smile.

"Yes! this is amazing! you still busy?" she asked

"No, which is why i came looking for you" i smiled little.

"oh! well then lets dance! hold on!" she turned and walked over to Jacob, they laughed at some things and then gave a hug and she walked back over to me. "Come on!" she took my hand and led me to another place on the dance floor.

as a new song started she squealed "I love this song!" she giggled.

i chuckled and we started dancing, forgetting all i had seen with jacob and all my jealousy, i let myself enjoy this. It was really fun and she was hilarious.

we danced to a few songs, and then the music stopped. and we walked back over to our table.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" the DJ got everyones attention. "So Its that time of the night where we are going to play ALL of Connect 3's songs on their new album! are yall ready?" everyone clapped and cheered. "Give it up for the first song LA Baby!" everyone cheered as the song started and people started dancing.

I looked at mitchie and saw her mouthing the words. i laughed. and she glared at me and i smiled innocently.

"ill be right back" i said in her ear as i got up and went to the bathroom.

**Mitchie pov**

Jacob came over after shane left. "miiitchie!" he chuckled

i laughed "your weird!" i giggled

"so ive been told!" we laughed.

"Can i arm wrestle you?" i giggled

Jacob laughed but nodded "sure"

i grinned and we got in arm wrestle position.

He kept beating me so i pouted "your evil!"

everyone at the table laughed and shane came back over and took a seat across from me.

Me and Jacob kept joking around, and caitlyn whispered it was flirting but i said it wasnt.

I swear Shane looked jealous, but i mean would he really be?

**Shane pov**

i hated watching them flirt! it was really starting to get to me. i kept running my hands over my face and sighing annoyed. i swear ive never felt so jealous in my life! its crazy! why is this happening! i sighed and stood up pretty abrutly. everyone looked at me and i walked away. i didnt want to cause a scene, that is why im walking away. i walked out to get some fresh air and sighed as i slid to the floor leaning against the wall.

**Mitchie pov**

everyone looked at each other confused. i excused myself and went to look for shane.

I was searching around when i decided to look outside. why would he just leave like that? Is something wrong? ugh!

i saw him leaning against the wall, his head up, eyes closed, and no emotion clearly on his face.

i walked over to him, and sat down next to him. "Hey" i whispered

his eyes opened and his head slightly turned to me, "Hi." he went back to his previous postition.

"whats wrong?" i asked looking at him.

"it doenst matter" he mumbled

"but it does shane!" my voice raised

he shook his head. "just forget it...please" he stood up and started walking back inside.

i jumped up and grabbed his arm stopping him. "talk to me shane"

he sighed "mitchie, please, just leave it!" he was getting annoyed i could tell.

but i couldnt just leave it! something was clearly bothering him. "Shane, we are best friends, cant you just tell me" i asked softly

"No, okay no! i dont want to tell you, okay im sorry, i dont mean to be rude, but i dont want to tell you. cant you just accept that!" he looked at me with pleading sad eyes.

i let go of his arm, and nodded "sorry" i whispered. i watched him walk back inside. why did he not tell me? did it have something to do with me? it was suppose to be fun tonight. i stared up at the darking sky. feeling a light breeze blow past me. These nights made me shiver. Not in a cold way either. It reminded me of the first night my dad came home drunk. i stayed in my room door locked, as i held my knees to my chest, crying. i was petrified. I sighed and turned around and walked back inside.

Shane was laughing with nate and caitlyn. Jason was chatting with some girl, and jacob was dancing with some people.

I went over to the counter and got a mountain dew. i walked outside and sat on the bench and just relaxed. i looked at my phone. 10:34pm.

i sighed as i stared at the cars in the parking lot. Some were very nice as some were just so...why would someone drive that? worthy.

My phone vibrated.

1 new text message

Steve

_I see you Mitch ;)_

WHAT!

i sat up straight, my heart race increasing, i started to feel its beat. i looked around and it was too dark to be able to see anyone.

1 new text

_Panicky much?_

i stood up. I heard foot steps. i looked around quickly, and started backing up to get into the club.

1 new text

_Dont run!_

i turned around and ran back inside right when i heard footsteps coming after me.

i shut the door and ran farther in the club. i made it to the table we were all sitting at and didnt see any of my friends.

1 new text

_bad move mitchie._

i walked farther to the back of the club, my heart still pounding against my chest, my breathing quick, my body paranoid.

tears welled to my eyes for reason i dont know. i didnt know i even felt like crying until a tear trickled down my cheek.

i wanted shane, i wanted his comfort, i wanted his sweetness, and his way of calming me down, telling me everything will be okay. tears started coming down my face as i tried to find any one of my friends!

my vision was blurred as i didnt blink the tears out. i was starting to run when i bumped into someone their arms wrapping around me holding me close.

i buried my head against their chest knowing it was Nate, and let the tears out.

"Mitch, mitchie whats wrong?" he asked with a worried voice.

"Im im im scared!" i sobbed out gripping onto his shirt. "he he was so close, and almost" a sob escaped as i couldnt talk right now.

"sh sh, its okay. calm down. want to find Shane?" he asked rubbing my back

i nodded against his chest. "yeah" i choked out.

Nate pulled back but kept me close, by wrapping his arm around my shoulder our sides touching, he led me on our way to find shane, as i kept my head down wiping the tears.

"whats wrong?" i heard a panicking shane ask.

"Shes scared. idk she was crying to hard to say much." nate answered worry clear in his voice.

i felt shane take me in his arms, and i cried into his chest as i gripped onto his shirt

"whats wrong?" he whispered in my ear

"he-he-he was out there-and he-he" i broke into a sob.

"come on" shane led me to go outside, when i stopped and tugged him back, my crying increased

"No! no! we cant! we cant go out there!" i shook my head fast and sobbed. "we cant! hes out there!" i backed away from the door.

people had started to watch us, and so shane took my hand and led me to these stairs that led upstairs. we went into a room, where he shut and locked the door.

i sat on the couch hugging a pillow to me.

Shane came overa and sat down next to me pulling me too him.

"Shhh shh. its okay, your okay, your safe with me." he whispered into my ear as i cried .

i hugged him tightly. "he was out there" i cried

"who? who was out there?" shane asked rubbing my back.

"s-steve" i chocked out.

i felt shane's body tense. "what happened?" he asked.

"he was texting me, he said he sees me, he said i shouldnt run away, and i did, when i got in he said that that was a bad move. Im scared shane!" i sobbed

Shane held me tighter. "i wont let him hurt you, or even go near you, neither will Caitlyn jason or nate. " he comforted

i nodded "i know" i whispered as i snuggled into his side.

he kissed my head

**Shane pov**

i looked down at mitchie, seeing her cry so hard, broke my heart. i felt so bad for her, i wanted to help her in any way possible. I will keep her safe, no matter what. She is my best friend, the girl i secretly like...a lot! Well okay me and Mitchie did confess to each other, that we liked each other a lot! we both know that we feel that way. But i think...im falling in love with her! thats a whole different thing than liking her a lot! that is something i was terrified to admit. What if she doesnt love me? i could never ruin the friendship we have.

**Mitchie pov**

i felt myself falling asleep, feeling safe in shanes arms.  
ugh my feelings for shane just keep on getting stronger! i mean i clearly remember when we confessed our feelings for each other the day he took me to his secret hiding spot. But we agreed to take things slow...what if in the weeks that have passed, his feelings have decresed? what if having got to know me, he realised he doesnt like me more than a best friend? thats what i was so afraid of! yes i know i asked why would he like me? and what if he doesnt? but i meant it more in the way of loving me? wanting to actually be with me, after getting to know me? thats why i wont confess my feelings for him.

**IDEA AMBER SUGGESTED WAS HAVING ANOTHER BOY LIKE MITCHIE AND SHANE GET JEALOUS! CREDIT TO AMBER**

**MUZICOFTHEHEART SAID MITCHIE SEE'S SHANE AS A BROTHER RIGHT NOW, AND SO WHEN SHE SAYS THAT ITS CREDITED TO MUZICOFTHEHEART ! :)**

**AND**

**NEW THING RIDDLE TIME :**

_Pronounced as one letter and written with three, two letters there are and two only in me. I'm double, I'm single. I'm black, blue and gray. I'm read from both ends and the same either way. What am I?_

**If you guess it right, what should i do? or what should you get? hmmmm...**

**SO did you enjoy the chapter? like it? love it? hate it? didnt care for it? favortie and least favorite parts?**

**_review please ! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8 i wish it would all go away

**Chapter 8 ! YAY ! hahaha :)**  
**i honestly dont think this is the best chapter...idk just ... ehh!**

**Replies to reviews**

**_dizprincess77_ : Aw thank you so much :) ill try ! hahaha**

**_navybrat4 _: yeahhh hahaha it was pretty hard ! i didnt know either till i clicked answer :P and i will, and thank you so much :)**

**_ikwhatitis_ : YOU GOT IT RIGHT ! AND FIRST PERSON TO GET IT RIGHT! :) hahaha what shall i do? or what shall you win? :) && thank you so much! hope this was soon enough :P**

**_Xthereal-meX_ : Its you! :P hahaha && LMAO! thats hilarious! hahaha! but i know how you feel, i didnt solve it either, i clicked answer on the sight i was on hahahaa. && Thank you so freaking much ! :D && aww yay im glad you can relate to their friendship! thats awesome to have a best friend like that! :D Yes team Jacob all the way ! *sighs dreamingly* hahaha! && :P yes shane needed to have a jealous moment x) && aww yeah! i agree ! Nate's like that friend Mitchie needs, like other than shane and caitlyn...like that friend...yeah wow its hard to explain! :P && HAHAHA! OMG ! your reactions make me happy! and i love how it includes your mom thinking your crazy ! hahaha makes my day! :D well yeah id probably look at you crazy if you screamed at your phone! HAHAHA! but im glad its cause of my story :P && Awww yeah! cuteness! and i added a little drama in this chapter for them sowwy! BUT things get better very soon! like i have something planned out and im so excited! like i have smitchie scences planned out im excited for, and Nate and Mitchie scences im excited for ! :D So just a little bit more drama before all the happyness and such ! :D && aww thank you ! :D heres another chapter ! Hope you and your bestie love this chapter, or like it atleast! :P And THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! TO YOU AND YOUR BESTIE FOR LOVING MY STORY SOO MUCH ! :D**

**_Amber_ : Aw thank you so much ! :)**

**_Muzicoftheheart_ : okay hahahaha! && aww yeah! that was funny! her lieing skills not soo good hahaha! && hahahaha yes his dramatic pause hahaha! :P yes Jacob Black :D hahahaa yeah his jealousy awwie ! :) yeahh hmm poor mitchie :( Steve is evil! Yes ideas = you getr a dedication :P yes the answer to the riddle is an eye! your the second winner ! hmm what should you get? you decide! :P && aw thank you so much! i love you too! :)**

**_BandS4ever_ : thank you! :) and hope you like this chapter! and yeah i might pick one of them, now how to put one of them into it OH WAIT ahh an idea just came to my head ! YES! :D**

**_Sunshinelishous_ : Thank you so much :)**

**_TheSunday_ : Aww! thank you very much ! :D yeah it was creepy writing that scence hahaha! :P && yeah it was tricky! believe me i didnt even know the answer till i clicked answer on the site ahahaha! xP Heres an update hope you like this chapter :)**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER :**

i woke up a few hours later

i was in my room at Caitlyns house.

i sat up, i felt very tired even though i had just slept. i realized i was still in my dress from the party. Everything came back to me. i started panicking. i looked at the clock 3:39am. It was raining outside, and my windows were open causing the blinds to blow. i sat up against my headboard pulling my knees to my chest. Lightning flashed followed quickly by thunder. i jumped and my hand flew to my mouth covering my scream. I put a pillow ontop of my knees and hid my face in it, tears coming down my face. Honesty time, im terrified of thunderstorms. ever since i was little. the sound always scared me, and the sudden flashes. it was a phobia i have not gotten over. i heard my door open and i screamed looking up, and it was pitchblack i couldnt see who it was.

i started crying. "please dont hurt me, please dont hurt me!" i screamed.

"Mitchie! Mitchie! its only me Caitlyn!" she rushed over to me turned on the light next to my bed and hugged me. i cried into the pillow, shaking in complete fear.

i sobbed and i felt so embarrased.

"shh, shh its okay. whats wrong? i heard you scream" Caitlyn was worried, and seemed so clueless of what to do.

"im scared on thunderstorms" i whispered through my cries.

"oh, its okay! dont worry!" she tried calming me down, it worked a little, not as much as i wish it did.

She got up "ill be right back, okay?"

"No, no! please dont leave me in here by myself!" i cried. Ever since my dad texted me, i was scared he would find me anywhere. the thunderstorm not only scared me cause of my phobia but scared me due to the fact these nights were always the spookiest.

"Mitchie, its okay, ill be real quick. okay" she asked

i nodded even though it wasnt okay.

She quickly left the room

my breathing once increased as i tightly closed my eyes.

quickly Caitlyn was back in.

she had her phone with her.

**Caitlyn pov**

i clicked on shanes name knowing he fell asleep with his phone on loud

_SHANE! get over here NOW! Mitchie needs you! i cant calm her down like you can! -C_

about 5 minutes later

_COMING ! -S_

i put my phone on the table next to mitchies bed

"Mitchie, everythings going to be okay, Shanes on his way." i rubbed her back as she stayed crying. it got less, but not stopped.

about 10 minutes later

1 new text

_Open your door! -S_

_okay! -C_

"mitchie, ill be right back, i have to go open the door for shane." she nodded not lifting her head and i ran downstairs and opened the door, and saw shane shivering. he rushed inside. "In her room" we ran upstairs and into mitchies room.

**shane pov**

i ran into mitchies room and saw her crying into a pillow. her body shaking. "Mitch!" i rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. Feeling her body shaking. It was so sad, and broke my heart to see her like this."shhh, mitchie its me, everythings fine, whats wrong?" i asked

she turned in my arms and threw her arms around my neck and cried. "I-i have a p-phobia of thunder s-storms!" she cried, "and im scared because t-these are the s-spookiest nights, and h-he might find m-me since he f-found me at the p-party" she clung onto me tighter.

i stroked her hair, and kept my other arm tightly around her, rubbing her sides a little. "He wont get you, i cant promise he wont find you, but i promise that he wont get to you, ill be here, and i wont let him touch you." i whispered into her ear

**Mitchie pov**

i relaxed having shane here. i believed that he wouldnt let my dad near me. so i nodded and loosened my grip, as thunder roared and i jumped. shane took my head in his hands and stared me in the eyes. "the thunder wont hurt you okay?"

i nodded and tried to hold back my jump as thunder boomed. but i cringed.

shane rubbed my cheeks. "come on lets go to sleep" he yawned

i suddenly felt to bad for having to make him come here at 4am. "im sorry" i whispered

"for what?" he asked confused.

"its like 4am, and your" i jumped at the sound of thunder "here" i whispered

"Mitchie, its okay! you can call me at anytime, no matter where i am. ill always be here for you" he said softly

i smiled as tears of kindness filled my eyes. "thank you" i laid down with him, and held onto his shirt, tightly. he rubbed my back and hummed softly.

i relaxed and soon was asleep.

hours later

i woke up and saw shane asleep next to me. i looked at the clock. 11:32am.

i sat up and yawned and stretched. i rubbed my eyes, and sighed. why did i have to be so afraid! why did all this ever even have to happen to me? as much as shane said that he didnt mind being here for me, i still felt really bad, for feeling so...needy? I try trusting Caitlyn, and im getting there, she calms me down, just not as much as a shane.

i looked at shane, he looked so peaceful. I wonder if his family even knows he is here. Do they think im crazy? i feel crazy!

i stood up and walked out into the hallway. I slid down the wall. i need to deattach myself from shane, from counting on him so much. I looked at the pale white wall infront of me. it was silent except for a light snore coming from caitlyns dad. he was back from visiting his family. I stood up when i heard my phone ring. i rushed in my room, and saw shane stirring in his sleep. i grabbed my phone.

Nate

"hello?" i whispered as i quietly left my room closing the door behind me.

"Hey Mitch! is Shane there?" he asked

"yeah, he is here." i kept the reason why to myself.

i heard him let out a breathe of relief "Oh good! phew!" he chuckled "thanks mitch."

i giggled "its okay nate."

"we all should hang out today!" he said with excitement in his voice

i grinned "totally! we all definatley need it!" i giggled

he chuckled "Yeah! well ill text you in about an hour. okay?" he asked

"totally! talk to you then" i said

"talk to ya then. later mitch"

"later" we hung up and i put my phone in my pocket.

i walked in my room to see shane right back asleep. i smiled and placed my phone on my desk. i walked over to my closet and chose an outfit to wear. i chose a dark purple cute summer dress, with black sandals. i laid them on my chair and found some accessories to go with it.

i grabbed everything and went into my bathroom and took a quick shower. i got out, dried off and got dressed. i let my hair dry wavy and put on my black bow headband. i then applied little makeup and put on my sadals.

i walked out my bathroom throwing my dirty close in the laundry.

i walked over to shane and shook him lightly. "wake up"

he groaned but still woke up. "whats up?"

"you need to get up." i said

he sat up and rubbed his eyes, and yawned

"you should go home" i said for some reason so serious

he looked at me a bit shocked in confused, but stood up anyways ,and nodded "alright ill go"

"we are hanging out later, all of us." i smiled small

shane nodded "see ya later then" and with that he left

i sighed mad at myself.

i grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. i then threw it back onto my bed and went downstairs.

i grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal into it, and then some milk.

why was i so...rude to shane! he is my best friend! he is always there for me! at the craziest times! yet i go and do that! ugh! i dont want any more drama ! i just want everything to be okay! i will fix this with shane later today! i will !

i sat at the table, and ate my captain crunch.

1 new text

Nate

_Mitch Mitch! :) ready to hang out? we are about to head to there, and pick up you and caity! -N_

_Natey Boy ! :P im ready! i just finished some cereal x) && alright ill let caity know! -M_

_i will get you ! you know i hate that nickname :( and alright awesome! see ya in about 10 minutes -N_

_:P alright see ya then ! -M_

i got up and ran up the stairs and to caitys room. her door was open and she was sitting at her mirror, fixing her hair.

"Cait! They boys are going to be heree in about 10 minutes!" I smile

a grin spreads across her face and she squeals "yay!"

i laugh and run to my room grabbing my bag and put my cell in it and head back to caits room.

we sat there chatting till my cell rang

nate

"what up Nate boy!" i giggle when i hear him groan

"we are outfront Mitch!" he spat out my name

i laughed "alright be right out" i laugh again and hang up.

"lets go!" me and caity got up and left and got into Jasons truck.

Jason was driving, shane was in the passenger seat, nate and caity where in the seat behind them, and i was in the one in the way back behind them, by myself. i put my purse next to me and buckled up.

Nate turns towards me with a glare "you, missy! are going to regret the nickname you gave me!"

i start laughing "i dont think i will" i stuck my tongue at him.

"oh-oh just you wait" he smirked

i shrugged with a giggle.

i stared out the window as nate and caitlyn chatted and cuddeled and flirted infront of me. shane and jason chatting in the way front, and the music playing through out the car, filling my ears, that werent being occupied by any of my friends voice.

i would probably be sitting with shane back here if i hadnt been rude this morning. I wish he sat back here, id feel better, and i wouldnt be so bored. but of course this is all my fault.

my loud ringtone fills the car, since the radio wasnt so loud.

i look at the screen.

Mom

i click ignore. my phone rings again.

mom

i once again click ignore.

again!

mom

i groan and see everyone looking at me. i click ignore once again!

and guess what

mom

"what the hell!" i say kinda..loud! i blush as everyone looked at me again.

"just answer it mitch" caitlyn giggled

i faked a smile, "yeah smart idea isnt it?" i said kind of sarcastically, regretting it cause it sounded harsh.

once my phone rang again i answered

"what!" i asked annoyed

"took you long enough!" my mom sounded frustrated

"ever think, maybe i didnt want to talk to you?" i said angry

"well guess what, i want to talk to you whether you like it or not" her voice rising

"well i dont like it" i said rudely.

"well deal with it, you answered didnt you?" she said in the same tone as me

i sighed "what do you want, seriously?" i asked calm

"wondering when you are coming back?" she asked

"mom, i dont want to go back. i have no intention of going back. i will freaking buy my own apartment and live on my own if i have to. i will move out this state, or country, by myself if i have too. but i am not going back to that house" i said with a humorless laugh at the end.

"mitchie, your being so...so..delusional! your father did not cheat on me!" her voice rising again

"He did mom! he did!" i said almost in tears "he cheated on you! and he abused me! "

it was her turn to laugh humorlessly "oh mitchie, you've gone crazy!"

"I hate you!" with that i hung up and sighed shakily

"everything okay mitch?" caitlyn asked

"everythings peachy!" i said sarcastically as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Caitlyn sighed and shared a worried look with Nate.

i saw Shane looking at me and we made eye contact, another tear rolling down my cheek i looked away.

i just wish all this drama would go away. i wish i could get away from it for a little while. its all i want.

**SO! what did y'all think? like it? love it? hate it? what was your favortie and least favorite parts?**

**and does anyone want to be apart of my story? i need names and such to add, and thinking of names is hard :P so why not use y'alls names? anyone? OH and if the 2 people who guessed the right answer for the riddle want to be in the story, then let me know. youll know if you won by reading my replies to you! :P **

**and i might post another chapter sometime tomorrow if i get a good amount of reviews. i got 11 on chapter 6 and less than 11 on chapter 7! so if i can get 11 on a chapter, then maybe i can get like 11 on this one? or more? i love a lot of reviews SO**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9 Nate has a secret

**CHAPTER 9 ! OMG DEMI DELETED HER TWITTER ! I WANTED TO CRY ! && CANCELED SHOWS DUE TO HEALTH PROBLEMS ! I HOPE SHE IS OKAY! AHHHHHHHH !**

**replies to reviews**

**navybrat4 : thank you so much! It was an eye! :P and aw no problem, thanks for your review! and yeahh her mom gets me mad, i think she is getting on everyones nerves. i might have to make her nicer in the next few chapters. and aw yeah! :) hope you like this chapter :)**

**spwarkle : thank you so very much ! and yeah i can totally add your sisters name Holly into it ! OMG i hope she feels better soon! her name will be added starting in a chapter coming up! i have it all planned out :D and thank you! yeah i might have to start making the mom nicer? maybe an evil mom isnt so good? hahaha thats so ironic. :P**

**Sunshinelishous : her mom really is! should i make her nicer? :) and yeahhh!**

**teamedwardakazannassarules101 : aw thank you! and you mean for this story? or new stories? well i am writing more for this story definatly :D && awww sorry ! but im glad my story has such effects :D**

**Muzicoftheheart : aw yay! im glad ! :D && awww! i actually think thunderstorms are cool! well i mean when they are loud its so freaking annoying, but im not scared of em :) BUT hey! another connection you have to mitchie! ;) && aww yeah he was! and caitlyn really is! haha and yay! hahaa :D && like because i needed her to have a tiny snapping moment. i felt bad for making her be mean, but i mean come on shes going through a lot! hahah! :) && her mom really is! what should i do with her mom? make her nicer? come to understanding? or just get her out the story for a few chapters? :) && ill definatly put you in the story as his sister in the way you said it too! i have it all planned out ! and you can look like Selena Gomez :D you'll be coming up in the story soon! :D no problem and thanks!**

**BandS4ever : thank you! :D and its a surprise! you got to read the chapters to find out ! :D it will be coming up soon! :P hope you like this chapter :)**

**XxPianogirl98xX : you reviewed finally! hahaha i was like why hasnt she reviewed? hahaha its oay though! :P && yeahhh it does, which is why she was a little rude to shane. im going to slow down on the drama though :D && heres an update! hope you like! :D i have a lot planned for shane and mitchie, and mitchie and nate! :D**

**felicityfranchescaa' : Okayyy! i will use your name Katie! :D im going to think of who should have your name. like the whole character and all. your name will probably start appearing in the chapters coming up. :) && oooh that is a nice name ( felicity ) and also Katie! :D && aw thank you so much! :)**

**Xthereal-meX : EPIC ! YES! hahaha and i know my replies to you are like always long ! :P && YAY! and OMG right! SO FREAKING HOT ! and AMAZING ! && awww thank you soo much! && aw im sorry! i dont mean to make mitchie snap so much, SO i come up with an idea! less drama in the coming chapters! equals nicer mitchie, more smitchie! and more Nate + Mitchie friendship ! :D && yeah she is secretly on PMS shhhhh! lmao jk! its just all the drama makes her snap! :P && yes! i love their friendship! and thank you i thought i was going to confuse you! AND you just gave me an idea! thats what she shall call him! her twin! GASP! hahahhaa! && OMG you and your bestie are hilarious! i loove how she said shed be hiding underr the bed instead ! hahahahaha! that was hilarious! && Smitchie coming soon! drama will lessen for a few chapters! just so i dont run out of ideas, and get on writers block. hahahaha && aw thanks ill try! and im glad your excited ! :D && THANK YOU TO THE BOTH OF YOU! :D && yeahh, some people replied saying they want their name in it so i am going to use their names. i use celeb names too! ahahahaha! && I LOVE YOUUUU BOTH ! and THANK YOU! :D && look ANOTHER LONG REPLY ! :P**

**Damon-girl96 : heres an update :)**

**TheSunday : yeahh, sorry i just needed for it too happen, and yeah maybe they will ;) && ooooooh! right ! yeah should i make her mom nice? or leave her evil? muahahahaa hahaha! && awww cliche ! booo! but its okay im glad you told me that! really! i dont hate you at all! i like honest people! so you rock! what should i do about it though? cliche isnt good! help! && heres an update! hope you like!**

**amber : thanks :) You were my 60th reviewer! :)**

**&& on with the chapter**

1 new message

shane

_mitch...you okay? -S_

_im...im okay shane. -M_

_you sure? -S_

_no, but thats what im going to keep telling myself :'/ -M_

_I have a plan Mitchie, ill tell you later. its sunday, im suppose to be showing you my song. Ill tell you my plan then, if your still up for it? -S_

_of course, wouldnt miss it for the world :') -M_

_good. love you bestie :) -S_

_Love you too bestie S! :'D -M_

i heard shane chuckle and i smiled.

we arrived at a restaurant, and i wiped my face off, we all stepped out the truck and paparazzi started snapping pictures of us. Shane rushed over to my side.

"lets go" he said into my ear as his hand went to the small of my back and lightly pushing me foward.

i nodded and walked forward, his hand staying where it is.

i ducked my head down the flashes aggervating my eyes.

we finally got inside, and was escorted to a table in the back. we all sat down around the table.

i looked around, the walls a morun color, the lights pretty dim, shandalers hanging from the ceilings. twinkiling in the light.

the table round, and placed all around the room, set up neatly. waiters making their way to and from tables.

i smiled and looked at the waitress heading to our table.

"Hi, im your waitress today, my name is Jenny, here are your menu's " she put them on the table. She then took out her pad of paper and pen. "may i get you anything to drink?" she then took that oppurtunity to look at us all, her eyes widened in surprise and shock as she saw it was Conenct 3 sitting at the table, and their best friend Caity, and then...well i was just there. she then grinned widely as she stood up straighter.

"Can i get a diet coke?" Nate asked

She nodded and wrote down his order. she then looked at caitlyn.

"Sprite please" Caitlyn said, the waitress nodded and wrote it down, then looked at Jason.

"Coca Cola" Jason smiled. the waitress smiled, blushed, nodded and wrote down his order. She then looked at me.

"Mountain Dew" i said. she nodded and wrote it down, then looked at Shane.

"ill have a coco cola" he smiled

she smiled and wrote it down. "Alright ill be right back with your drinks" she walked away.

i picked up my menu along with everyone else, and looked through what there was.

"lets get some appertizers" Jason suggested excitedly.

we all laughed and agreed. we decided on marzerella sticks.

I was looking through the menu for my food.

Steak Plate -32.23 comes with a 10oz steak, with a side of french fries, and mashed patatos.

sounds good!

the waitress came back with our drinks and placed them in front of us. "there ya go. anyone ready to order?" she asked as she once again got out the paper and pen.

"yeah" Nate nodded and we all did too.

"alright what can i get you?" she asked

"Ill have a Burger Plate, but no onions or tamato." Nate replied

"alright" she wrote it down then looked at caity

"Ill have the burger plate also, but keep on the onions, take off the tamatos" she smiled

"okay" she wrote it down and looked at Jason

"ill have the Chicken, Brocli, Ziti plate" Jason smiled

she smiled and wrote it down. "alright" she looked at me.

"Ill have the steak plate, well done." i said

she nodded and wrote it down "okay, and you?" she looked at shane.

"ill also have the steak plate but medium rare" shane smiled

she smiled and wrote it down. "alright, ill be back with your food soon" she walked away taking our menus with her.

I looked at shane and saw he was texting someone.

Caity and Nate were flirting, and Jason was looking around.

I turned towards shane again and decided to start a conversation. "so shane," he looked up at me "lets talk riddles" i smirked

he groaned "you know i suck at riddles!" he frowned

i giggled " i know" i smiled innocently

he laughed "fine, give me a riddle"

and thats what we did, gave each other riddles, and some of em, we got so wrong it was hilarious. we actually was enjoying each others company.

later that day, we are back from eating and are all just sitting in the boys living room watching movies, they pratcially snuck me in.

I was getting bored of the current movie choice and i think shane was too cause he smiled at me and motioned towards the stairs. i nodded and we both stood up and headed upstairs. we got in his room, and he shut his door. i looked out his balcony windows and saw my balcony. my curtains closed and the light off. i looked away and saw shane getting his guitar. "so what is the song called?" i smiled as i sat on his bed.

he chuckled "its called Turn Right." he smiled and started to strum the guitar "ready?" he asked me

i grinned and nodded "go ahead"

he stareted to sing

"  
Pick up all your tears Throw them in the backseat leave without a second glance But somehow I'm to blame for this never ending racetrack you call life

So turn right into my arms turn right you wont be alone you might fall off this track sometimes hope to see you on the finish line

You're driving all your friends out to a speed you cannot follow and soon you will be on your own but somehow I'm to blame for this neverending racetrack you call life

Turn right (turn right)  
into my arms turn right (turn right)  
you won't be alone you might (you might)  
fall off this track sometimes hope to see you at the finish line

I did all I could and I gave everything but u had to go your way and that road was not for me

So turn right into my arms turn right you wont be alone you might fall off this track sometimes hope to see you at the finish line "

he finished his eyes closed, and a small smile on his face.

i was in awe! that was the most amazing song! it was so sweet, and heartfelt and touching! i love it !

he opened his eyes and looked at me. "so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh shane! that was beautiful! amazing! so sweet and heartfelt and touching and just ... so freaking amazing! i love it ! " i grinned.

Shane grinned "thank you" he puts his guitar down.

"you should record that" i smile sweetly

he chuckles "since you want me too, then i will" he smiles

i grin and clapp excitedly and we laugh "as long as i get it first, and it will go right on my ipod!"

"deal!" he grinned. "alright so about my plan." he looked at me "ive talked to nate, and jason, and my parents, and caity and her parents-"

i cut him off "wow everyone!" i giggle

he chuckles "and so we all decided that we need to go on a vacation, to hawaii."

"HAWAII!" i asked in shock

"yes!" he grinned

i scream in excitement causing him to cover his ears. i throw myself at him and hug him tightly "Oh my gosh im so excited !"

he laughed and hugged me "me too, and im glad you are, we think we all need this, expecially you. and to help do so, we need to take your phone away from you, and we will give you a new phone to use that will only have our numbers in it." he said

i grinned and nodded, to excited to even care about that. i pulled away from him. "when are we going?"

"well school ends in 2 weeks, so we will be leaving in 2 weeks" he grins

i squealed and a grin was perminatly on my face for the time being.

during lunch sometime that week.

it was raining outside.

"i freaking hate the rain" i complained to nate, as we were the only two at the table, caitlyn and shane were busy talking to some teachers. or something a long that line.

Nate chuckled "dont we all."

i giggled. "i hate the sun, like why not come out? why let it rain? stupid sun!" we laugh and it was silent for bout a minute, not awkward either! but i broke the silence anyways

"ya know," i started nate looked up at me " i used to always say i hated the sun." i looked up from my food.

he looked confused "why?"

"it used to proves i wasnt alone, when i was like really positive i was." i shrugged

symapthy mixed with understanding came to his face as he nodded. "wow, deep mitch"

i giggled with a blush. "i love the sky though!" i said with an excited tone

he chuckles "why?"

i shrugged "i dont really know...i was just always intruged by the sky." i giggled

nate chuckled "interesting." he studied me for a minute seeming deep in thought.

"what?" i blushed

he chuckled with a smirk "Ooh nothing." he looked back at his food and ate.

i gave him a confused look but ate my food also, and we were then joined by shane and then caitlyn.

"hey Bestie!" he grinned

i grinned "hey Bestie S!" we laughed.

"Nate is creepy" i laughed when Nate looked at me with playful offended showing on his face

Shane laughed "how? what he do?"

"i was telling him some things, and he just like stared at me for a minute." i giggled

shane looked at nate and raised an eyebrow. Nate shrugged and quickly went back to eating.

**MUAHAHAHAHAA! pretty short I KNOW! :P & i loved what i put in this chapter for nate and mitchies conversation during lunch! its leading to one of the most amazing Nate and Mitchie scenes i will ever write! no hahaha i cant make any promises that thats true! im only hoping! i will work on that scene when i get to it, and wont post that chapter until im confident and sure that the scene is perfect, or close to it! it has to be an amazing scene for their friendship! im excited for it! ANYWAYS**

**Love it? like it? hate it? dont care for it? favorite and least favorite parts? and any other thoughts? leave in a review! SO**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE !**


	10. Chapter 10 expect the unexpected

**ITS CHAPTER 10 ! Luvies ! WOOO! i think?**  
**Anyways! so many rumors about Demi ! She verbal threatened Ashley Greene? HAHAA i so laughed and if thats true ill laugh more! Im a fan of Ashley Greene, Alice is one of my favorites in Twilight Saga, but im not a fan of Jashley! and also Demi like argued with a back up dancer? Demi was like so overwhelmed and stressed that she just let go right there infront of everyone at the airport! but hey Demi is getting help. she decided to and that shows how mature and smart she is! i will always support Demi !**

**ANYWAYS i shall reply now! I REACHED 80 REVIEWS ! :) 20 more and ill be at 100! we can do it yall!**

**_XxPianogirl98xX_ : Aw its okay hun! :) and oh aw thank you so much! maybe you just didnt feel like it? theres times when i dont feel like reviewing even though i loved the chapter of the story i read :P hahaa. YES HAWAII! i so wish i could go there! hahaha :) oh dang you should dance away from all furniture ! hahaha :P && its okay ive eatten a lot of candy too! ive been hyper ! :D && Thank you so much ! and hahahaa nate nate nate...im not going to say anything, my next dew updates shall answer all questions...i think hahaha! && i love long reviews! so thank you! and aw :D**

**_Muzicofthehear_t: hahhahaha! yay! i wrote a funny part! woooo! && omg me too! it like so totally is! ahhh! :D && Hawaii cause it was the first thing that came to mind, and i was thinking beaches and nice weather! hahahaa :) && yeah i agree, they arent so scary, and yeahh rain! :D but yeah some can be creepy! && okay ill get her out of it for a little while :D && no problem at all :D && oooooh awesome awesome! yeah Selena gomez iss beautiful, does look like them, and i loved it too! Delena! x3 && yeah i think so. she has been so overwhelemed and like stressed out, like Joe and her breaking up, then going right on tour with him, and then he dates ashley and she joins them on the tour, equals very awkward. and just stressed from everything, and she is self consious of her weight, so she has weight problems (anorexia) and she had cutting problems, *and she got into this argument with a backup dancer in front of everyone at an airport, and verbally threatened ashley greene, and then told demi she had to go home.* so she decided thats when she needed help and is now in a emotional and physical treament place. Which shows how mature and smart she is! :) (the words inbetween the stars isnt 100% confirmed) &&& awww i try :P hahahaa, and yes defiantly we have too! hahaha:D thanks again for the review and sorry this is SOOOO long! :P**

**_Xthereal-meX _: yeahhh i decided i should update cause i got 10 reviews, which i did on the last chapter too which is why im updating again! haahahaa && yeahh! writing their friendship is so awesome! and amazing! && ooooh i cant wait to write the real smitchie parts! :D hahahaa i love Joe Jonas too! but some reason ive been starting to obsesses (hahahaa not really really) over Nick Jonas! Ever since the song Criticial ! and ever since Joe started dating Ashley ive been more Nick Jonas lover ! hahaha && i love Jonas L.A! omg i wish i knew you two! i would so watch it with you! ahhahaa! && ooooh ahahhaa she's funny! && i agree! he is ! (about nate) omg! im like falling in love with Nick! haahahaha ! && awwww yeah! hahahaa, it was ! or it is! whatever made more sense xP && Turn Right is one of my favorites too! thank you! :D ahhaaa && OMG Your sooooo lucky! i wish i could go there! i never been there! not once and yet you have been FIVE times! hahaaa && im deciding major fluff with little drama? or no drama at all? idk! && hahahahaha Nitchie! i wonder if id ever right a nitchie story...maybe friendship wise? idk if i could write a story of them dating...hahaha! hmmm maybe ! never know! && hahahaha your bestie hahahaa makes me laugh, you and her have me laughing a lot! && awww thanks :D && yeah that pillow seems to be harsh ahaahaha your bestie is evil! :P hahahaha! && I LOVE YOU BOTH! and THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND HAHAHAA I TRY :D HAHAHA LOVE YA BOTH ! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND WOW THIS IS SERIOUSLY SO LONG!**

**_spwarkle_ : thank you! :D && awww i cant either! i understand ya! haha :)**

**_teamedwardakazannassarules101_ : thank you! :) and hope you like this chapter!**

**_Damon-girl96_ : they might ... ;) and ahhh yeahhh maybe ... ;) hahaha ya have to keep reading to find out !**

**_BandS4ever_ : thank you! hope ya like this chapter :)**

**_TheSunday_ : ahh yes yes yes! it involves a song! i was wondering if anyone would figure it out ! hahahaa :D you so rock ! *We Rock song plays* hahaha :P && ehhh i didnt want that too happen, he mature...sometimes hahahahaa! && oooh omg good idea! thank you for constructive critism ! i like so totally highly appreciate it ! so going to work it into my story! && omg i so know how you feel! omg i get so scared ! hahahaa && hahaha right me too! ;) && hey your opinions so totally matter! so your helping me a lot! so thank you! it will get worked into my story! promise! && yeahh not at all :D && aww! another moment for camp rock song! *we rock plays again!* hahahaa :D && Thank you! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_Amber_: aw thank you! :D and hahaha yes! another person figured it out ! yay! ahahaaaa ! :) yeah ive been obsessed with the song lately! and so i was like i have to add it ! hopeful the scene comes out great...i hope! && awww thank you so much :D**

**_XxxMariexxX _: Your review was the stories 80th review! yay! :) && uhhhhh...youll have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THIS CHAPTER**

we all just laughed at nate and went back to eating and enjoying the rest of our night.

last day of school

i was cleaning out my locker, so excited for tomorrow to come, when i felt a tap on my shoulder. i turned around to see a girl named Holly standing there.

"Hey Mitchie!" she smiled

"hey Holly, uh whats up?" i asked kind of confused on why she was talking to me.

"I was wondering, if maybe we could keep in contact this summer?" she smiled

i smiled. New friend maybe check! "yeah totally!" we exchanged numbers, before she hugged me and said bye and walked away.

i laughed and turned back to my locker.

"Guess who!" someones hands covered my eyes. But i of course knew the familiar voice.

"Hmm...i have no clue...oh wait ! SHANE!" i giggled and his hands moved from my eyes as he chuckled and i turned around.

"Gosh your good" he pouted.

i laughed. "you clean out your locker?"

"yeah, Just finished that" he smiled

"oooh," i turned back to mines. "im almost done"

"so slow mitch, so slow!" he whined.

i laughed "wow shane gray is whining, what a shock" i said sarcastically

"hey!" he said defensivly

i laughed "Im kidding shane" i finished my locker and shut it. "all done"

He grinned "good! finally! lets go, everyone else is waiting for us in the car." he took my hand and pulled me out to his car.

We get to his car, and see Caitlyn and Nate smirking at our hands, we blush and quickly pull apart, shane clears his throat "ready to go?"

we all say yeah and get in his car. him drivers seat, me passengers, nate and caity in the back.

we head off to caitlyns to drop me and her off, so we can pack, then they are going home to pack.

at caitlyns

im in my room laying out all my suitcases on my bed. I then procede to put all my clothes into them. My last suitcase that was empty i put all my hair products, make up and accesories, and jewerly. I then zip up all my suitcases and look at the clock. that took me about an hour or a little more than that. i grab the pair of pjs i didnt pack and change into them, and put my hair in a high bun. I look out my window at the pink sky, i miss living across from shane. i sigh as i look away from the window and walk to my bed and lay horizantally across it. i stare at the plane white ceiling. Excited for tomorrow! hopefully this trip will be relaxing and really fun, and maybe me and shane will become more than just best friends. i smile at the thought. I know he likes me, i mean come on we admitted it the first day we met! hahaaha. But does he like me enough to be more than best friends? my phone went off

SHANE!

i got up and grabbed my phone. "hello Bestie S!" i giggled

Shane laughed "hey sunshine whats up?"

i laughed "i was legit staring at the ceiling." shane laughs "whaat about you?"

"i just got finished packing." he said

"i finished like 10 minutes ago." i said

"and then decided to stare at the ceiling" shane laughs

i laugh "shut up!" we laugh harder.

once we calm down

"okay so tomorrow morning, around like 8am, me and my family will be there to pick you and caitlyn up. we will then drive to the airport, and then at the airport we will switch your phone, and then board the plane to Hawaii!" he sounded excited as he said the last part

i grin "im so excited !"

shane laughed "me too bestie me too!"

i giggled

"SHANE COME EAT!" i heard his mom yell to him

"ahhh, i got to go eat mitch, ill talk to you later" he sighed

"its okay, tell everyone i said hi! talk to you later Shane. Love you!" i smiled

"i will, and love you too!" we hung up

ahh i loved saying that too him...even though he doesnt know...ugh!

i went downstairs to see Annie cooking, and Caitlyns dad Dan setting up the table.

"oh hey Mitch, dinner is almost ready" annie smiled

"oh good, im hungry!" i smiled

they laughed and continued what they were doing.

"Want any help with anything?" i asked

"no we are okay sweetie, go relax " Annie smiled at me

i smiled in return and nodded "okay" i skipped out the kitchen and sat down on the couch switching on the tv.

Caitlyn came in "hey mitch" she smiled

"hey caity" i smiled and she sat down next to me. "im hungry!"

"me too!" i laughed "your mom said food is almost ready."

"good!" she laughed

we watched tv until her mom told us it was time too eat.

i sat down next to caitlyn and put some food on my plate. "thank you"

"No problem sweetie" Annie smiled

i smiled and started to eat. my phone vibrated in my pocket

i looked at it

Shane

_Mitchie ! im sorry if im interrupting anything! but i think something is going on at your house! Idk what it is, but he was shouting "i will find her! i know whose house she has gone too!" so i want you to ask Annie, if me and nate can spend the night. I dont want you alone tonight. -S_

my heart rate had increased so much i felt it pumping against my chest, no hand needed. my breathing was increasing as i fought back tears. i closed my eyes tightly before opening them again.

i looked up at Annie, who was chatting with Dan. I then looked to caitlyn who was playing with her food. i looked back at her parents

i cleared my throat everyone looked at me. i blushed. "um Annie, Dan...i have a question"

"what is it?" Annie asked

"Can Shane and Nate spend the night tonight?" i asked in a quiet small voice.

Caitlyns eyes widened in surprise.

her parents didnt even know about the night shane was over, cause we were so quiet about it.

"its...its cause, shane said something about my dad seems to be up to something, and seems like he is up to something, and might know where i am, cause he said he knows. so shane doesnt want me alone tonight...cause he is my best friend and he promised to protect me, and he doesnt want to break that promise..." why am i rambaling!

they seemed to be laughing about my rambaling. "honey no need to ramble. They can spend the night, i trust you all. so i trust that there will be no funny business. " Annie said serious

i blushed "me and shane are only friends!"

everyone started laughing. i frowned and snatched my phone on the table.

_You can spend the night, annie said yes. :l -M_

_Whoa why the :l face? dont want me there? -S_

_NO! i do want you here of course! but Annie and everyone was teasing and laughing at me! now im mad at them -_- -M_

_About what? -S_

_uh nothing! nothing at all! okay see you when you get here ! -m_

i put my phone down finished eating while they kept snickering.

i rolled my eyes and put my plate in the sink. i walked upstairs to my room and screamed into my pillow. i held my face into my pillow, laying on my stomach. about 10 minutes later i felt a hand on my back. i jumped but before i screamed i heard shanes voice

"holding your face in a pillow isnt the best thing" he chuckled.

i turned around laying on my back, as i frowned up at him.

"hey whats wrong mitch?" he sat down next to me and rubbed my arm.

i shrugged and sat up and laid my head on shanes shoulder. he wrapped his arm around my waiste, and i snuggled into his side. "Im just thinking about how crazy my life is. But im really happy to be going away" i smiled up at him.

shane chuckled with a smile "Im glad ive been able to help, and take you on this vacation."

i smiled "thank you shane for everything, i didnt think that when i moved her, my neighbors would be Connect 3, or that id move in with their best friend, or that id become best friends with shane gray" i giggled

he chuckled "i didnt think that when i moved her, id make a best friend with my neighbor, or that id find someone who didnt treat me like a famous rockstar, and help me feel normal." he smiled

i grinned, "and look where we are today"

he chuckled "exactly, expect the unexpected. "

i nodded and snuggled back into his side.

"lets go to sleep. we have to be up early tomorrow." he smiled

i nodded now realizing how tired i am. "lets"

he laid down with me and held me close to him, and we fell asleep.

**Did y'all enjoy? love it? like it? hate it? didnt care for it? favorite and least favorite parts? let me know! and anything else on your mind leave in a review ! please!**

**IMPORTANT : OH and im thinking; Every 10 or more reviews i get, ill update, SO if i get 10 reviews ill defiantly update, if i get more than 10 ill be one very happy writer ! :D so leave reviews! i might not update if i get less than 10 reviews! i mean like we have been doing so good with that! ive been getting 10+ reviews so just keep reviewing! let me know if you think this is a good idea?**

**REVIEW !**


	11. Chapter 11 Revenge !

**OMFG I DID NOT WANT TO UPDATE THIS AT ALL AS OF RIGHT NOW! EVERYTIME I WRITE REVIEWS MY COMPUTER SPAZZES OUT AND ERASES IT ALL! IM SO FREAKING ANNOYED BUT I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OVER AND DONE WITH! SO this is not the best chapter at all, its just a chapter i want to get up and done with, so the quicker i get 10 or more replies the quicker the next chapter will be up! so review!**

**ON WITH THESE REPLIES : **

**XxPianogirl98xX : Yeahh it is true :) && aw thank you so much! && yes HAWAII! hahahaha && hope you like this chapter :)**

**Xthereal-meX : its okay your just getting a LONG reply then! hahaha :P && okay so Yeah i love Demi too! and hahaha sucks for Ashley Greene! and omg yeah i saw pictures of the dancer that Demi puched! she has a huge bruise on her cheek! CRAZY! hahahaa && yeah i feel so bad for Demi! && Yeah Jashley is not cute at all! AT ALL! it freaking aggervates the hell out of me! hahahaa && its ashleys fault though like she is dating Joe who dated Demi, obviously she is going to get hate, i mean everyone believed Demi and Joe belonged together, so its ashleys fault she gets hate cause she got in the middle of it! thats my opinion && OMG i never heard that! if he did i freaking HATE his guts! && yeah ! who does that to a best friend! OMG ! and now its like they NEVER talk to each other! i loved their friendship and like now its gone! she is so getting closer to Nick ! :D && hahaha your bestie is hilarious, im starting to not like Joe so much...he isnt even like funny and adorable and hilarious like he used to be...hes all grown-upy and serious...eh! && yes NICK JONAS BABY ! :D i so agree he has it all *sighs dreamingly also* ahhahaha && we so would have a beautiful friendship! SO much in common yes! &&&&&& aw yeah smitchie! hhahahahahah NITCHIE parts are so coming up! theres an awesome Nitchie part coming up in a few chapters! and this chapter has some nitchie moments in it :D && yeahh Shane and Mitchie are getting closer! :D and thank you! && HAHAHAA you bestie has me cracking up laughing! xD & yes it is just a story! hahahaaa! yeah Hawaii! wooo! hahaha and OMG i love that show! DID YOU HEAR SHE MIGHT NOW CONTINUE THAT SHOW WHEN SHE IS OUT OF "REHAB" ? AHHHH! && I LOVE YOU BOTH && THANK YOU SO MUCH! && AW I FEEL SPECIAL ! WE FOLLOW EACH OTHER ON TWITTER NOW!WOOO! :D **

**BandS4ever : thank you! hope you like this chapter! **

TheSunday : **yeahhh they are so adorable! hahaha! && aw yay! :D thank you so much! && oh thank you for agreeing! cause right like you read, you probably have thoughts so why not review! hahaha! && hope you like this chapter :D **

**fluffy20456 : heres more**

**spwarkle : Yeah her name is like now apart of the whole story, it will be in a lot of chapters! && no problem at all! :D **

**jenizzleoffdachain : thank you! :D && i feel so bad for her too! and RIGHT ! he like broke up with Demi because he thought it was too public,. yet he dates ahley and takes her on tour! and everywhere PUBLIC! like dude your making this relationship more public than the one with Demi! stupid! -_- && yeah he does need to grow up, she is hurting a lot! like anyone can see it! so he should be able to especially where they have been best friends for a long time! he should know her more than anyone else really. && yeah my love for him is also fading too! and i agree it is for a lot of his fans ! But THANK YOU! hope you like this chapter! :D **

**Muzicoftheheart : Omg thank you! :D aw yeah he was ! whining and all! hahahahaha! && aw yay!:D hahaha && yeahh she held her face in and yeah hahahah! && awww yay! thanks! :D ME TOO! TEAM DEMI ALL THE WAY! :D && using your idea! super good! :D Thank you ! hope you like this chapter! **

**amber : thank you! and yeah i know multiple meanings, it just depends on how you look at it. One meaning is like life can be perfectly fine with the things you already have, like you dont need to add all these other things to your life, sometimes life can be better simple. like basically saying that you dont need so much noise/color/extras to appreciate the good things in life. sometimes simple is best. another is like you dont need like a boyfriend or girlfriend to be happy, you can have a perfectly fine life single. so the bf or gf is the color, and sometimes the color you dont need, so that makes it black and white. theres so many meanings! :)**

**Sunshinelishous :yeahhhh! :) and he is ! hahahhaaaha :P**

**AND NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER LUVIES **

Next morning

"wake up! bestie wake up!" i felt myself being shook.

i groaned "stoooop" i mumbled while wacking my arm around.

i heard someone chuckle "get up! we have to get ready and go!" i realized it was shane.

i groaned "what time is it?"

"7:32am" he answered

i sighed and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"okay im up" i frowned

shane laughed "you should be excited! we are going to Hawaii!"

a grin broke out across my face "i am!"

shane laughed again while taking my hands and pulling me up. "your bags are already downstairs. and now all you have to do is change, and then my mom will be here" he smiled

i yawned "okay" i walked over to the close i left out. i picked them up and walked into my bathroom. after i got dressed i walked out the bathroom and didnt see shane. i walked downstairs and saw the front door open, and the guys putting all the bags into the 2 cars.

i giggled and grinned. i heard foots running and saw caitlyn running towards me. "mitchie! we are going to hawaii!" she grinned as we took each others hands and started jumping around while squealing.

We heard her mom laugh. "have fun kids okay? let it be drama free!" she gave me a pointed look. i blushed and nodded. she smiled and gave us hugs. "im going to miss you two girls"

"we are going to miss you too!" me and caitlyn said and pulled away.

she smiled and we said bye to caitlyns dad, dan. just then i felt someone tackle me in a hug, i squealed with a laugh as we spun so he landed on the floor. he hit the floor with a oof, but laughed. "MITCH MITCH!" it was nate

i laughed hugging him, even though i was ontop of him. "NATEY BOY!" i grinned, as his face turned into a glare.

i jumped up and started running "get back here Torres!" see when you land ontop of one of your best friends, make it less awakward by saying something that could tease him or something, hey it works for me! plus me and nate are close, it wouldnt have been awlward im just saying! hahahaa. if it was Shane on the other hand, it would have been awkward, i mean...i LIKE him A LOT! so ya know...hahaha

I ran around the house him following me. we were laughing a lot.

"Lets go you two we have to leave!" Denise said with a laugh.

i stopped and nate bumped into me, we stumbled foward. but he caught me before i fell. his arms going around my waiste, he lifted me up.

"AHHHHHH!" i screamed with a laugh.

"your sitting next to me mitchie!" he laughed and ran with me in his arms, my back against him, i was holding up my feet, and he ran to the car.

everyone was laughing at us. he got in first holding my wrist so i couldnt escape, and i sat next to me. shane sitting on my other side. Caitlyn sat up front next to paul, who was driving the car. Jason and Denise were in the other car with mostly all the luggage.

i scooted closer to shane. "save me" i pouted.

shane laughed "sorry mitch, we are in a car"

i frowned and nate poked my side.

i squealed with a laugh before glaring at him, he was smirking. "your not nice" i stuck my tongue out at him.

he stuck his out at me, before poking me again. i jumped and laughed before whining "stoooop!"

thats how the whole ride went. i swear i was almost on shanes lap by the time we got to the airport. when we got out the car, i grabbed onto his hand. nate smirked at me, and walked with caitlyn. shane's thumb rubbed my hand, as we headed into the airport with our luggage.

we all stood around as we waited for our plane to be called. i was excited! in a few hours we'd be in Hawaii!

Shane's arm was now around my shoulder.

"our plane should be called in about 20 minutes." Denise said.

I turned so i was facing shanes chest, and laid my head against his chest, his arm stayed around my shoulders, as mines went around his torso. my head was facing his arm, and i leaned it against his arm. he moved his other arm around my waiste, and i closed my eyes. so tired!

Shane rested his chin on my head, yes im that short.

we stayed like that until our plane was called. we pulled away slowly from each other and grabbed our luggage, and headed to our plane.

on the plane. me and shane sat behind nate and caitlyn who sat behind denise and paul and Jason.

i laid my head on shanes shoulder and yawned. shane kissed my forhead. "you okay?"

"mhm. im just tired" a yawn escaped my mouth once again.

Shane chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders, holding me close to him. "sleep bestie"

i nodded and yawned "gosh" we laughed. i closed my eyes and was quickly in a peaceful sleep.

a few hours later.

I woke up, and saw shane was asleep. oh did i tell you we have those good seats. coach?

I looked out the window, it was a beautiful site. The light blue sky filled with clouds was just so amazing! the sky, i was in the sky, the sky that i love! i smiled and laid my headback on shanes shoulder snuggling closer to him.

Shane's grip tightened slightly. i smiled and took in the moment, i was in shanes arms. too amazing.

i sighed closing my eyes once again.

i was soon awaken by a kiss to my forhead. "mitch wake up we are here" it was shane.

i sat up and stretched, and looked around a little lost at first. "oh" i rubbed my eyes, and shane chuckled.

"come on" he stood up.

i stood up too stumbled a little, and shane steaded me. "you alright?" he chuckled

"Im fine" i giggled. we got down some bags we put above, and then followed everyone else out to the luggae area

we got our suitcases and then headed out to the limo that was waiting for us.

"oh wow!" i said in amazement.

they all laughed.

"i like sorta like forgot yall are Connect 3." i blushed

they laughed harder

"thats a good thing though" shane winked at me and got in pulling me in with him. the driver and Paul put our bags in the trunk.

"welcome to hawaii" shane whispered in my ear

i grinned suddenly all the excitment coming back to me.

"so where are we staying?" i asked.

"you'll see" everyone except me and caitlyn grinned. me and caitlyn gave each other confused looks and shrugged

i stared out the window smiling at the beauty that was out there. the sky was a bright color, the beaches were beautiful, im so excited

The limo turned, and we pulled into a parking lot. i couldnt see the house until the limo turned again, going around a water fountain, i looked up and there infront of me was the hugest house i have ever seen. it was defiantly a mansion! "oh. my. gosh!" i whispered.

"ya like?" shane asked

"i love!" i whispered. "wow" i was too in shock! this was beautiful!

the limo stopped infront of the house, and we all got out the limo. people in black suits came out and grabbed our bags, and brought them inside.

"ya get to experience the life of Connect 3, when in hawaii" shane grinned. "well excpet paparazzi hardly ever know when we are here, which is good!" he chuckled

i giggled and he took my hand. "come on" he pulled me inside and its freaking amazing!

when we walked in, there was those strairs that lead up from both sides. like forming a circle. and then a big C3 Statue in the middle. Then there was pictures of the boys and other people maybe family, hanging all around. then there was a huge shandeler hanging from the ceiling, its huge! theres little candels and lights around the area. the walls are a white color.

"want a tour?" shane asked

i grinned and nodded "yes!"

shane chuckled and led me to the right.

we walked down a little and then went through a door and there was a hallway, we took a right into the first opening and entered a HUGE kitchen. there was a island in the middle. and 2 of basically everything. then there was a table farther down with table around it. and huge windows showing the view of the beach! ahh! the sun lighting up the room. there was mini shandeler hanging over the table.

the next room we entered was the dining room, that had a huger table with more chairs, and the same view. it was a nice room!

when we arrived back in the foyer, we took the left. down that hallway to the left was a HUGE living room! had flat screen tv, stereo, and lots of couched and chairs, set up so nice! in another room, was the game room had every system, flat screens and games you'd find at a arcade. we walked farther down the hallway and there was a room full of their awards and such. there was A LOT! shane said its where they keep them cause its where people would least expect.

when back in the foyer, you walk foward past the statue, you see big double doors, you open the doors and you see a staircase, you go down the and to the left theres the gym ! huge gym with like everything! to the right was the laundry room.

farther down was another door, you open it and there was a theater, AMAZING! there was a popcorn machine, and snack area and all ! my favorite.

back to the foyer, you go up the stairs and first level has the rooms where denise and paul will stay, and where jason stays also. then theres extra rooms. you go up a little flight of stairs to another level thats where shanes room, nates room, and now my room and caitlyns room are. then extra rooms.

My room is amazing! okay so you walk through double doors, and the room is a dark purple, and has black stripes on it. Theres a shandelar hanging in the middle of the room. a HUGE bed placed to the right facing towards the other wall. Ithats how it looks then theres a desk looking area, with a mirrior to the left. and farther down the wall is a desk. then theres all these cute fuzzy chairs around the room, and a walk in closet and a bathroom. then balcony! i run to the balcony and see the ocean! OMG! i grinned and took in my surroundings. ever felt like life couldnt get any better? thats how i felt right now. i smiled at the thought, and felt a hand on my shoulder. i jumped and turned around. it was nate.

"dont do that!" i held a hand over my heart

nate chuckled "sorry mitch mitch. so you like it here?"

"this is amazing!" i said in aw.

"yeah its our favorite place to come." he smiled.

i giggled. "thats good" i looked at him. he was looking at the sky. "whatcha thinking?"

he looked at me. "that you can not know" he chuckled

"why not?" i pouted

"its secret. ill see ya around!" he grinned and ran back inside.

i looked after him confused. "he's strange" i said to myself before looking back out at the water.

**So there ya go chapter 11 ! hahahaa yeah it wasnt the best ! and no one corrected me on my mistake! i said we reached 80 reviews chapter 9 ! we didnt ! we reached 80 reviews on chapter 10 ! so there is NOW 80 reviews on this story! SO 20 more to go to get to 100 ! YEAH! WOOOO! **

**SO THE QUICKER I GET 10+ REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER THE QUICKER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! **

**SO REVIEW PLEASE **


	12. Chapter 12 Knee Slapper

**CHAPTER 12 BABES!**  
**hahahaa!**

**Today has been one of the worst days ever ! my family is so stressed and worried and its all so crazy! i was trying to not cry on my way ****home from school! only shed a few tears! phew! i was listening to depressing music while i was all depressed, that was a BAD idea! hahahaa! BUT OMG i got 12 reviews on my last chapter! that made me SO happy! hopefully i get more on this one? PLEASE!**

**HERE ARE MY REPLIES TO YOUR REVIEWS :**

**Sunshinelishous : i knowwww! :P hahahaha :)**

**ChocoCreamChu : keep reading and you'll soon find out :)**

**Amber : Thank you hun! :)**

**Xthereal-meX : YAY long review time! hahahaa Yeahhh its crazy ! YAY! and right like just EWWW! yeah i loved Jemi and i was also hoping for a Jemi 2.0 ! :( && aw think more positive! but okay fine i agree sadly :( hahahahhaa wow your bestie is CRAZY! hahaha i only think he is cute! ... when he doesnt have facial hair! hahaha! and like really! so freaking immature! if i was Demi i would have told him off! or well really have wanted too! hahaaha yeahh she was ! and i guess it did, that plus everything else in her famous life, way too much to handle!but hey i respect her! she took responsibilty for her actions to that girl and everything, and like got to respect that! well i already did, so i guess i now respect her more! and admire her!:D hahaha RIGHT! OMG they were so adorable ! all when they wouldnt admit their feelings and be all cute about it. but yeah Joe...man ugh! honestly my opinion is when they started dating her...he didnt seem SO into her...like those pictures of them at the store, her trying to kiss him..idk he looked kind of...ehhh. :( yeah i dont think Demi would go for nick either, but i mean they have gotten closer! did you see their tweets to each other ! OMG! hahaha and i agree she should ! but like you said its all Joes fault due to awkwardness ! BLAH! and it really does all come back to Joe ! GOSH! JOE MAN! GRRRR! hahahaa awww thats sweet! i wish i had a bestie like that! my bestie is a boy! hes awesome! hahaha OMG i hope you love the Nitchie parts when they come up soon! or i will cry! but you have to be completly honest ! hahahahahah!**  
**I LOVE THIER FRIENDSHIP TOO! hahahah :D and aw yay! i didnt think i did a good ob explaining it! since ive never been in a house like that...HAHAHA and aw yay thank you! and muahahahahaha its secret :P Hope you like this chapter ! or love it!**  
**thank you! I LOVE YOU BOTH! I LOVE ICECREAM AND I LOVE...SOURPATCHES! :P LOVE MY LONG REPLY? YOU BETTER !**

**Damon-girl96 : Thank you! hope you like this chapter! :D**

**leoshunny1985 : thank you! and hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Kate : AWWWW! thank you so much! that means so much to me! i cant believe you did that! awww! im so happy though! :D hahaha AWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMPLIMENTS and Everything! Hope you love or like this chapter! You rock ! :D**

**rhiannon95 : Heres an update! hope ya like! and aw thanks! x and hahahaa you have to keep reading to find out ! muahahaha!**

**navybrat4 : Thank you ! hope you like this chapter ! :D**

**BandS4ever : thank you! heres an update! hope ya like! :)**

**TheSunday : Hahahaha! imagine owning it ! ahhh! and right Shane come apart of it would be the best part ! HAHAHAHAH! && awwwwww thank you so much! :) SMITCHIE YAY! hahahahaha && Hope you like this chapter !:)**

**Muzicoftheheart: GASP Long review! thank you ! hahahaha! oooooh !**  
**hahaha who would want to get up early? but then come on its HAWAII! haahahaha!**  
**hahahhahahah! im so glad my story has effects like that! but omg i cant believe you did! hahaa youll have to read standing up? HAHAHA and OMG that phrase is so true! HAHAHA! i once was reading a chapter of a story on the way to school and was almost in tears! would have been SO embarasssing ! hahahah!**  
**and awww thank you! && right! taylor swift is all tall! hahahah!**  
**&& thanks! && YAY! i didnt think i did a good job describing it!but i guess i did? HAHAHA YAY!**  
**&& i do want to tell you but guess what! i cant ! you have to keep reading to find out ! SOHAHAHAHA! :D && yeah hopefully you do love your character ! :D && OOOOH alright! and OMG i LOVE HSM! hahahaa :D you want me to change the play when i write the chapter? i so totally could! :D hahahahaa && i say he should too! BIEBER FEVER ! WOOOOO ! hahahahaha x3333 :D**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

later

i was sitting with shane in the backyard on the grass next to the pool. "tomorrow what do you want to do?" he asked

i shrugged "Mmm what should we do? go the beach?" i smiled

he chuckled "its up too you. so beach?"

i nodded with a grin

"we can go the beach, then go out for lunch, and walk around a bit. then head back to the beach?" he looked at me

i was still grinning "sounds awesome"

he grinned "So, what time do you want to be up to get ready and go?

"um, get up at 8:30? and leave when we are ready?" i looked up at him.

he smiled and nodded "alright. dont be grumpy either!" he smirked

i laughed "no promises."

we laughed

later that night.

i was sitting in the middle of my bed writing down some lyrics that came to mind.

my phone beeped

1 new message

_Holly_

_Hey Mitchie! whats up? -H_

_Hey Holly! im in Hawaii! writing down some lyrics. what about you? -M_

_OMG! your in Hawaii! your so lucky! i was talking to my mom about going there this summer! she said maybe! omg how long you there for? maybe we can hang out if my moms answer is yes! -H_

_yeah! its freaking beautiful! and thats so awesome! i think im here for most of the summer! you should beg your mom to say yes! we could totally hang out if you do! -M_

_AHHH that made me more excited! hahaha and awesome! ill go ask my mom if she came up with an answer yet! and yay! -H_

_hahaha awesome! let me know! :D -M_

_totally will! :) -H_

i put my phone next to me and looked back at my lyrics.

i heard a knock on my door. "come in!"

Caitlyn came walking in. "hey mitchie torres!" she giggled

"wow, hey Caitlyn Gellar!" we started laughing and she sat next to me on my bed.

"what are you up to mitch?" she picked up my paper and looked at it

"writing down some lyrics" i snatched it back. "nothing good" i sat on it so she couldnt get it.

"aw come on mitch let me read it!" she whined

"NO!" i giggled

"ill get nate in here, he is planning revenge on you for the nickname!" she smirked

"didnt he get me back in the car?" i asked confused

"that was just the beginning" she smiled and stood up.

"DONT GET NATE!" i looked at her panicky

she laughed. "let me see the paper"

"nooo" i whined.

she stepped back. "dont!"i whined

"paper or i go get him" she took another step to the door.

"fiiiine!" i pouted and handed her the paper.

she grinned and sat on a chair and read it.

i stared down at my hands.

"oh my god" i heard her whisper.

"what?" i mumble

"mitch..." she whispered

"is it that bad?" i looked up at her

"no! not at all! mitch...its amazing!" she smiled in awe.

"thank you." i smiled taking back the paper, and putting it under my pillow.

"so, you and shane." caitlyn smirked knowing i didnt want to talk about my music, i get so embarassed hahaha

"caitlyn stop!" i pouted

"you two so totally like each other! its obvious!" she grinned

i stared at my hands. "the first day we met, we confessed we liked each other."

she gasped "then why arent you two dating!"

"i dont know if he still feels the same. i mean come on my life comes with drama!" i frowned

"But mitchie, he has stuck by you, and is your best friend! he hasnt stopped being there for you through it all. and you know that! if he didnt want to be involved with your drama full life, he could have chosen to walk out of your life already. but he hasnt! so if you two dated, what would be any different with that? he already is there for you always. He still will be if you two dated. you know? he's your best friend and is there for you. He can be your boyfriend and be there for you. His feelings if anything, have only gotten stronger, and we can all see it. " she smiled

i sighed "you really think so?" i smiled a hopeful smile

"i know so" her smile got bigger

i grinned "thanks caity"

"aw no problem!" we hugged then she stood up. "ima go get some food. see ya around, this HUGE house." she laughed

i laughed and nodded and she walked out. i walked to my the balcony and put my hands oon the railing thing and smiled out at the sunset view.

i felt to strong arms wrap around my waist, and a chin go on my shoulder "hey bestie" shane whispered

i giggled "hello bestie"

"how do you like it so far?" he asked softly

"its very relaxing. oh and" i put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my phone. "my phone"

he pulled away from me. "ahh, i forgot." he reached into his back pocket and pulled out an iPhone. "here." we exchanged phones.

"oh can i add Hollys number into this?" i asked

he smiled and nodded "yeah"

"can you read me the number?" i asked as i went to add new contacts.

"course" he found hollys number and read it to me and i saved it.

_Hey Holly, its Mitchie, new number for the summer, text me on this one! :) -M_

_Oh awesome ! ill delete the other one for now -H_

_alright :) -M_

i put the iPhone in my pocket then hugged shane. "thank you" i whispered.

his arms went around me "for what?"

"everything, and taking me here. away from all the drama back at home" i hugged him tighter.

he rubbed my back and kissed my head "my pleasure"

i pulled away and smiled at him

he smiled in return and moved the hair that the wind blew onto my face away.

this sweet moment, as we stared into each others eyes...got interrupted.

"Yo mitch-" Jason stopped as we jumped apart, blushing. "uh, oops." he laughed nervously. "uh ill just uh go now." he ran out with a grin.

we looked at him confused.

shane then scratched the back of his neck and coughed nervously. "uh um..im - im going to ... go talk... to nate" he said nervously.

i giggled and nodded, and he rushed out. aw he was nervous and such! i giggled and walked back into my room after one last look at the sky. i walked downtairs and found the kitchen.

i saw nate and caitlyn sitting at the island eating grapes.

i walked over to them quietly put my face near the ears and said "BOO!"

they both jumped and turned to me. i starte cracking up laughing. "oh...my...god...your faces!" i said between laughs.

they both glared playfully at me.

i lifted my knee and slapped it. "knee slapper!" they started laughing along with me.

"your so wierd mitch!" nate laughed.

i laughed harder. "oh...my god..."i slowly lowered to the floor laughing. "i cant stop laughing!" i said between laughs. they started laughing .

shane and jason walked in "what the..." the both said.

**Anyone like? love? hate? dont care? favorite and least favorite parts?**

**So CAN I GET MORE THAN 12 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER? IS IT POSSIBLE? HOPEFULLY i will update if i get 10 for sure, i mean maybe not on the day i get 10 but i mean if it stays at 10 reviews ill update. but maybe on those days im waiting, i can get more than 10? i would love it!**  
**this chapter would have been out sooner, but then came my family problems. im sorry!**

**but anyways ! **

**REVIEW !**


	13. Chapter 13 packing up

**Chapter 13 ! AND OMG ! I REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS I HAVE 107 ! AHHHHHH!**  
**So i was going to update tomorrow but after school im going to my besties house and spending the night! so happy, get away from all this stress for a day! And omg some of you are so sweet! saying things will get better and all! and just aw i had a grin on my face. y'all know how to make me happy! very!**

**AND EVERYONE THIS IS A SMITCHIE STORY! IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ITS SMITCHIE! NITCHIE JUST HAS A GREAT FRIENDSHIP! SO ITS SHANE/MITCHIE NATE/CAITLYN AND JASON/? IM STILL DECIDING ON HIM BUT ITS SMITCHIE! WITH NITCHIE MOMENTS (?) HAHAHAHA!**

**on with the reviews**

**XxPianogirl98xX : aww thank you! and hahaha your strange! :P jk love u! :P and right gosh jason! hahahaa heres an update! hope ya like!**

**geocacher123 : thanks hun :)**

**Kate: THANK YOU SO MUCH! and awwww thanks x) && yeah imagine having a bestfriend like him! ahhh! && look another update ! YAY! :D hope ya like ! :D**

**Xthereal-meX : OMG LMAO! ONLY YOU WOULD LEAVE A REVIEW LIKE THAT! hahahahaha 69! HAHAHA you make my day ! thats a first :O hahhahaaa he was ! in camp rock ! ahhh! him and his hair, and his amazing smile OKAY STOPPING NOW! ahhh HE WAS! OMG! but now he has facial hair, and messy hair... BOOOOO Im trying to get over Joe, starting to LOVE NICK !**  
**yeahhh my bestie is a boy :) and awwwwww! i always thought those were just in stories, thats sad! but hey atleast you stay in contact and got to see him! :D and he is lucky! lives in LA!**  
**hahahahahaa and yes nitchie moments! ahhhh! you make me nervous! GAH!**  
**yes SMITCHIE! WOOOO! hahahaa! EVIL JASON! he so innocent though hahahaa right! HAHAHAAHA SMITCHIE NITCHIE SMITCHIE NITCHIE! WOOOO!**  
**THANK YOU!**  
**ahhahaha yes you went blank! ya our twitter conversations are hilarious! hahaha LOVE YA! LOVE SKITTLES! LOVE OREOS! xP**

**buba95 : Thank you so so much! :D && ahhh keep reading! everything will be answered soon! :P Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**ChocoCreamChu : sowwy! youll find out soon! && thank youu! :D I do find it funny! i just laugh along with them even though i had like no clue why they were laughing! hahahaaa**

**felicityfranchescaa' : Thank you very much ! :) :) YOUR REVIEW IS THE 100th REVIEW ON THIS STORY! LOVE YA**

**Muzicoftheheart : hahahaaa 101! okay you SO ROCK ! THANK YOU FOR BEING MY 101TH REVIEW :D And yeahhh awwwww cuteeee!**  
**Yeah Holly is a girl from her school. she is going to become more in the story soon. hahahahaha yeah that was funny!**  
**and awww! thank you! cause ya know i wrote that...LMAO!**  
**i want an iphone!**  
**SMITCHIE WOOO!**  
**yeah he was so awww! hahahahaa hahahah! ive never done that too my friends! i should!**  
**shane and jason just ... HAHAHA okay i will!**  
**i hope you will tooo! she is coming in soooon!**  
**oooh alright totally! and Justin omg yess! he should date your character! :D and then also tour with mitchie! BOTH! like just ahhh! YES!**  
**Thank you! p.s. IT REALLY IS :P hahahaaa**

**jenizzleoffdachain : thank you! :) and aw thank you so much! yes definatly have faith :) your so sweet !**

**Damon-girl96 : thank you! and got to read to find out ! :P AND OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH :D**

**leoshunny1985 : thank you! and ill try :)**

**TheSunday : aw poor jason! haahhaaa he really did! grrrr! hahahaaaa he so innocent! :P awww im sorry! youll find out...soon! hahaha :P heres an update cause people updated quick! :D made my day! :D hope you enjoy!**

**Sunshinelishous : you know, its a way of saying hilarious ... never heard it before? lmao :P && muahahahhaa! && thank you so much! :D**

**rhiannon95 : thank you! and sorry for confusing you, its a Smitchie story! with a great Nitchie friendship! Its all at the top ^^^ :D and thank you and yeah they do suck!**

**now on with the chapter:**

we all laughed harder as they stared at us confused.

i started crying from laughing so hard! "too...funny!" i laughed

caitlyn and nate had tears cause they were laughing so hard too! we are so very wierd!

Shane and Jason came over to me and lifted me up.

"i think you 3 need to be seperated to calm down" jason chuckled,

we all nodded in response still laughing and walked into seperate rooms. i fell onto the couch, calmin my laughing as shane sat at me feet, chuckling.

"what happened?" he asked after i calmed down and wiped my face.

"i scared them, and their faces were hilarious, then we just couldnt stop laughing!" i giggled. "it was weird and hilarious" i grinned.

he grinned in response. i sat up and then turned my body, and laid my head on his lap and yawned. "im tired"

he moved the hair from my face. "sleep bestie" he smiled.

i smiled back at him, as we looked into each others eyes. i nodded "i shall." i closed my eyes and turned a little onto my side and was soon in a peaceful much needed sleep, shane still running his hands through my hair, it was calming.

Caitlyns pov

i walked around trying to find nate. i looked into the living room, and saw mitchie asleep, her head on shane lap. he had his head back his eyes closed, but was still awake, his hand running through mitchies hair. i smiled at the sight, took out my phone and took a picture. i grinned and went back to my search of finding nate.

i soon found his talking to jason in the game room.

"Hey!" i grinned.

they looked at me and grinned. i walked over to nate and he put his hand around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head. "hey babe"

i smiled up at him "hey"

he chuckled. "so what are you two talking about?" i asked

"Shane and Mitchie" Jason answered.

"what about them?" i asked a grin spreading across my face.

"i walked in mitchies room to go get her, and i sort of interrupted a moment they were having. they were on the balcony, smiling, while starring into each others eyes. i felt bad for interrupting, who knows what could have happened." Jason said

"maybe a kiss" nate smirked

"aw jason!" i giggled

"im sorry! i didnt know! but im so happy i saw it!" we laughed.

"well look what i got" i pulled out my phone and went to the picture of them i just took and showed them.

Grins spread across their face as they saw the picture.

"they are defianlty going to get together soon!" jason said excitedly.

Me and Nate agreed with him as i put my phone in my pocket. "mitchie wasnt sure shane liked her in that way, but i think i convinced her he does!" i grinned

we all high fived.

"we need to get them together as soon as possible. Plan Smitchie?" Nate grinned

Me and Jason nodded "Plan Smitchie" and from there we came up with a plan.

Shane's pov

i must of fell asleep, cause i woke up and it was very dark in the room. except for the light of the small lamp on the table next to the couch i was on. i looked down and saw mitchie still asleep. a blanket now covering her. i was still very tired, but my neck was hurting from the way i fell asleep. i decided id just move mitchie, and lay down next to her. so i carefully lifted her head, and slowly stood up, and laid her head back down. i carefully climbed over to her and laid down sliding my arms around her, so she wouldnt fall off the couch. i reached up and turned off the light. i then moved the blanket so it was now covering the both of us. Mitchie cuddled closer to me, and i kissed her forehead before falling right back into a peaceful sleep.

Nate pov

the next morning

i woke up and yawned. hmm im hungry! i got up and walked downstairs while rubbing one of my eyes. i walked into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. i took my time eating it. i mean come on whats the rush? haha! i looked at the clock. 7:32am. damn im up early! i shrugged and went back to eating. i heard Shane's cell phone ring. Why can i hear it? i got up and followed the sound, into the living room. i stopped in my tracks. there infront of me, is Shane, and Mitchie, cuddled up on the couch asleep! i grinned, took out my phone and took a picture. "yes!" i whispered to myself as i put my phone away. i saw shane start to wake up. Maybe from his freaking loud ringtone. i quickly rushed out the room and into the kitchen. i went back to eating my cereal. Shane needs to freaking hurry up and ask mitchie out! i mean come on! can their love be any more obvious! i shook my head and chuckled to myself.

Mitchie's point of view.

i woke up when i heard talking. i opened my eyes, and saw shanes shirt, i looked up and there was shane leaning on his elbow holding his top half up as he held his phone with his other hand to his ear.

i realized there was a blanket on us. omg we fell asleep on the couch. Awww! i smiled to myself and looked back up at shane. he was starring straight ahead listening to the person on the other end talk.

"yeah. alright!" he chuckled "see you tomorrow then!" he chuckled "i know, right back at ya!" he hung up. he put his phone back on the table, then looked down at me, his eyes meeting mines, as smiles immediantly appeared on our faces "morning sleeping beauty" he chuckled,

i laughed "morning" i yawned "what time is it?"

"about 7:45am. we should go get ready for the fun day we have ahead of us!" he grinned.

i grinned and nodded "lets!" we got up and he took the blanket with him as we headed upstairs to our rooms.

once i shut my door i leaned against it with a grin. i then jumped up and ran to grab a bathing suite and sundress to go over it. i ran into my bathroom, and quickly changed, i brushed through my straight here. and smiled. i wnet into my closet and slipped on my matching flip flops. i grabbed my beach bag, and put my favorite beach towel in it, along with my iphone, and some other things id need. i walked out closed the door. and closed the blinds to my room, and walked out closing the door behind me and headed to shanes room. I knocked on his door

"Come in!" he said

i walked in and smiled. "ready bestie S?"

he grinned at me and nodded picking up his beack bag. "lets go bestie" he took my hand and pulled me downstairs.

i smiled and followed.

he found his mom in the kitchen. "hey mom, me and mitchie are heading to the beach" he said

"alright have fun you two" she gave us a smirk.

i blushed and looked away.

she laughed quietly as shane pulled me out the kitchen.

we walked to the beach telling each other jokes.

we arrived and set everything up.

i smiled "lets swim!"

shane chuckled and nodded "lets!" he took off his shirt, while i took off my dress, now in my bikini.

i took his hand and pulled him to run to the water with me. he laughed and started running with me.

we ran waist deep and it was actually warm.

i giggled and jumped on shanes back. "go deeper in the water!"

"alright!" he chuckled and swam farther in. when he got pretty deep he dunked us under water. i came up laughing.

"evil!" i splashed water at him/

He stuck his tongue out at me while splashing me in return.

it turned into a splash fight, and dunking each other under. it was really fun!

after we got tired. i went on shanes back again and he swam us back to shore. i laughed and jumped down and ran to my towel and laid down on it.

shane laughed and laid on his "that was fun!"

i grinned "it really was!"

we laid under the sun, letting it dry us off.

i took out the iphone "smile !" i said to shane

he smiled and i snapped a picture! "aw cute!" i giggled

he laughed and took his phone. "come here" he motioned me over while sitting up. i scooted over to him and he wrapped his arm around me. "smile!" he chuckled

we smiled and he snapped the picture.

it was actually a nice picture! "Send that to me!" i grinned

and thats what he did. and we both set it as our backgrounds.

"want to head to lunch?" shane asked

i nodded "yes i am so hungry!"

we laughed and cleaned up our stuff. i put back on my dress and he put back on his shirt.

at the cafe.

we sat down after shane signed a few autographs. we ordered food, and chatted all while we ate. it was nice. i was having a great time, this day could not be ruined at all, it was just to good! amazing!

shane's phone went off

shanes pov

1 new message

Sabrina

_Hey Shane, I'm in LA home from Boarding School for vacation! where is everyone? the house is empty! -S_

_Sabrina ! why didnt you say anything? we are in Hawaii! -S_

_I wanted it to be a surprise! and Hawaii! thats awesome! -S_

_yeahh. want to come down? -S_

_i dont want to impose. its okay. -S_

_Its fine, you can come, ill go back to LA for a few days, then we can come back to Hawaii. alright? -S_

_aw your too kind shane! hahaa, but alright, when you coming ? -S_

_ill be there tomorrow. -S_

_alright see ya then! -S_

_see ya ! -S_

I put my phone away and me and mitchie continued with eating and chatting. it was really nice, and fun!  
we soon decided to go home instead of back to the beach, cause when we drove by it was filled with teenagers. haha. so i drove us home. and when i got inside i went to go talk to my mom about sabrina, and going back to LA for a few.

Mitchie

i walked upstairs to my room and grabbed a pair of capri sweatpants and a black tank top, and my bra and underwear and went into the bathroom and showered taking my time. when i was out i dried off and got dressed. i brushed my hair and threw it up into a messy but cute bun and walked into my room. I then went to shanes room and knocked on the door.

"Come in"i heard him shout.

i walked in and my smile fell when i saw him packing. "where are you going?"

**DUN DUN DUN!**  
**did you like? hate? love? didnt care for? favorite and least favorite? any other thoughts!**  
**it took me 20 minutes to reply to reviews! now im updating and going to bed! hahaaa school early in the AM**

**so loves 10+ reviews till new update! i got 14 reviews in 1 day! AHHHHHHH! can i get more than 14 reviews on this chapter? i think we can do it! its all up to you!**

**SORRY IF ANY TYPOS !**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 twins

**CHAPTER 14 ! WOOOO! i only got 13 reviews! AHHH! but i loved every single one of them! yall rock!**

**so sorry that this took a few days to update. i have been to tired and caught up with school. HATE school. and i finally have time to sit here and update, okay actually no my mom is telling me to go to sleep! haahaha but i had to update before dance class tomorrow, so heres an update!**

**ON WITH REPLIES**

**XxPianogirl98xX : AHHHHH im sorry ! and hmmmm i cant say anything, i dont want to ruin the story for you by saying anything. sorry though :) hope you enjoy !**

**felicityfranchescaa' : YOUR SO LUCKY! omg ! grrrr i want one even more now ! :P ill put that on my christmas list! hahaha no maybe not, cause its for sprint? or something right? its like not for the company i have :(**

**awww thank you ! && muahahahaa the wait for it to happen is crazy! hahaaa && thank you! i did have fun! :D**

**jenizzleoffdachain : Thank you ! and aw no problem :) and ahahhahaa ! i know what ya mean ! ;P**

**Xthereal-meX : hahahaha! you are awesome though! lmao :D**

**and awwwwww :( but yes like we've been saying on twitter LA! and look even he says it ! LA LA BABY! ;)**

**Nitchie moments are fun to write :D**

**and yes SMITCHIE! WOOO! imagine shane with the camp rock (first one) hairstyle and look ! ;)**

**yeahhh them sneaky ones ! muahahahaa**

**and yeahhh! hahaha Its fun to write Jasons character the clueless one hahahaa**

**they are ! so much shorter! my replies are shorter ! it so has to be twitter ! hahahahaa**

**muahahahaha im evil, i can not tell you who sabrina is or what she will dooo xP**

**ILOVEYOU ILOVEDORITOS ILOVENICKJONAS AND WHO DOESNT? HAHAHAA**

**xD**

**ChocoCreamChu : yessss mysterious ! && only you would realize something like that ... you made me feel stupid! okay maybe he can just be packing his important stuff? IDK i wasnt thinking that when i wrote it ! :(**

**Muzicoftheheart: i know omg the reviews about it are crazy! lmao!**

**and yeahhh :)**

**dunn dunn dunnn! and nate! :P**

**yes you did call it! so if it happens! you rock wooo! hahahahahaha :P**

**i knoww hahaha i make nate all descriptive.**

**yes he was talking too you ! WOOO! :P**

**aw awesome! :D mines is Bell from Beauty and the Beast x3 hahaaa**

**yeah smitchie at the beach xD**

**EVIL! hahahaa yay im glad you do!**

**i knowww! muahahaha**

**yeahhh :( i felt bad! but hahha it is good reason :D**

**right! it deff does! :D**

**thank you! heres next chapter :)**

**-Belieber**

**p.s. right she is hilarious! :D**

**BandS4ever : thankyou! hope you love this chapter :)**

**leoshunny1985 : muahahha ;) hope you like this chapter :)**

**Kate : thank you! :D and yeahh x) and omg right! ahh that would be amazing! see him shirtless! hahahaaa**

**ZazauSalvatore: aw muito obrigado! e espero que gostem deste capítulo.**

**Damon-girl96 : aw thank you very much :D && hope you like this chapter :)**

**TheSunday : dunn dunn dunn x)**

**and i know right! i felt bad writing it! and yeahhhh...but eh i cant spoil it for you :P**

**and aww im glad that was your favorite part! it was so cute to write :)**

**hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**xoTINAx3xo : thank you so much ! :D and hope you like this chapter :) && ahh i cant say anything cause im not spoiling it. and thank you so so much :D**

**AND ON WITH THE CHAPTER :D**

he looked up at me "oh hey Mitch. im going back to LA for a few days"

"why?" i asked confused. did something bad happen?

"uh, i have some work to do over there. But ill be back in a couple days, its all okay. you can survive here without me right?" he asked looking at me again.

"well yeah, i mean if no drama happens. but its okay, ill have nate to bother, and help me out, and caitlyn." i shrugged still so very confused. if he is going back for work why isnt nate and jason?

he nodded "i think everything will be okay. just call me at anytimes." he zipped up his bag and walked over to me. "im leaving early in the morning, so i should say bye to you now."

i nodded with a small smile and wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. i hugged him tightly, and he rubbed my back.

"you'll be okay. remember call me at anytime, whenever you need me. okay?" he asked

i nodded "i will" i whispered and pulled back. "see you in a few days."

"yeah, i love you bestie!" he smiled.

i giggled "i love you too bestie S" i kissed his cheek and then walked out of his room, and went downstairs and heard nate and caitlyns laughter coming from the game room, so thats where i headed. i wanted to get my mind off shane leaving. i was so upset! but i couldnt show anyone that. anyways i saw Nate laying on the floor laughing, and caitlyn leaning against the wall laughing.

"You too are so strange" i giggled

they laughed harder. "oh...my...gooood" (thats god exagerating the o) caitlyn slid to the floor laughing so hard tears started coming from her eyes.

i laughed at their silliness and sat on a stool, and waited for them to calm down.

Once they did they both stood up and wiped their tears and sighed

"wow, what happened?" i asked

"Nate tripped and just let out a high pitched scream, and his facial expression, just everything, and then we started laughing and just laughed so hard" caitlyn laughed

i rolled my eyes "and you call me the clumsy one" i giggled

Nate stuck his tongue out at me and i made a heart with my hands, and he laughed.

"so whats up mitchie?" Caitlyn asked sitting down next to me.

"did you hear Shane is going back to LA tomorrow morning for a few days?" i frowned

they looked shocked! "What!" they said at the same time

i shrugged "he said something about him having work to do, and that he will only be a few days. i mean why would he go for work but not you and jason? i just...i dont think he was telling the truth" i sighed.

they shared a worried glance as i stared at the floor, but saw it from the corner of my eye.

"i bet everything will be fine mitch, dont worry about it" nate kissed my head. "im going to bed, night mitch."

"nite nate" i frowned.

he gave me a quick hug before caitlyn gave me one and said goodnight and left.

i sat in there by myself for a few minutes before leaving and going to my room, and went to sleep.

i woke up the next morning and grabbed my phone that was blinking

1 new message

shane

_Morning Sunshine ;) Sorry that i had to leave so early this morning. Dont worry i snuck in your room and gave you a kiss on the head! :P hahaha! im sneaky yes! and ill miss you a lot in the next few days! im at the airport right now and already miss you! we hang out too much, but hey im not complaining and we arent going to stop anytime soon! mauhahaha ! :D Anyways text me when your up! love you! :) -S_

that just made my day! waking up to that text was amazing ! i smiled and immediantly typed a reply

_Hey you! ;) its okay, dont worry about it ! and omg thats freaking creepy! but so sweet but creepy! ima have to put an alarm if someone can sneak in AND kiss my head and me not know. You scare me shane ! hahahahaha jk. and i miss you too! im so happy to have woken up and read this text! i miss you so much, like knowing i wont see you for the next few days :( but have fun! and yeah we do hang out too much, but hey i so agree we arent stopping! :P and so yeah as you can see im awake! :D love you! :D -M_

i got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen, and saw Denise cooking.

"morning denise" i smiled

"goodmorning sweetie" she smiled. "miss shane yet?" she smirked

i blushed and sat at the island "no?" she laughed "okay fine yes" i frowned

"dont worry, he'll be back before you know it." she smiled.

i blushed and twiddeled my fingers

Nate walked in yawning and plopped down on the chair next to me. "what are we doing today?" he asked

"we are going out for lunch and dinner. all of us. and we are going to go visit the malls, and then we have to meet up with your manager who flew down, to chat about some connect 3 things. So breakfast, relax, lunch, mall, manager, and then dinner, then we come back here, and watch some movies?" she looked at us.

me and nate grinned and nodded.

she smiled and went back to cooking. "nate go wake up everyone else, breakfast is almost done" Denise said a few minutes later.

Nate got up and ran upstairs.

my phone vibrated

1 new message

Shane

_Sunshine! your awake! sorry i just got off the plane. im heading to my house now. ugh such a long boring flight! what are you up too? and whats on your agenda for today? -S_

Shane texting me reminded me, if his mom said their manager is here...then who is he working with over there? is he really lieing?

_Im awake! HAHAHA! and awww ! :( but awesome! im waiting for your mom to finish cooking breakfast. On my agenda, is breakfast, relax, lunch with everyone, mall with them, then idk what im doing while they meet up with y'alls manager, then dinner, and then back here to watch movies with them. :) -M_

_ahh sounds fun! lots you have planned! thats good :D -S_

_whats on your agenda? -M_

_today im just going home to relax :) -S_

_ahh sounds fun! hahahaha! -M_

_whats so funny? -S_

_we are all here and your there, like who you have to hang with? :P -M_

_hey rude one i have friends ya know! -S_

_hahaha i love you shane, im only kidding! it was a must use oppurtunity! :P -M_

_ha. ha. ha. :P i love you too Mitchie, its okay! i know you were only kidding! we always kid around :D -S_

_hahahaha! :D well i have to go, time to eat! talk to you soon bestie S ! -M_

_awww :( i miss you! talk to you soon Bestie! love you! -S_

_miss you too! love you! -M_

i put my phone down and smiled as we all went to the table to eat.

me and nate were talking while we had just finished eating

"Ya know Nate, your like my little brother" i smiled.

he laughed "little..." he shook his head.

"hey im older by a few months!" i laughed

"but i dont want to seem little. Can we say we are twins?" he grinned an adorable hopeful grin.

i grinned "okay twin! Natey boy! you adorable twin brother whose still younger either way, im the older twin!" i said in a teasing voice while grabbing onto his cheek like a grandmother would do to their grandchildren, when they are little.

Nate groaned and swatted my hand away. "can never just let me have something!" he stuck his tongue out at me as he got up and headed out to leave.

"hey actions like that make me say your the little one!" i yelled out to him

i heard him laugh sarcastically, and i laughed for real as i stood up, put my plate in the sink and skipped upstairs, to go to my room. i walked into my room and sat down at the keyboard that i unpacked. yes you guys i did bring a keyboard with me! hey im a music lover! gosh! i played around with some keys as i sat there thinking of my life. i swear i was so into my thoughts that the music of the keys was probably shifting from sad to happy to sad to happy and back and forth.

i turned the volume on the keyboard all the way up, and grabbed my song book, and opened my balcony doors where i saw, nate and caitlyn, and jason and the parents had went out in the backyard. mine as well play them all a song.

I took my song book and sat back down. i opened it and laid it against the pole where the paper goes. I fixed the microphone that was attached and made sure it was on then i took a deep breathe, and started to play the keyboard, and wow it was LOUD!

then i started to sing

_"I'm losing myself, tryin' to compete_

_With everyone else, instead of just being me_

_Don't know where to turn_

_I've been stuck in this routine_

_I need to change my ways_

_Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in the usual ways_

_you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

**Nates pov**

we all heard mitchie playing and singing, and i honestly was blown away! i remember her saying she could sing, but never did i hear her sing before, and she had an AMAZING voice! i love her voice! i really do! its like rockstar-ish like literally rock music type! and it was powerful and she could hold notes! im blown away!

**Caitlyn pov**

OMG! Mitchie! is that mitchie! OMG! her voice! its AMAZING! AMAZING AH-MAY-ZING! it has the rock edge to it, and was so powerful like her voice has no sign in breaking! she can so hold those notes! dude if she came out with a cd it would be on repeat! GASP! she should! OMG! im so excited about this!

**Paul pov**

wow! is that mitchie? i mean ive heard everyone heres singing voice excpet hers and thats a voice ive never heard before, it has to be hers! she could really get signed with no hesitation! her voice is strong, and she puts emotion into it, she sings from her heart. her song is defiantly hers and means something.

**Jason pov**

thats mitchie! amazing! like more amazing than anything! well i mean, my brothers voice are awesome, okay gosh amazing girl voice, hahaha even though before nate hit puberty his voice! ahahahahaha! too funny! way too funny! phew

**Denise pov**

Mitchie? wow! very amazing!

**mitchie pov**

**"**_The mirror can lie_

_Doesn't show you what's inside_

_And it, it can tell you you're full of life_

_It's amazing what you can hide_

_Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in their usual ways_

_you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out_

_I'm not about to break down, not today_

_I guess I always knew_

_That I had all the strength to make it through_

_And not gonna be afraid_

_I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in their usual ways_

_you see, now, now I believe in me_

_Now I believe in me"_

I finished with a grin on my face, as i sighed and relaxed and took a deep breathe. did they hear that? oh man now im nervous_!_

**Nate's pov**

when she finished singing we all looked at each other grinning.

"her voice is like the best! ever!" i said

Everyone nodded eagerly in agreement

"definatly" my dad said in a deep thought state.

**There ya goo! wooo! so i was going to update this yesterday and it wouldnt let me! some reason the way i use to update doesnt work anymore? okay so i dont have microsoft word, so i use the notepad on my laptop, then save it and upload it to here. but now it wont let me update my stories using notepad since it ends in .txt ? idk so now im using Wordpad on my laptop. but yeah thats why i be having typos, cause i dont have microsoft x) hahaa**

**so! like ? love? hate? dont care for? and least favorite part? anything! **

**10+ review till next update! lets try getting more than 13 ! SO IF YOU READ THIS THEN REVIEW! :D **

**REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15 Shocked

**CHPATER 15 ! YAY! Hope ya'll enjoy this! and there is a reason why this took a little longer than usual to update! that is explained at the end of this chapter ! anyways hope you all like this chapter ! its short i know, but i wanted it to end the way it ends. to leave ya'll curious! SO anways**

**the replies to your reviews**

**jenizzleoffdachain : Thank you so much ! and can i go all the way what? lmao! and yes he does need a girl! hahahaha and sure you can be her! your name? luv ya and thank you!**

**Muzicoftheheart : Thank you !**

**And omg right ! they like so really are ! maybe cause we such huge fans ? hahahaaa**

**yes yes love em! hahahahahaa**

**cause thats just nate! the caring one! he has that personality ! hahahaha :)**

**yeahhh thats creepy though! hahahaa and yeah nice text messages :)**

**lmao ! that will probably be his new nickname ! hahahahaa**

**hahaha thats hilarious! ill probably add that to a chapter !**

**aw yay i can make you laugh! hahahaa**

**yeah i love writing nate and mitchies parts cause its so funny!**

**yes yes ! hahahahaaaa**

**yeah paul is thinking ! muahahaha**

**awww! yeah these reviews make me so happy! more than my other story too!**

**thanks! heres an update hope ya like ! :D**

**felicityfranchescaa' : i knew that...hahahahaha! :P**

**thank you so much ! :D and muahahaha she comes up soooooon. and i know! they do! im like so waiting for meyself to get to that part! hahahaa**

**thank you! and yeah i didnt get a lot of reviews which is why this took a longer than usual to update :/ haha**

**Xthereal-meX : yes cause you so have to suffer ! hahahahahaha**

**aw thank you twin! :)**

**Right LA Baby is such an awesome song ! :D**

**hahahaha totally awesome!**

**xD**

**Awwwww yay! me toooo!**

**Yes he does call her twin! hahahaha and omg we call eaach other twin now too! :D cause we do have so much in common ! :D**

**right his falling, picturing it hilarious! LOL**

**awwww yay! and yeah they do say it a llot...hahahaha but hey they will get together soooon maybe...!**

**muahahahahhaha all apart of the plan muahahahahahaha!**

**thank you ! :D i thought it was a good idea too! hahahaha**

**yes all shanes loss! hahaa**

**hmmm maybe that could happen, ya never know! :P**

**ILOVEYOU ! ILOVECHEEZ-ITS! ISTILLLOVENICKJONAS !**

**and omg he really is ! :D**

**ps. YAY TO LONG REVIEWS !**

**leoshunny1985 : thank you ! and hope you like this chapter.**

**Kate : Thank you ! and awwww :) and thats coming sooon :P**

**Yeah its such a funny nickname ! and yeah i love writing their friendship ! and yay! to the fact that you think that!i feel accomplished ! :D**

**yeahh i didnt get a lot of reviews :( but i wanted to update anyways! so hopefully you enjoy this chapter :D**

**TheSunday : yeah a lot of people are curious :D and aw! hahaha**

**and yay! i feel accomplished ! hahahaaha**

**hope you enjoy this chapter ! :D**

**BandS4ever : Thank you ! and hahaha someone its secret! until it appears in a chapter ! hahahahahaha**

**hope you enjoy this chapter ! :D**

**And on with the chapter ! **

**mitchie pov**

i shut off the keyboard and closed my song book and spun around to my bed and plopped down on it laying back my arms spread out and stared at the ceiling. I love singing! its like so much fun! imagine being on stage in front of thousands and singing your heart out to them! thats always what i imagine! but its way to scary to get into that world! expecially with the family i have, i wouldnt want my life, MY life expecially all over the news, and front cover on magazines, and the gossip of hollywood. it would be too much! i cant even sing at a school talent show, knowing it would be a step towards my dream. im holding back, im holding myself back from my dream and i know that. i know that i shouldnt do that...but i do anyways.

I stood up and went to turn on the tv, that was in my room

**later that day**

i kept hearing a melody to a song, and i loved it! it was on a piano, i know that for sure! but who is playing it? is there words to it? there has to be! i got up and walked out into the hallway. i followed the sound, and ended up infront of Nate's room. i knocked on the door and the melody stopped.

"Come in!" i heard him shout.

i walked in with a smile on my face. "that was you playing?"

he chuckled "yes"

"what was it?" i asked

"ahh, that is a secret." he smirked

"does it have words?" hey i know he said it was a secret, ill ask anyways!

"some. i havent come up with them all yet! and NO you can not see or help!" he smirked once again knowing id ask.

i glared at him. "evil boy, evil!"

he laughed. "love you too mitch!" he shouted as i left.

i laughed and skipped to the stairs, where i walked down.

i saw Denise just walking in the house.

"Hey Denise! how are you?" i smiled

"hey mitchie! im good. how are you?" she smiled

"okay. thanks." i grabbed my purse that i had left down here. "Im going to go for a walk."

"alright sweetie" she smiled.

i turned around and almost bumped into nate. "geesh stand closer why dont you?" i laughed.

nate laughed. "sorry mitch mitch. where you going?" he asked

"for a walk." i shrugged.

"can me and cait join you?" he asked

i grinned "omg yes!" we laughed

caitlyn walked in "gosh mitch, loud much?" she giggled

"hahaha!" i laughed sarcastically.

"whats going on?" she asked

"Me, you, and Nate walk?" i asked

"well no duh we walk!" she laughed

everyone in the kitchen laughed

"you make my life difficult! go. for. a. walk. yes?" i giggled

"oh! yes! lets!" she laughed

"okay!" i linked arms with them "lets go you love birds!"

everyone laughed.

"ah man mitch, gotta love you!" nate laughed.

i grinned "i know!" we laughed and walked out the kitchen.

we walked out the front door and i unlinked arms with them "so what are we going to do?"

"lets go to the park for now" Nate said

we agreed and headed to the park

at the park

we all sat on a swing, me in the middle one, and we were just swinging as we chatted

"i remember one time we went to a park, and you fell off the swing nate" caitlyn laughed

"hey! Shane scared me!" we all laughed

"did you get hurt ?" i asked

"i was fine!" nate grinned then frowned "it hurt though" that caused us all to laugh again.

we decided to play tag, it was so hilarious! i swear i felt like a 5 year old!

i was chasing after caitlyn and she was screaming so loud, i dropped to the ground laughing!

nate was leaning against a tree laughing and caitlyn stopped running and started laughing. nate jogged over to her and kissed her cheek. "your crazy!"

she giggled and kissed him on the lips "but you love me for it"

"ah that i do" he kissed her

i awed and snapped a picture they laughed and blushed

"you two are too cute!" i laughed as i stood back up.

"thanks" they continued blushing

i laughed louder and walked over to them and stood in the middle and had caitlyn hold the camera out and take a picture of the three of us. i had to capture every moment here.

we heard a scream and looked behind us and saw a girl pointing at nate, eyes wide, and mouth dropped "it-its- its nate gray!" she squealed again

uh oh!

"run!"Nate whispered and we started running. she started chasing after us and nate grabbed mines and caitlyns hands and pulled us to run faster. he led the way since he had our hands and got us to hide behind a bush, we all fell, but the girl ran right past us, and we sighed in relief.

"wow.." i said standing up and wiping the dirt off my clothes

"yeah, fans...can be...crazy" Nate chuckled while doing the same, caitlyn nodded in agreemenet also doing the same.

I looked around and saw the coast was clear.

"come on" i grabbed their arms and we rushed back to the house.

inside we heard laughter coming from the living room, and nate and caitlyn went there, while i went up to my room. i put my purse on my bed and put my phone in my pocket. where it then vibrated

gosh!

1 new message

_shane_

_Hey Bestie ! I MISS YOU SOO MUCH! :'( -S_

_Hey Bestie S! I MISS YOU SO MUCH TOO! TRUST ME! :'( -M_

i texted shane for a little while.

then it was time for lunch and we all went out to a small cafe, were they were all noticed, but it was nice, i made some friends with the girls, who waited to meet them.

then they dropped me off with caitlyn and they went to go talk to the manager.

"can we go the corner store? i want some candy!" i giggled

she grinned "yes lets go!" we laughed and ran to the store laughing when we got in.

i went to the candy aile. on my way there i saw a magazine and shane was on the front so i grabbed it and got some candy and purchesed them along with caitlyns.

at the house. we sat on her bed

"lets read this magazine!" i giggle and open it to shanes section.

"okay read it outloud!" she giggled

i laughed and we laid on our stomachs so we could both see it.

_"Okay Shane Gray lovers, looks like shane has found new love in LA! he was recently spotted these past few days in LA, after being MIA for a few days. He was spotted around LA hanging with a mystery girl! We dont know who she is but the two seem really close! they were hugging (Pictures on next page) and laughing, and having a good time! He was a little while back always being spotted with another girl, we at first thought that was his new love interest, but now he is seen with this new girl. We will let you know, any new news."_

i frowned as did caitlyn as we looked to the right page, and saw pictures of him hugging some girl, laughing with her, and being spotted with her at numerous places.

i sighed tears appearing in my eyes and turned the page and it was an article on nate.

_"Hello Nate lovers! we just recently found out that Nate is now dating Connect 3's best friend and producer Caitlyn Gellar! Finally! we all knew it would happen sooner or later! and now it has! they are such a cute couple! and supposible the boys are in Hawaii? Minus Shane who has gone back to LA! We got pictures of him and Caitlyn being all cuddly and adorable! and also hanging out with the we first thought was shanes love interest. She is in Hawaii with them, and seems really close to them! Well we will also keep you updated on Nate news! (all pictures to the right) we looked to the right and saw pictures of us around Hawaii and Nate and Caitlyn kissing and hugging and cuddling. it was adorable!_

Caitlyn was blushing and i laughed at her as i closed the book and sighed

"Mitch, its okay" caitlyn touched my shoulder

"I really like him though caitlyn and he might be dating some other girl. he said he was going back for work, yet their manager ends up here, and he is spotted with a girl! he could have just told me the truth! i dont get it!" i buried my face in my hands

she rubbed my back. "How bout we talk to nate about this?"

i shrugged "its just...whatever" i sat up and she smiled sympathetically at me.

I heard a knock on my door. "come in" i shouted.

Nate walked in with a smile "hey girls!" he sat next to caitlyn and they shared a quick kiss.

"how you doing mitch?" nate looked at me.

i shrugged and looked at the cover of the magazine.

caitlyn picked it up opened to the section on shane and handed it to nate.

his eyes widened as he looked at the pictures. "wow..." he looked shocked!

i got teary eyed. "why would he lie to me?" i whispered

"mitch" caitlyn whispered

"its not right! he could tell me the real reason he went to LA! but no he says hes going for work! yet these pictures are everywhere! he could of just told me! why would he lie! i thought we were best friends!" a tear slid down my face.

"mitch, the world doesnt revolve around you" nate mumbled.

i looked at him shocked as did caitlyn.

**Gasp! can you believe nate said that! :O and the magazine articles toooo! uh oh! CLIFF HANGER !**

**&&&&& EVERYONE i didnt get more than 10 reviews on the last chapter! i got 9! techinally 8! I was a bit sad about that! but that is why it took longer than usual to update this! SO**

**if you want me to update faster please 10+ reviews ! **

**anyways thank you to all of you who did review ! means a lot ! :D **

**SO love it? like it? hate it? dont care for it? favorite and least favorite part?**

**Review**


	16. Chapter 16 so sorry !

**NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY ! AND i got 12 reviews ! yall awesome ! thank you! This might not be the best chapter and im sorry ! but if you review even if it says "not the best! " the quicker i get 10+ reviews no matter what the reviews say (as long as related to story in some part of the review) the quicker you will get the next chapter which im excited for ! **

**replies to review !**

**J.S.P.L.O.V.E : Heres an update hope ya like ! :D**

**XxXphilippa001XxX : you'll find out who she is soooon ! hope ya like this chapter ! :D**

**felicityfranchescaa' : DOWN ! hahahaa yes he does have a lot of explaining to do! and right ! like HELLO ! hahahaaha &&&&&& i dont mind random questions! My favorite type of gum hmmm i guess its trident ? hahahaha &&&& aw yay i feel special ! thank ya !**

**XxPianogirl98xX : yes yes yes ! yeah nate was shocking ! and yes cause it was so unexpected from him !**

**hope ya like this chapter !**

**jenizzleoffdachain : too be Jasons girl? and oh i have so many friends named Jennifer! and a bestie named Jennifer !:O hahahahahaha :P and aw no problem ! and hahaha hope you like this chapter !**

**leoshunny1985 : thank you so much ! and aw! hahaha hope ya like this one ! or love it ! :D**

**TheSunday : your review is hilarious !**

**and aw its okay to be mad at them ! hahaha :P**

**aw yay! well then i hope ya like this chapter!**

**Xthereal-meX : TWIN ! i know so shocking ! GASP!**

**and i agree it was an ass thing tooo say ! i would so slap him! hahahaah**

**its okay ! like im glad my chapter has that affect ! needed a shocking unexpected moment !**

**and yes! i got 12 reviews! so im updating!**

**ILOVEYOU! ILOVETHESUN! ILOVEBIEBER! AND IMSTILLLOVINGNICKJONAS!**

**lauren: Yes so shocking ! :O and hahahaa they will sooooon! soooon! sooon ! hahahaaha :P**

**p.s thank you very much :D**

**Muzicoftheheart: aw thats so sweet ! thank you so much ! aw ! :D**

**yeah they are awesome! hahahaha :D**

**aw thats awesome !**

**i love swings tooooo ! hahahaha**

**exactly ! hahahaha fans tend to chase celebs! ahahhaa**

**your crazy ! hahahaha but its true ! :P BUT HEY! he does miss her you evil ! haahahahhaaha**

**exactly they always got the gossip!**

**right nate shocked A LOT of people ! i love writing unexpected things ! and maybe she can ? muahahahaha**

**i would use your idea but i have something planned so i cant :( sorrry ! but i love the idea ! :D**

**thank you so much ! hope you enjoy this update ! :D**

**P.S okay so on email you want me to send it too you right? :)**

**BandS4ever : thank you! and you have to read silly! hahaha hope you enjoy this ! :D**

**Izaura Ogennyn : what? sorry i really tried to figure out what that said but even google translate didnt help ! :(**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

he looked down not making eye contact with us. i stood up tears falling from my eyes, and walked out the room slamming the door behind me as i started to run out the house.

i got into the rented car, that was for me and just drove off to where ever this car led me. i cried as i drove. i couldnt help it. i drove for about an hour before pulling over at a hotel and got out the car, and walked inside. i pulled out the money that i had and checked in, and got a room. i walked up to the room, laid down and cried. i turned on the tv to make this less strange, and it covered my cries.

i dont know how long i was crying for before i had cried myself to sleep.

i was woken up when my phone started ringing loudy indicating that i had a text message.

tiredly i reached for my phone and saw i had a lot of new messages.

7 new messages

Nate

_im sorry mitch, i didnt mean it!_

_nate_

_Mitch please, where are you?_

Caitlyn

_he didnt mean it mitch! please answer our text! seriously mitch where are you?_

Nate

_alright im telling shane!_

Shane

_Mitchie! Nate told me you ran away? where are you!_

Shane

_Mitchie! where are you? are you alright? answer our texts please! dont do this to me!_

my phone vibrated once again!

Shane

_MITCHIE COME ON PLEASE! ANSWER MY TEXT ! IM VERY WORRIED! ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY! DONT DO THIS!_

i sighed and just stared at my phone

it started ringing

Shane

i ignored it and got up and went into the bathroom and splashed water onto my face. and stared at myself in the mirror. i looked worn out and stressed. i sighed and heard my phone ring again. i walked over to it and ignored the call.

i didnt want to talk on the phone so i picked it up clicked text on shanes name

_Shane...im fine...im just out...ill be back at the hawaii house soon...just needed my space. you know having my life isnt the best, and you all always worried about me, i just needed my space to let out my frustrations and cry. i cried for hours yes, but i needed too. im okay though! -M_

i clicked send and clicked Nates name

_Nate im fine! okay i didnt run away! thank you very much! i only went out! ill be back soon! im fine! okay! -M_

then now one to Caitlyn

_Caity, im fine, okay, ill be there in a few hours. i just needed some space. im sorry, but im fine. -M_

i sighed and laid back and groaned. i came here for this drama to be gone, why is there drama? Im like a freaking drama magnet! To think i could go away and leave all the drama behind. its like new drama was waiting for me here. i never even thought that me and nate would ever get mad at each other. he is like way to sweet and caring. but everyone has their cracking points right? and about shane! i really like him, and i thought he really liked me too, and i thought maybe something good would happen here! Why did i have to go buy a magazine! stupid stupid me!

my thoughts were interrupted by my phone

1 new message

Shane

_OMG thank god! mitchie! ugh! i swear! i was going crazy! i am so relieved! please get there soon! i hate being hours and hours away, knowing your there and not at the right place. Im going to flip out soon if your not back there. You mean too much to me mitchie, please dont do anything stupid! i love you! -S_

Shane's text had tears of mixed emotions in my eyes. I meant a lot to him and that bought tears of happiness. he loves me, even if its in a friend way, that was tears of happiness, and i dont but being happy is bringing tears of sadness! talk about me being confusing! blah!

_Im sorry shane, i didnt mean to worry you! i didnt know anyone would tell you or even care...i was just so shocked and mad, and hurt at the moment, that i walked out. I didnt mean for any craziness to go on. I wont do anything stupid i promise shane. i love you too shane. -M_

1 new message

Caitlyn

_he wants to apologize mitchie._

1 new message

nate

_we need to talk when you get back, and i have something i want to...show to you. its very important. so be back soon please!_

_i will nate -M_

i sent the text and stood up gathering my things and checked out the hotel and got in my car and drove off to a dunkin donuts.

i ordered a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffins. i walked back to my car and ate my muffin then started driving. i drove around for a few just thinking, before i finally decided i wanted to go back.

so thats where i headed. taking a deep breathe as i pulled in the parking lot. i got out the car and headed inside. i quietly shut the door and headed up to my room, and closed my door quietly and went into my bathroom.

i needed a shower before anything. i took my time, nervous as too what was going to happen when i talked with nate. and when i saw caitlyn, knowing she'd take nates side...he was her best friend and now is her boyfriend. i was in there maybe almost 2 hours? i honestly after shampooing and conditioning soaping up, rinising off, and shaving, i just stood under the water, enjoying the feel of the warmth, as it seemed to calm me down. i closed my eyes and just stood there. so many thoughts running through my head. what if they send me home? what if this ruins my friendship with them? what if i totally messed everything up?

i decided to get out the shower, and dried off, i got dressed into gray shorts, and black tank top. i slipped on my black flip flops, and brushed my hair and then shook it out so it wasnt so stiff. i then left it out and let it air dry as i walked back into my room and grabbed my phone and walked out and i walked downstairs.

right when i got to the bottom of the stairs Nate walked in from the living room, and we both stopped in our tracks as we made eye contact. i frowned and looked down.

i heard nate sigh. "mitch" he whispered and walked over to me. he lifted my face with his hands, and held my face between as tears came into my eyes.

"Mitchie, i am so sorry, i didnt mean to say it so harshly, i didnt even plan on saying it...it just slipped out. Mitchie we're super close, we think of each other as twins, you know i wouldnt ever want to hurt you, you know i love you, and that i wouldnt ever want to lose you. You've changed all of our lives in so many ways. so many good ways. You mean a lot to me, to cait, to Jason, to my parents and expecially to shane. Im so sorry Mitchie, please forgive me." i saw tears appear in his eyes.

**so i got 12 reviews ! thank you! you all i really do love your reviews! so look see already giving yall another chapter ! so keep reviewing !you get chapters so much faster !**

**AND SORRY THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER ! BUT IT SO HAD TO END THE WAY IT DID ! I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO MUCH LONGER AND SO MUCH BETTER! IM PRETTY EXCITED FOR YALL TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER ! ITS SO CUTE ! AND THE ONLY WAY YU CAN READ IT IS IF I GET **

**10+ REVIEWS !**

**THE SOONER YALL REVIEW**

**THE MORE I GET**

**THE QUICKER YOU GET THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**SO**

**REVIEW !**


	17. Chapter 17 Black Keys

**CHAPTER 17 ! YES ! YOU ALL AND YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS HAVE ME UPDATING SO QUICKLY ! :P**

**11 reviews ! :D**

**REPLIES :**

**jenizzleoffdachain : Thank you ! :D and okay I will put you in the next one. i was going to put you in this one, but couldnt find the right place for it. so i promise you will come in in the next one ! :P hahhahaha and I KNOW! theres 2 in my classes, then theres my bestie, then theres one of my friend a grade below me, and then theres this girl who i used to go to school with. so thats 5 that i can think of so far. hahahaha! too many ! OH then theres you! so 6 ! :P And okie dokie ! hahahaha how about Jenni? or you dont like that one? my bestie hates that one...HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Muzicoftheheart: :D and yeahhh she shouldnt have...hahahhahaha**

**exactly ! gosh ! hahahaha :P**

**aw yay ! hahaha :P**

**YOUR CRAZY ! Dunkin Donuts is AMAZING! Starbucks is BLAH EW EW EW !**

**and i love nate too! and OMFG so right, i so had wrote her to slap nate, but then it didnt save correctly, so i went to fix it and forgot to add it back in ! OMG i was so freaking mad ! dude i loved how i wrote it and then it didnt save ! GRRRR ! :P**

**Aw yay! and hahahaha yeahhh ! and aw ill try ! hahahaahah :D**

**P.S. alright i will ! and awesome! i think its pretty good.**

**jrfan81 : thanks and read this and youll find out :P**

**lauren : yeahh aw ! and yeah exactly ! &&& its tomorrow...from yesterday. its TODAY! hahahaha and NEW CHAPTER ! YAY! and thank you very much !**

**P.S. AW thank you so much ! that just made my day ! thank you! && yes yes muahahahahaha**

**amber: Aw thank you ! and aw yeahh! hahaha and meee tooo! :D**

**leoshunny1985 : New chapter! hope you enjoy !**

**macy: aw thanks ! and thank you so much ! :D &&& Yes yes ! so many people are ! im shocked i havent gotten together earlier cause like usually i want them together immediantly! and its already the 17TH chapter ! hahahaha :P right it so would be ! and i dont like that triangle ! at all! BLAH!**

**Xthereal-meX : Hey Hey Twin ! hahahaha**

**He isss ! and right ! gosh shane! hahahahahaa**

**Riiiiight ! aww ! hahahaha**

**aw yay! :D it was a part of the Nitchie-ness ! hahahahaa**

**i know i am so sorry ! it just had to end there ! THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LOVE ! ITS THAT CHAPTER HAHAHAHA**

**you'll find out !**

**muahahahahahahahhaha**

**Well heres the next chapter so the wait wasnt so long! hahahaha :P**

**and ILOVEYOU! ILOVENICKJONASTIMESABILLION! ILOVEMILANOCOOKIES!**

**YES YES YES ! HE WON EVERY AWARD HE WAS NOMINATED FOR ! AHHH AND BROKE HISTORY AS YOUNGEST PERSON TO WIN ARTIST OF THE YEAR! I AM SO PROUD OF HIM AAHHHHHHH! :D**

**ILOVEBIEBERFOREVER**

**TheSunday : awww thats not gooood! well then i hope you like this chapter ! and yeah you are like the only one...muahahaha or just the only who is admitting it hahahahahaah :P its okay though !**

**heres an update hope you like ! :D**

**JOEJONAS4LIFE : love your username ! JOE ! hahaa :D && thank you so much !**

**yeah it does ! cant believe i have written so much ! hahaha**

**and thank you ! means a lot !**

**hope you enjoy this chapter ! :D**

**XxXphilippa001XxX : to leave people wondering what will happen next, like if she will forgive him oooooor... ahhahahaah! :P hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**AND ON WITH THE CHAPTER :**

i nodded quickly and threw myself at him, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck as i cried into the crook of his neck. his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he buried his face into my shoulder.

we stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled back and took my hand. he had tears on his cheek that he wiped away with his other hand.

"come with me" he lightly pulled me so id follow him. he led me to a room i wasnt shown too before. it was a music room, and there was a huge grand piano in the middle of the room. other instruments everywhere around the entire room. on stands on the floor. hanging on the wall just everywhere! this room was HUGE! there is also couches and chairs.

Just then Caitlyn, Denise, and Jason came in. They smiled at us, and took a seat on the couches and chairs that i just saw. hahaha .

Nate led me to the piano and sat us down.

he opened the cover to the keys. the lights dimmed, and i looked over and saw Denise had dimmed them and returned to her seat.

I looked back at Nate, and he smiled small.

"this is a song, for you Mitchie" he set his hands on the beginning keys. I smiled in shock, that he wrote a song for me! He started playing and the music was beautiful. it was that song i heard him play in his room!

He then started singing, his beautiful calming voice filling the room. I grinned as i watched his face while he sang.

_"She walks away, colors fade to gray Every precious moment's now a waste She hits the gas, hoping it would pass The red light starts to flash, it's time to wait _

this was way sweet already!

i went from looking at his face to the keys as he sang

_"And the black keys, never looked so beautiful And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull And the light's out, never had this bright a glow And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no World I never knew"_

as he sang on he shocked me

"_She hates the sun 'cause it proves she's not alone **(my head immediantly shot up and i looked at his face with shock on mines, he looked at me and smiled.)** _

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul, no **( i giggled as his smile grew bigger) **_

_She loves the sky 'cause it validates her pride Never lets her know when she is wrong"_

a grin appeared on my face, i had told him i didnt know why i loved the sky, and he figured out a perfect reason as why i would. tears filled my eyes as he bumped shoulders with me and winked before looking at the keys

_"And the black keys, never looked so beautiful And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull And the light's out, never had this bright a glow And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no Yeah, and the walls are closing_

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head Don't let 'em get inside of your head Don't let 'em get inside of your head Don't let them inside_

_'Cause the black keys, never looked so beautiful And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull, oh And the light's out, never had this bright a glow And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew_

_Don't let 'em get (Don't let 'em get)_  
_Inside of your head, no Don't let 'em get Inside of your head_

_Don't let 'em get (Don't let 'em get)_  
_Inside of your head Don't let 'em get, no Inside of your head_

_Sometimes you find It's better black and white "_

as he finished he looked at me and tears were down my cheeks and everyone started clapping and i threw myself at him again, once again wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as his went tightly around my waiste. i felt his tear hit my shoulder.

"Nate i forgive you, i really do! i love you nate, you are like my twin, i dont know what id do without you! you mean so much to me too!" i cried into the crook of his neck.

"thank you so much mitchie! you have no idea how happy that makes me!" he chuckled slightly as it was muffled from my shoulder. i pulled away, and he wiped my tears.

"your like the best nate" we laughed lightly.

"you too mitchie, you too." he smiled

"i cant believe you used what i told you and wrote a song! i cant believe you would even write a song about me! oh my god! thats why you stared at me at the lunch table!" i laughed

nate started laughing. "i was in song thinking mode. your words really hit me. they are meaningful and it was total inspiration. "

"aw nate!" i hugged him again as he hugged me. "thank you so much!" i whispered

"Its no problem at all. And again im so sorry!" he sighed

"I forgive you nate, i really do." we then felt someone wrap their arms around us.

"you guys!" caitlyn awed. it was her.

we laughed and moved so we were in a group hug.

When we finally pulled away, we wiped our faces.

this was such a memorable moment, it was defiantly one of the best moments in my life.

I looked over and saw Paul with his arm around Denise, cameras in their hands, and tears on her cheeks.

She was smiling as was paul. i looked and saw Jason with a grin on his face, and on the other side, stood ... SHANE?,

and that girl...that girl from the magazines! WHAT!

i looked away and smiled at nate and caitlyn.

"this is the best moment of my life!" i grinned ignoring shane and that...that girl!

they grinned also "i was so nervous you would be so mad and not listen, or not like it!" Nate said with a sigh of relief.

i laughed "im glad i wasnt so mad, it was way to good to miss! and nate...what you said...yeah it was shocking, and it hurt. but its true...and i was being a bit dramatic. but no matter what i forgive you." we all grinned and had one last hug before walking over and plopping on the couch together.

Denise and Paul walked over to us smiling

"i got it on video, and Paul got it in pictures" Denise grinned "that was so amazing and sweet! i loved it and it had me in tears"

Nate blushed "thanks mom" we all laughed as i laid my head on his shoulder and then sat back up.

"You should record that song!" Jason came bounding over

I grinned "Oh my god Nate you should! dude thats so going on my ipod!"

Nate laughed "okay okay fine!"

"we could make a music video for it" Paul grinned as did i

"aw! this is so awesome! a song dedicated to me become a video and recorded!" we all laughed

"Ill make a video, if your in it Mitch, it would be weird to sing it to some other girl" Nate looked at me.

i squealed "of course"

caitlyn covered her ears "ow!" we all laughed

"well, once we leave Hawaii we can get everything handeled and planned out" Paul smiled

i nodded with a grin and sqeauled queitly.

they laughed and walked away.

i caught sight of shane talking to that girl, and i sighed. "he bought her here" i whispered

"huh?" Nate and Caitlyn followed my eyes and saw them, and they both frowned.

"who is that?" Caitlyn asked, and me and nate shrugged.

"im going to go talk to him." Nate stood up and walked over to shane. i sighed and shane caught my eyes, and i glared before standing up and walking out the room, before anything crazy or embarrasing happens. i didnt want anyone or anything to ruin the mood i was in.

Nate pov

i walked over to shane "hey bro, whats up?"

"ah nothing much, what about you?" Shane asked

"oh nothing, just had a crazy few days, and wrote a song for Mitchie and such." i smiled

shane nodded "it was good."

"thank you. so whose this?" i turned to the girl.

"this is Sabrina, Sabrina this is nate" shane introduced us with no good details as of who she is!

"Nice to meet you Sabrina" i stuck out my hand.

she smiled and shook my hand. "you too Nate"

"So...like...you his friend or girlfriend or something?" i asked

she laughed. "no, im shane's sister!"

my eyes widened in shock! his sister! WHAT! "what?"

she looked worried, "um yeah, im shane's sister..." she said awkwardly

i nodded "yeah i know! but wow! i havent seen you in SO long !" i chuckled

"ahhh, i see."i smiled, then frowned and turned to shane. "dude you need to go talk to Mitchie, like ASAP!"

he looked confused "why?"

i looked at them awkwardly "uh just uh youll figure out from her, just talk to her man."

"alright, alright." he turned to Sabrina. "ill be back...soon. just be yourself and chat with everyone." he smiled and rushed out.

Mitchie pov

i played around with keys on the keyboard and had my eyes closed as i started playing one of my songs, i was humming the lyrics when i felt arms snake around my waist. i jumped, and heard shane speak against my ear

"Hey Bestie, i missed you!" he whispered.

as much as i wanted to be mad at him, in this moment, i couldnt. i grinned and jumped up making him stumble back as i turned in his arms and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and squealed lightly. "Shane!"

he laughed and hugged me tightly "mitchie!"

"oh my god dude i missed you!" i giggled and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

he kissed my head "i missed you so much mitch!"

i grinned "good!" we laughed.

then i sighed and pulled away. "shane..."i started

"whats wrong?" he looked worried.

"i know this is going to be weird, and might make things so awkward, but i really need to ask" i looked into his eyes.

"ask me anything mitch." he looked back in my eyes.

i sighed and took a deep breathe. "shane do you...like me? like like me? like a lot?" i looked down.

it was silent for a few seconds, and i started to believe that he doesnt. i felt his hand touch my chin and lightly push it up till i was looking in his eyes.

"Mitchie, i do. i like you A LOT! its crazy, i have liked you since we admited it to each other that day i showed you my secret hide out, and everyday since then, my feelings have only gotten stronger." he said seriously and with a soft voice

i smiled then frowned "but then who is that girl downstairs? the girl you are in magazines with? them saying thats your new love interest!" i almost whines..it was more of a confused defeated tone.

Shane chuckled "thats what nate was talking about" he mumbled. "mitchie thats my sister Sabrina."

blush appeared on my cheeks as my eyes widened and then i ducked my head embarassingly. "im sorry" i whispered

he laughed and hugged me "its okay mitchie!"

i buried my face in his chest and sighed. "dude, i have been so worried about you possibly dating someone else! and that someone else is your sister ! im so emabrassed!" i whined

shane laughed " mitchie really its okay, you didnt know that was my sister. you didnt even know i had one. and the magazines and televisions take pictures and make up lies. its okay. " he said softly

i smiled "and shane i like you a lot too! my feelings have gotten so much stronger!" i whispered

i felt him hug me tighter, before pulling away and holding my face between his hands, as he smiled. "thats good to know" he said before leaning down and capturing my lips in a kiss. it was our first kiss, and my frist kiss ever. and omg was it amazing! i felt sparks fly through me, as i went weak in my knees, his lips so soft and gentle.

he pulled back as grins appeared on our faces. "mitch, will you be my girlfriend?" he bit his lip. which was HOT!

AHHHHHHHHH! "yes of course!" i giggled with a small blush.

he chuckled and kissed me again, and i wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist.

i smiled into the kiss before pulling away, and we leaned our foreheads against each other. Me, Mitchie Toress is finally Shane Grays girlfriend! Is this all real? (** title! hahahaha :P )**

downstairs.

we ran down the stairs, since shane was chasing after me trying to tickle me. i screamed and ran into the living room where sabrina, caitlyn, jason, and nate where. i ran around the couches they were sitting on shane chasing me.

everyone laughed. "whats going on?" Caitlyn asked

"He. trying. to. tickle. meee!" i squealed as shane almost caught me.

they laughed again.

I was getting tired and got tackled by shane onto the empty couch as he started to tickle me.

i screamed bursting into laughter as i squirmed around "stoooooop!" i laughed

he laughed along with me and everyone else..

"we now have the two besties back together!" Nate cheered and we laughed

"stooooooop shane!" i laughed

"okay fiiiine" he stopped and i caught my breathe as he sat down.

i sat up and stuck my tongue out at him. he stuck his out in return. and i giggled as he chuckled.

he then stood up and motioned for Sabrina to stand up and she did.

he took my hand and pulled me up and led me over to Sabrina.

he smiled "Mitchie this is my sister Sabrina, Sabrina this is my girlfriend mitchie"

"GIRLFRIEND!" everyone jumped up and looked at us in shock. Sabrina only grinned.

**DID YA LIKE? LOVE? This is honestly my favorite chapter ! i was planning like all these chapters to lead up to this one ! like this was what i was looking forward too! if yall didnt like it i will be sooo sad ! but be honest! and CLIFF HANGER !**

**AND SABRINA IS SHANE'S SISTER ! AND SMITCHIE HAS FINALLY HAPPENED 17 CHAPTERS LATER ! AHAHAHAHAA :P **

**BUT WAIT IF SHE IS SHANE'S SISTER, IS SHE RELATED TO NATE AND JASON? IF SO HOW? AHHH I KNOW THE ANSWER! AND YOU ALL WILL FIND OUT SOON!**

**THE SOONER YOU REVIEW THE QUICKER THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT ! SO IF YOU READ THIS THEN REVIEW! ITS NOT THAT HARD AND IT COULD BE AS SIMPLE AS UPDATE SOON! **

**JUST PLEASE **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18 oh my god !

**17 REVIEWS ! 17 ! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM BECAUSE OF THAT! I FEEL SO FREAKING HAPPY! HAHAHA YOU PEOPLE JUST MAKE MY DAY! if i could hug you i would just for reviewing! so well here ya go *virtual hug* hahaha and for those who only read and dont review... *hi5* lmao! Please review ! 17 ! wow! im still so shocked! anyways**

**replies to you amazing peoples reviews :**

**JEMI4LIFE : thank you! and yay !**

**jenizzleoffdachain : i was hyper...sorry! :( lol! and awesome! :) and aw thank you! i shall try :P**

**navybrat4 : thank you sooooo much ! and ahh yes you will find out more about that :D and hope you enjoy this one! and thanks! :D**

**amber : thank you ! :) and yeah everyone wants Jason to have a girl. he is getting one! definatly!**

**Muzicoftheheart : ew ! no ! dunkin donuts way better! well the ones i go to are ! hahaha. their donuts are steel though. but only at NIGHT time, when they have been staying out all day ! hahaha**

**hahaha its like if only you could lmao jk**

**i love nitchie ! :)**

**muahahaha!**

**yeah she was so not happy you were there hahaha :P**

**yeah duh ! hello ! hahahahaha**

**Yes finally smitchie ! like 17 chapters later ! usually its like 3 hhahahahaha**

**dang 3 to 1 ! daaaang ! poor mitchie ! hahaha Mitchie shall win though! lmao !**

**how are you confused ? tell me now ! hahahaha :P**

**well i am very glad you love your character ! :D**

**P.S. yeahh! ill send it to you today? i think..lmao!**

**Xthereal-meX : Heeeey Twin ! :D**

**I am so very glad it is ! its mines tooo!**

**YAY! im glad your happy with the Nitchie moments! that was my favorite part to write!**

**AWESOME! and yes of course i HAD to use it !**

**RIGHT! finally ! that was my 2nd favorite part to write! well its like a tie for first hahhaha :P**

**Yes his sister ! woo! hahaha**

**yes lots of fluff ! hahahahaa**

**i will put more nitchie of course ! and right ! cause we all picture nate as nick and nick is Nick ! hhahahahaha**

**yay! thank you! i was hoping it was a long enough length ! hahha cause ive been having short chapters :O**

**ILOVEYOU! ILOVEHERSHEYSTOO! ILOVESKATERDUDES ! HAHAHAHAHAH :P**

**right me tooo! my brother thought i was crazy ! hahahaa but i got my brother to admit he likes bieber ! well its like he thinks bieber's voice is girly, thats like the thing that makes him not like bieber so much. so basically he says he likes biebers songs, and has nothing against bieber just doesnt like the girlyness in his voice. which i yelled at my bro for saying bieber doesnt have a girly voice ! it has gotten so much deeper ! hahaha and wow this is long! :P**

**macy: Right ! Same here ! JEMI all the way! like i am a fan of Ashley Greene, and i am a huge fan of joe jonas, im just not a fan of them together! and what makes me hate it more is that he was with demi before he was with ashley. so its like he dumped demi and went to ashley. so that makes me not like their relationship even more ! hahaha && YES ! finally they are ! and yeah poor mitchie ! but hey atleast she isnt like interferring hahhahaha! && hope you like this chapter.**

**leoshunny1985 : yay! mines too! and hope you like this one!**

**lauren: yeah! yay ! and aw! thats so awesome! thank you so much ! right ! muahahhaa people thought she would be like someone who would interfer with smitchie. hahhaa && oh its okay ! i understand! :D hahaa p.s. :D aw thats totally nice !**

**jrfan81 : thank you ! :D aw yay ! and what are your questions? what are you confused about! i need to know! so that way i can fix it ! :P**

**XxPianogirl98xX : Yay! :D and right! that was a shock!**

**thank you! hope ya like this one!**

**ChocoCreamChu : lmao! that would be funny ! but which two people?**

**dancestar711 : thank you soooo much! :D**

**TheSunday : Aw ! yay! that makes me smile! :D uh oh Bieber time! "U Smile, I Smile!" muahahha man i love bieber :D && hope ya like this one !**

**Sunshinelishous : SMITCHIE! WOOO!**

**hahahaha yes! it was like a shock! and that would be hilarious! :P**

**thank you! hope you enjoy !**

**XxXphilippa001XxX : thank you! and ahh maybe, maybe not! &&&& exactly ! atleast you understood that! hahaha**

**J.S.P.L.O.V.E : Thank you SOOO Much! hope you enjoy this chapter ! :D**

**felicityfranchescaa' ****: YAY im glad i did ! :D i know 17 chapters later ! ahh! hahaha aw love you too! hahahaha aw yay! its mine and others favorite tooo! thank you ! :D **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

_"GIRLFRIEND!" everyone jumped up and looked at us in shock. Sabrina only grinned._

i blushed and hid my cheeks behind my hands, as shane grinned.

"yeah since 2 hours ago!" he grinned as if he won the lottery...which really he didnt need. i mean come on he is SHANE GRAY!

they all starting flipping out ! .. in a good way of course !

caitlyn ran over and hugged me as she then started jumping up and down squealing

i laughed and then grinned in complete happiness.

"TOLD YOU!" she said to everyone

we all laughed

"i think we all knew it would happen sooner or later!" nate laughed

"yeah like how obvious can these two get!" jason laughed

me and shane blushed as everyone laughed zt our embarassment.

Denise and Paul came in and looked at us strangly. "why is shane and mitchie blushing? and yall are laughing? " Denise asked with a curious confused look.

"They're dating!" everyone excpet sabrina said at the same time with excitement filling their voices.

me and shane blushed more as grins appeared on his parents faces.

"finally!" paul and denise said at the same time.

"oh my god!" i said in embarassement, that caused everyone to laugh.

"this is so exciting! dinner out tonight! everyone!" Denise grinned and walked out to make reservations.

shane came over to me and hugged me tightly.

i relaxed into his arms and laid my head against his chest as i slid my arms around his torso.

we just stayed like that with smiles on our faces.

caitlyn even pulled out her phone and took pictures.

i giggled and closed my eyes in content.

shane kissed my head.

my phone beeped.

i groaned and pulled away from shane and looked at my phone

1 new text

Holly

_MIIIIIITCHIE! ILL BE IN HAWAII TOMORROW ! AHHHHHH ! IM SO SO EXCITED! -H_

_! hahaha cant wait till you get here ! Text me when you do! -M_

_I deff will ! :D see you soon - H_

_see you sooon Holly! :) -M_

i put my phone in my pocket before walking over to shane who had sat down and opened his arms and pulled me onto his lap. i relaxed into his arms leaning against his chest as i yawned.

he kissed my shoulder "nap time for mitchie?"

i giggled "mmmmm, i didnt have thee best sleep."

"come on, up!" he chuckled.

i stood up and he took my hand and we walked upstairs.

we set an alarm to wake up and get ready for dinner and we laid on my bed and fell asleep.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI (new way of skipping ahead)

i was sitting next to shane in the restaurant, pictures getting taken from fans. we acted like we didnt notice.

shane was making us all laugh a lot! either it was cause he was playing with his food, or lip singing to music with dramatic movements! we were all cracking up laughing and it didnt bother us that we knew fans were recording or taking pictures of everything. we were just enjoying this night, and nothing could ruin that.

shane even leaned over and kissed me on the lips, he wanted us to be public, and as scared as i was of being public, i was happy as long as i was with him.

me and Sabrina also got to know each other a lot. she was really nice! and i was worried ... hahaha

and Jason! Jason had a girl with him! her name is Jennifer, and she is so sweet ! she gets along great with me and Caitlyn. She is hilarious and you can tell Jason really likes her, and that she really likes him.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

we are now currently in the limo laughing and talking and just having a good time on our way back home this is how i want my life to be, full of laughter, and stress and drama free.  
i had my head laying on shanes arm as i was tired.

he was talking to nate.

caitlyn was talking to sabrina, and paul and denise were talking and jason was humming some music, while Jennifer was swaying back and forth to it. it was so adorable.

i sat up straight which cause shanes eyes to dart for me for a second before looking back nate.

"hey jase" i said as i scooted closer to him.

he smiled "hey mitchie!"

i giggled "how are you doing?"

"im doing awesome! thanks! how are you?" he asked with a grin

i giggled "im good, thanks. so whats on your mind?"

"birds! and birdhouses! i want to make a epic birdhouse" he grinned excitedly.

"really? how come you havent made one yet?" i smiled

he frowned "no one ever wanted to help me make one. they'd say yeah sure... but then never helped. or it was just no jase i dont want to"

aw! that is just rude! "aw Jase! hey ill make one with you, and i mean it i will, whenever you want to make one, you just come get me and we will make one, i promise, you can trust me!" i grin

Jason grinned "and you wont do what they do?" he pointed to nate and shane and looked so hopeful

"i promise jase." i grinned

"good! i trust you! so dont break the promise!" he had a grin plastered across his face

"i wont" i giggled and then wacked shane on the arm

"OW!" he pouted and rubbed his arm, now looking at me. "what was that for?"

everyone else in the car stopped talking and looked at us.

"for saying you'd help him make a bird house and never do! or just saying no! thats so rude!"

"oh..." he looked guilty.

then i reached over and wacked nates arm too

"OW!" he rubbed his arm

"you too!" i glared at them.

"SORRY!" they said to me and then to jason

"its okay guys!" jason grinned

he was always too forgiving.

i glared at them one last time before looking back at jason and we grinned.

"thanks mitchie" he said

"i have your back jase" i giggled

he laughed and we high fived.

"Hey can i help with an Epic birdhouse? you know how much ive always wanted to build one? i always wanted to design. So like designing a birdhouse is a start!" we laughed.

"you can totally help, right mitch?" Jason grinned at me

i laughed "of course, it will be so much fun!"

everyone had gone back to their conversations and i was now leaning on shanes arm again, as i rubbed his arm where i had hit him.

i closed my eyes and we soon arrived back at the house.

"mitchie come on we are here" shane smiled.

i sat up and opened my eyes and got out the limo and walked into the house with shane.

i yawned "im going to bed" i turned to shane.

he nodded and pecked me on the lips. "goodnight babe"

i smiled "goodnight"

he kissed me again "sweet dreams"

i giggled after kissing him back "sweetdreams"

i went upstairs, changed and fell asleep.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

i woke up and looked at the clock 7:52am.

i stood up and walked into shanes room quietly and saw he was still asleep. i walked over to his bed and laid down next to him i lifted his arm, and put it around me. i snuggled up to his chest and i felt his arm tighten around me, as he shifted.

i giggled and kissed his arm. i felt his arm rub my back a little before stopping at the bottom of my back.

and i fell into a peaceful sleep.

i woke up a few hours later, feeling shanes hand running through my hair.

i groaned at the fact i felt a little tired and pulled myself closer to shane

i heard him chuckle "Morning sunshine"

i smiled and looked up at him. "good morning"

he chuckled and beant down and connected his lips to mines, giving me a soft kiss.

i smiled into the kiss and we pulled back keeping our foreheads together "whats on todays agenda?"

"mmmm we are going to go to the beach with everyone. then me and you are going to go roaming around." he kissed my head and sat up.

i frowned at the lost contact and pulled the blankets tighter around me inhaling his scent that was now on them. i snuggled my head into the pillow and yawned.

shane looked down at me "mitch, its 11:30. get up!" he laughed.

i stuck my tongue out at him and there was a knock on the door.

"come in" shane called out

Nate walked in "dude! Mitch! dude! Man! ugh!" we laughed giving nate a confused look "yall have to hurry and get ready! we want to leave! gosh always has to be you two! blah!" he threw his arms up before walking out.

me and shane couldnt help but laugh.

i got up "alright im going to get changed."

i leaned over to shane who had puckered his lips in a joking manner but was serious that he wanted a kiss. i laughed before pecking him on the lips.

i left his room and ran into mines with a grin plastered on my face. I feel i am at the happiest ive ever been in a long time ! and i can only hope it will stay that way.

**There ya go ! not that long, but yes yes ! i hope too get a lot of reviews on this one, even if its not that good! lmao! **

**so like it? love it? hate it? dont care for it? favorite and least favorite parts? **

**REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19 poke in the side

**CHAPTER 19 ! YAY ! THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! AND SORRY ITS BEEN A FEW DAYS! I HAD A BUSY THANKSGIVING, AND WAS WAY TOO TIRED ON FRIDAY DUE TO 4 HOURS OF SLEEP DUE TO BLACK FRIDAY, AND I WAS AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE TILL TODAY. SO ANYWAYS HAPPY VERY LATE THANKSGIVING, AND I AM VERY THANKFUL FOR ALL OF YOU READING THIS, AND VERY THANKFUL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU LEAVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WAS GOING TO UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT MY FREAKING INTERNET WASNT WORKING ! -_-**

**ON WITH REPLIES : i was too lazy to underline all your names. so i spaced them out more. :P**

**ChocoCreamChu : oooooh alright true true i shall do that then :)**

**navybrat4 : awww thank you ! and oooh okay deff will add more talking, and thanks! hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**felicityfranchescaa' : awesomeness hahahaha :D**

**ohmygod aw im sorry ! glad my story could help you smile :)**

**JEMI4LIFE : Thank you!**

**and aw yeah that was an adorable part. thank you :)**

**lauren : AWWW thank you! :D i am so sorry i couldnt update on thanksgiving. i really wanted too but i was stuck with my family the whole night. even went shopping with them at 3am xP hahaha and ya will :D**

**p.s. ahhh fun fun ! hahahaha :P totally why stop? hahahaha**

**Xthereal-meX : ooooh aw true true though :P**

**aw yay im glad they have that affect ! hahaha**

**right he so totally is ! and aw hahahaha :P**

**yay! love nate ! hahaha and right ! exactly ! hahahaha okay okay i totally agree ! like completly! and so i shall add more :D**

**and okayy more info on her coming up sooon!**

**aw thats good ! :D**

**ILOVEYOU ILOVECONVERSESHOESALOT && RIGHT THEY ARE HOT! AHHAHA && ILOVEAPPLEPIE ! annnnnd STILLLOVEINGNICKJONAS!**

**Aw that sucks ! but hey she deserves it for hating on him! whats to hate? hahahahahaa**

**Muzicoftheheart: hahaha starbucks = the unknown people dunkin donuts = bieber**

**and hahaha you shall find that out soon!**

**exactly ! he rich !**

**and nooo you will start talking A LOT more sooon!**

**right ! hahaha i never take naps anymore :O**

**muahahahaha :P**

**hey he was rude ! hahaha and right lmao!**

**GASP! dont slap nate! i love nate ! nooo! grrrrr ! :P**

**oh gosh thats not good tisk tisk ! hahahaha**

**hope you like this chapter ! :D**

**awww thank you so much !**

**happy very late thanksgiving ! im very thankful for having you as a friend too!**

**p.s. i emailed you!**

**XxPianogirl98xX : thank you! and right ! hahahah and yeah or else drama!**

**Damon-girl96 : THANK YOU! :D**

**yeah she will get/have one ;P**

**aw you will find out as the story goes on! it will be drama full and amazing parts too!**

**Sunshinelishous : right ! haahahahha and yeahhh. and thank you so much ! :D**

**aw thank you! :)**

**leoshunny1985 : thank you! hope you enjoy this chapter ! :)**

**macy : right ! exactly ! and OMG OMG OMG it was on yesterday! i totally watched it ! joe and demi! omg their chemistry! ahhh ! && oh i thought they recorded that when they were together? me too! i heard it was cause Demi's attitude was so out of hand joe couldnt handle it. &&&& thank you so much ! :)**

**jenizzleoffdachain : Thank you! and cool :) aw thank you so much ! and Happy very late thanksgiving ! i am thankful for that cookie ! hahaha *gives you bieber cookie!* hahahahhaa sorry if you dont like bieber but i love him! muahahahaha**

**TheSunday : aw thank you so much ! :)**

**aw yay! hahahaha**

**hope you like this chapter !**

**BandS4ever : thank you! and no problem ! hahaha and hope you like this chapter ! :)**

**ellie-rocks XD : thank you SO much ! :D**

**im very happy that it does : i feel accomplished ! hahahaha**

**and yeahh he is!**

**hope you like this chapter ! :)**

**brucas224 : aw thank you! and definatly will be ! :)**

**ON WITH CHAPTER :**

i was sitting on the sand at the beach next to shane. he was fixing his sunglasses as i picked up sand and let it slide through my fingers.

caitlyn nate and jason are in the water laughing. we are going to join them in a few minutes, i just wanted to relax., so i laid back on my towel and let the sun heat up my skin.

I soon felt shanes hand rub my cheek and i opened my eyes and saw him smiling down at me.

"come on babe" he stood up and held out his hands.

i grinned and took his hands. he quickly lifted me over his shoulder and i screamed and laughed as he ran into the water with me.

he dunked us under and i came up laughing, i splashed him with water, which it then turned into a water fight. with nate, jase, and cait getting involved and we all were dunking each other under.

i was holding onto nates shoulders, my chin on his shoulder from behind him as we all just stood around in a circle. i was hiding from shane, cause he was out for revenge. hahaha

"im hungry" jason whined

"Get something to eat, we bought food" Nate said

jason grinned and rushed out the water.

i giggled and swam over to shane and wrapped my arms around his neck.

he wrapped his around my waist and he kissed me.

i pulled myself closer to him and returned the kiss, our bodies touching.

We heard Nate and Caitlyn gag and we pulled away laughing.

i turned towards them and stuck my tongue at them which they laughed.

i then took Shane's hand and pulled him out the water with me.

we laid on the towels and i laid my head on his chest, and his hand around me rubbed my side. i kept giggling cause it would tickle. and he kept laughing everytime i giggled.

i looked up at him "can we go do some roaming around now?"

he smiled "course, lets go" we sat up and put our clothes on and told everyone we would see them later. he took my hand and we swung our hands laughing as we left the beach.

we walked around hawaii going to all different stores, and parks, and just everywhere! it was so beautful and fun!

we are now walking through a park holding hands and talking.

"im so glad im here, in hawaii, with you, and everyone else." i smiled "yall have made my life so much better."

he smiled at me "glad we could do so. im glad that i bumped into you that day at school"

"yeah thats when w decided we were friends, even though we just met." i giggled

"happy we did" he grinned

i nodded and laid my head against his arm. "or else we wouldnt be here in hawaii holding hands, together" i wrapped my other arm around his arm holding it to me. his thumb rubbing my hand.

"wow, that would be crazy" he chuckled.

i giggled "it would."

we walked in a peaceful silence

at the house

"be ready by 7pm" shane said as he backed out my room "and wear something fancy!" he quickly left before i could ask why

"grrr" i stood up off my bed and went into the closet. i found a fancy dress and high heels. and walked into my bathroom

i was ready by 6:50pm, and was putting everything into my purse.

i looked into my mirror fixing my outfit and hair, before smiling happily and grabbing my purse and walking downstairs.

i heard shane's laughter coming from the kitchen, and so thats where i walked too.

i peeked in and saw shane in a blue and white dress shirt (camp rock 2 shirt!) and black dress pants, and white sneakers. he looked HOT!

his sister was sitting at the at the island, and he was standing infront of it across from her. they were talking and laughing. i smiled, and then decided to walk in.

both of them looked at me. a grin appearing on shanes face, and a small smile appearing on sabrinas

i grinned at shane and walked over to him and he hugged me, kissing me head. "you look beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

i blushed "thank you, and you dont look so bad yourself." i giggled and pulled away and grabbed his shirt with my hands. "i LOVE this shirt on you!" i grinned and looked in his eyes.

he pecked my lips and grinned "thank you"

i giggled and let go off his shirt fixing it up.

i turned to sabrina. "Hi Sabrina!"

she laughed "Hey Mitchie!"

"how are you doing?" i asked

"im doing great! im going out today and search for some hot guys!" she laughed

i laughed and we high fived.

shane cleared his throat and we laughed harder. i pecked his lips.

he smiled and kissed me. i pulled away. "mm we dont want your sister gagging, like nate and caity tend to do"

shane pouted and his sister snickered. and stood up. "see you two laters!" she blew us kisses and skipped out the room.

shane grinned at me, and i laughed and took his hand. "Come on we have to go to where ever you are planning.

"fine!" he laughed and we walked to his car

we are now at a beautiful very fancy restaraunt!

the walls are a rich white and shandalers HUGE ones hanging everywhere. the table clothes white and everything on the tables set up so nicley! HUGE windows with a very nice view! it was gorgeous!

i grinned at shane. "this is amazing! thank you for taking me here!"

he grinned "my pleasure"

we ordered our food and sat there chatting

"you know one time, i went out on a date, and it was so humiliating." i giggled

"how?" shane chuckled

i shrugged "im such a cluts, and so i like spilt juice all down my dress...i now will never drink fruit punch when i go out." i giggled

shane laughed "wow your crazy"

"whats an embarassing moment you had?" i asked with a smirk

"ahh okay so one time, i was on set of a music video, and i was walking backwards cause i was talking to nate, and i had a coverless coffee in my hand, and one of the girls who was in our music video was walking up to me, so when i turned around i bumped into her spilling the coffee all over her. i felt so bad and embaressed!" he laughed

"Oh my gosh shane!" i laughed "its like a hobby of your to bump into people"

"i know! but hey sometimes thats good" he winked at me

i blushed and grinned.

we ate and it was amazing, being here with shane and in a relationship, i never thought it would happen. i used to always look at his posters wishing one day id meet him, and now here i am.

we joked around a lot and flirted all through out dinner. a lot of people were taking pictures and maybe even videos, oh the joy of that.

back at the house

we walked up to shanes room laughing. i plopped down on his bed and sighed kicking off my heels. "can i borrow some of your clothes? im too lazy to go get mines."

shane laughed and nodded going and getting some and handing them to me.

i stood up and took them and pecked his cheek. "thank you!" i ran into his bathroom.

i came back out after changing and saw shane sitting on his bed using his laptop.

i walked over to him putting my clothes on a chair and climbing on the bed and sitting next to him so our sides were touching.

he smiled at me, and kissed my head before looking back at his computer. i yawned and scooted down so i was able to lie down. i put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes relaxing.

"tired mitch?" shane asked

i nodded "yeah." i yawned.

shane chuckled. "want to sleep in here tonight?"

"yes!" i giggled

shane laughed "alright, well go to sleep then" he rubbed my arm

i grinned as a tingle went through my body .

i soon was in a peaceful sleep.

next morning

i woke up and saw shane was still asleep. i smiled and looked at th clock

11:42am.

wow slept late!

i kissed shane lightly on the lips, and he almost immediantly responded.

i giggled and pulled away.

he opened his eyes. "Morning beautiful" shane smiled

i grinned "morning handsome" he chuckled and i giggled

"what time is it?" he rubbed his eyes

"almsot 12pm" i sat up .

shane groaned "wow we slept late." he sat up and put his arms around my waist and pulled us back down.

i laughed as he kissed my neck. "shane im hungry" i pouted

"we will eat soon, right now i want to cuddle, and i know you do too" he kissed my neck again

i giggled "ah you know me so well"

shane chuckled and i turned in his arms so i was facing him

he bent down and kissed me, i slid my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

he rolled us over so he was ontop of me, his right arm holding him up, and his left around my waist.

yeah so we are having a make out session !

first time i ever had one, and its with shane! shane! shane! like do you get what im saying? the dude ive liked for forever! and have wanted to get with for like ever! and now here we are! making out! omg!

i pulled back for air, and we grinned at each other.

shane then kissed my neck, and i closed my eyes a smile still on my face, and i continued to catch my breathe.

i think shane gave me a hickey cause he sucked the same spot ! if he did then that will be embarassing if anyone sees it !

i giggled as shane kissed me on the lips again. his lips are so soft! have i mentioned that? hahaha! but omg they are! and smooth! and gentle! and just omg i could go on and on and on.

it was a deep and passionate kiss, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

shane groaned and pulled away, and got up off the bed and headed to the door.

i sat up and took out my phone so it seemed like i was doing that the whole time

shane opened the door.

"hey shane!" it was sabrina "want to go to the movies today? we are planning on us all going!"

"yeah sure why not. what time?" he asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"um, tonight i think? im not even sure! we didnt lan that far ahead cause we were seeing if everyone will go. but ill let you know, or you can just come down, up to you, and i know mitchies in there, so you can tell her" she giggled before skipping away.

shane shut the door. "heard that?"

i laughed "yes i did shane. now can we go eat?" i pouted.

he came over to me, as i sat on the edge of his bed. he stood infront of my legs and bent down and kissed me, i giggled and kissed back then he pulled away. "okay we can go eat" he laughed

i grinned and jumped up. "lets go!" my stomach growled.

he laughed and we walked down into the kitchen

we walked in holding hands and everyone smiled at us.

i smiled and walked over to grab a bowl of cereal. i sat on the island next to nate and ate my cereal.

shane leaned against the counter next to his mom.

"how you doing shane?" denise asked

"im doing great mom, thanks." he laughed

my phone went off.

_MITCHIE! IM IN HAWAII! Days late -_- but im here! ill let you know when im unpacked and everything! -H_

_Ah! alright! cant wait to hang out ! :D _M_

i set my phone down and ate my cereal

nate pocked me in the side.

i spit out my cereal, and started coughing as i had jumped off my stool.

everyone started laughing and i wiped my mouth glaring at Nate. "you. are. so. dead" i growled

he jumped up and started running

"GET BACK HERE NATE!" i yelled running after him

"IM SOOOORRRYYY!" he screetched as he turned a corner

"No No No! GET BACK HERE!" i chased him around the whole house, before he got tired and slowed down. i took that time to speed up and jump on his back, and we went crashing to the floor with a thud, but burst out laughing. everyone had come running over, i guess we were loud.

me and nate were just laughing!

shane came over to me and pulled me up, and i laughed into his chest, as he chuckled. i clamed down and looked at nate. "im still mad at you!" i huffed and walked into the kitchen.

**it was pretty good right? eh? sorry ive been so tired, i just...eh! like? love? hate? alright? favorite and least favorite parts?**

**next chapter will contain more naitlyn along with smitchie, and just everyone hanging out in general. also holly and sabrina too! soooo**

**10+ reviews till next one. SOOOO**

**REVIEW **


	20. Chapter 20 panicking

**TheSunday : Aw yay! im glad :) and phew i didnt know how to write it ! xP glad ya think that ! hahahaa aw yay! sorry for the few day wait! hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**macy : i think you were right actually, i think it was right after they broke up and everything. i dont know im so confused hahaha. and yeah i think ashley was sort of like the reason why. Me too! i want a Jemi 2.0 ! hahaha aw thank you! :) right! i really dont believe them! i hope they are lies tooo! :O**

**Muzicoftheheart : Dunkin Donuts. Period. end of story now. :P GASP! how could you do such a thing! hahahahaha meee too! and uhhhhhhhhhhhh riiiiiiight about that...JK! yes you are secretly off doing something else! that no one knows about at the moment! but everyone finds out soooon! Dont worry youll be in a water fight with them at some point of course :)**

**right ! hahahaa**

**Yes a date! yay!**

**hahahaha well i mean she messed them up! :P**

**hahaha your doing secret things!**

**you love you! hahahaa**

**i hate embarassing moments! ahhh!**

**lmao**

**GRRRRRR!**

**alright alright i shall do that suggestion cause 1. its good && 2. Dunkin Donuts will win**

**Thank you! sorry a few day wait, hope you enjoy this!**

**P.S. LMAO! omg that would be freaking hilarious and awkward ! and embarrasssing ! omg ! hahahahaa im seriously like laughing right now ! :P and i love how i replied to like everything! hahahahaha**

**Lauren : thank yoou! right ! it was so insane! everyone running around, long lines! ahhh! sorrry few day wait, but hope you enjoy this! and aww! i would so update everyday if i could! :)**

**P.S. right ! i agree! and awesome! life is alright at the moment. how about yours?**

**anonymous : Thank you! and whoever you are, i hope you enjoy this chapter :P**

**nickjonaslover : YOUR AWESOME! MY 200TH REVIEWER !**

**Aw thank you so much ! and its okay :)**

**sorry few day wait, hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Sunshinelishous : awwww yay :D**

**right me toooo! :D**

**leoshunny1985 : aw thank you :D**

**BandS4ever : thank you! right! i love writing those parts! they really are :) sorry for the few day wait, hope ya enjoy this one :)**

**Damon-girl96: thank you so much ! :D**

**felicityfranchescaa' : thank you :) and aw yeah! hahaha and oooh aw its okay! :)**

**navybrat4 : thank you so much! and hope you enjoy this one!**

**Kate: Awww! thank you :D i so agree ! she got shane! hahahaha :P thank you so much! hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the few day wait.**

**XxPianogirl98xX : Aw yay! thank you! im glad it makes you smile :) awesome!**  
**sorry a few day wait, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Xthereal-meX : aw sorry !**

**LOL!**

**SMITCHIE YES :P**

**aw i love that connection !**

**Yay you laughed !**

**NITCHIE ! :D and awwww! :(**

**Thank you! :D**

**ILOVEYOU ILOVEFOREVER21ALSO IMSTILLLOVINGNICKJONAS ILOVEPURPLE**

**Izaura Ogennyn : Thanks hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Amber : Thank you :)**

**ON WITH CHAPTER**

"want to go to a carnival today?" Shane asked me.

"before we go the movies?" i asked

"Yeah. you up for it?" he asked

i grinned and nodded "yeah!" i stood up and sat on his lap. his arms tightly around my waist and he kissed my neck.

i giggled and leaned back against him. "shane?"

"yeah?" he hummed his face against the crook of my neck.

i giggled at the vibration and how it tickeled

"can we go shopping tomorrow?" i looked up at him

"course" he kissed my head

"thanks" i giggled

"come on lets go get ready for the carnival" he grinned

i grinned and we went upstairs

at the carnival

me and shane are walking through the carnival holding hands. girls are squealing that they see shane! but they havent came up and bothered us which we respected.

and course pictures and videos being taken. etc etc. shane put his arm around my shoulder. our hands still interlaced.

he kissed my head and walked us over to some rides. it was so much fun!

we are now just sitting at a table eating some food.

some little girl ran up to us with a grin on her face "Oh my gosh your shane gray! and your mitchie torres! his girlfriend! oh my gosh! " she squealed

me and shane laughed

"yeah thats us, whats up sweetie?" he asked.

she grinned and jumped up and down slightly. "can i have a picture and autograph? please!"

"course!" he grinned

she squealed and turned around calling her mom over. her mom rushed over. "Mommy take a picture of me with them!"

me and shane pulled our chairs closer together, and shane put the little girl on each other our knees. the little girl held her thumbs up so we did the same and smiled.

her mom took the picture and the girl hopped down and turned to us grinning holding out a peice of paper and sharpie.

Shane signed it then the little girl handed it too me and i signed it. she squealed "thank you so much! and sorry if i interrupted!" she gave us hugs and then walked off with her mom.

i smiled at shane "such a cutie"

he laughed "yeah, fans are great."

just then more people started walking up

"but then theres times they interrupt" he mumbled

"can we have a picture and autograph?" some girls asked him

he looked at me, and i nodded with a smile.

he smiled small and turned back to the girls.

i sat there eating my french fries

"hey" a girl said to me

"hey" i smiled

"your mitchie torres right? shane grays girlfriend."

"the one and only" i giggled

she smiled "your so lucky!"

i laughed and nodded "yeah, he's a great guy"

"down to earth?" she asked

"totally doesnt let fame get to him" i grinned

"thats so awesome" she grinned "so you like then being public with him?"

"at first i was scared, ya know, fan girls who might hate me, and being hunted down by paparzzi, but shane is worth it, and i trusted him. so im okay with it, even though paparazzi scare me." i laughed

she laughed too "thats good! well apart from paparzzi..." we laughed again

it was now her turn to get a picture with shane. she excused herself and took a picture with him and had him sign her converse. "thank you so much!" she grinned

"no problem at all" he chuckled.

she waved and walked back over to me. "it was nice meeting and chatting with you" she smiled

"you too, whats your name by the way?" i asked

"my name is Katie" she smiled

"nice too meet you Katie" i stuck out my hand

"You too mitchie!" she grinned

"you going to go to any of their concert on their up coming tour?" i asked

she nodded "yeah! already got front row tickets, and backstage passes, thanks to the fanclub!" she clapped excitedly

i laughed "well then maybe ill see you there!"

"totally!" she grinned "see ya"

"see ya!" she waved and ran off.

i laughed and a little girl came up to me .

"hey sweetie" i smiled

she smiled shyly "hi" she said in a small voice

"what can i do for you?" i asked with a smile

she held out a poster of the boys "can you sign this? your shane gray girlfriend" she grinned

"aw of course" i took her sharpie and signed the paper

"thank you so much! and your really pretty!" she smiled shyly

"aw thank you, your really pretty too! i love your hair!" i smiled as she grinned

"thank you!" she hugged me and i hugged "bye"

"bye cutie" she waved and ran off

i laughed and saw shane was almost done.

i continued eating my fries.

once shane was done he came over to me and sighed plopping down next to me on the bench.

"that was a lot" he said

i giggled and moved hair out his face "you have nice fans"

he smiled at me "i know" we laughed

"come on lets get out of here before more people interrupt us" he stood up pulling me up with him.

i giggled and we left

at the house

me and shane are currently laying on his bed talking.

i had my head on his chest and his hand was running through my hair.

"We still have almost 2 months left here" he smiled

i grinned "which is amazing"

"yeah, unless you want to leave early?" he chuckled

i gasped "No way!" we laughed

"so you guys go back on tour in september?" i frowned

he sighed "yeah, not going to be in senior year at school, going back to schooling on the road" he frowned

i looked down. "is caitlyn going with yall?"

"well she is out producer." he said queitly "she comes on every tour"

i aimlessly drew patterns on his stomach with my finger. "its going to be weird" i whispered

"what?" he also whispered

"not having you all in school with me. you three were my first friends, and who i hang out with everyday...only 3 people i really talk too" i whispered with a sigh

his finger was now going up and down my back making me shiver.

"everythings going to be okay mitchie" he said softly

"but its not shane, yall are going to be away for months! and i wont be able to see you, and i wont be able to talk to you a lot, due to time differences." tears built into my eyes.

"mitch-" shane started

"its going to suck, i will soon be forgotton" a tear went down my cheek.

"mitchie that will never happen" he held me tight.

"where am i suppose to stay? i live with caitlyn, she'll leave, i'll have to go back to my parents!" i started panicking

"mitchie, mitchie calm down okay?" he rubbed my back.

"how can i be calm?" i cried and sat up shanes hand plopping onto the bed. i got off his bed and wiped my tears. even though more only fell. "i just...idk!" i ran out his room and into mines and locked the door.

i laid on my bed and cried

i hear a knock on my door, then the doornob trying to be twisted. "come on babe, open the door please"

"just go away shane!" i cried

"babe, please" he sounded so worried

i only ignored him.

he tried for about 10 minutes but stopped when he realized i really wasnt going to open the door, and only ignore him.

i fell into a restless sleep.

i was woken soon from another knock

"Mitch, its caity, open the door please" she said

i sighed and got up and opened the door.

"wow mitchie...you look...wow..." she made a "eh" face

i sighed "come in hurry" she walked in and i closed and locked the door and sat back on my bed.

"so whats wrong?" she asked sitting across from me.

"im scared" i whispered

"of what?" she raised an eyebrow

"september." i looked at my hands

"what about septmeber?" confusion evident in her voice

"yall are going on tour for a few months, and that means ill have to move back in with my parents." i whispered.

realization crossed her face "oh mitchie!" she hugged me

i hugged her and cried. "im so scared"

"mitchie, everything will be okay" she rubbed my back. "how about i ask denise and paul if you can come on tour with us?"

i pulled back and looked at her eyes widen "what?"

"mitchie, we cant leave you with your parents. that would be so rude of us" she said serious

"but caity i have to go to school" i frowned

"you can tutor with us" she smiled "it will be so much fun"

"but caity...i just...i dont know" i sighed

"no mitchie, im asking, and you'll come if they say yes!" she jumped off my bed "and mitch, shane is miserable" she said before running out.

i frowned and stood up and walked out my room and to shanes where i heard music playing.

i walked in slowly and saw shane asleep on his bed. i sighed and walked over to him and crawled over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. he almost immediatly kissed me back. i pulled back and his eyes opened. "mitch?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes

i sat up too "shane im sorry, i was just scared, and panicky." i looked at my hands

"its okay i understand" he took my hand in his "we're good?" he asked

i smiled and kissed him "we are perfect" i giggled

he chuckled and tackled me, as i laughed loudly.

**Sorry i havent been able to update ! i was going to update yesterd, but i ended up being busy, had things to do till 1pm, then went and bought Justin Biebers book, and after that went to my friends house, and stayed the night there. which is why im updating today!**

**but thank you all so much for your reviews! i love em !  
**

**and so did you like? love? hate? dont care so much for? favorite part? least favorite part?**

**10+ reviews for next update !**

**so **

**REVIEW **


	21. Chapter 21 What is your problem?

**Hey you amazing people! :) lol. so like yeah! thank you all for the reviews! and omg christmas is in 2 weeks! and that also means no school ! yay! lol. What is on all of your christmas list?**

**Disclaimer : havent done one of these on this story or did i? i dont know! hahaha anyways I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES WHO ARE NOT IN CAMP ROCK MOVIES! if i did own Joe, i would make sure he never cut his hair, so it was like Camp Rock (first one) style and he would always shave his facial hair, cause he looks HOT like that. and also i would have Nick! ahh! :) wow what a long discalimer ima stop...NOW**

**On with the replies ( sorry that they arent spaced out or underlined. just please search for you name. im still to lazy to underline the names. lol!) **

**teamedwardakazannassarules101 : thank you :)**

**felicityfranchescaa' : yes yes :D**

**thank you! you rock too! hahaha &&& OMG you so freaking lucky !**

**aw awesome! lol**

**Muzicoftheheart: aw thank you :)**

**that would not be funny! that would be so shocking and sad! cause its NATE ! hahaha**

**seeeeeeecret!**

**lol! fun fun!**

**ew! dunkin donuts rocks ! and whats your idea?**

**dun dun dun**

**aw yay! huge smiles! wooo! hahahaa**

**right ! hahaha**

**that is definitaly what best friends are for :D**

**hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**p.s. yes! aw ! hahahaha**

**p a i g e . h : hope you enjoy this update :) thank you so much. :)**

**KaYlaNnE95 : aw! im glad it had that affect on you! and LOL! thank you so much ! :D**

**hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TheSunday : aw! thank you thank you thank you! :D lol**

**hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**leoshunny1985: thank you**

**Sunshinelishous : yeahh :) lol!**

**Xthereal-meX : right! lmao**

**they really were! and they will soooooon return :O**

**i think she might, and thank you! hahaha**

**right! its cause Shane's just that famous! lol**

**it really would. lol**

**i know i realized that too :( definitaly have to add nitchie moments in the next chapter!**

**aw yay! :) lol**

**ILOVEYOU! ILOVESONNYWITHACHANCETOO! ILOVEVAMPIREDIARIES!**  
**! LOL! awesome! its such a awesome color!**

**J.S.P.L.O.V.E : hope you enjoy this chapter! thank you :D**

**lauren : aw thank you! right they really are! evil evil people! haahahah i do too! he is amazing ! hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**P.s oooh thats good! :D and just so much family drama. lol**

**JEMI4LIFE : thank you :)**

**its okay !**

**thank you :)**

**hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Daughterofeternity97 : lol! maybe, he might! and yeah i agree it would! thank you so much :) i could read one of your stories. youd have to update on this story though when your signed in so that i can get toyour profile, to read one of them :) noo problem! and hppe you enjoy this chapter! and awww! hahahaha thank you :D**

**navybrat4: thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**BandS4ever: thank you! hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

we are all heading to the movies.

me and sabrina are talking

"where do you live?" i asked

"i live in a boarding school, i go back to my dads house whenever there is vacation, but yeah i live at a boarding school" she shrugged

"is it weird?" i asked

she laughed "im used to it, but at first it is weird. but my roomies are cool"

i grinned "thats good! so do you have a boyfriend?" i asked

"uh...yeah" she whispered

i squealed quietly "who?"

she leaned close to my ear "Justin Bieber" she whispered (its Justin Bieber ! im a huge fan of his! he so had to be in this story ! )

i squealed loud everyone looked at us. she blushed "shush!" she said to me

"sorry!" i giggled and everyone went back to their conversations "i love him! in a fan way of course!" i giggled "that is so cool! but why in interviews-"

"we are keeping us a secret" she smiled.

"aw!" i giggled

she nodded with a grin "but i wish i was public with him, id be able to flirt and be with him a lot more" she blushed

"aww!" we laughed

we arrived at the theater

we all bought tickets and food and drinks and went and took seats in the back and i was in between nate and shane. i was holding shanes hand and had my head leaning on his arm as the previews were on.

after the movie

"that was so good!" i grinned

"it was !" sabrina agreed and me and her got in a conversation about it.

and i of course was still holding shanes hand as we walked out the theater

okay the movie was so good! It was the other guys! hilarious! and there was only about some seconds id miss when me and shane would kiss. hehehe :P

at the house

i was in my pjs and ilaid down while i yawned

1 new message

_hang out tomorrow? -Holly_

_course! text me in the AM, im going to bed. night holls :P -M_

_awesome and alright hahahaha nite mitch -H_

i closed my eyes and fell asleep right to sleep.

next morning

i woke up groaning at the bright light.

i reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone.

10:05am.

yawning, i got out of bed and stretched, then i walked into my bathroom, had to get ready for the day.

later

i was sitting in the kitchen waiting for holly to get here. she doesnt know im with Connect 3, she thinks this is one of my family memebers houses. she is a huge connect 3 fan, this will be funny.

Caitlyn was sitting beside me "so did you ask them?"

she shook her head. "im going to, but you have to be there also. "

i sighed "fine"

she nodded "tonight, after dinner?"

i nodded "sure." the bell rang

i got up, walked to the door, and opened it.

Holly grinned "hey mitchie!"

"hey Holly!" i grinned "come in!" i moved out the way

she walked in and looked around "wow! this place is amazing !" she looked shocked

"yeahh,. i love it" i grinned

she grinned "so what are we going to do?"

she has never met connect 3, she saw them at school but never talked to them, and now she will! i grinned "im going to introduce you too some people, and then we can decide from there"

she shrugged with a smile "alright"

"follow me" and she did

we walked into the living room and she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, cause there sitting on the couch was connect 3 and caitlyn.

"it-its c-c-connect 3!" she tried holding back her squeal

i laughed "shane, nate, jason, caity this is Holly, holly connect 3 and caity!"

she grinned and waved shyly and starstruck

"hey holly!" they all smiled

she blushed

i laughed. "want to hang with them today?" i asked her

she nodded eagerly and i laughed "yall want to hang with us?"

"course!" they all got up.

shane came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked.

"shane we never went shopping. can we?" i pouted

he laughed and kissed my head "Of course babe."

and so we went to the mall

we spent hours shopping, and ate at BK. it was fun!

hours later

me and shane are laying on a blanket looking at the stars, and everyone else is in the pool. holly and them all became friends and she became less starstruck

i had my head on shanes chest my finger drawing patterns on his bare chest.

his hand was around my waist and he kissed my head.

i looked up at him with a smile.

he leaned down and kissed me. i giggled and returned the kiss, and i felt him smile into the kiss. we then felt water splash on us and i jumped in surprise and sat up, shane too.

"really!" i said to a laughing nate, and caity.

they nodded while laughing. "we had too!" Nate said

i huffed and me and shane laid back down as he was chuckling.

"upset much?" he chuckled as he moved hair from my face.

"i was kissing you" i pouted

he laughed and kissed me "its okay"

"mmm" i giggled into the kiss and we heard everyone else groan.

me and shane laughed.

he stood up and held out his hands "come on babe"

i giggled and took his hands and we went inside.

me and shane are currently sitting on his balcony.

we had his radio on and firework by Katy perry came on

i grinned "do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again!"

shane chuckled as he watched me with an amused look.

when the chorus came i sat on his lap. "baby your a fiiiiirework!" i threw my arms out and above my head.

shane grinned and started to laugh. i gave him a kiss, and then kept singing.

"know what song i like?" he asked

"hmmm?" i looked at him.

"U Smile by Justin Bieber" he smiled (BIEBER!). he is a fan of Bieber? does that mean he would approve if he knew that his sister, Sabrina, was going out with Bieber? hmmm maybe!

i gasped "AHH!" i ran into his room and put on my ipod to his radio and clicked U Smile the acoustic version.

i ran back out with a grin on my face.

i was a little shocked when i saw that he was now standing. "like to dance?" he asked as he held out his hand with a sweet smile.

i nodded with a shy smile and placed my hand in his. and we danced. it was such a sweet moment.

we had our foreheads touching as we danced. we would smile, and it was like id smile he'd smile. or he'd smile, and id smile. perfect for the song too! it was one of my favorite moments of my life!

at the end of the song he kissed me, what a pefect moment. in my head i sighed dreamingly.

a month later

we have done so much in hawaii! and we have a few weeks left !

i was currently curled up on the couch falling asleep. when i felt someone plop down on the couch. i jumped awake and saw nate. he smiled at me after he finished chuckling.

"hey twin!" he grinned

i giggled "hey twiny!" i sat up and hugged him

he hugged me in return. "how are you?"

"im good, just tired. didnt get much sleep." i yawned

"why not?" he asked

i shrugged even though i knew why. i was having nightmares.. "i dont know just one of those nights."

he nodded "i have nights like that, they suck!"

i giggled and laid my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my arm in a comforting, friendly way.

"tomorrow we are going to a friends house. so you have to be prepared to meet new people" he chuckled as i groaned.

"im so shy though" i pouted, as i looked up at him.

he laughed "be yourself!"

"mm, ill try" we laughed.

"your an amazing person! especially when you break out of your shy little shy of yours!" he teased

i stuck my tongue out at him as i playfully wacked him. "dont tease me!"

"hey its the truth. no need to take offense!" he laughed

i wacked him once again "stooop twin! thats so rude!"

nate only laughed harder.

"i hate you" i leaned back against the couch, crossed my arms across my chest and pouted.

"love. . twin!" he kept laughing.

"your so strange nate!" i giggled.

he only nodded and leaned against the arm of the couch trying to stop laughing

i laughed "oh my gosh nate!"

nate finally calmed down and sat back up as he wiped his face. "i think my lack of sleep has caught up to me"

i giggled as i nodded "yeah i think so too natey boy"

he glared playfully at me as he poked me in the side

i squeal and jumped up off the couch. "i think ima go lay down, its one of those sleep all day, days" i yawned.

"you go do that" he chuckled patting my back.

i smiled sarcastically and walked upstairs and crashed on my bed.

next day

at their friends house

i was standing awkwardly behind shane while everyone talked since they all knew each other.

i was introduced yeah but i felt awkward.

One of the boys named Liam kept staring at me, and i didnt like it!

then us teenagers went down to the game room in the basement where i sat on the couch and texted holly

_talk about feeling awkward -_- -M_

_at their friends house? -H_

_yes! and one of the boys keeps staring at me! this is going to be a loooong day -M_

_good luck with that! hahaha -H_

i turned on the tv and watched tv while everyone else talked and plaid games

there was shane nate caity jason, liam miley chelsea nicole, zac dylan and breon.

then there was me!

nicole came and sat next to me. "hey mitchie right?"

i nodded "yeah" i said queitly

she nodded "so how come you arent mingeling?"

"im shy" i giggled

she laughed "its kay. your shanes girlfriend to right?"

"one and only" we laughed

"id be careful if i were you. chelsea has the hugest crush on him. its insane. well she is insane...he has told her many times he doesnt like her like that, at all, yet she keeps trying. so she might hate you..." she frowned

i frowned "that sucks?"

we laughed

nicole is actually really nice and cool! we exchanged numbers.

"yall want to act like 5 year olds?" zac asked later that night.

we all shrugged. "hide and go seek?"

everyone agreed.

"alright ill be it to be nice! so ill count to 60! yall go hide!" zac laughed

nicole took my arm and we ran off to hide. "follow me, i know you dont know the house" she laughed.

i giggled and we ran to a closet and crawled to the back, even breon joined us when he saw where we were going.

then there was another little door at the back and we crawled in there shutting the door.

it was a small but nice area and we all sat on the floor.

"it may take awhile before we are found" breon laughed

i giggled and nicole laughed.

"you guys do this a lot?" i asked

they nodded "we get bored" nicole said

i nodded "so how long has you known connect 3 and cait?" i asked

"since like diapers for me" nicole smiled

"about 7 years for me" breon nodded

" i just met them a few months ago" i smiled

"and your now dating shane gray!" nicole grinned

and we all laughed.

"so we just going to sit here how long?" i asked an hour later.

"till we get bored? cause we wont know when the game is over." nicole laughed

"why dont like being stuck in a small space with us?" breon joked

"its so scary!" i joked and we laughed

Caitlyn pov

we were all sitting in the kitchen eating some fruit waiting for mitchie, nicole, and breon.

shane was fidgeting.

"whats your problem ?" i asked hm

he jumped then shrugged

i rolled my eyes.

a few minutes later nicole came down. "the game is over! gosh! and im starving!" nicole grabbed some fruit

"where mitchie?" i asked "and breon?" shane looked at us

"in the little room area in the closet upstairs." nicole said heading back to the stairs. "ill go get them"

Mitchie pov

me and breon got bored and so he decided to keep poking me.

i squealed "stoooop! im extremly ticklish!"

he laughed and started tickling me.

i screamed and started laughing as i tried to escape. just then the door open and nicole popped her head in "games over" she laughed.

i jumped up and ran away from him laughing.

"hey get back here!" breon laughed running after me.

i ran fastly down the stairs him right behind me, we probably sounded like a heard of elephants.

i screamed as i turned a corner running through the kitchen. i almost slipped over a napkin and everyone laughed as i took a sharp turn.

breon almost got me and i screamed and tried to stop laughing cause it was slowing me down.

i ran back to the kitchen "saaaave mee!" everyone laughed as i jumped over a chair and he tripped over it. i burst out laughing as i ran over to nate and held him infront of me.

"ow!" breon laughed as he rubbed his knees. "fine you win torres"

i grinned "sucess!" we laughed and i walked over to the bowl of fruit and grabbed some grapes.

shane was texting someone and i walked over to him "hey" i smiled

"hi" he didnt look up.

i frowned "everything okay?"

"perfect" he mumbled.

i raised an eyebrow. "are you mad?"

"no" he still didnt look up

"whats with the one word answers, and not looking at me?" i asked

"nothing" he said.

i groaned "shane seriously something is bothering you"

he shrugged. everyone was looking at us now.

"can you look at me?" i asked

he sighed annoyed and looked up at me "happy?" he asked kind of rude

i gave him a what-the-hell? look

he rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone.

i shook my head and looked at caity who shrugged with a confused look.

i grabbed shanes arm and tugged on it. "come with me"

"nope" he stayed seated

"shane! get the hell up!" i yelled. everyone except him looked at me shocked.

he sighed annoyed again, stood up and walked out to the backyard, me following him.

"shane what the hell is your problem?" i asked my voice a little loud

**DUN DUN DUN ! CLIFF HANGER ! I was going to update sooner...but honestly was too lazy! sorrry ! but i loved all of your reviews and had more than 10! so i was like alright i just HAVE to update, and thats what im doing right now. yay! lol**

**OH and shoutout to nickjonaslover ! they were my 200th reviewer ! sorry i didnt give a shoutout before, i so forgot to add it. But here it is now! You Rock ! :) **

**if you have any ideas, or suggestions let me know.**

**pm me anything.**

**if you want me to read one of your stories let me know. **

**anything just let me know, or ask me. yeah...LOL**

**anyways like? love? hate? dislike? favorite and least favorite parts?**

**10+ reviews = next chapter !**

**REVIEW **


	22. Chapter 22 awkward

**Chapter 22 ! Yay ! **

**OMG DID ANY OF YOU HEAR THAT ZAC AND VANESSA BROKE UP! THERE IS NO MORE ZANESSA ! ITS LIKE ZA/ NESSA ! BAM SPEREATE ! NO! I USED TO BE OBSESSED WITH ZANESSA! SO IM SAD THEY BROKE UP :( BUT THAT MAKES ZAC A SINGLE MAN! EHM! LMAO NAH IM TOO YOUNG FOR HIM! HE SHOULD SO DATE DEMI! PEOPLE VOTED HE SHOULD DATE SELENA GOMEZ. I THINK NOW WAY! I JUST DONT SEE THEM AS A COUPLE. AND PEOPLE SAID VANESSA AND TAYLOR LAUTNER! I AGREE! THEY'D BE CUTE! BUT ZAC AND DEMI! ANYONE CAN SEE THAT? ZEMI? ZAMI? LMAO! **

**IM BORED AND STILL TYPING IN CAPS LOCK. sorry but yes! **

**anyways Joe Jonas needs to shave his facial hair! anyone else agree? and his new hair cut is a no no! what is going on with joe's style ? just ugh! im so loving nick more and more! **

**ANYWAYS ON WITH REPLIES**

**felicityfranchescaa' : Right lol!**

**:)**

**Gasp ! but atleast it doesnt bother you :) i love Justin Bieber so he just had to be in the story hahaha :)**

**paige h : crazy crazy ! hahaaha :)**

**Damon-girl96 : Aw thank you so much !**

**aw! i loved writing...typing that part it was funny ! thank you !**

**dun dun duuuun. secret !**

**hope you like this chapter :)**

**teamedwardakazanessarules101 : *shrugs* you find out in this chapter :)**

**leoshunny1985: thank you :)**

**Kirsty : thank you !**

**yeah ! or else it would just be like "eeeh i can wait for next chapter, whatever" lol**

**aw! well heres an update ! :)**

**jenizzleoffdachain: Thank you ! :)**

**navybrat4: yeahh! uh oh! exactly ! and i so included that in this chapter :)**

**lauren: Yeah! gasp! thank you ! and alright ill definitaly try doing that ! let me know if i improve or still need improvement on that :) thank you!**

**p.s. yeah ! it sucks! i hate school too! and you find out in this chapter ! :)**

**rogue4ever: thank you!**

**right it so was! i thought it was going to be boring but when i watched it i kept laughing! amazing! :D**

**i will :)**

**amber: *shrugs* maaaaaybe. you find out in this chapter :P**

**1DLoverr: Thank you!**

**hope you like this one!**

**sorry just had too! hahaha**

**TheSunday: right ! hahaha you find out in this chapter :D**

**LOL! well heres an update ! quicker than usual! :D**

**reallyJavannah : Aw im sorry ! heres the next chapter !**

**xoTINAx3xo : Thank you ! hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Muzicoftheheart : GASP!**

**AW YAY! i loved including him :)**

**right her reaction was insanely funny, starstruck!**

**how do you kinda like BK? i freakin love bk! hahahahaaa**

**i love katy perry tooo!**

**maaaaaaaybe :P**

**yeah him! lol!**

**you find out in this chapter:P**

**thank you ! hope you enjoy this!**

**Xthereal-meX : TWIN ! we hardly talk .. :O**

**Aw thank you ! :D**

**well i mean...im a HUGE fan of him so of course i had too! :D**

**yay! Nitchie!**

**aw i was hoping people would like that part :D i love that song too!**

**you find out in this chapter! and next chapter too cause he elaberates in the next chapter!**

**ILOVEYOU! ILOVEPRINCEROYCE !**

**DaughterofEternity97: Yay ! :D Yes communication is key! i think! LOL Im continuing! hope you enjoy! :D**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

"i told you i didnt have a problem!" he said a bit rude

"well apparently you do! you were giving me one word answers, and you wouldnt look at me, and now your getting annoyed and mad at me! what did i do?" i asked in a begging sound

"oh my god! are you freaking clueless!" his voice raised slightly

"apparently!" i yelled

"you were freaking flirting with breon! what the hell mitchie!" he yelled

i looked at him shocked "i wasnt !" i yelled

"uh huh yeah you just keep telling yourself that" he rolled his eyes

"him tickiling me! really! nate does that too me all the time!" i yelled

"because thats NATE! i trust nate!" he yelled

"Should you trust Breon? he is your friend !" i asked

"there is a difference in trusting _Nate_, my brother, and _Breon_, one of my friends!" he answered with a rude and defensive tone. what was up with that?

"Oh my god shane! i wasnt flirting shane!" i told him.

"whatever mitchie" he went to walk away

"shane please." i said

he turned to me "what mitchie?" he asked annoyed

what is up with him? "why are you acting like this? you know i care about _you_, and only _you!_ you should trust me! and i dont see Breon like that! you should be happy im getting along with your friends! cant you be happy? cant you trust me! why are being like this!" i cried

his face showed that he knew what i was saying was true. but he is stubborn, and he didnt want to admit that i was right. "im done with this" and with that he jogged back inside.

i bought my hands to my face as i continued to cry and sat on the grass. everything was going good, and fun and i was so nervous just to meet new people, and then when i let myself enjoy myself, it gets ruined.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me "mitchie what happened?" it was nate

i turned around and threw my arms around him as he stood us up. i cried, my arms tightly around his neck. "he-he-he said i was f-f-flirting, and t-t-then he said h-h-he was d-d-done with th-this. i th-think he b-b-broke up w-with m-me" i sobbed.

"aw mitch!" nate sighed rubbing my back.

"i wasnt flirting!" i cried

"mitch, just calm down please" nate said softly

"but he broke up with me!" i sobbed. i didnt even know if that was true, but if someone says they are done with this, doesnt that include you?

"come on lets get back to our house" he said

we walked around the house, and walked down to our house since it was walking distance.

nate kept his arm around me as i continued to cry.

we walked in the house and denise was coming down the stairs

"oh mitchie! honey whats wrong!" she rushed up to me

"shane i-i-i think he b-b-broke u-u-up with m-m-me! but either w-w-way we got in a-an a-ar-argument!" i cried

she gasped and hugged me "oh my what happened?"

"h-h-he th-thought i w-w-was f-f-fliting with b-breon!" i sobbed "i w-w-wasnt!"

"oh that boy, i am so going to yell at him when he gets home" she sounded a bit angry. "you go rest kay sweetie."

i nodded

"and nate watch her" denise said to nate as i headed to the stairs

nate followed me into my room and sat on a chair as i laid on my bed and cried into the pillow. nate sighed worriedly, so he came over and sat on the bed and rubbed my back. a few minutes later caitlyn came bursting in the room out of breathe

"what happened?" she asked

"shhh!" nate said

"sorry!" she whispered

nate was still rubbing my back and i had my eyes closed.

"is she awake?" caitlyn asked

"yeah" nate said, "but she is trying to relax, you barging in doesnt help" nate said with a slight chuckle.

"sorry!" she said again. "so what happened?" she sat on the foot of the bed

"she thinks shane broke up with her-" caitlyn gasped "he thought her and breon were flirting."

"what! is he insane! oh i am so going to kill him" caitlyn said angry. then she touched my arm. "how you doing mitchie?" she asked

"h-h-heart b-b-br-broken" i sobbed as i buried my face in my pillow

they both sighed.

"i should just g-g-g-go home" i mumbled

"are you insane!" caitlyn yelled

"no! i-i-i just d-d-dont get t-t-the point of s-s-staying here h-having to s-s-ee him!" i cried

they both didnt say anything.

"but mitchie, your parents-" nate said

"i dont care, ill deal with it." i said harshly

"but you shouldnt have too" nate said

"but i do nate! they are my p-parents, and me and s-shane was just too g-good to be true to last long" i sobbed

they both sighed sadly. "Mitchie you arent even postive that he broke up with you" Caitlyn said

i sat up. "well if someone says they are d-d-done with 'this' doesnt that in-involve me? i have to leave, t-to-tomorrow morning" i said "i cant stay here" i wiped my tears and stood up and grabbed my suit cases. "wanna help?" i asked them

caitlyn shook her head "i cant, i cant help you pack up to go back to a place you shouldnt go back too! your giving up!" she yelled

i shrugged "whatever i dont need your help!" i started packing.

caitlyn jumped up and snatched the suit case from me. "You are not going mitchie!" she said sternly

"you cant stop me caitlyn!" i glared at her.

"Oh but i can ! and i will! how can i let you, one of my best friends, go back to a house where her dad abused her, and her mom didnt give a crap!" Caitlyn yelled

"because if you dont then your letting me deal with seeing a guy who broke my heart!" i yelled right back

"YOU DONT KNOW FOR SURE THAT HE BROKE UP WITH YOU!" Caitlyn was getting so frustrated

"But i believe he did! he obviously didnt trust me!" i cried

Caitlyn sighed "talk to him mitchie."

"oh yeah because thats so smart" i said sarcastically which caitlyn rolled her eyes too "because talking to him is what caused me and him to argue! what would be different now!"

"talk to him tomorrow, he will have calmed down!" Caitlyn said with a begging tone

i sighed as i ran my hands over my face.

"just avoid him for the rest of today, till tomorrow then you can talk to him " Nate said with a quite voice

i looked at him then caitlyn and nodded slowly.

they smiled small and nate stood up taking my suit cases "im not leaving these with you" he smiled sympathetically.

i nodded with a blank expression

caitlyn had tears in her eyes and just walked out the room

nate looked at me "Dont leave mitchie, your hurting caitlyn, your one of her best friends, she cares about you, she told me your like a sister to her. and mitchie i care about you too, your my twin" he smiled "you'd be hurting all of us if you left. dont do it. we care a lot about you, thats why we wont let you leave, everything will be okay, we will all work this out."

tears trailed down my cheeks as i walked up to nate and hugged him tightly "im so sorry! i didnt mean to cause all this trouble" i cried.

he dropped the suite cases and hugged me tight "its okay mitchie, dont worry about it. everything will be okay, trust me?"

i nodded eagerly "i do nate."

he kissed my head and we pulled away, and he picked up the suite cases, he smiled at me "love you twin"

i smiled through my tears "love you too twiny!"

he chuckled and left my room

i sighed and felt how exausted i was, so i laid down as i wiped the tears from my face. as i laid in bed i remembered that me and caitlyn havent talked to paul and denise about me going on tour with them, since we had eaten out that night. if things with shane dont go good, whats going to happen? i closed my eyes tightly not wanting to think about it. and thats when i fell asleep.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

I woke up the next morning from being shaken awake.

i groaned as i rubbed my eyes, and slowly opened them looking up at the person who woke me up. nate.

"what?" i groaned

he chuckled "come on get up, me, you and caity are going to go out and eat breakfast."

"i dont want to nate, i dont think she is ready to talk to me! we just had the hugest argument!" i frowned

"and we are going to fix that, and to do that we are going to go out." he said serious.

i shook my head "please nate, dont make me do this."

he frowned and sat down next to me. "come on mitchie please, i dont like all this tension going on."

"what tension? its just between me and caity, and me and shane." i said confused "you dont need to get involved"

"and im friends with you, im caitys boyfriend, and im shanes brother, this is all connecting to me. and mom yelled at shane, thy argued last night, sabrina and jason got involved, which then dad got involved and it was just insane. me and caity we didnt get involved so we just went out to talk. theres tension between everyone mitchie. we need to fix this."

tears came to my eyes "and this is all my fault" i sat up.

"its not! its shane's he just had to get all jealous and take things out of control, none of this is your fault!" nate tried reassuring me, i just shouldnt be here! and i think nate knew thats what i was thinking "mitchie, i will not let you leave, no! i wont let you go back to that house! you cant!" he said with a serious voice. being completely serious

i nodded i know he would do everything to make sure i didnt go back home. "i just...i feel so guilty."

"Mitchie, listen to me, none of this is your fault!" he said

"well between me and caitlyn yeah that is my fault. and between me and shane, if i didnt let breon joke around with me-" nate cut me off

"mitchie, between you and shane, that was not your fault, you were getting along with them, he just chose to get jealous, thats all on shane. you cant not enjoy yourself just cause of shane and his crazy emotions. he doesnt run your life" nate said softly

"i know" i whispered as i ran my hands over my face and sighed.

"so breakfast? me you and caitlyn?" he asked after a moment of silence. "caitlyn wants to, she wants to fix things"

i nodded "alright, let me just get ready" i got out of bed

"thanks mitchie" he smiled and left my room.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

we are currently sitting in an awkward tension filled silence, at a booth in ihop. nate and caitlyn are on on side and im on the other. we are just eating no words being said. none of us know what to say.

i heard caitlyn sigh a few moments later "im sorry mitchie" she whispered

i looked up at her. "i shouldnt have flipped out on you"

"its okay caitlyn its not your fault. i shouldnt have tried making the decision to go back home to a place thats no good for me. you were just being a great friend, looking out for me, trying to protect me, and i just i was taking my frustration out on you. im sorry. its really not your fault caitlyn," i told her

she smiled "mitchie its okay!" she lightly pushed nate telling him to get up which he smiled and did.

she ran over to my side and hugged me tightly, which i returned "i love you mitch!"

"aw caitlyn i love you too! your a great friend! definatly one of my best!" i smiled

"aw mitch you too definitaly!" we hugged tightly then she moved back to sitting next to nate, and from then on we had a fun, great breakfast.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

we walked back into the house and right when we walked into the foyer shane was coming down the stairs with sabrina. i stopped in my tracks grabbing onto nate and caitlyns arms, my eyes wide in nervousness. shane and sabrina stopped on the stairs, and shane scratched the back of his neck nervously. nate looked between me and shane. i looked down at my feet which suddenly became so interesting

awkward silence

"well!" sabrina said which caused us all to jump "Nate and caitlyn, i have um something to show you! com with me!" she grabbed their arms and pulled them out of my grasp. and they sent me sorry looks. Leaving me here all alone to deal with shane! maybe i could make a run for it? would that work?

**Im updating ! yay ! it hasnt even been a week yet! yes i did notice i tend to update every saturday or sunday. but its Wednesday, its been uh 4 days? i think. hahaha! anyways im thinking of how i should end this story...its been over 20 chapters already. i want to continue this story for a lot longer, but i dont want the chapters to become pointless and boring ya know? unless anyone wants to give me some ideas! im still editing and adding to the chapters and taking away from them, so anymore ideas could so help me! **

**OH! anyone else want their name added to the story? yeah you want to be apart of my story? and is there anyone who wanted to be that told me in previous reviews, that i forgot to add? let me know. and if you want too, and you want your character to be like you, and look like you, or if theres anyway you want your character to be and to look, can you please leave that in the review as well along with your name? thank you!**

**Like? Love? hate? dislike? not so great? favorite part? least favorite part? etc etc.**

**10+ reviews will equal next chapter ! **

**REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23 going back

**another chapter ! yay ! so no one agreed with Zemi -_- LOL! but yall did agree that Joe needs to shave! :P **

**who likes Jelena ? Justin and Selena! **

**what was yalls opinion on Miley smoking?**

**and who believes that Demi has a sex tape? and who believes she sent rude emails to Ashely Greene? -_- **

**ON WITH REPLIES**

**jenizzleoffdachain: Thank you ! yeahh but hey it had to have some couple drama! hahaha :) and alright i will! and yeah i realized that too! and i will ! Promise ! :)**

**Xthereal-meX : Right ! lol!**  
**I agreee! and harsh ! lol! **  
**NITCHIE YES :D **  
**oooh its okay!**  
**dun dun duun! lolk**  
**ILOOOOOOOVEYOUTOOO! :)**

**xoTinex3xo : Hey! :) thank you so much ! :D what do you mean not having to do with her parents? like them not being in it at the moment? yeah ill definitaley add her parents back into it ! :) OH OH OH OH ! OMG ! You just reminded me of that! Gah! thank you ! i will try to clear that up soooon! :)**

**amber: Thank you :)**

**lauren: Thank you! :) and yeah i agree. right gosh boys! hahaha! i will! :)**

**p.s. i agree! aw :( this week is going by slowly!friday i start vacation! YAY! and sorry it took awhile to update, school has been piling us with work since we have break next week for 2 weeks. :)**

**L is for Left : RIGHT ! lol! thank you :) yeah I should really do that and i will try my best, it would be easier if i had microsoft! lol. Thank you so much! and harsh ! LOL! hope you enjoy this :)**

**teamedwardakazannassarules101 : well its only 4 years ! LOL! and thank you for agreeing! LOl**  
**thank you :)**

**navybrat4: Thank you! :) alright i'll add that name into my story ! :D aw poor shane! everyones mad at him! lol! yeah no more Zanessa :( and whoa creepy ! hahaha! and its only 4 years! and he looks younger than his age ! LOL! i agree that he is too young for her! but i mean if she wasnt...lol! yeah its good ! :D Vampire Diaries is my favorite! :) and yay! Nitchie! and aw poor shane! :P**

**J.S.P.L.O.V.E : Thanks !**

**p a i g e . h : thank you! :)**

**alright i will put you into it ! any specific role you want? :) You have blue eyes? LUCKY! hahaha! **  
**no, but E! News said they broke up cause like they were so young when they got together, and are still young and been together almost 5 years, so they just didnt feel that spark anymore, and just wanted to be able to like explore. I was too! :O**

**Heres an update ! :)**

**Damon-girl96: Awesome! you will be put in my story with all those details! and any specific role you want? :)**

**thank you ! and here is an update :)**

**XxXphilippa001XxX : To leave yall to want to read more! lol! :D**

**leoshunny1985: thank you!**

**TheSunday: is that a bad thing for this story? and i just remembered an idea you gave me about the thunderstorms! i so have to work it into my story ! :) and poor shane everyone is against him hahahaha! **  
**yeah! :) awesome! :D**

**BandS4ever: Thank you! :D**

**1DLoverr: alright i wont! **  
**aw thank you! **  
**thank you so much! :D**

**felicityfranchescaa': YES ! LOL! :P**

**poor shane! hahaha!**

**yeah true cause like it says Belieber and all yeah xP**

**sophie: Thank you! :)**

**Muzicoftheheart: Yeah they will be missed i agree :( Aw dang it no one agrees with me for Zemi :P Whose Stemi? :)**  
**i agree! like gosh man! **  
**ooooooh! yeah BK is better !**  
**right ! exactly! **  
**Yeah Sabrina leaves them in the awkwardness! **  
**Thank you! :D and good! you better missy! lol :) **  
**here ya go :)**  
**and OMG i heard about that ! UGH! **  
**-Unknown name LMAO ! :P**

**Anonymous: Thank you! &&& Yeah I'll definitaley (?) try to improve that, I don't have microsoft word so it's not so easy :(**

I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked up at Shane.

He walked down the stairs and came up to me. "hey" He whispered

"Hi" I said softly

"Look Mitchie, I am so sorry! I was just...being a jealous boyfriend, and I trusted you! I always have and I still do of course! But it was just Breon I didn't trust" he said

I looked at him confused "why?"

He sighed "Breon has always wanted to be in these like competitions with me, he always wanted to either have my girl, or find someone he thought was much better than her. He has stole a few of my girlfriends in the past, and we finally were getting over those issues, until I caught him almost kissing my last girlfriend, and thats when I stopped trusting him when it came to girls, I mean I trusted him with everything else because he was a trustworthy person when it didn't come to girls, he kept all the secrets I ever told him and such, but when I realized that it was you a Breon who were not down in the kitchen with the rest of us, and Nicole said you were in that small room in the closet it just set off my worrying and jealousy, and nervousness. So then when I saw him chasing you and you laughing I got really jealous and angry, I thought he was going to steal you from me, like he has done with some of my exes. so I thought you all laughing, I thought that meant he was succeeding. so I blamed you, and him, but since you were the one to talk to me, I just took it out on you, I didn't mean to, and I'm so sorry! I really am! please Mitchie forgive me! I can't...i can't live without you!" he begged.

I had tears in my eyes, as I saw his pleading, sincere eyes. I nodded eagerly and threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into the crook of his neck as his arms tightly wrapped around my waist pulling me closely too him, so that our bodies were touching and he buried his head on my shoulder.

"I love you Mitchie" He whispered

I smiled happily, touched, in a dream state, as I stood on my tip toes to tighten my hold on him, "I love you too Shane!" I whispered

I felt his arms tighten around my waist. as he kissed the bare section of my shoulder.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

me and Shane are currently sitting on the couch in the living room with cait and nate on the other couch, just watching movies relaxing. it was so cute, Caitlyn and Nate kept flirting, which i haven't seen much do to all the stress and drama, and them being shy around others.

Nate poked Caitlyn in the side which caused her to squeal and start laughing as she hit his arm. He caught her hand, and took the other one, holding her hands in one of his using the other to start tickling her. She screamed and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Stttttoooooooop!" she squealed

ante laughed as he continued to tickle her. She fell onto her back laughing, he hovered over her as she squirmed around laughing tears falling from her eyes.

"st-top!" she screamed in laughter

Nate laughed and stopped as he bent down and kissed her. I was holding back my 'awwww' as I grinned at the two tacking out my phone and taking a picture. I heard Shane chuckle from beside me. I looked up at him with a grin. He kissed my forehead. I giggled and put my phone back in my pocket after taking one more picture.

when they sat back up they grinned at each other as Caitlyn laid her head on Nate's lap and he ran his hand through her hair, which she relaxed closing her eyes. Sabrina walked in and when she saw them she grinned and looked me with an "aww adorable" look! cause she hasn't seen them act all coupley either. I nodded with a "i know right" smile

she giggled and sat down on my other side. "guys I'm bored!" she whined.

we all rolled our eyes "poor poor you riri" Shane chuckled

she glared at him "well aren't you a great brother" she said sarcastically

"yeah I really am" He grinned and we all groaned as he laughed.

"I feel like a 5th wheel" she pouted

"get a boyfriend ri!" Shane said with a duh voice

I gave sabrina a 'tell him!' look

she sighed and nodded "I have one for your information!"

Shane looked at her shocked, as did Caty and Nate, but not as shocked as Shane. "what? who?" he asked

"uh...Justin Bieber" she whispered as a blush crept to her cheeks.

Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn's mouth dropped open as I grinned at her.

"WHAT?" Shane asked in shock

"almost 6 months" she whispered

that caused my mouth to drop open!

"wow" we all whispered

"well hey I approve!" Shane grinned and we all laughed as relief washed through Sabrina.

"thank you shane" she grinned

"but hey if he hurts you he will so have to deal with me!" Shane said in his protective brother voice, and we all rolled out eyes

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

Jason was dancing around the room with his electric guitar in his hands, blasting through the speakers.

I was laughing hysterically on the couch

It was only me and Jason in the house, and we were so bored, so we decided to rock out.

I picked up the electric guitar that I had put down laughing. I stood on the couch and started to join the music whipping my hair back and forth as Jason bopped his head up and down and slide across the floor on his knees.

I giggled as I jumped to the other couch "start singing!" I shouted to Jason

"you too!" and we sang the lyrics to the song we were rocking out too, singing off the top of our lungs laughing at points.

When we finished we fell to the ground laughing like crazy.

"That was fun!" Jason laughed

I nodded as I couldn't speak due to my laughing fit.

we then heard the door open and people walk in and the door closed.

we were still laying on the floor guitars ontop of us.

"why are yall on the floor?" denise laughed

me and jason burst into laughter once again.

everyone looked at us confused but amused expressions on their faces.

i stood up taking the guitar off me and laying it on the couch as i put my hair in a messy bun. "we had a rock out session!" i grinned

jason stood up placing his guitar on the other couch "and it was hilarious! and really really fun!" he grinned lik a child on christmas day.

they all laughed at our excitment. "sorry we missed it" paul laughed

i blushed "it would have been embarassing" everyone laughed

shane came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me as he rested his head on my shoulder. i smiled as i turned my head and kissed his cheek. he smiled brightly at me.

"so what did yall do?" jason asked

"did some shopping and such. it was tireding" nate pouted

Caitlyn kissed his pout "your so silly" Nate winked at her

me and sabrina "awed" which caused them to blush and everyone else to laugh

"Oh! Denise, Paul, me and Mitchie need to talk to you about some important stuff!" Caitlyn remembered as i sent her a glare.

"oh? alright when shall we talk?" Denise asked

"um right now?" caitlyn asked

they nodded "come on, lts go somewhere else." Paul said

Shane slowly let me go as he sent me a confused look. i smiled sheepishly at him "tell you later babe" i kissed him before following them. oh how nervous i am! what if they say no? what if thy think its a horrible idea? waht if they send me back home? oh my god! i bit my bottom lip nervously.

Caitlyn took my hand and squeezed it in a way to tell me everything will be okay.

We walked into Paul's office room and they shut the door behind us. and we all took a seat.

"so what would you two like to discuss?" Denise smiled

"well, you know, in september we are all going back on tour, leaving senior year and getting taught on the road, which means we will be leaving Mitchie, which we dont want to do, because that means she will have to go back to her house, which we all know is not a good thing at all. So i was wondering if Mitchie could come on the tour with us? she could help out with whatever needs help with, please! i really dont want her going back to her house! we cant just leave her like that! she really depends on Shane, and she needs all of us! so please can she come on the tour with us?" caitlyn looked so hopeful, as if she would cry if they said no.

my heart pounded in my chest as i saw denise and paul look at each other, and then back at us, and they sighed. oh my god, is that not a good sigh? oh man! please please say yes!

"Mitchie...i cant make any promises, its not only up to me, but i think that there is definitly a high chance that you can come on tour with us, and i know your situation, and i dont want you to have to go back to that, and i know how much you depend on shane. so i of course has no problem with you coming on tour with us." Paul said as me and caitlyn grinned

"i agree completly, but some word of advice, its not always so good to become so dependent on someone. espcially on someone who tours, and has a huge job, and might not always be able to be there." Denise smiled sympathetically.

i frowned at this. what is trying to say something ? like is there a hidden message behind that? i cant not depend on shane, i need him, he knows how to calm me down, and he makes me feel safe! i sighed as i nodded slightly.

they smiled and we left the room.

i walked up to my room slightly confused, and i knew caitlyn could tell something was up.

Caitlyn pov

i watched mitchie walk upstairs with a slight frown on her face. i knew denise's words really hit her. why did denise have to say that? that really aggervated me! i walked into the living room and saw shane watching tv with his brothers.

"shane!" he looked at me. "can you go talk to mitchie?"

"what happen?" he stood up with a worried expression

"your mom said something that really like hit mitchie, and i dont want her stressing over please." i frowned

he nodded and ran upstairs.

Shane pov

what could my mom had said? and why would she have said it?

i walked towards mitchies room and saw the door cracked open, so lightly i pushed it open and saw her curled up on her bed, her eyes closed. i queitly walked over to her, and laid down behind her, wrapping my arms around her. i felt her jump slightly. "hey babe, whats wrong?"

she shook her head slightly. i sighed "mitchie, you can tell me, and i want you too."

she sighed "your mom..." she whispered

"what did my mom say?" i asked softly

"she said shouldnt be so dependent on somene who tours, who has an important job, and wont always be able to be there." she whispered "and she's right."

"babe, its okay, you can be as dependent on me as you want, i want you too, i want to be there for you, i always will be. yeah i might not always be able to be there, but id be a phone call away, and id catch the first plane possible, or take the jet, to get to you whenever you needed me. " i said serious

she turned in my arms and buried her head against my chest. "shane your too good to me"

i chuckled slightly "you mean the world to me babe."

she looked up at me with a smile "i love you shane"

"and i love you mitchie" i bought my hand to her cheek and rubbed it lightly

she smiled and kissed me which i immediantly kissed her back. she pulled back slightly her eyes still closed "me and caitlyn we asked your parents if i could go on tour with you" she whispered as her eyes opened slowly to look in.

i grinned "why didnt i think of that?"

she grinned and giggled "your not so smart" she joked

"" i laughed sarcastically "very hurtful"

"loser!" she kissed me as i smiled into the kiss.

"so what did my parents say, other than what my mom said?" i asked as i pulled back a little

"your dad said its not fully up to him, but he said he wouldnt mind me going, and he wants me too cause he doesnt want me to go back to my house." she smiled

i smiled happily "and your mom agreed. so i guess they're just going to have to talk to your tour people, and then give me a final answer"

"they better say yes, or ill be sneaking you on the bus" i kissed her

she giggled against my lips "your amazing" she whispered in between kisses

"mm you too!"

she gripped onto my shirt pulling herself closer to me, our lips not breaking apart once.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

Mitchie pov

me and shane are walking on the beach holding hands, them swaying slightly back and forth, as we laugh at some silly jokes. i think everything we been through had brought us closer. we only have a week left in hawaii and then we are going back to LA.

"when do you think your parents are going to find out if i can go on tour with yall?" i asked after a moment of comfortable silence

"mmm i dont know, but probably they will know by the time we are back in LA." he said

"so like...when is the tour?" i asked

"a week after we get back to LA." he looked at me

"and for how long?" I whispered

"a few months." he said softly

I nodded with a sigh. I really hope they let me go on tour! 3 weeks till the tour.

I looked around at the beautiful beach. the sun setting, i loved the colors! a lot of people sat on the sand as they watched the sun set. me and shane just strolled the beach. if we stopped people would probably come up to him. he didnt want that. after the sun set me and shane went back to the house, with small conversation. mostly we just njoyed each others company.

the day before leaving hawaii

Paul was on the phone talking in a serious tone as he paced the living room. Shane looked at Nate confused, and he only shrugged with a also confused expression.

"but-...no!...you dont-...fine! i guess thats the better than not at all." he sighed and you could tell he was annoyed. "yeah goodbye!" he hung up and groaned and when he turned and made eye contact with me he frowned, and right there i knew it was bad news, and i wasnt going to like this.

"whats wrong?" i asked, with a nervous feeling.

"mitchie, i am so sorry-" caitlyn cut him off

"whats going on?" she demanded. she just wanted him to get straight to the point as did i.

"they wont allow you to come on tour with us for the first month. but after the first month you can join. they think the first month is the most stressful, and you will only be a distraction, especially to shane, since you have no specific job in the tour. " his voice full of sympathy.

tears filled my eyes, as did caitlyns. Shane wrapped his arms around me, from behind me, as he buried his face on my shoulder with a extremly sad sigh.

"im sorry mitchie" Paul frowned.

Jason walked in "whats with the sad moods?" he asked confused

shane stood up straight and shook his head. i just pulled out of shane's grip and ran upstairs.

"Mitchie!" he shouted and ran after me.

**I was going to update sooner! but I couldn't ! i had so much school work! i just finished a 7 page paper, and a history essay! i have a test tomorrow, and i have projects due this week! So im sorry! but im updating now then going to study! OH and i got 20 reviews! that made me SO freaking happy ! thank you all so much! **

**IMPORTANT: DO YALL READ THE REPLIES I HAVE FOR YOU IN THE BEGINNING? IF NOT WOW THATS A WAISTE OF MY TIME -_- IF YOU DONT WANT A REPLY SAY THAT IN THE REVIEW BE LIKE "I DONT READ THE REPLIES" :) **

**I tries to imporve grammar, so I hope thats noticable. **

**SO like ? love? hate? dislike? favorite and least favorite parts?**

**IMPORTANT : New thing I'm starting is questions to answer in review other than the ones in the begginning. so : Who is excited for the new year 2011, and do you have a new years resolution if so what is it? **

**REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24 I Thought I Saw Happiness

**NEXT CHAPTER :) **

**A lot of you dont believe that Demi rumor of the tape. Neither do i ! :) **

**and Did yall see the pictures of Demi out of the Treatment center on Christmas? She didnt look happy. :( If she smiled, even just a little smile, i would believe she was getting better, and doing good. But there was no smile, and so now im curious as to, if she is really doing okay, and getting better. But i believe she can make it through. She's strong. :)**

**Justin Bieber is so freaking cute! I just had to add that in there. ;) (hint hint) **

**ON WITH REPLIES : **

**L is for Left : Yeah, I don't believe it either, and you're welcome, I'm glad it did! :) No I don't have word :( I type it on this thing called Notepad on my laptop. LOL! I so wish i had spell check ! No problem :)**

**Buba95: Thank you so much :) Oooh the dramatic parts? lol! Thank you, means a lot ! x33333 Hope you enjoy this update :P**

**Kate : yeah dun dun duuuunnnn hahahah! maaaaaybe! :D i agreee :)**

**aw yay!**

**hope you enjoy this!**

**navybrat4 : awesome ! and yeahh true true. Miley really does ! Like she is going to ruin her "reputation". oooh, well i dont believe the rumors about Demi, well not all of them anyways. LOL! :P**

**lauren: Thank you! :) yeahhh awww :) I could have updated sooner than this but im lazy, sorrry ! :P**

**P.S. Im officially on break yay! I was excited for christmas, it was fun! how was your Christmas? Is it too late to give you a christmas gift? Cause i could update several times, and it could be a late gift ! :D**

**leoshunny1985: thank you!**

**Xthereal-meX : TWIIIIIN! It really has beeen !**

**im good, arms are sore though, from almost 4 hours on dancing non stop! School is definately crap! lol Yes Christmas! :D**

**I would be so sad if you didnt read my replies -_- LOL! :P**

**LMAO! yes i tend to write looooong. :P**

**well im glad you think that :D**

**Yes finally got some NAITLYN in it :D**

**yeahh poor mitchie :( yes cliffy's muahahahahahaa**

**hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**ILOOOOOOOOVEYOOOOOOU**

**p a i g e . h : its an UPDATE! :)**

**felicityfranchescaa' : Thank you! :)**

**1. Aw! Nelena was cute though ! :)**

**2. I'm not surprised with Miley either, its just...idk not shocking lmao. Im not a huge fan of hers so to me its like her life..oh well.**

**3. I dont believe it either ! i love demi tooo! That is true, those pictures were a bit shocking, but yeah whatever, i also dont she would go as far as to do that type of tape.**

**And only you would forget to log in -_- LMAO Just Kidding ! :P**

**TheSunday: Aww! :(**

**Thank you! and hahaha :P**

**Its totally okay, just as long as i know you atleast read it, makes me happy, and makes me feel as if im not waisting my time :)**

**oooh awww! :/ I never end up following my New Years resolutions, i do for like a month then give up, not a good thing. And oooh ahahhaa ! xP**

**Yeah, they have to leave Mitchie :(**

**(hahaha!)**

**Hope you enjoy this update :D**

**Damon-girl96 : That is a great idea! There is no problems with it :)**

**DaughterofEternity97 : Aww! Thank you so much !Hope you like this update, and okay okay i wont change anything :P**

**belobs: Thank you so much! means a lot ! Hope you like this chapter and hope you had a good christmas :)**

**J.S.P.L.O.V.E : Hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**Muzicoftheheart : mee tooo! I think Miley really is, but oh well its her life. I dont think demi has the tape either! i dont think she'd do that, and yeah maybe the emails. maybe.**

**OOOOOOH makes sense now! :P**

**ooh that would be a good idea, and aw thats sad :(**

**-MUAHAHA its a funny nickname, I have decided he will use it when it comes to teasing, and embarassing her :P**

**True true!**

**OOh smart ideas!**

**AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-Yeah, well no, im on vacation right now.**

**YAY!**

**Awesome !**

**Ooooh thats good.**

**Hope you like this update :)**

**BandS4ever : Thank you! Hope you enjoy :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY **

**Caitlyn pov**

Shane ran after Mitchie, after she had pulled out of his grip and ran upstairs.

"This is not good at all!" I cried

Nate hugged me tightly. "I can't believe they won't allow her to come! Did you say that she was in a bad situation?"

Paul nodded "They thought it was an excuse.

Nate groaned in frustration. The place we tried so hard to keep her from, she had to go back too.

**mitchie pov**

I hugged shane tightly as I cried into chest. His arms tightly around me his head on my head, as he kissed my hair.

"I dont want to go back shane!" I sobbed

He sighed "Mitchie, I wish there was something I could do, I really do. but...I dont know what I can do."

"There's nothing you can do! This wasnt your decision." I cried

"I'm still so sorry mitchie!" He sounded on the verge of tears

"I know." I whispered "I love you shane"

"I love you too mitchie"

_DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI_

I spent the week after Hawaii at Caitlyns house. But today I have to go home. I have to go back to my parents who couldn't care less. They don't even know im going back, and I am terrified. I have no clue what to expect, I don't even know if they will allow me back in the house, after months of not being there. But I had no other choice but to go.

Shane is letting me use his car until I join them on tour, and right now all my stuff is in the car, and I'm standing with them in the airport.

"Plane A234434535 (hahaha I have no clue) to New York is now boarding!" The announcer announced in a bored tone.

Okay so they are starting in New York and working their way back to LA. oh boy.

Everyone turned to me. I hugged Jason first. "I'ma miss ya Mitch, and good luck, stay strong" He said

"I'ma miss you too, and thank you, I'll try" I then hugged Denise and Paul

"We are so sorry Mitchie, but it's only a month and then you're out of there." Denise said

I nodded "I know" I whispered and then hugged Caitlyn.

"Oh Mitchie! I'm so so sorry! If my mom wasnt going on a business trip you so could have stayed with her" She cried

"I know Caity, don't worry, I'll...I'll be fine." I tried not to cry

Iif anything at all happens, call me! okay?" She looked at me seriously

I nodded "I will" She nodded in satisfaction and Nate pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you twin!" He said

"I love you too twiny!" He chuckled softly.

"Be strong mitchie, a month will go by fast. and you can call me too! Whenever! Don't forget that."

"I wont" Tears came to my eyes

We just hugged for a minute and then Shane pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him tightly and broke down crying

"Mitch, it's okay" he whispered

"I'm going to miss you so much shane! I depend so much on you, your mom was right" I cried

Shane sighed sadly "Mitchie, it's only a month. You'll see me soon. Like I said, I want you too depend on me. Just remember everything I told you baby girl. **(that was just a must use cute moment)**."

I held him tightly "I will, I will Shane."

"I love you Mitchie" He pulled back his hand on my cheek.

"I love you too Shane." He kissed me passionatly and my arms went around his neck.

When his plane was called again he pulled back, keeping his forhead on mines. "Call me whenever you need me, no matter the time. and I will call you whenever I'm not busy. I promise"

"I will and thank you Shane! I love you so much" I cried

"I love you with all my heart Mitchie" He quickly kissed me again and pulled away grabbing his bags.

Everyone waved at me, Caitlyn had tears down her cheeks. Nate had tears in his eyes. Jason looked very sad. Denise had some tears, Paul looked sympathetic, and Shane was wiping the tears that were coming down his face . It all broke my heart, and watching them walk away scared me. It's time to face my parents.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

I sat in Shanes car, staring at my house. y parents cars were in the drive way. I've probably been sitting here for like 20 minutes. I decided to get out and face them. I walked up to the door, bags in my hand and I rang the bell.

I heard footsteps and the door opened, my moms eyes widened in shock. "Mitchie!"

"Mom" I whispered

"Oh my god it is you!" She looked even more shocked, at first I thought I saw happiness in her eyes, before they turned to confusion.

I nodded awkwardly.

"Uh come in honey" She opened the door all the way and slowly I walked in. The house looked a bit different. just some new furniture.

"do...is...is my room still here?" I whispered

"Yeah. no ones been in it. " She whispered also

"Is dad here?" I asked in fear

She nodded "He's in the kitchen."

I swallowed "can I move back in here?"

"How long?" she asked "Are you just going to leave again? No warning?" She was getting a little mad

"Only a month mom...please" I whispered

"Oh so what is this? Only a home you come to when you have no other place to go?" Her voice rose

"I'm sorry mom, but please." I begged. Not like I wanted to return here.

"You...You can. But dont expect it to be pleasant" she had a...a tone...an evil...tone, and this wicked look in her eyes. "Go say hi to your father."

I gulped nervouly as I dropped my bags and followed her into the kitchen.

My father looked up it the sound of our footsteps. His eyes widened in shock when he saw me and he stood up."Mitchie!"

"She's back, only for a month. I told her it wouldnt be pleasant since she is pratically using us." My mom glared at me.

He looked at me suddenly furious. "Oh great" he smirked an evil smirk. "Oh just be prepared for the worse."

"and I thought yall would have changed" I mumbled

"What?" my mom asked harshly

"nothing, I'm uh just going to bring my stuff upstairs" and with that I ran out grabbed my bags and ran up to my room.

I unpacked my stuff slowly, unpacking only reminded me that im staying here...for a month. I cant believe how rude they are. I mean yeah I understand that they would be mad I left with no warning, and I just come back months later, and expect them to let me stay here. but I mean I thought they'd be happy, maybe try to convince me to not leave again. When my mom opened the door I thought I saw relief with happiness in her eyes. But I was wrong? Tears filled me eyes as the words rang through my head

_"oh just be prepared for the worse"_

I so badly wanted to talk to shane, but I couldnt, he was on the plane. so instead I texted him.

Shane, I'm scared...I'm terrified! Please call me as soon as you read this! xoxoMitchie

I put my phone on my table and cried.

_DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI_

"Mitchie! come get your food!" my mom shouted up the stairs

iIslowly walked downstairs, afraid to be near them. I walked in the kitchen to see them putting food on their plates. Islowly walked up to cabinets and grabbed a plate, and filled it with food. They glared at me as they sat at the table. I awkwardly stood there wondering if I should sit at the table or go to my room. Well my mom answered my thoughts

"Have a seat the table..Gabriella." she smiled sinkingly sweet.

I nodded and sat down across from them at the round table, and slowly started to eat my food.

It was a tense quiet meal. None of us said a word. They mainly sent glares at me. I stared at my food mostly the whole time, avoiding their glares.

Once we all finished thats when things took a turn for the worse.

My mom had walked out the kitchen while I was placing my dishes in the sink and thats when I was shoved forward, my stomach slamming into the counter, I bent over it in pain as I then backed away from it.

"Your a horrible child! You just left us for months and now your back! Oh arent you just great!" He said sarcastically and furious. As he slapped me across the face. I held my stinging cheek as tears blurred my vision. "You should never have even came back! as if we wanted to see you! We were doing so good without you! It was one less responsibility, a huge one just lifted off our shoulders!"

"Yeah well it was great being away!" I blurted out.

"You *BEEEEEP*(_Insert swear there)" _he screamed and I felt something collide with my head and thats when everything went black.

I woke up, in the pitch black on a cold floor. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and I realized I was in the kitchen still. My head throbbed as I groaned and pushed myself onto my knees, I felt light headed and dizzy. I looked around and the red numbers on the stove read 3:32am. I stood up, clutching to the counter to get up. I felt sore. My stomach hurt, and my head still throbbed. I slowly and queitly made my way upstairs to my room. Once in my room I shut the door quietly and locked it. I turned on the light and saw my phone flashing on the table. I slowly and painfully walked over to it, picked it up and callaspsed on my bed.

22 missed calls

32 text messages

everyone has been calling and texting.

the one I read last said

_Mitchie, babe, please call me! I dont care what time it is, call me! I'm worried! please! I love you -Shane_

even though it was almost 4am, I still called him, he was on the other side of the country meaning it was 7am there.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

just when I thought he wasnt going to answer I heard his voice

"Hello?" His voice tired as a yawn escaped. he obviously hadnt looked at the caller ID.

I burst into tears "Shane!" I cried

"Mitchie?" Suddenly he was wide awake and worried "Mitchie babe? What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked quickly with a nervous tone

"Shane he hurt me!" I sobbed out.

"He hurt you? What did he do?" Shane sounded furious

"He hit me! He pushed me into the counter, and hit me over the head, I blacked out. I just woke up on the kitchen floor and came up here. I've been knocked out for hours. Since dinner time." I cried

"Oh Mitchie...baby I'm so sorry! I wish you didn't have to be there!" He sounded so...guilty

"It's not your fault shane." I sighed

"No Mitchie, I just I wish I could get you out of there sooner! But these freaking idiots are just so freaking heartless!" His angry voice rang through the phone.

"Shane calm down, please babe." I cried

He sighed "I'm sorry love, iIjust, already I miss you so much."

"I miss you so much too" I whispered.

"Are you tired babe?" He asked

"mm not really, I'm just...I'm really scared...I'm afraid to fall asleep. " My voice trembled.

"Well how about I sing you too sleep? I want you getting your sleep babe." He sounded so sincere.

"mmmm, okay, then I'd like you to sing me to sleep" I giggled and wiped my tears.

"alright, ready ?" He chuckled

"Wait, wait hold on dont hang up I just need to change!" I put my phone down and ran to my drawers and pulled out my white bottoms with big purple pocka dots and my purple top that matched. I quickly changed and got under the covers on my bed and put the phone back to my ear. "Shane?"

"Yes babe?" he asked

I grinned "Okay im ready!" I said excitedly

Shane laughed "Relax baby, being excited isn't going to help you go to sleep."

I giggled and took a deep breathe and calmed my excitement "Okay okay,I'm calmer and ready"

He chuckled "Alright." and with that he sang Turn Right to me. and I slowly fell asleep. The last thing I heard him say was "I love you Mitchie, sleep tight" and with that being said I was asleep.

**Oh man, things are getting crazy ! Things are going to start being crazy, full of Drama, or well i hope i do a good job to make it like that. LOL! so i tried to capitalize and everything, and man was i getting tired and bored of that! I know this chapter is short, but i loved the ending. So it had to end like that. LOL !  
so what do y'all think is going to happen next? Leave idea's etc. Also let me know what i can improve and such. **

**Question Time : How was y'alls Christmas, and what did y'all get? **

**I got an accoustic guitar ! I'm in love with it ! GUESS WHAT I NAMED MY GUITAR ! Might give you a shoutout if you get it right ;) **

**Like? Love? Hate? Dislike? Favorite and least favorite parts?**

**I'll try to update before New Years! If not HAPPY NEW YEARS ! **

**10+ Reviews till next chapter **

**REVIEW **


	25. Chapter 25 Go Get Your Man!

**New Chapter ! :D I dont think any of you actually got my hint. I had put Justin Bieber is really cute (or something like that) with a wink ;) then put hint hint. Then at the bottom i said guess the name of my guitar and put a wink ;) **

**BUT some of you knowing i'm a Justin Bieber fan guessed Justin, and some said it had to do with the name Justin Bieber. Y'all were close or right! I named my Guitar Bieber ! I love the name Bieber, i just dooo! **

**SO SHOUTOUT TO : Damon-girl96 **

**&& SHOUTOUTS TO : L is for Left & lauren **

**Did y'all read, Perez Hilton even said that Demi Lovato didn't seem so happy when she was out for Christmas, cause she wasnt smiling, and she was in all dark colors. He was hoping for bright happy colors, instead she had A LOT of black on. poor Demi :( **

**Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez seem to be getting closer ! **

**Justin Bieber had a store closed down so he could shop! HAHAHA Bieber is just too popular! how can you not love him?**

**Demi Lovato might be going on tour in 2011 ! And supposibly cheaper concert tickets ! guess who is saving up her money and will beg her mom! ME! Have any of you been to her, or any concert? if so whose? and how was it?**

**REPLY TO REVIEWS : **

**Demifanfurever : Very !**

**P.S. Thank you very much ! :)**

**Buba95 : Thank you! and here is an update! :)**

**felicityfranchescaa' : Right ! Very rude !**

**Aw! Yeah i just had to add a sad chapter ! :O**

**Thats freaking awesome! :D Is that a good show? i only saw the episode with Demi Lovato! She did AMAZING! :)**

**J.S.P.L.O.V.E : Thank you! Here is an Update ! :)**

**rogue4ever : Aw yay thank you! :)**

**My guitar says Thank You! LOL**

**Early Happy New Years since im updating early :D**

**Here is an update! hope you enjoy! :)**

**DaughterofEternity97 : Hey ! Thats Great! :D Right he is really mean! thank you :) Thank you so much ! that**

**means a lot to me! :) Have a great New Year too! **  
**But yay im updating before New Years :D**

**lauren : Thank you! :) Yeah :( OOOOH good idea ! :D Your close ! Its Bieber ! :D**

**heres an update!**

**P.S. : Awesome! Mines been alright! going too fast though :( Thats great ! :D Well then i will be doing extra**

**updates! :D**

**Damon-girl96 : Here is an update ! :D**

**Muahahaha yes its Bieber ! :D maaaaaaybe she is. Maaaaaaybe nooot :O**

**L is for Left : Because it was cute ! lol! well i mean my life is boring and uneventful But i got lazy! Lol! :D Thats**

**great! what game did your family play? AWESOME! I want one after i learn Acoustic! Lucky!i need help**

**learning acoustic its like AHHHHHH! lol! Thank you! I think they are the best too! i was like extra happy and**

**excited! i opened it immedinatly! Its a Maestro (gibson) acoustic guitar :D Your close! i named it Bieber ! Idk**

**why but i love the name Bieber ! LOL! Thank you! awww yay! :D Yeah wow no wait maybe it was just cause it**

**was full of drama :D lol! Its okaaaay ! i love long reviews! now you get a long reply! HAHA! Thank you !**

**KaYlaNnE95 : Thank you! :D**

**Heeey! its okay :) Yeahh im working on those, lol!**

**Thats great! :) Thats AWESOME! You sing? and oooh those are awesome gifts!**

**Ohh funn!**

**Yeah you got a lot ! lucky! LOL**

**Thank you! Its okay! hahaha! I named it Bieber ! :D**

**I dont mind the long review, i love em! You get a long reoly in return hahaaha!**

**here is an update! hope you enjoy!:)**

**Amber : Keep reading and you'll find out :)**

**BandS4ever : Thank you! Awesome gifts! Its name is Bieber ! :D and oooh awesome! i love Camp Rock tooo!**

**Here is an update hope you enjoy! Happy new year ! early! LOL :D cause im updating before New Years YAY!**

**beblobs : AW !I feel special! thank you! :D Yeah i do tooo! yeahh maybe it is! she probably was so shocked since**

**she has been away from it for a few months. :( Thank you! and ooooh yeahh! Her parents are evil! OH your**

**presents are awesome! i have a keyboard !i love it! it lights up when i press the keys! :D Ipod Touch with the**

**camera? :O yeah! Music related !:D I like the name LuLu ! :O But i named it Bieber :D here is an update before**

**New Years !:D**

**IMPORTANT: I DID NOT EDIT OR REVISE THIS! SO THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES ! I AM VERY SORRY ! BUT THIS WAS TOO LONG AND I AM RUSHING ! SO AGAIN I AM SORRY ! PLEASE DONT HATE ME ! **

its been 3 weeks. 3 petrifying weeks. 3 torturing weeks. 3 long weeks. ive been abused constitenly, it happened basically every single day. I haven't talked to shane or anyone else for that matter, in 2 weeks. My dad broke my phone...

Flashback

I giggled "i love you too Shane, ill talk to you later"

"bye love" he said with his happy tone.

"bye babe" and with that i hung up. I was sitting at my desk, and i turned around, phone still in hand, and there stood my dad, a glare on his face.

"who the hell where you talking about?" he 'boomed'

"Uh noone?" it came out more as a questions

he stormed over to me and snatched my phone before i could even process what he was doing, he dropped it to the floor and stomped on the screen, breaking the phone compleltly. The Phone shane bought me, the iphone, the phone that saved me from this family. And he broke it.

tears came to my eyes as i watched him do so. "STOP!" i cried

he laughed humorlessly before slapping me across the face and walking out.

"no no no no!" i picked up my now broken phone and placed it on my desk. that had shane's number which he had just recently changed, so i hadnt remembered it by heart! i went to my wall and slid to the floor crying into my hands.

End of flashback

I'm currently sitting against my door, where I had just run away from my dad downstairs. my door was locked. i got up and slowly walked over to my balcony. i opened the doors and walked out, and there was the Grays house. oh how i just wished Shane was there.

The door bell went off, thinking nothing of it, i stayed in my room crying. But the voice i heard from downstairs immediantly caught my attention.

"Is Mitchie here?" it was shane! it had to be shane! that so was his voice! his sweet, but powerful, yet gentle and caring and angelic...on and on and on; voice!

i jumped up and unlocked my door running down the stairs. "Shane!" i cried out a grin on my face.

he grinned in return as he caught me when i flung myself at him, his arms tightly around my waiste, as my arms went tightly around his neck.

"whoa, whoa, whoa! who is this?" my dad asked

i pulled away from shane, and my dad was glaring. "dad uh this is my boyfriend shane, shane...my dad"

Shane nodded his head towards my dad, no smile on his face at all. he really didnt like my dad.

"oh is this your little prince charming?" my dad snickered

i rolled my eyes and turned towards shane. "can we leave please?" i begged.

shane nodded "of course, come on." he put his hand on the small of my back.

right when we started to walk my dad grabbed my arm jerking me back. "where the hell do you think your going? you live under my roof!"

"im leaving dad! let me go!" i tried getting my arm from his grip, but it was too strong.

Shane came up to us "let go of her" he said in a serious voice.

my dad laughed "your funny! this is MY daughter! ill do whatever the hell i want!"

"yeah well hurting her can get you in jail, and i wont hesitate to call the police, so i suggest you let her go" shane sounded .

my dad laughed before abrutly stopping and punched shane in the face.

i screamed in shock and shane stumbeled back holding his face. "shane!" i cried

my dad turned me around so my back was to my dad and he grabbed both of my arms and started to drag me away. "SHANE!" i screamed as i squirmed in my dads hold. "let me go!" i yelled at my dad as i tugged my arms.

he flung me forward and pulled me back. which hurt my arms. i screamed as tears poured down my cheeks. "SHAAAANE!" i cried.

Shane looked up his cheek bleeding, as he jumped up and ran towards us. but what my dad did next stopped shane in his tracks.

my dad pulled out a knife and held it to my neck. "One more step pretty boy and this wont end well. "

i bit my lip in fear as i held back sobs. "stop please dad, dont do this" i whispered

he laughed humorlessly "oh but why not? you hate me, i hate you, you dont want me as your dad. whats your begging going to do?"

"you cheated on mom! you expect me to think your a great guy?" i cried

"yeah i did cheat on your mom, but she'd never believe you, she loves me too much. your words mean nothing." he had a smirk across his face.

"you cheated on me?" came my moms voice from the livingroom doorway. all of our heads turned to look at her. tears began to form in her eyes. "you...you really cheated on me? mitchie wasnt lying? you were! you lied to me! you cheated on me! you've been unfaithful! you...you Idiot! i cant believe this!" then she realized the knife to my neck, her eyes widened and she gasped "let go of my daughter NOW!" she yelled

my dad scared dropped his arms from me, and i ran into shanes open arms, and buried my head into his chest and cried, as he rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"What were you doing! Why would you do that to mitchie! who are you! i dont know you anymore! im calling the cops now! your a horrible, horrible person!" she cried as she grabbed her phone and quickly dialed 911, as my dad stood there, in shock, and guilty.

"you okay love?" shane whispered to me.

i was clutching onto the back of his shirt. i nodded my head against his chest. i turned my head and buried it into the crook of his arm, where it bends at his elbow, and moved my hand to hold onto the same arm, my other arm staying around his torso.

i stayed like that, even when the cops came, arrested my dad and left, i stayed in my position crying, and shane didnt mind, he stayed there comforting me.

once my dad and the police were gone, my mom came over to us. i felt her hand on my back. "mitchie, honey i am so so sorry. i really am, i feel so bad, i didnt believe you, and i let your father treat you badly, and im just ... im so sorry. ill never forgive myself. "

i nodded not moving my head from shanes arm. i couldnt just straight up forgive her. so all i could do was nod. she rubbed my back before walking into the kitchen. i finally moved my head and looked up at shane. he smiled softly as his eyes looked into mines. "you alright mitchie?"

i nodded "im sorry" my voice was horse, so i cleared my throat.

"dont worry about it, its okay. i love you" he said as he moved the hair from my face.

"I love you too shane." i smiled softly as he bent down and kissed me, which i eagerly returned.

"ready to join us on tour?" his smile widened

a grin appeared on my face "i can?"

"definitely!" he grinned

"then of course Yes!" shane chuckled at my excitement.

"well get packed, your going to be spending the next 3 months, with me, my brothers, caitlyn..and everyone else!" he laughed

i giggled "and im very excited!" i took his hand and led him up to my room. time to pack, time to travel the world with the love of my life, and my best friends. time to forget about all my worries. time to move on with my life, and enjoy everyday of it. its time for a new start.

it was a month into the tour, and everything is going great. me and my mom are starting to talk again, and i MIGHT be moving back in with her. I just havent fully forgiven her, as much as i love her, i just cant forgive her. Me and Shane are very happy, and me and nate are still best friends aka Twins, and me and caity are closer than ever, she is definitley like a sister to me. Me and Jason are cool. and Their parents have been so great to me, treating me like their own. i love them all!

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, Miiiiitchiiiiie !" Shane sang as he came jogging down the hallway to me. I laughed as he stopped infront of me with a grin on his face.

"whats got you grinning?" i giggled, a grin forming on my face, just from seeing him grin.

he shrugged. "next week is the Teen Choice Awards! aaaaaand, i want YOU to be my date!" he grinned again and then quickly added "please!"

i laughed as my grin stayed on my face "Of course i will Shane!" excitement rushing through out my body.

"thank you babe! you, Caitlyn, Sabrina, and my mom, and maybe this girl Jennifer, that you met that time she was Jason's date, will be going to get dresses, sometime next week, and then the award show will be next sunday. sound good?" he smiled

I nodded excitedly "Of course it is ! " i kissed shane's cheek. "See you later babe!" i skipped off to find Caitlyn.

i heard Shane laugh from behind me. "that girl, too amazing" i heard him say to his self, and my smile grew as i turned the corner. I found Caitlyn talking with Nate on the stage.

"Hey lovebirds!" i giggled

they smiled "hey mitch mitch!"

i laughed as i put my arms around both their shoulders. "how are my two best friends doing?"

they laughed "we are great, what about you?" Nate asked as Caitlyn smiled and nodded in agreement.

"im great! wonderful! fantastic!-" i said in a dreamstate

"etc, etc, we get it!" caitlyn laughed which i playfully glared at her.

We heard the stadium door open and close and heels start walking down the aisle.

"whose there?" Caitlyn asked. she was in charge of things like this, and so much more.

The girl stepped under the lights a grin on her face. "the one and only Ashley Greene!" She laughed

Caitlyn laughed "Hey Ash."

"Hey caity! Hey nate!" she waved

Nate smiled and waved. "Hey Ashley"

"where is Shane?" Ashley asked. She seemed to get a little too excited over his name.

"ba-" I cut Caitlyn off

"You just missed him, he had to go run an errand. But i can totally tell him that you stopped by." i smiled sweetly. Even though i was highly annoyed.

she frowned "oh, really? that sucks. but please do! thank you! i'll just wait to see him next sunday!" she grinned "see ya!" she waved at us and walked out. i glared at her disappearing figure.

"Don't worry Mitch, Shane loves you" Nate patted my back.

i frowned and nodded, i knew it was true, but that still didn't stop how i felt about her over excitement. We have to see her Sunday too! ugh she better not be sitting near us. That would ruin the show, completly! I turned to Nate and Caitlyn. "well i'm just going to go on the bus and relax, i'll see y'all later tonight." I quickly walked away and ran to the bus. I just needed time to think, and relax.

I walked to my bunk and grabbed my phone.

1 missed call : Mom

1 New Text : Mom

Hey Mitchie, call me when you can. love mom.

I smiled, and clicked call.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"Hey Mitchie!" My mom's cheerful voice came through the phone.

"Hey mom!" I smiled "how are you?"

"I am great, how is my little angel?" my mom laughed lightly

"I'm alright. Just met a girl who i think likes Shane, so i'm just hoping no drama is going to happen." i sighed

"Honey, you know that Shane loves you." my mom stated

"yeah i do know, and i trust him! it's her that i do not trust! She seemed...suspisious! I didnt like it...at all!" i frowned even though she couldnt see, it still upset me.

"Well you have your great friends there, and I think everything will be fine, set her in her place if you have too, just dont be that overly jealous girlfriend" my mom laughed

I laughed also "I know mom, i never want to be. Well thank you mom, i'll call you later, i think a nap is calling my name." I giggled

my mom laughed "you and your naps, but alright sweetie, call me when you can. I love you honey."

"i will, promise. Love you too Mami." we hung up and i got in a comfortable position, and drifted off to sleep.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

It was the day of th award show, and i am getting ready in my hotel room. I am majorly nervous! I have never been to an award show! Oh man my heart if pounding! im in capri sweatpants and a white tank top, and i finish applying my makeup to my face. My hair is in a bun and my hair has loose curls hanging out. My make up is black eye shadow but not a lot, oh gosh no! its smokey eyed, and eyeliner and some mascara. and some orange-pink lip gloss. and diamondy squared sliver earings. I then walk to my closet grab my dress and strip out my clothes leaing me only in my bra and underwear. i then slip on my black dress and make sure everything is in place. My dress is strapless on one side, and then on the other it has a sleeveless strap that goes down my back and goes into what they call a train. The dress stops a little above my knees. which on the left side it goes to my back and leads to the train. (im so bad at describing things :P ) I have on a long sliver necklace that really goes below my waist. And i have black heels on. and black bracelets. I grab my purse and walk out my room as i text shane.

Babe, where are you? xoM

In the lobby waiting for you princess :) -S

Aw :) i'll be down in 2 minutes, im on my way right now. xoM

alright babe xoS

i giggled and placed my phone in my purse. I arrived at the stairs and began to walk down them.  
when i arrived in the lobby i saw everyone standing around laughing and smiling. The three boys had tux on. Shane didnt have a tie, Nate had a bow and Jason had a tie.

Caitlyn had on a red strapless dress the went down the the floor, her hair was in loose curls, and she had a red bow clipping back the right side of her hair. she had on clear lip glass, and light red eye shadow on. she looked beautiful. Sabrina had on a baby blue dress that went on one arm, full sleeved to her elbow, and loose. the dress was fit around her top half, and flowing down her bottom half to her knees. she had on silver heels which were amazing. Jennifer had on a baby pink spagetti strapped dress that went to the floor, and it was so pretty ! her hair was straight, and she had it split down the side.

As i walked closer they heard my heels and turned around and all smiled at me. Shane's eyes scanned my body a grin grew on his face, and walked over to me. "you look stunning!"

i blushed and smiled shyly "thank you so much shane" i gave him a peck on the lips.

he rested his forehead on mines before standing back up straight and we walked to the group. after all complimenting each other we got into the limo and off we went. and boy was i nervous!

"We are here" the limo driver informed us. my knee started bouncing indicating that i was nervous. shane laid his hand on my knee and gave it a slight squeeze. "you'll be okay" he whispered into my ears.

the limo came to a stop and a guy came up to the door and opened it. i was sitting right next to the door so i had to get out first. so hesitantly i placed my right foot on the ground and the guy offered his hand which i took and he helped me out. "thank you" i smiled.

he nodded with a smile, and then everyone else got out. the guy helped all the girls.

Shane placed his hand on the small of my back as we met up with their manager and squeezed our way through the crowd. We arrived onto the carpet and thats when the screaming really started. The people in the audience stand and behind the rails started screaming for Connect 3. The manager led us over to them, and the boys signed autographs, as i stood with the girls a few feet back talking.

"this is insanely amazing"i giggled

They laughed while they nodded "agreed!"

"but ive been here so many times, its so much fun!" Caitlyn grinned

Me and sabrina rolled our eyes in a joking manner. then i heard my name.

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie!" it was more than one voice. i turned around and looked at the audience. Three girls were leaning over the railing with paper, markers and cameras "Mitchie!" they grinned

i smiled and walked over to them. "hey girls!" i smiled

they squealed and stood up straight and started jumping up and down squealing. "oh my god your my role model!" One girl with blonde hair squealed.

i was touched, i mean like emotionally "aw thank you so much!" i grinned

"can we have your autograph?" the girl with black hair asked

"of course!" i signed all their papers, and even took pictures with them.

They started squealing again "thank you so much!" they chorused

i laughed "no problem. See ya!" i waved and walked back over to my friends who grinned at me.

"Mitchie got fans!" Sabrina said in a sing song voice.

i laughed "Im shocked. one girl said i was her role model."

"Aww!" they chorused in awe.

I felt two arms circle my waist. "How you doing babe?"

"fantastic" i giggled as i turned in his arms, and he pecked me on the lips.

"Mitchie! Shane!" Girls started screaming

Shane laughed and took my hand leading me over to the audience. "Hey!" Shane greeted causing the girls to scream.

I giggled as i held shane's hand. "Can we get pictures with the both of you?" A girl asked

"course" shane and me walked over to them and posed on each side of the girl and took pictures.

"alright come on!" their manager said.

"see ya later girls!" Shane winked and took my hand as the girls screamed in shock.

I laughed "Shane you tourcher them!"

Shane laughed and pecked my cheek. "They love it. "

We walked down the carpet interviewers calling the boys over. they did a few interviews, and we are now at the E! News spot. The boys were up getting interviewed.

Shane's pov

"So how is the tour going?" Julianna asked

"Its going great, the fans have been pumped, giving us energy. we totally feed off their engergy, and we alwys have adrenaline also, like its amazing. they have been so supportive and we completly appreciate it." NAte answered

"Is it tireding?" Julianna asked

"It can be, we wake up at 4am somedays and we have all these interviews, to photoshoots, just packed days, then we have rehearsals, soundcheck, and then the concerts which last late, then we go to sleep around 12, even 2. we dont get much sleep." Jason asnwered

"Which we soon get used too. it like becomes our routine, but when we have days off, its all about sleeping in late, and relaxing a lot." I chuckled

Juliana laughed "so speaking of your days off, do you spend them with your girlfriends? well ive heard Shane is dating Mitchie Toress, and Nate is dating Caitlyn Gellar, are they on tour with you?"

"We do, we spend all our free time with them and our family, and they are on tour with us, they are here also, at this award show. " I smiled

"they are? can they come up here? " Juliana grinned

"sure!" Nate smiled and walked over to the stairs, he then walked back over with Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"Good to see you again Caitlyn!" Juliana smiled

"You too Juliana!" Caitlyn grinned.

"and you must be the famous Mitchie Torres?" Juliana stuck her hand out

"Yeah, nice to meet you Juliana!" Mitchie shook her hand

and from there we all got questioned

we are now letting paparazzi take pictures of us. I'm standing with Mitchie, My arm around her Waist, Hers around my torso.

Mitchie pov

Shane kept whispiring cute flirty things in my ear, having me laughing, giggling and blushing. The paparazzi taken billiones of pictures. Me and Shane even kissed a lot for them, and just acted all flirty. Then i saw Ashley Greene.

I looked over to Sabrina who was with Nate and Caitlyn. She had just looked over to me, her eyes catching mine and i tilted my head to ashley. her eyes looked and widened, and she walked over to me.

Ashley arrived at the same time. "Shane!"she squealed as i moved away from him and towards Sabrina.

"Hey Ashley!"he grinned as the embraced in a tight hug.

i groaned quietly, and Sabrina heard. She sent me a sympathetic look.

Ashely pulled away from Shane "you look good!" she fixed his tux as she smiled up at him.

Shane chuckled. "thanks ash, and you look fantastic!"

Ashley blushed "thank you shane!"

Jealousy shot through me, as i rolled my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and i turned around and it was Nate. "come here" he whispered to me taking my hand and leading me away from them. Caitlyn stayed next to Sabrina, as they talked quietly.

"So um i thought i should let you know that, um, Ashley and Shane...they used to date..." WHAT! "and Ashley still has strong feelings for Shane." he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

My eyes like popped out my eyes. "WHAT!"

"shh!" he looked around to see if i attracted any attention

"Are you serious Nate?" i whispered tears filling my eyes.

"Mitchie, come on dont cry!" he pulled me into a hug and i hugged him tightly. "i didnt mean to upset you i just wanted you to know"

"i know nate, i know, and thank you" i pulled away and smiled.

he chuckled and wiped the one tear that escaped my eye. "Now go get your man!"

I laughed loudly, and kissed his cheek "thanks natey boy!"

"Ugh mitchie!" he whined at the nickname. i stuck my tongue at him and walked back over to Sabrina and Caitlyn.

**How did y'all like it? Longest chapter! i tried to make it be really long! unsuccessful! BLAH! BUT i'm planning on doing this update thing where i do multiple updates, its a present for lauren ! :) **

**favorite part? least favorite part? like? love? hate? dislike? suggestions? ideas?**

**Im working on getting those who asked, into the chapters! Dont worry i didnt forget ! :D **

**Anyways**

**10+ reviews equals next chapter ! **

**REVIEW **


	26. Chapter 26 I Need You

**New Chapter ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO jenizzleoffdachain SHE IS TOTALLY AWESOME ! THIS IS A PRESENT FOR HER, ITS REALLY ALL I CAN GIVE! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY ! :) **

**REPLIES : **

**DaughterofEternity97 : Hey! Right ! grrrr ! :P i think she might just be like the jealous girls,maybe become friends at some point, hmm who knows? LOL Thank you, means a lot to me ! :D**

**jenizzleoffdachain : Thank you! and awesome ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You're totally awesome! thank you for all the replies you have left ! x3 **

**xoTINAx3xo :Thank you ! oooh! I think Joe and Demi should be together too! yeah like im a bit of a fan of ashley, just yeah joe and demi have that special bond, i agree! :) She did seem sad ! i was like woooooow. :( Thank you! hope you enjoy :)**

**Damon-girl96 : Thank you ! and oh alright ! i wont forget ! :) its alright.**

**Hope you enjoy !**

**Lauren: Yes yes! :P Thank you! :) sorry i didnt update the next day, or sooner than i am right now, i went to my friends house, just came home today, and immediantly came to update :) **  
**P.S. no problem:) and yay! i will do several more updates starting today :) You were! lol! awesome awesome :)**

**dancestar711 : LUCKY! Thats totally awesome! :D WOW in the downpour ! AHHH! lol! OMG he did? Was it drastic? :O lool! but totally awesome and your soooo lucky !**

**Buba95 : Thank you so much ! :))))**

**L is for Left : Yeah! and maaaaaybee! lol ! yeah i like it :) oooooh! lol thank you x) Aw! LOL! that sometimes happens to me tooO! :P I agreeee! omg thank you so much for giving me an easy song cause i was trying to find one ! lol and can you please send me the tab?pleaaseeee! :D After i learn turn right ill probably start asking you a lot of questions :P if you dont mind of course! :D and ahh! like how does getting your fringers calloused happen? lol! and no problem ! thanks for reading :D and oh i dont mind at all :D and omg same here! i make things soooo long! LOL :D**

**felicityfranchescaa' : LOL! :P**

**im sort of a fan of her, but not a fan of her and joe together!**

**YOU ARE SO FREAKING LUCKY! I want to go to her concerts! Wow if she is better thanb on CD then thats freaking amazing cause she sounds amazing on CD! lol awesome! YOUR LUCKY OMG! :D**

**oh i should watch it then! :D**

**Thank you! :)**

**Muzicoftheheart: its okay! and daaaang! LOL Thank you! :D yay! im glad! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**BandS4ever : Thank you! hope you enjoy!**

**navybrat4 : Thank you! :) hope you enjoy!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY **

"Lets get your man...my brother Shane away from her!" Sabrina said with a confident tone.

me and caitlyn giggled as we nodded our heads in agreement.

We watched as they took a few pictures together for the paparazzi, and Ashley kept laughing at whatever Shane was saying.

"come on!" Sabrina linked her arms in ours and we posed for the people who kept calling our names, then we walked away and down to where their wasnt many paparazzi, near the doors.

We met up with Nate and Jason and Jennifer. "where is shane?" Jason asked

"oh he is coming" i said with a bit of attitude.

Jason nodded a bit scared. Just then Shane and Ashley walked over. "Hey guys!" Shane smiled.

I didnt smile at all, i only raised one eyebrow, and turned towards Sabrina. "So Sabrina!" i sent her a look like 'what do i do?'

"wait" she mouthed "after show"

i nodded. "come on" i linked arms with her and Caity. "Into the show we gooo! i want to see Trey Songz!" i grinned in excitement. They girls laughed as they squealed and we walked inside.

We found our seats and sat down. I was next to Sabrina and Shane was on my other side, and Ashley was on his other side. I sighed silently. Why why why!

When Trey Songz won an award me and Sabrina and Caity cheered, and laughed!

i basically had little conversation with Shane, Ashley was too busy talking Shane's ear off! oh how i want to slap her!

"switch seats with me" Sabrina whispered.

I nodded and stood up and so did Sabrina and we switched seats. Shane sent us a confused look.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" i whispered to them. it was commercial break

"we take her aside and set her straight! be like Beoch! this is not your man, yall long gone done! over! bam! get out his life! he's mitchies now! HA!" Sabrina said obnouxiously, causing me and Caitlyn to burst out laughing.

"Oh my oh my ! " i laughed "i need to pee!" I got up "be right back!" i laughed and rushed off to the bathroom.

I was washing my hands when the door opened and in walked Ashley.

"Hey Mitchie" she glared

"whoa, what did i do?" i faced her.

"you stole Shane away from me!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He was single! i did not steal him from you! You broke up with him! So i suggest you get you self straight, he is mines now and we dont need you trying to interfer!" my voice raised a little.

"Oh funny Mitchie, cause think about it. I broke up with HIM! He could still have feelings for me, just like i still have feelings for him" she smircked

anger went through me. "Oh! why the hell did you break up with him if you still have feelings for him?" i asked with a raised eyebrow

"because i was fliming in another country, i wanted to let him be able to date-" i cut her off

"and now he is with me! You wanted that for him! so dont come back into his life thinking you can just steal him from me! cause you cant! i wont let you!" i said seriously

she laughed "I could so steal him from you, i mean come on, i am so much better than you. " she smirked "your a nobody, and your...ugly! you were just his little filler inner, as he waited for me to come back." she had this evil look in her eyes.

tears filled my eyes. what if thats true? i looked at the floor, and the door flung open.

"mitchie!" it was sabrina and caitlyn, they ran over to me. "whats wrong?"

i shook my head as i glared at Ashley who still held a smirk on her face.

"what the hell did you say to her?" Sabrina yelled at Ashley

"Only the truth, she is only a fill in, as shane waited for me to get back" she laughed

Sabrina glared at ashely, stomped over to her, and right then slapped her across the face. "You idiot! you heartless little freak! Dont go telling lies! Shane is over you! He told me so himself! "

Ashley glared at Sabrina "Shane loves me, he doesnt care about mitchie, i would know, we kept in contact. He told you he was over me to get you to leave him alone. "

"YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!" Sabrina screamed.

Ashley pushed Sabrina back. "believe what you want little miss hideout!"

Sabrina then pushed ashley, and from there it went crazy!

Caitlyn was trying to pull Sabrina back. I got in between Ashley and Sabrina sticking my hands out pushing them apart "Stop!" but they didnt they kept swinging hitting me basically since they couldnt rach each other. Ashely hit me so hard in the shoulder with her ring, i think im bleeding! "STOOOP!" i screamed and Caitlyn pulled sabrina farther away, and ashley swung at me, her ring that hit my shoulder, now hitting my face, and pain went down my cheek. i stumbled back grabbing the sink to steady myself. "damn it!" i looked in the mirror and blood was trickiling down my cheek. i grabbed papertowel and held it to my cheek.

"you deserved it!" Ashley said

"the hell she did!" Sabrina yelled.

"Sabrina just shut up!" i said annoyed, i then turned towards ashley "You are a crazy chick! Shane isn't yours, and the day if ever, that he breaks up with me, you can try to get him back. But as of right now me and him are still together! So i suggest you back off, cause you dont own shane!" with tears in my eyes i ran out the bathroom still holding the towel to my cheek.

Sabrina and Caitlyn caught up with me. "Im sorry Mitchie" Sabrina whispered, guilt evident in her voice.

"Its okay Sabrina, im not mad at you, thank you for sticking up for me, im just furious with ashley." i frowned

"Dont believe a thing she said!" Caitlyn said

"yeah, she is full of lies" Sabrina agreed. "hows your cheek?" she asked

"It kills!" i whined. "she hit me hard, and with her freaking ring! can you check my shoulder? it hurts!"

Caitlyn looked at my shoulder, "you have a cut there" she said with worry.

i frowned."UGH!"

Sabrina ran back to the bathroom and ran back with towels. She held some to my back. "thank you." i sighed.

we walked back inside and down to our seats. luckily it was dark at the moment, for the performance, so no one could see me with towels being held to me. We got to our seats, and the boys looked at us, but again it was dark they couldnt see much. I sat back down next to shane, and groaned in pain when my shoulder hit the chair.

"You okay?" shane whispered

"yeah" i said weakly.

i had to push my back against the chair to keep the paper towel there, since it was on the side shane was sitting on. it hurt so bad. Shane only thought my hand was on my cheek as if i was laying my head in my hand. but when the lights came back on thats when they noticed. Shane had looked at me.

"Mitchie why do you have a paper towel pressed to your cheek?" he asked, his hand taking a hold of mine.

"uhh..." i stumbled for something to say. Shane moved my hand with the paper towel away from my face, and gasped when he saw the cut down my cheek.

"Mitchie what happened?" he whisper yelled.

"Nothing!" i lied. my back was starting to throb, which caused me to squirm in my seat, tears coming to my eyes. i jumped up and ran out the place. The paper towels in my hands. when i got out side i cried into my hands.

i felt a hand on my good shoulder. "mitch!" shane panted. "what happened to you?"

i threw myself at shane and hugged him tightly around his torso crying into his chest. wrapped his arms around my waist, his head ontop of mine. he comforted me as i sobbed.  
a few minutes later when i was done crying, well now i only had that after affect, "Im sorry shane" i whispered

"Mitchie its okay, please just tell me what happened." he too whispered

i sighed and pulled away from shane, taking his hand and leading him over to the bench and sat down. he sat down next to me, keeping our hands together. my hand in both of his. "i went to the bathroom, and then ashely came in, she started telling me all these crazy things, and i got teary eyed, and thats when sabrina and caitlyn walked in, they came over to me and asked me if i was okay. Sabrina asked ashley what she said to me, ashely told her, and sabrina started flipping out on ashley, and then ashley pushed sabrina, so sabrina pushed her back, and it turned into them fighting, and so caitlyn tried pulling sabrina back, and i pushed them apart standing in between them, and they were hitting me, trying to hit each other, caitlyn got sabrina away from us, and ashley swung at me, first her fist that had her ring on it, went into my shoulder, when she swung again, it was at my face, and her ring cut my cheek, thats why i have cuts on me."

Shane brought my hand to his lips, and kissed my hand, his lips lingering there. "im so sorry mitchie! what did ashley say to you?" shane moved a peice of hair from my face.

"she...she said that you still loved her, that i was only a fill in, until she got back, then youd just dump me and go back to her" i looked at our hands. Shane had tensed. was ashley right? i looked up at shane, and he too was looking at our hands. "shane?" i whispered "shane, was ashley telling the truth?"

His head slowly raised and he looked me in the eyes, we were silent for a minute, he then looked back at our hands. "Mitchie..."

"Whoa!" i jumped up pulling my hand from his hands " 'Mitchie...' really shane? was ashley right?"

"I was planning on getting back with her, when she left" he started

"So then dump me shane! go ahead and dump me!" tears sprung to my eyes

Shane stood up "mitchie, that was then, now, i dont want her back, i met you, and you stole my heart, and im not taking it back, my feelings for her are gone, the only person i love is you." he touched my cheek.

i leaned into his hand and smiled "you had me scared shane"

shane chuckled "Im sorry mitchie"

i walked to him, stood on my toes and pecked him on the lips. "I love you shane"

he smiled "i love you too mitchie"

i giggled and took his hand "come on everyones probably wondering where we are."

shane nodded and we walked back into the arena.

When we got back in we quietly took our seats.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

I was sitting backstage when my phone started to ring.

"hello?" i asked, having not looked at the caller id

"Mitchie, hey its mom." My mom sounded sad

"what is wrong?" i asked

"You have to testify, you have to go to court, to tell your story." Mom whispered

i sighed. "alright, when is it?"

"Tuesday, to do you think you could fly back over here?" She asked

"yeah, it'll be no problem, ill be there monday night." i said quietly

"alright honey, so you then." we hung up

It was now monday.

I was putting my shoes on, it was only 7:30am. Shane was still asleep, and i was going to wake him up once i had my things together. i wasnt packing anything since im going to my house, were there was still some of my clothes. Once i finished getting my shoes on, i walked over to Shane and lightly shook him.

"Babe, wake up." i said near his ear.

"Hmmm" he rolled over.

"You have to drive me to the airport." i touched his cheek and his eyes opened and he sat up-rubbing his eyes.

"You sure you dont want me to go with you?" he asked as he started to put on his sneakers.

"i think i will be fine." i smiled softly

he smiled "alright, but if you need me just call."

i nodded "i will, and thank you"

I was now at my house, i arrived hours before i had planned. I was sitting in the kitchen with my mom, and i was nervous, my knee was shaking and my hands were tapping.

"Mitchie, calm down you'll be okay." My mom whispered

"i dont want to see him again." i shook my head vigourasly, the night he held a knife to my throat replaying in my head, the night he hit shane. i started to cry. my own dad almost killed me.

My mom sighed."Honey call shane, tell him to take his plane here, you need him mitchie."

i shook my head "i dont want to cause him any trouble" i cried

"But mitchie, you count on him, you depend on him so much, he knows how to comfort you, and he is the best one at it. You need him here mitchie, you need his support, and you need him to comfort you and to calm you down. sweetie please, i dont want you to faint, or hyperventalate, so please call shane." She lifted up my cell phone.

i took it in my shaking hand and called shane.

"Hey babe" he answered

i started sobbing. "Mitchie? Baby whats wrong?"

"i-i-i Ne-need you h-h-here. I-i-I can't d-do this wit-without y-you, I-im sorry" i sobbed

"oh baby, dont be sorry, im on my way right now. Stay strong, ill be there in about 3 hours okay?" he asked and i could hear russeling in the background.

"Yeah. t-t-t-thank you s-s-so much" i cried

"No problem, i love you mitchie." He said

"i-i love y-you t-too." with that we hung up, and i drobbed my head in my hands and cried, and my mom rubbed my back. The trial started in 5 hours, shane would be here in 3.

**This week i will try to do a lot of updates! hope you enjoyed !**

**QUESTION : how was y'alls new years? :)**

**like? love? hate? dislike? favorite and least favorite parts?**

**I once again didnt check for any spelling, grammar etc mistakes SO SORRY! but i will start to make sure i do more frequently, i guess thats one of my new year resoultions that involve fanfiction, just not starting on this story :P **

**BUT ONCE AGAIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AN AWESOME REVIEWER jenizzleoffdachain ! :) **

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27 the trial

**New Chapter ! Sorry it took a little while, i just couldn't get the trial right ! and i still HATE it ! But i'm updating anyways! SO im apologizing right now in advance IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! Its going to be a disappointment to you all, so once again I AM SORRY ! **

**On with replies : **

**_navybrat4_: Thank you! oooh aw im sorry, but hey mines was boooooring! :P hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**_xoTINAx3xo_ : Thank you! yes drama ! :Dlol! Aw yay ! :) UGH! your excitment makes me nervous! LOL! what if its not good? AHHHH! you better tell me if it was good or bad ! like the honest complete truth ! :D yeah i so need to get Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn into it! Im trying so hard too! I will though, i just need some ideas on the storyline. like i have a person picked for Jason's girlfriend, just a solid storyline for them. xP Thank you ! That makes me a very happy person :D LOL! OMG Thank you so much! You made my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**_Lauren_: Thank you! Ooh aww but yay i got a reaction out of you :P yeah im trying to update a lot, but omg i get so lazy lmaooo! Ahhhh im nervous to post the trial!**

**ps. i forgot tooo...lmao! On bieber i am currently learning Turn Right by the Jonas Brothers ! :D And of Justin and Selena, i think they are cute too! but poor selena is getting death threats from those overly obsessed Bieber fans, like i am a huge fan of him, but im not overly obsessed, i would never threaten any of his friends, or someone he dates, i think thats immature. and she is still taller than him? i thought he grew! LOL! and yeah i usually think the guy should be taller and older :P**

**_jenizzleoffdachain_: AW! Yay! :D OMG i got my nose peirced last year, IT HURT! I mean...pst it dont hurt at all :P LOL! Your 20?**

**_Damon-girl96:_ thank you ! :) hope you enjoy this one :)**

**_dancestar711_: ooooh awesome! ooh okay phew! i would have been like "NIIIIIIICK!" if i saw him fall Lmaoooo!**

**_L is for Left _: HEEEEY! :D Lol! ooooooh! i always wondered what that was xP it probably really is awesome! :) lol! Thank you! right ! i think chapters with drama are fun to read! :D I'll try! :P**

**_p a i g e . h _: ahh im nervous to be putting up the trial ! lol! my christmas was fun! new years booooring :( LOL :)**

**_leoshunny1985_: thank you**

**_BandS4ever_: Thank you! :) hope you enjoy this! :)**

**_Muzicoftheheart_: awesome! :D**

**yeah drama is awesome! LOL! **  
**oh yay! i feel accomplished ! Lol! :)**  
**SMITCHIEWOOO! **  
**bam! Mitchie will win, just saying :P yes ashley in negatives HAHAHA**  
**Awww right! :) **  
**Omg im so nervous to post this chapter! i hope its good!**  
**thank you! :D oh now i definatley feel accomplished :D**

**_felicityfranchescaa'_ : Is that a good thing? i hope so! lol!**

**awww :( Mines was booooring! Omg! RIGHT ! she freaks me out ! but i do love her music ! :) I didnt get to watch the dick clark's rockin new years eve cause i was at my friends house, and she doesnt care about watching a ball drop, she says its a waiste of time! oooh how i wished i was home! lmao!**

**thank you! :)**

**On with the chapter !**

I'm sitting next to my lawyer, my hands shaking in fear, and in nerves. My leg started bouncing up and down, and I took a deep breathe, and I released it shakingly.

"Ms. Torres, to the stand please." The judge called me up. I shakingly stood up and walked to the stand where I then took a seat. I looked at my hands, until my dads lawyer came up to me.

"Please state your name for the court." He said

"I'm Mitchie Torres." I said, my voice shaking in nerves.

"what has your dad done to you?" he asked

"He abused me, and he attempted to kill me." I choked on tears.

"Please explain to us how all of this happened." He said as he stopped and looked at me.

"Well, me and my dad, we never got along really, and one day I heard him and my mom arguing. I went and sat on the stairs to look between the railings. he was screaming at her, saying me and her are horrible and he hates the both of us. So my mom ran out the house. About a couple hours later, I heard things, I peeked out my bedroom door and I saw my dad making out with another girl and they went in his room. He cheated on my mom, and it was going on for a while. The late nights at work, and even when we moved so he could stop those late nights, still they happened. So i texted Shane, and he told me to go to his house. So i did. I started to stay with my friend Caitlyn and so we needed to get my clothes, and so we did but my dad came home before we got out, and then he came up and i was climbing down the balcony when he grabbed my arm and yanked me up, and dragged me into my room. he then abused me, and shane, nate and caitlyn came in and saved me. Soon I was staying with my friend Caitlyn, and we then left for Hawaii. When we got back, Shane and his brothers, and caityln had to go on tour, so i had to go back to my house. So I did, and my dad told me it will be the a horrible then abused me after dinner, I woke up on the kitchen floor hours later. I was bruised and bleeding. it got worse every night. He ended up breaking my phone, so I couldnt call anyone of my friends for help. Then Shane came one day, and my dad punched shane, and shane stumbled back. My dad then took me and dragged me away. I was screaming and crying, and shane came to help me, and thats when my dad took out a knife and held it to my neck, said that if shane got any closer, it wouldnt end well. So shane stayed put, and I told my dad I was mad at him cause he cheated on mom, and he admitted it, and my mom had come home at that time and heard him. She started crying and told him to let me go. He did, and she yelled at him for it and called the police. thats all." I looked down at my hands, tears down my cheeks.

"Who is Shane?" He asked. Out of that whole thing, he asks that question. GOSH!

"My boyfriend, Shane Gray, from the band Connect 3." I said

"alright thank you. So did you and your father ever get along?" he asked

i shook my head. "No, never, we mostly always ignored each other, we didnt exist in each others worlds. We tried multiple times to get along, it never worked, he gave up, soon so did i. It wont work if only one of us is trying. so i stopped after him."

"why do you think you never got along?" he asked

I shrugged "I really dont know, it was just really that type of relationship, honestly." Another tear down my cheek.

He nodded. "Alright."

The questions continued. I dont understand how my dad could not be found guilty.

"Shane Gray eye witness to the stand." The judge said

"You were there the day he attempted murder correct?" He asked

"Yes sir." Shane nodded

"He threatened to do it because you were getting closer, correct?" He asked

"Thats correct." Shane said.

"okay please explain what happened" He said

"well I was worried cause I hadnt talked to mitchie in a few weeks, and I knew that her dad abused her, and so I went to her house to get her, to come join us on tour. I got there and her dad opened, she came running down the stairs. She asked to leave, and I said of course, which then he punched me in the face, I stumbled back and Mitchie screamed my name, and continued to do so as her dad dragged her away. And so I caught my balance and ran after them. Her dad then pulled out the knife, which he held to her kneck, saying if I stepped any closer, it would end badly. So I stopped." Shane explained

"So how did you know her dad abused her?" He asked

"She told me, and also the first time it happened I was there. we were climbing off her balcony to escape cause he seemed furious. Me, Nate and Caitlyn got down and she was still up there. Me and Nate were at the car when we heard Caitlyn yelling for us. Running back over Mitchie wasnt there. Caitlyn said her dad got her. So we ran around the house to the front, where we went inside and ran up to her room. We burst in to see him hitting her while she was laying on the floor. I punched him in the face, and Nate pulled him away. Me and Caitlyn helped Mitchie up and got her out the house." Shane said

"How come you never called the cops?" He asked

"Mitchie didn't want anyone to call the cops. She was scared of what her dad would do." Shane explained.

The guy nodded. "Did you ever want to call the cops?"

"All the time, cause I was worried about her, and I wanted her to be safe, but I didn't want to go against my promise to her. So I never called" shane said. Oh how I love him! He is so sweet!

Once again the guy nodded.

My dad was called to the stands, and I did not want to look at him, so I looked at my fidgeting hands, biting my bottom lip. My lawyer was now pacing infront of the stands.

"So Mr. Torres, Why did you and Mitchie never get along?" My lawyer asked

"We didn't have that type of relationship, I honestly didn't want a daughter, I always wanted a son, and then I told my wife, that I thought she should just put her for adoption, but of course Connie would never do that. So we got stuck with Mitchie. I didn't know what to do with a girl daughter, so me and her never developed a father-daughter relationship" Steve explained.

I looked up at him, tears once again down my cheeks. He didn't want me as a his kid. that explains so much! He looked at me, our eyes making contact, I glared at him, and he had a hint of a smirk. I quickly looked away.

"Why did you start to abuse your daughter?" The lawyer asked

"She left without telling anyone, that got me mad, her mom was worried sick about her! But their relationship soon failed." Steve said.

"why is that?"

"cause Mitchie told Connie that I cheated on her, Connie didn't believe Mitchie, and so things just went downhill for them." he explained

"Did you cheat on her?"

"Yes, I did." He admitted

"Why did you cheat on her?"

Steve shrugged. "I was getting bored of her, she was just...boring. So this lady at my job, she was exciting, and fun and so things just heated up between us, as things deflated with me and connie." He said

I shook my head in disgust. I looked behind me and saw my mom crying. I sighed and looked at steve.

"So back to abusing Mitchie, other than her leaving, was there any other reasons?"

"Yeah, she decided to try to run away from me when I was calling her name, she was sneeking out, and running away, and then she was gone and didnt contact us for the entire summer, Connie knew she was safe though, but to me that didnt make things any better. Then she returns asking to only live with us for a month. I didnt like that, so i wanted her to pay for all she has done."

"So you abused her?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you believe that was the right thing to do?"

"In my mind at the time it was, right now I'm not so sure." Steve looked down.

I rolled my eyes, he is so lieing! He just wants to seem like a good guy.

"Did you try to attempt murder?"

Steve nodded "No sir."

i scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Did you put a knife to her neck?"

"Yes sir."

"But you werent attempting murder?"

"No sir"

"so what were you doing?"

"Just threatening them, and just trying to get them to listen to me. it was like to scare them."

"explain to us what happened that night."

"Well this guy, just shows up at our house, and Mitchie just like hugs him and right then and there wants to just leave. I didnt know this guy, and so I punched him for back talking me. I was taking Mitchie away from him, when he came after us. So to stop him I pulled a knife to her neck, I threatened them, but thats all, I wasnt really going to hurt her, i wanted to scare them. But then Connie walked in and i was shocked she heard me admit I cheated on her, and so I dropped my hand from Mitchie's neck. I was too shocked that Connie was crying and so I didnt move. I knew what I did was wrong."

"Who was this guy that showed up?"

"Shane Gray, Mitchie's boyfriend."

"What part of that did you find as wrong?"

"Cheating, and holding a knife to her neck."

SUCH A LIAR! he is guilty! He is ! They can't not find him guilty I'm serious!

We are now waiting for the jury to come back with their decision. I was anxious and nervous and scared. I looked over to my dad and he smirked. I glared at him and the door opened. in walked the jury. I watched them walk up to the judge who nodded and they communicated quietly. Then the judge got our attention.

"According to the Jury is found NOT Guilty" My heart sank and there was quiet gasp "for now, until we have more proof. Which means we will need another trial. Until then is to stay away from Mitchie Torres and her family." the judge banged his hammer thingy...hahaha "You all are dismissed."

Tears poured down my cheeks as i stood up and hugged Shane tightly. He returned the tight hug and i cried into his shirt. My mom placed her hand on my back and rubbed it.

"I cant believe this!" I cried

"None of us can Mitchie. Steve is guilty and we all know that." Shane said softly

"Yet he is not found guilty until more evidence is found! what do they want?" i sobbed

"Maybe we can get Nate and Caitlyn, they were eye witnesses." Shane said

I nodded my head eagerly. "yeah, we have too"

"Come on lets get home." My mom said.

I'm laying on my bed with my head on Shane's chest where i could hear his heartbeat. and my hand on his stomach. His hand around my waist. His other hand rubbing my cheek. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I soon drifted off to sleep.

not long later did i sit up with gasp. I looked around and couldnt find shane. My room was dark, and it was lightning and thundering outside. tears came to my eyes. These nights...i hate them.

_Flashback_

_"You B*tch!" I heard my dad scream._

_I covered my ears trying to block out the argument. My eyes closed tightly as it was lightning outside._

_My hands did no help, i heard smashing and screaming and bangs._

_"Stop! Just stop! Dont talk about Mitchie like that!" My mom yelled_

_My dad knocked something over. "Me and her have no father and daughter relationship! What is wrong with this family! IT SUCKS!"_

_"It does not! Make more of an effort and maybe you could improve your relationship! My mom yelled_

_my dad laughed humorlessly "Oh i give up, i give up on mitchie, she isnt like a daughter to me, i give up on trying."_

_my room flashed with lightning. _

_End of flashback._

the night my dad gave up on me, it was thundering and lightning and raining. It bought back nightmares. I wasnt ascared of thunder, or lightning, or rain, im afraid of the nightmares, and flashbacks and memories that they all bring back, but only when its all 3 together. I jumped out of bed and ran to my door. I looked at the clock and saw it said 2:36am. I opened my door and looked down the hall for shane. No where.

I ran back in my room and grabbed my phone.

Shane! where are you? xoM

I waited anxiously and scared for a reply.

I'm downstairs babe. xoS

Please come back up here, please! xoM

on my way right now! xoS

i sat on my bed leaning against the headboard where i held the blanket to my chin, my knees bent up. I stared at the door, and jumped when it opened and in walked shane.

"You okay babe?" shane asked.

I nodded once and jumped up so i was standing on my bed. I wrapped my arms around shanes neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

he put his hands on my hips since it was hard for them to go around me since I was bending over in order to lay my head on his kissed my shoulder. "you okay babe?"

"yeah, I just..I thought you left or something." I whispered

"Babe I wouldn't leave without you knowing, or I wouldn't leave unless you were coming with me." He said as he kissed my shoulder again.

I smiled and giggled. "I love you shane."

"I love you too mitchie." he said

I stood back up straight and laid back down on my bed pulling shane with me, when he was laying next to me, he pulled the covers on us and I cuddled up into him. As I laid there thinking, tears appeared in my eyes as I thought about todays events, my dad...was found not guilty.

Closing my eyes a tear slid down my cheek.

**Horrible right ! Gosh ! Anyways see the problem is, is that i never been in a trial, okay actually thats not a problem, like that is a good thing of course! It is a problem like in the way as saying I wouldnt know how to right about it. OMG do you get what i mean cause im confusing myself! LOL! But anyways since i was never in a trial i dont know how to write one, SO all the questions are out of order, and not all types of questions were asked. I know there is cross examination and direct. or something like that. I took a mock trial class last year, but every time we had the trial thing that we performed I was never there, i always had orthadontist appointments! it was weird! wait no i was there for one of them and we did horrible lmao okay ima stop rambaling now, but you get what i mean on why this was hard to right?**

**so for those with high expectations- im sorry to disappoint! xP I was going to just skip the trial, like say it happened but give you no details about it except for simple details like if he was guilty or not and why. you know? but i decided to add the trial for those who wanted one. im so nice :) LOL**

**I tried to improve my grammar and punctuations. :) **

**next chapter will be out quicker than this one cause it probably wont be as hard to type. :) **

**anyways like? love? hate? dislike? favorite and least favorite parts?**

**QUESTION: Who likes or is good at bowling? i suck at it ! :P **


	28. Chapter 28 Saturday

**Heey you amazing peopl! lol! Heres another chapter! **

**and thank you to all the people who were confused and told me I was wrong! :D No im serious! thank you! like now i can fix it...okay well i cant fix that chapter like literally BUT i can just tell everyone it was wrong etc etc! **

**But anyways ! I love snow storms! no school baby! LOL**

**Okay anyways on with replies: **

_**navybrat4**: Thank you! Yeah! and oooh! OMG! same here! lol! i score strikes on wii, and nothing in actual! lol_

_**Lauren**: YEAH! GASP! I agree he is! Aw thank you so much! and hope you enjoy this update! Awww! thank youuu! your awesome! :)_

_P.S. Yeah :) omg no! ugh im still learning! lol! i want to learn SOS by jonas brothers on guitar cause it sounds so cool! but also Justin bieber songs! They so are! :) yeah i dont believe it either! hahaha ! Right they need too! But omg selena's facebook and twitter got hacked :O and thank you! :)_

_**L is for Left **: heeeeey!_

_LOL! thank you! yeahh i agreee! but omg i did the end of the trial wrong :O_

_i dont either! lol_

_no problem !_

_** felicityfranchescaa'** : Right LOL!_

_thank you! and oh thats good! :D thank you! and ooh fun ! lol :P_

_Omg me too! i find it fun even though i suck! oooh! what kind of dance you do? i started dance a few months ago :D I suck at sports too! and same here about gym!_

_**beblobs **: Thank you! :) Ooooooh! aww yay! :D lol thats how i be bowling too! except i still do horrible! lol! hope you enjoy !_

_**dizprincess77** : AHHHHH! whats a mistrial? ahh this is horrible! :( but i shall try to fix that, maybe he does something bad again and that causes them to go to court again? awesome! i suck at bowling! LOL_

_**BandS4ever**: Thank you! hope you enjoy!_

_**Muzicoftheheart **: aw dang it!_

_well supposibly yeah! and omg thats funny! LOL :D_

_is that a good thing? and hahahahaha!_

_right like heeeeello! everyone should know!_

_LOL!_

_I didnt know that! AHHHHH! :(_

_Omg ! really? aww! im not scared of them, but omg they do hurt! and omg i like the idea! ill be using it ! :D its not stupid at all!_

_:)_

_Thank you very much!_

_aw yay! :)_

_thank you!_

_hope you enjoy this!_

_lucky! i suck! im much better on wii, i dont know my scores though! lol!_

_P.S. You working on the next chapter if our story?_

_**bellas12341234**: Yeah i will try very hard too, sorry my updating kind of sucks!_

_P. you so much! and yeah i will try i promise :)_

_**On with the chapter ! :) **_

"Me and you need a date night." Shane said as we walked to the Dunkin Donuts.

I giggled "I do agree with you there."

Shane smiled. "How bout Saturday night?"

I grinnned "I would love it."

We arrived at Dunkin Donuts and made our orders.

"So what are we going to do saturday night?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he touched my nose.

I laughed "you're strange Shane."

"But you love me anyways." He grinned proudly.

"and sometimes I wonder why." I joked around.

Shane fake gasped. "I'm hurt Mitchie Torres."

I laughed "I'm kidding Shane, I love you" I pecked his lips.

he grinned "I love you too babe."

we got our order and walked back out heading towards the hotel.

DEMIDEMIDEMIDEMI

"Give it back to me Nate !" I yelled as I chased him around outback from the stadium.

"NEVER!" He laughed as he ran away from me with my phone.

"Naaaaaate!" I yelled as I tried to run faster. Everyone else, like everyone from Shane, Jason, Caitlyn their parents, to the people who help on tour, to fans and paparazzi at the gate, are laughing, enjoying mines and Nates playing around moments.

Nate some how still managed to run fast even though he was laughing like crazy. But he soon ran out of breathe and thats when I sped up and jumped on his back bringing us to the ground with a thud.

"ooooow!" Nate groaned.

Everyone else was having laughing fits and taking pictures and videos.

I was now laughing too, my head was laying on Nates chest as he had turned around after falling.

His hand was on my back, his other hand holding my phone. I saw my phone, reached my hand out, snatched it from his grip, jumped up and stuck my tongue at Nate. "LOSER!" I ran away from him before he could respond .  
I ran over to Shane and hugged him as I closed my eyes in tiredness.

"You two are insane." Shane chuckled

"It's all his fault." I giggled as I looked up leaning my chin on Shane's chest. Shane chuckled and bent down and pecked me on the lips. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Look whose here!" Denise announced. Everyone turned their head and saw Jenny a famous singer ! My mouth dropped open in shock. She is an amazing singer!

"JENNY!" Caitlyn squealed and ran over to her and they hugged as they squealed.

Shane let go of me before him and his brothers went over to Jenny who grinned and hugged all three boys.

"Hey boys! How's it going?" She grinned

"wonderful!" The boys answered also sporting grins.

Jenny giggled and wrapped her arm around Shane. "how's you doing?"

Shane chuckled and draped his arm over her shoulders "Im doing good, how's you doing?"

Jenny laughed. "good, good!"

I sighed and walked over to the ledge of the ramp and sat down, pulling out my phone.

Did your brother ever date a girl named Jenny? -Mitchie

um hm, not that i know of, why what's up? -Sabrina

"nothing, just that singer Jenny is joining the tour, and idk...they seem close. -Mitchie

OH! her! no no no! they never dated! They don't like each other sweetie, they are just close friends that joke around a lot. If anything she would like Nate, she always had a crush on him! Dont worry hun :) -Sabrina

_Okay thank you Sabrina! :) -Mitchie_

_Anytime Mitch Mitch :) -Sabrina._

I put my phone in my pocket and stood up and walked over to the gate where fans started screaming and holding paper and pens out, and cameras. I giggled.

"Hey everyone!" I smiled

"HI MITCHIE!" They all screamed with grins on their faces.

"How is everyone?" I asked as I took a marker from one of the girls, who was holding it out to me, and signed her paper.

"Great!" They all said again.

I smiled and signed some more papers.

"Can I get a picture with you please?" A girl was jumping up and down excitedly.

I laughed and nodded "of course." She took a picture of us, then I took pictures with more fans and signed some more things, and just chatted with them.

"Do you sing mitchie?" One asked

I nodded as I leaned on the railing that was blocking them from getting on this side. "Yeah, I mean not professionally, but I love singing."

"What else do you do?" another asked

"I play guitar, piano, and write music, along with singing." I grinned

"Are you using Shane, and the rest of them for fame?" One asked quietly

"Not at all! I would never do that! trust me! that is just wrong, and rude, and something I would never do, I'm not that type of person. If I were to get famous, or something, for my voice, I'd want to have earned it, I wouldn't want to just be given it, just cause im friends with them. I want to know for sure that my voice is good enough, and that my songs, and my guitar, and piano playing is good enough. ya know? I like to earn things, especially the things I really want. Im not, and never was the greedy, or selfish type who would just take whatever was offered."I smiled softly

The fans had "awed" faces on. "thats so sweet! you're perfect for shane!" They all agreed

I blushed. "thank you."

they all laughed lightly. "you're welcome Mitchie!"

I laughed. "Well i have to get back there, it was fun talking to y'all."

"You too! Bye mitchie!" They all said.

I smiled and waved before walking off, back to everyone else.

Nate came running up to me, and I screamed and laughed as he lifted me up and spun me around, my arms immediatly wrapped tightly around his neck. "naaaaate!" I squealed

Nate laughed and set me down, moving hair out of my face. "How ya doing twin?"

"Great thank you!" I giggled and patted his cheek before skipping off, and I heard nate laugh.

Nate POV

I walked over to Caitlyn and hugged her tightly, which she returned the tight hug and looked up at me with a smile. "Ready for tonight?"

"Of course! I love concerts!" I chuckled and pecked her on the lips.

she smiled sweetly and played with my curls. "You have Saturday off."

I chuckled. "I do, do I?"

she giggled and nodded "yeah, i know your schedule! So what do you plan on doing?"

I decided to joke around with her. "mmm, I dont know, I was thinking maybe hang out with my favorite girl in the world, MITCHIE!" I laughed when her smile fell and she wacked me on the chest, knowing I was joking.

"Jerk!" She playfully glared.

I laughed and kissed her sweetly, and when we pulled away I rested my forehead against hers. "I was only kidding, you're my favorite girl."

She grinned, and lifted her head and kissed me, "You're my favorite guy!"

I grinned and gave her sides a gently squeeze, which tickeled her and she squealed before jumping away, which i then started chasing after her as we laughed, and once I caught her I lightly pushed her against a wall, one hand around her waist the other against the wall next to her head, I smiled before leaning down and kissing her.

Mitchie pov

I walked around looking for Shane, when my phone vibrated.

_Meet me in my dressing room xS_

_On my way xM_

I smiled and headed towards Shane's dressing room, I walked in and saw him sitting on the couch his head in his hands, his phone on the table in front of him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, my hand going on his back.

I heard him sigh, as he lifted his head, and looked at me. He looked so sad.

"Shane, Babe, tell me what's wrong, please." I rubbed his back.

He leaned back and let his head look up as it rested on the top of the couch. My hand still on his back. he put his hands back on his head.

I wrapped my free arm around his waist and leaned against him, and let my chin rest on his chest as I looked up at him. "Shane..." I whispered

He looked down at me, his sad eyes, meeting my worried ones, and he sighed. "It's my parents." He whispered.

"What about your parents?" I whispered.

His arm fell and drapped around my waiste, rubbing my hip. "They just...They keep arguing! Especially when Nate, and Jason aren't around."

"But when you are around, they do?" I asked

He nodded. "yeah, Nate, they think is "too" young to be arguing so much around, and Jason, he is just a little kid at heart, you know?" He looked in my eyes again.

I nodded in understandment. "and you?" I asked softly.

"They think that I'm most strong, and so when I'm around, they won't not argue. I mean they probably don't argue as much as when I'm not around, but it's more than when my brothers are around. " He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Shane, I am so sorry." I leaned up and kissed his chin,before laying my head on his shoulder, offering him comfort. Shane's hold on my tightened, and he now was rubbing my stomach, my arm still around him. My arm that was on his back, I now moved and wrapped it around his back side.

"You going to be okay?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I think so. Thank you Mitchie." He said softly

"For what?" i whispered

"Comforting me, just being here." He said "I love you, you know that right?"

I giggled softly. "I always will be here Shane, and yes, I do know that, and I love you too."

**it's short i know, sorry! but i hope you enjoyed! like? love? hate? favorite and least favorite part?**

**IMPORTANT : The ending of the trial in the last chapter was wrong! they can not have another trial or something like that. SO i have to work that out. blah! embarrassing! **

**so i didnt get 10 reviews on the last chapter, i got 9 :( i feel like im losing reviewers! **

**but hopefully i get 10 or more on this one? i hope...**

**anyways, im going to try to update regularly, as many of you noticed, my updating sucks! lol!**

**and if you asked to be involved inb the story and you havent been added yet, dont worry im still working on it ! havent forgotten :D **

**QUESTION: Whose y'alls favorite singer(s) and why?**


	29. Chapter 29 They Kissed!

**another chapter! YAY! okay so i totally didnt wait to get 10 reviews on the last chapter, SO 10 reviews on this chapter? yes yes? okay so im updating cause of jenizzleoffdachain ! She wanted me to update again SO i am updating again! **

**this chapter isnt long, but hey just think this one plus last one, since its in one day. If its not good blame jenizzleoffdachain! MUAHAHAHA Jk! **

**Replies i did get already : **

**p a i g e . h : **_Hey! i had a good christmas, thank you! :) Hope you had a good one too!_

_It's alright! :) _

_Ooh! i love demi! and taylor swift is good! :D_

_never heard of muse but i do love paramore!_

_my favorite singers are justin bieber, bruno mars, and demi lovato. _

_favorite band is paramore! _

_a quick update! hope you enjoy!:)_

**jenizzleoffdachain : **_muahahaa i didnt! :P_

**dancestar711 : **_awesome! i love them! which ones your favorite? :) _

**_Lauren: _**_thank you! i like taylor swift, and carrie underwood, and love rascal flatts ! never heard of Gloriana ooh thats totally awesome! :D and omg yes he is definatly one of them :D _

_p.s. lol no problem, and thank you! Right! i think its so wrong to do! thank you! lol! ahh thats such a hard chose, maybe That Should be Me! or U Smile! and its going pretty good actually :D_

**_navybrat4: _**_thank you! and heres another update :D and right! like exactly! lol!_

**On with the new chapter! :**

It was now saturday.

I'm in my hotel room looking for my favorite dress, and ugh i couldn't find it! i needed it for tonight ! me and shane are going on our date tonight ! I'm so excited! we havent had a date in awhile!

I got down on my hands and knees and craweled half way under my bed. "FOUND IT!" I squealed to myself.

I then heard laughing and I screamed and jumped which caused me to bang my head off the bed. "OOW!" I whined as my hand went to the back of my head.

"Babe" Shane laughed "it's only me."

"I wouldnt have known that!" I made my way from out under the bed. I felt Shane's hands on my waist and he lifted me up.

"What were you doing under there?" he chuckled as he kissed my head.

"I was getting my dress. " I held it up "it was under there."

Shane laughed and shook his head and put me on the bed. "I'm sorry for scaring you babe" he moved my hair from my face.

I smiled. "It's okay Shane."

He smiled. "How's your head?"

"It doesnt hurt." I giggled and leaned up. Shane knowing what I wanted, chuckled and beant down and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, so that my head was back on the pillow. Shane moved his position so he had one hand on each side of me, and never broke the kiss once.

"ehm" We heard someone clear their throat.

I squealed in shock and shane pulled back, and I quickly sat up.

Caitlyn and Nate stood there laughing. "Oh Mitchie, your face" She laughed "priceless" she sang out.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. She dodged it and laughed. "Just teasing you."

"How did you two get in here anyways?" I asked

"Your door wasn't closed all the way" Nate chuckled.

I glared at Shane who shrugged innocently. "Sorry?"

I laughed and pecked his lips. "It's okay babe, you're forgiven!"

"Oh gosh!" Nate and Caitlyn groaned.

Me and Shane laughed. "Why you two come here?" I asked

"We are going out tonight, and so we wanted to know if y'all wanted to double?" Caitlyn smiled.

"Aw! we never done that before! I want to! You?" I turned to shane.

He chuckled. "Sure why not."

"alright what time y'all want to leave?" Nate asked

"WELL! I Have to get ready, and it is now, 5:30pm, so like 7ish?" I asked

Everyone nodded and agreed. Caitlyn and Nate then left the room.

I turned to shane and pecked his lips. "I'm excited"

"Oh so you werent when it was going to be just me and you?" Shane teased as he kissed me.

I giggled into the kiss. "I so was! I'm now just now also a different type of excited."

Shane laughed. "I know babe." He then stood up and I pouted. "I need to let you get ready babe, and I need to get ready too."

I nodded "Yeah time is valuable for my fashion." I giggled

"Babe, you look gorgeous no matter what your in." Shane grinned

I laughed with a blush. "Well thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Shane bent down and kissed me. "See you soon love."

"see you soon babe" I smiled and Shane left. I then jumped up and went to get ready for tonight.

The four of us walked down to the lobby were we saw Jason sitting on one of the seats texting.

"Hey Jase!" We all smiled.

"hey guys! where y'all heading out to?" He asked as he stood up.

"Double date" Nate answered

"Oooh nice!" he smiled.

i felt bad that he was always excluded from these things. "Hey Jase? Want to join us?"

"Can I bring someone?" he asked with a grin

"of course!" i giggled "I wouldnt want you to feel like a fifth wheel!"

His face brightened and he immediantly called someone.

We all smiled as we watched the excited Jason. "Alright, she said she will meet us there!"

We all nodded and headed to the limo that was parked outside. We got in and headed off towards the resturaunt.

The five of us walked into a very nice resturaunt ! Jason looked around and spotted his date standing against a wall looking around. They made eye contact and she ran over to us. "Hey!"

"JENNI!" Us girls squealed and hugged her. Jenni laughed and returned the hugs.

Jason took her hand and we were taken to a table.

We were sat at a round table and it went Me, Shane, Nate, Jason, Jenni, Caitlyn. I picked up the menu and opened it, looking at the prices I gasped. "Guys this is too expensive!"

"Mitch, its alright, we are rich ya know!" Shane chuckled.

I pouted. "But-"

"No 'buts' baby." Shane pecked my lips, causing my pout to turn into a smile.

"lets order!" I giggled

The waitress came over. "Hi, I'm your waitress today, what can I get you for drinks?" She asked as she took out her notebook pad, having not looked up at us yet.

"I'll have a Coke." Shane answered.

"Alright" She wrote it down, then looked up and gasped. "Oh my! oh my god! you're...you're Connect 3!" A grin plastered across her face.

Shane, Jason and Nate chuckled. "Yeah thats us"

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "Oh im so sorry!" she calmed herself down. "Okay what else?"

"I'll have a diet coke" Nate answered

"I'll have rootbear" Caitlyn said

"i'll have a water" Jenni said

"I'll have a Pink Lemonade" I said.

She wrote it down then looked at me. "Oh my god you're mitchie torres!" she whispered-yelled with a smile.

We all laughed. "yeah" I smiled. "Hi"

"HI!" She grinned. "ah sorry again" She laughed and calmed down. "Okay i'll be right back with your drinks" She walked away.

We all laughed when she was gone. "Wow"

The six of us got into a conversation, laughing, joking around, and just having a lot of fun.

Are drinks had arrived and we are currently waiting for our food. Me and Shane are flirting as he whispers things in my ear causing me to giggle. Me and Shane also kept stealing kisses here and there.

Nate and Caitlyn were also flirting. Nate would poke her in the side, and kiss her, and touch her cheek, and compliment her. It was so adorbale to watch! Jason had Jenni laughing A LOT! I am happy for Jason!

"Here is your food" Our waitress smiled as she placed our food in front of us.

"thank you!" we all smiled and dug in as we now had a conversation involving all of us.

"What is your dream?" Nate asked me.

"MY dream, well, my dream is to become a singer, and be at concerts having people sing my songs along with me, to write songs that people can relate too, be a role model, and help with the bullying, help stop it." I smiled a shy smile.

"awww!" the girls said with grins on their face.

the boys also grinned. "I think you can and you will achieve that goal" Jason smiled as everyone else nodded their heads in complete agreement.

i blushed "aw thank you!"

They all laughed lightly. "Okay! How bout we play would you rather?" Jenni suggested

"Lets!" we all agreed

"Okay! Caitlyn! Would you rather, Eat a spider, or swim in a lake full of nasty water and fish?" Jenni giggled

"Ugh!" Caitlyn groaned

We are all now currently sitting in my hotel room chatting.

"Oh my god that was the funnest triple date ever!" Jenni laughed as she ate some grapes.

We all laughed. "Yes, because we are such awesome people!" i laughed. i got up and grabbed my camera. "Come on i want pictures!"

So thats what we did, took pictures. Funny moments, sweet moments, unexpected moments, adorable moments, and just everything. We even made videos. I think this was a night we all needed after so much drama, and so much concerts the boys had. It was a night where we all relaxed and enjoyed our time, and all hung out. We even got Jason and Jenni to kiss! Me and Caitlyn had squealed so loudly, the boys blocked their ears, and Jason and Jenni blushed.

Flashback.

"come on kiss you two! picture!" I giggled as I held the camera in front of Nate and Caitlyn.

"fine!" Caitlyn put her hands on Nate's cheeks and His went to her waist and they kissed deeply. I grinned and snapped a picture. "CUUUUUTE!" I squealed.

"come on you two now!" Caitlyn said standing up and motioning towards me and shane.

I giggled and handed her the camera. I walked over to Shane, who was leaning against the wall. "We need to kiss, so caitlyn can get a picture."

"Ouch mitch, you wouldnt just want to kiss me." he joked.

i hit his chest playfully. "Shut up shane!"

he laughed and lightly took my arms and pushed me gently to the wall, so he was infront of me now. He looked at Caitlyn. "ready?" he asked

Caitlyn nodded with a grin after she positioned where to stand for a good shot.

Shane turned to me and we grinned at each other as my arms went around his neck, one of his on my waist and the other on the wall next to my head. He leaned down as i leaned up and we kissed passionatly.

Caitlyn and Jenni whistled "hot!"

We pulled away laughing and i hid my face in shane's chest.

"Okay Jason and Jenni now!" Shane smirked.

I turned towards them. "OMG!" Me and caitlyn started jumping up and down. "YES!"

the two blushed.

"Come on you two so like each other!" Nate laughed.

"alright!" Jason chuckled.

Caitlyn stood infront of them with the camera. "Im ready"

They Smiled shly as they slowly leaned in, and their lips met for their first kiss, it was sweet and adorable.

Caitlyn snapped the photo and me and her started squealing as they pulled away blushing. "OMG ADORABLE!"

"OW!" Shane and Nate's hands flew to their ears. "Insane girls!"

End of flashback.

As i sat on Shane's lap I looked around the room, everyone was smiling, chatting and laughing. It just made me completly happy. Moments like these are the moments I treasure, and the moments I look forward to. Moments like these are moments that keep my head off the thoughts of all the bads things have happened in my life. It made me feel drama free.

**10+ reviews pleaaaaase!**

**I'll update again sooon! like? love? hate? dislike? favorite and least favorite part? **

**QUESTION: Whats your pet peeves? :)**

**REVIEW **


	30. Chapter 30 Critical

**Sorry for the few days wait! lol! I started a new story with jenizzleoffdachain, so if you haven't already, you should go read and review it, it's called Friendship or Bust. **

**Did y'all here about or see, the Trending Topic on twitter, it was number one, is was RIPJustinBieber ! How immature can Bieber haters get!**

**Did y'all here about supposibly Joe Jonas and...Ashley Greene are 'getting serious' BLAH !**

**Whose sad that the Hannah Montana Finale is tonight? I AM! **

**Did any of you see Jonas Brothers live chat? Am i the only one who feels that Nick gets so ignored? it was aggervating me! But they are SOOOO funny! **

**Anyways on with replies:**

**jenizzleoffdachain : **_Thank you !_

**p a i g e . h :**_Thank you! and hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**navybrat4 : **_Thank you! hope you enjoy this one! and omg so totally understand! _

**L is for Left : **_Thank you so much! yeah i totally agreeee! :D_

**felicityfranchescaa' : **_Thanks :) _

_Yay! :D _

_Oh thats awesome! I do Jazz, and Tap! Tap confuses me -_- LOL!_

_same here!  
_

_Awesome! and I agree she is weird and yeah her music good though! :P _

_OH! omg that does seem annoying! Luckily it hasnt really happened to me. I would so drown him out too! LOL!_

**dancestar711 : **_True! and okay okay i didn't mean it like that, i meant it more of in a way like Who do you think is cuter? Like i love all of them, but i think Nick is the cutest! _

**beblobs : **_awww! its okay i forgive you! :P and thank you! Yeah i love the nitchie moments :D_

**DaughterofEternity97 : **_Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one!_

**Lauren : **_:D and sorry this one wasnt so quick :/ and it's okay! :) and YES! lol! oooooh! i shall look it up :D and awesome! _

_P.S. thank you :) oh 20 questions is fun! my favorite movie is, Eclipse! OH and Transformers 1&2 !:D yours? :) _

**leoshunny1985 : **_Thank you_

**Muzicoftheheart: **_Thank you! _

_oooooh yeah i totally understnad! and aww why! :( _

_Alright i will! and alright awesome!:) _

**BandS4ever : **_Thank you! and oooh cool! and well its something that annoys you, so pet peeves is a particular and often continual annoyance. _

**_On with the chapter_**

**_"There's a storm coming up and I got to prepare myself,_**

**_cause this feelings getting stronger everyday, _**

**_Somthings creeping inside everything is about to change, _**

**_got to face the fact that I can't walk away, _**

**_This is Critical, _**

**_I am feeling helpless, _**

**_so hysterical,_**

**_and this cant be healthy,_**

**_I can'_****_t eat or sleep when you're not with me, _**

**_baby you're the air I breathe, _**

**_this is critical yeahh, _**

**_so stuck on you. "_**

**_-NJ _**

A few months later

The tour was done, and we are all back In LA. I live with my mom, and thats still next foor to Connect 3 and down the street from Caitlyns. My mom has really changed, and without my dad around, things have been going great, he is suppose to stay 100ft away from me, or he's get arrested. I havent seen or even thought about him in months! I was really starting to believe that i wasn't going to be seeing him anymore. Boy was i wrong...

I laughed as Shane spun me around. "Shaaaane!" i squealed.

Me and Shane are hanging out in our secret spot, that only me, him and Nate know about. We have been here basically all day, just enjoying our time alone, that we really havent had in a loooong time. You know living on a bus with 6 other people, you won't get much privacy...like none! Everything can be heard, and well yeah, gross.

Shane chuckled and placed me down. "Jerk!" I playfully slapped him chest.

"You love me anyways Mitch!" He grinned

"You and your ego" I shook my head and laughed.

"eh it makes me a rockstar Mitch, it's apart of-" I cut him off

"my image" i tried to mock his voice. We just ended up bursting into a laughing fit

"Never again Mitchie, never again!" He laughed

"why not? It makes us laugh!" I giggled

"yeah, but knowing that you were trying to imatate my voice...epic fail Mitchie" We laughed again

"fiiine never again" i said in a defeated voice.

Shane smiled and kissed me. "You're adorable mitchie."

"so i've been told" I teased

"mmm, once i find out who has been flirting with you, they are going doooown" He joked

"It was Nate" I joked. "yeah Nate, i think he has a secret crush on me, _always _flirting with me" i joked even more.

Shane rolled his eyes. "I should go kill Nate right now"

I laughed. "I'm only kidding! Nate's my twin!"

Shane laughed. "what twins you are"

I rolled my eyes, and stuck my tongue out at him. "Shut it loser!"

"oh, loser huh?" He looked at me in mock shock.

I shrieked and started running away from him. "Nooooo!" i squealed

Shane caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist, from behin dme, once again and spun me around.

I burst into laughter as i squirmed in his arms. "I'm Sorry!"

Shane laughed and put me down. I turned around and kissed him eagerly. He immediantly responded. Once air was needed i pulled away giggling.

I then looked at my watch. "Damn it! I need to go! Having company over for dinner" I rolled my eyes.

Shane chuckled. "Come on!" He chased me back to our cars, me screaming and laughing at the same time. I got to my car and he came up to me right when i turened so my back was leaning against my car, and he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss as i wrapped my arms around his neck, his on my waist.

I then pulled back and grinned. "Shane i have to go."

He pouted then kissed me again. "Alright, alright, I'll let you go. Call me when you get home."

"I will, I promise!" I pecked his lips

"I love you!" He pecked me lips.

I giggled. "I love you too!"

He chuckled and headed to his car. We waved to each other as we got in our cars and drove our seperate ways. Shane was heading to one of his friends house. I was of course heading home. It started to rain when I was almost home. I turned on my windsheild wipers and drove a little slower, as the rain was coming down hard. I saw my house in view, and the light turned green, i stepped on the gas and right when i got past the light I saw lights come into my view from my side. I looked to my left, and my eyes widened in shock. Before i could react anymore my car was slammed into, and pushed as the truck that hit me didnt stop driving. I screamed, and my car started flipping over. All I heard was the hit, and the shatter of glass, and car honks, and...my scream. I had my hands above my head resting on the top. My flipped some more, before stopping upside down and sliding forward. My car hit something, and I only felt a huge wave of pain, and something trickle down my face, before everything went black, and all noise suddenly vanished. I couldn't even feel the pain.

Shane POV

I have been at my friends house for about an 10 minutes, and Mitchie still hasn't called. She should have been home about 15 minutes ago, even with the rain. I picked up my phone and called her. It went straight to voicemail. I sighed. But that's when i got a text message, i never thought i would ever recieve.

Yo! Bro, there has been a car accident right at the lights near our house! Im'a about to go out to see what happened! -Nate

I suddenly had a really bad feeling, in the pit of my stomach. I jumped up, saying a quick "I got to go" I ran out of the house, without waiting for a repsonse, and right to my car. I speeded home. I went around the block so i wouldnt get stopped by police. I parked in the drive way and got out the car. I saw Nate talking to one of the cops, by the look on their faces, I knew things weren't good. and I saw Connie, Caitlyn, and my mom crying their eyes out. I started walking over to them, and I looked around, as I passed a smashed car. I looked at it, and the color looked familiar, I looked down at the licences plate, and I felt like the wind was knocked out of me, I knew that licence plate...anywhere. It..It's Mitchie's licence plate number. I ran over to my mom, Connie and Caitlyn.

"MOM! Mom, what happened?" I asked as I looked around. This looked bad, this looked real bad. There was traffic, two smashed cars, ambulence and cops everywhere, glass everywhere, car peices everywhere. It was a huge mess.

"Shane! Shane, it's Mitchie!" my Mom cried

"What? What happened?" I asked

"She, she was in a car accident." Caitlyn cried. Nate came over, tears in his eyes, and embraced Caitlyn, who then cried into his chest.

"How..How is she Nate?" Connie whispered

Nate shook his head."They said she isn't doing good, they said she is in critical condition, this accident was serious."

Tears immediantly appeared in my eyes, as everything sank in. The ambulence sped off. "We have to get to the hospital!" I ran to my car, with everyone following. My mom got in the passenger seat, Connie, Nate and Caitlyn got in back, and i drove off to the hospital, trying to stop my tears from blurring my vision. She has to be okay! Who did this to her? I hit my steering wheel as we came to a red light, and swore outloud

My mom placed her hand on my shoulder. "Shane, calm down sweetie."

I laid my head on the steering wheel and took deep breaths, and my tears fell from my eyes. My mom rubbed my back. "green light shane" She whispered

I lifted my head and started driving again. I felt like i was going to faint, if i didnt get out of this car soon. I need fresh air. I rolled down the windows and took a deep breathe. We arrived at the hospital, and all of us jumped out the car, and ran into the hospital. The receptionist said Mitchie was in the emergency room, they might be doing surgery, and we have to wait in the waiting room, until the doctor comes out. I sat in a chair, put my elbows on my knees, and put my head in my hands, and i silently cried

"Shane." Caitlyn whispered as she put a hand on my back. "everything is going to be okay"

"You dont know that. She is in f*cking critical condition!" I whispered. I hardly ever swear, unless something is wrong, that im either p*ssed off, worried sick, etc. This was one of those times.

Caitlyn cried on my back near my shoulder. Nate was rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Everyone was an emotional mess. If Mitchie...If Mitchie isn't- No I can't even think about that. I groaned in aggervation, and worry. I felt helpless, Mitchie has to be okay, I swear, I am going to f*cking kill whoever did this to her!

"Shane you just have to have faith, we all do. I know for sure Mitchie is a strong girl, she will fight through this, no matter her condition." Nate said.

"Mitchie probably wouldn't want us crying like this, but i can't help it!" her mom sobbed! "everything was just starting to be perfect for her, she was so happy, carefree, drama free, and was healthy again, then this happened."

"I can't believe that just an hour or so ago, I saw her, and she was so happy, and in perfect condition, laughing and joking around." I whispered. "now here she is, in critical condition! she never like storms, now if she makes it through this" i said "which i have faith she will" I added quickly. "she will hate and be petrified of storms even more! Why does this have to happen to her? Hasn't she suffered enough? Can't things just be good for her!" I complained

"I want to know who did this to her" Mom said

"Don't we all" I mumbeled.

I looked up and Nate was in deep thought. "What you thinking about Nate?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me, with shock on his face. "The..the licence plate I saw on the street, I've seen it, multiple times." He said.

The way his eyes flickered to Connie, then back to me, and the look on his face. "You don't think..."

Nate only shrugged with a nod. Everyone gave us confused looks, and I'm pissed! Oh when i find that bi-heartless idiot.

...

We have been sitting in here for hours, i havent got up once, i havent eaten or drank anything, I'm in no mood to. Like how could i be in the mood to, when my girlfriend, the love of my life, is in critical condition! and the image that has formed in my head makes me feel sick to the stomach! yeah no food for me ! it would probably come right back up and out anyways! no one needs to see that, not even me.

"Anyone here for Mitchie Torres?" A male doctor asked

We all stood up, anxious for her condition.

**Its not the longest chapter, and thats because i'm on writers block! the inspiration for this chapter came from a commercial! crazy i know!**

**So i got 12 reviews last chapter! thank you so much!**

**Hope i get 10+ this chapter! **

**QUESTION: What's your favorite word? and if you don't have one, what's a word you say A LOT? **

**REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31 Help!

**Hey y'all! I got 19 reviews! thanks! :) And sorry it took awhile to update! anyways read the bottom authors note after, and yeah more info there. **

**Anyone excited for NEVERSAYNEVER3D ? 17 DAYS ! LEGGO! :D Im so excited! BIEBER FAN HERE HELLO!  
**

**ZANESSA IS TOGETHER AGAIN! AWWW :D **

**yeah thats all the news i have for now! SO anyways On with replies! **

jenizzleoffdachain**: Yess! :P I'm updating noooow! Thank you! :D**

reallyJavannah** : Thank you so much :)**

L is for Left** : LOL! awesome! yes of course i do! :P thank you very much :)**

p a i g e . h** : hmm you have to reaaad to find out :P Hope you enjoy this update :)**

Damon-girl96** : lol! yes yes! hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Lauren** : Lol yes surprises ! I I really dont have a life, i havent had school in 6 days, and like did almost nothing, just lazy. lol! well also i have writers block so that wasn't helping lol! LOL ! I like the word dude, and totally. :) Thank you! :)**

**P.s. Yeees! really good! :) Omg i love the proposal so funny! i never saw the blind side :( and yeah Sandra Bullock is a really good actress, and sooo funny! :) I dont really like football, im more into basketball. yours?**

navybrat4**: oooooooh! makes sense! lol! and mee too! the last epsiode was soooo sad! :( hope you enjoy this update :)**

felicityfranchescaa'**: Surprises! LOL! thanks :)**

**ooooh! lucky! i just started a few months ago, i suck, and i have a recital coming up in like 2 months, and i hardly know the tap steps. suuuuucks !**

**LOL! thats a really funny word, i agree! oooh awesome! i say like a lot too! and right! hahaha!**

chicaa1187 ** : Thank you! and it's okay, i totally understand :) Good luck on them :D awesome! thank you! you have to read to find out :P LOL!**

**hope you enjoy this update :D i say dude a lot too! my friends that are girls be like "I am not a dude!" Im like "dude, i know, i just say dude to everyone and everything!" lol!**

Music4Live-JB** : Same here! i say it a lot tooo! loL!**

**read to find out :P lol! hope you enjoy this update :)**

I'mAMusicGirl** : Thank you! ooooh that does seeem annoying! LOL! like she retells it a lot? Hahaha! i used Blah a lot toooo! HAHAHA! thats funny! Sorry it took a bit to update! hope you enjoy!**

xlyssx23** : thank you so much! :) i shall try ! hahaha! :) read to fiiiind out!**

FunAwezom3Tilly **: THank you! :) Aw thank you so much! means a lot to me! I shall try! hahaha! :D thanks!**

Muzicoftheheart**: hmmm dun dun duuun! hahhaha**

**Aw thats awesome!**

**hmmmmm**

**yeah :( oooh thats awesome! yes i want to see that movie! haahha good book? thats **  
**creeeeepy! hahaha!**

**i agreee! ooohmygosh i would hate to have a cousin like that! RIGHT! He should dump ashley -_- AW! yeah it was so sad but i loved the ending! and RIGHT! Mainly Joe what? who gets ignored? i think Joe and Kevin talk to each other so much, and Nick is more focused on answering questions etc etc, and so he gets ignored :(**

**Yeah! that would be awesome! hahahah!**

**that suuuuuuucks! yeah they actually were! ew no! i dislike taylor and taylor! no no! i love taylor lautner but no no no! hahahahaha!**

**OH i know what word you are talking about! hahahaha!**

leoshunny1985**: thank you**

DaughterofEternity97: ** *shrugs* hahaha! thank you! and i shall! hahaha**

xFang's Angelx**: Hope you enjoy :)**

DADDY'S PRINCESS1998**: AW! thank you so much! cause they keep the readers wanting to read more! hahaha! uh oh! :P thank you so much! and of course! even though im sort of on writers block xP hahahaaa**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

"Is...Is she okay?" Connie asked. The question that was on all of our minds.

The doctor sighed softly. "She is in critical condition still, there has only been bery little improvement. We think she has a chance at making it alive, but we arent 100% sure. She is now on life support."

Connie burst into sobs, and my mom pulled her into a hug, and together they cried. Caitlyn and Nate hugged as Caitlyn sobbed, and Nate cried silently. I walked over to a chair and sat down, my head going right back into my hands, as i cried, trying to be quiet. the only way you could tell i was crying was from my body shaking.

"You may visit her, but one at a time please." The doctor said, before telling us her room number and walking away. I wanted to go in last, so that i wasnt so limited on time. So everyone else took turns going in. Connie went first and she was in there for about 45 minutes. Then went my mom who took 5, then dad who took 5, Caitlyn who took 15, Nate who took 20, Jason who took 10, and then I went in. It was horrific

Mitchie was all bandaged and hurt looking. It just...it hurt to see. Her skin was pale white, and her eyes were closed, but it looked like she was having a bad dream or something. I went over to her and sat down, taking her hand. "Hey mitchie" I whispered. "I hope you can hear me, and I want you to wake up. You need to get better, I dont know what i would do without you. We were hanging out, spending alone time together, and then next thing I know you are here in the hospital." I sigh. "I love you Mitchie, and you're my everything. Everytime we aren't together, you are on my mind, and then when we are together, its the best time of my life. I know wow i probably sound all corny, but it's the truth" I said as i took her hand and rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand. "You mean the world to me. I'd probably go insane without you, Mitchie please wake up!" A tear fell down my face, and i wiped it away. I laid my head down on her bed and i think i dozed off, cause i was awaken from the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were in here" The nurse said as she walked in

"Yeah sorry, i like fell asleep." I yawned.

"It's okay, dont worry about it. You're shane gray right?" She smiled as she walked to mitchie's machine.

"Yeah." i chuckled

"And Mitchie Torres is your girlfriend right?" She asked

"Correct" I smiled

"Yeah i keep up with Connect 3 news" She blushed. "Daughters are a huge fan"

I laughed "it's fine, thank you"

She laughed and wrote some things down on the chart she had, as she looked threw the machines.

"Do you think Mitchie is going to be okay?" I asked

"I do." She nodded as she looked at me. "I know that there isn't a high chance, but i dont think negatively, and i have faith, and I pray that she will be okay."

I smiled. "Thank you"

"No problem. Well I think the others are still out there, I have to go give this information to the doctor, if you want, you can spend the night here, the couch isnt the most comfortable thing, but you are welcome to stay." She smiled

"thank you"i smiled.

She nodded and walked out.

I kissed Mitchie's hand, before standing up and leaving the room. i walked into the waiting room, to see a sleeping Nate and Caitlyn, and tired Connie, and my mom. My dad was not around. I walked over to my mom and connie. "Hey, sorry i fell asleep sorta."

"Its okay shane" Connie said. "Shane?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"You think you can spend the night here with her? I have work, and as much as i dont want to go, i need the money, i will come back tomorrow after work." Connie asked

"Yeah no problem." I said

she smiled gratefully, and tiredly. "Thank you so much." She stood up. "I have to go, but please call me if anything happens or changes"

"I will" I smiled small

She smiled and said a quick bye, with tears in her eyes and left.

"You guys can go to, you know?" I said to my mom when i saw my dad walk back in.

She nodded. "Yeah, we all need sleep" she stood up and woke up nate and caitlyn. "Call us shane"

"I will" We all said goodbye and they left. I got up and went back into mitchie's room, and sat down on the chair near her bed. Where i took the remote and turned on the tv.

"Connect 3 spotted at hospital. Connect 3, their parents, and caitlyn, along with Mitchie Torres' mom was spotted entering the hospital. Then all excpet shane were spotted leaving the hospital. Mitchie Torres is reportedly the one in the hospital. Reports are saying she was in a huge car accident, and is in critical condition. Our prayer's are with Mitchie, and her family, and loved ones. We have hope. We believe she is a strong girl, and can will make it through." I shut off the tv and sighed as i got up and walked over to the couch, and laid down.

its been a week, a long, long, week. Everyone comes here everday, cops try keeping the paparazzi off the area. I stay here every night, and Mitchie has made little improvements.

The nurse came in just then. "Hey Shane, how are you doing?"

"Hey Paige I'm doing good, thanks, and you?" I asked

"I'm doing good, just a lot of working" she said as she walked over to the work. Paige is the nurse that is to check on Mitchie, she is a brunette, with really blue eyes, which i really like her eyes, and i will admit, she is really pretty, but i'm not attrackted to her like that, My hearts all Mitchie's.

"Yeah, Mitchie make any improvements?" I asked a few minutes later

"Very little." She sighs. "Doctors, they, they are talking about asking, if she should stay on life support or not. Connie was saying she doesnt want to, but it's very expensive." Paige looked at me.

I sighed and looked down. "No, they can't! I'll pay for it!"

She smiled. "Well you have to Connie, and the doctors, and well everyone."

I chuckled "Yeah, and I will." I said as i took Mitchie's hand.

"Well, I'll see you later." With that she walked out to go give the updates to the doctor.

I looked at Mitchie. "Mitch, come on babe, wake up, I dont want them to go try to take you off of life support, but no matter what, I'm going to pay for it. Anything to keep you alive babe"I kissed her hand.

It's literally been almost a month! a month! I sighed as I just got back from the recording studio, and sat down on the chair i've grown familiar with. haha. I took Mitchie's hand and yawned.

"Hey babe! I just got back from the recording studio, it was such a long day. All i wanted to do was come here, and sit by your side. I probably made a billion mistakes while recording." I chuckled. "But everyone was okay with it, you know, they all know about what's going on. everyone wishes you well." I rubbed her hand. "I can't believe it's almost been a month, and you havent woke up. I'm paying for your life support, and I will continue to do so, until you wake up, and can support your body, but until then you are under my care. Okay well the doctors, and well okay wow im rambaling to a sleeping you." I chuckled and shook my head. I lifted my hand to her face and touched her cheek. "I just miss you, a lot."

Mitchie pov

I felt his touch, i heard his words, and they touched my heart. But why am i stuck in this land without him? Why can't i open my eyes? I try talking, it doesnt work. I try moving a part of my body, and it feels all weighed down, it doesnt work either. In my mind i cry out. I just want shane! I miss him so much, and I'm causing everyone allk this worry, and i dont want that!

"hey Shane!" I hear a girl voice

"Hey Paige!" Shane chuckles

"Such a long day!" She says as I hear her walk closer to me.

"A lot of patients?" Shane asked

"Yeah! But now i'm to my favorite! Mitchie!" She giggles

Shane chuckles "Yeah! I think y'all would be good friends."

"Yeah, she seems fun!" She says as i hear her touching the machines.

"Yeah, she is amazing! I miss her though, a lot!" Shane said in a sad voice, which made me want to open my eyes! Stupid stupid eyes!

"She will be up soon, well i believe so." She said.

"Yeah i believe so too" Shane said

"Well i'll see you later shane!" she said while walking away

"See ya Paige"and then she was gone.

"So Mitchie, our second leg of the tour starts sooon! and it wont be after you wake up of course. " He chuckled "Well I'm hungry and I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back soon." I heard him stand up, then i felt his lips touch the corner of my mouth and it sent a tingle through me, and i heard him walk out.

Slowly my eyes started to flutter open, and then snapped shut at the bright light. I groaned slightly and opened my eyes again, and they adjusted to the light. I yawned and looked around. "shane." I whispered and sighed. My body starting to fill with pain, i groaned and squirmed around, but that hurt too. Tears came to my eyes, and i closed them again, hoping to maybe just fall asleep. I was dozing off when i heard the door open. Then footsteps walk over and someone sit in the chair.

"You know Mitch, hospital food is disgusting!" Shane said in a grossed out voice. "Usually Nate or mom brings me something, but no, they just all want to be busy today. Yeah uh huh, nice, leave me with this...plop...of..."something plopped on i guess plate. "nasty!" he groaned and put his plate aside. "Yeah so not eating that." he yawned. "Where is the remote?" he asked himself and i heard him get up.

I peaked my eyes open, and there i saw the man of my dreams, the love of my life, who i havent seen in what felt like forever, looking for the remote.

"AHA!" I quickly closed my eyes and he sat back down turning on the tv. "What to watch..." he found what i guess was some game show. "People, dude are so...stupid" he chuckled and yawned. "ahh im so tired."

I was holding back giggles. he is so adorable! I then felt his lips on my forhead. "Night babe" He stood up and went to the couch.

I let him sleep, trying to get sleep myself in which i was in pain. It started to become unbearable. "shane" I whispered. "shane!" I cried, still quiet though, trying to find my voice. "SHANE!" I croaked out

He jumped up. "Mitchie?"

"Shane! it hurts shane!" I cried. "it hurts so much!"

Shane ran over to me and took my hand. "Mitchie! what hurts?"

"everything!" I sobbed. "Help!"

"Hold on!" he clicked on some button.

"How may i help you?" some lady asked

"We need a nurse to Mitchie Torres' room immediantly!" Shane said in panic

"everything okay?" SHe asked

"NO!" He yelled

"Alright someone will be right there!" She then hung up;

about 30 seconds later a nurse ran in. "Shane- Mitchie! you're awake!"

I cried. "it hurts!" I screamed

"OH!OH!" She ran to the thingy beside me and quickly put something in it. "There pain mediacation, you'll be fine soon, and asleep. okay?"

I cried and yawned, suddenly feeling tired. "thank you" i fell asleep.

Shane pov

I was in shock. Mitchie woke up! "wow..." i whispered

Paige looked at me and grinned "She woke up!"She whispered

I grinned "yeah! wow!"

Paige laughed. "alright, im off shift now, if you need anything another nurse will come, ill be back tomorrow."

"Alright thanks." I said

"No problem, bye" She said walking away

"See ya!" I then turned to mitchie and sat down tired. I took her hand and laid my head on her bed, and fell asleep right there.

Mitchie pov

I soon was awake again, this time pain wasnt a problem. I felt someone holding my hand, and i looked over and saw shane asleep, his head on my bed, his hand holding mines. I smiled and rubbed his hand with my thumb.

"Shane" I whispered. "Shane wake up"

Shane stirred in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent. I giggled and took my hand from his grasp and ran my hand through his hair. "shane!" I said a little louder

Shane's head snapped up as he sat up straightly. His eyes met mine, and we both grinned. "Mitchie!"

**Okay i don't like this chapter, it just didnt go as i wanted it to, but i couldnt figure out a way to write it. :( so I made it short, and simple, and yeah. **

**Anyways ! thank you for the 19 reviews! :D I was going to update sooner, but like i have test all this week starting tomorrow actually, and so so much studying! but i dont know i just been lazy, got sick, been lazy again, and i dont know...excuses i know!  
**

**my birthday is next week ! YES! :D **

**QUESTION: What's your favorite story on fanfiction? I want some stories to read! hahaha**

**or **

**QUESTION: What's one thing you cant live without?**

**10+ Reviews equals next chapter**

**REVIEW **


	32. Chapter 32 I have to think about it

**Hey Hey! :) So, I was going to update sooner, but i had test all week ! they were so hard! i think i failed some of them! hahaha! **

**News: **

**DEMI LOVATO IS OUT OF THE TREATMENT CENTER! OHMYGOSH! You have no idea how happy I was! and there was pictures and she was all smiling, anf stuff! Yeah I'm a huge fan of hers so yeah! i cant wait till she gets back to work and stuff cause i missed her ! and i hope she goes on tour soon! Cause my mom owes me, and so id have her buy me tickets to Demi's concert! SO who else is happy about this?**

**People thought Justin Bieber was being rude, in a video of him and Selena during a date they were having, dude he is a 16 year old! Imagine trying to go on a date, and having people shoving cameras in your face and interrupting something you are trying to enjoy? yeah okay, i am so on Bieber's side!  
Did you see him on Jay Leno? "Bieber, Bieber, Bieber" hahaha**

**Did anyone watch him on extreme makeover: home edition? OMG that show was SO sad! I was crying like everytime they talked about the sister! especially the beginning! SO FREAKING SAD! Remember Alex Brown ! **

**and whats going on with Zanessa! Are they together or not? im confused!**

**But yeah on with replies! **

felicityfranchescaa' : **Aw! Thank you! :) **

**yeah! I do agree! hahaha**

**I read Alone at 18! it is such an amazing story! :) oooh! i'll go read yours! and yeah thats what i do too! and ive read like so many of them! its insane! hahaha**

**ooooh! hahha! yeah i could live without my phone...sorta kinda! LOL! my phone isnt anything cool!**

**:) thank you, and you tooo! **

Lauren: **i had them today and last week! it was crazy! I really need to get into a like updating type thing where its like consistant, like not all random! hahaha Thank you! :) I will be 16! :D thank you so much :) **

**P.S. I so want too! lol :) oooh! aw! i think watching basketball is so interesting! playing is insane! i can not play! like having people all close to me and wacking for the ball ANNOYS me! hahaha! its like "I need my space! get out my personal space!"hahahahah! ooh cool cool!:D Aw thats awesome! you have any horses? :) I cant live without my friends, family, and my ipod touch! hahaha! Uhm my favorite song, uhhhhh this is so hard! I cant choose! But songs ive been listening to a lot, is Grenade, and Long distance by Bruno Mars, and ALL JUSTIN BIEBER! and Jonas Brothers songs :) Yours? YAY! **

FunAwezom3Tilly : **read read reaaaad! :) **

**p a i g e . h : Thank you! hahaha! **

**aw no problem! :D **

**thank you! :) **

**here it isss! hahaha! hope you enjoy! **

Muzicoftheheart: **exactly! hahahah! **

**awww i'm sorry! is she okay?**

**I never saw that movie, is it good? **

**aww! hahaha! **

**My favorite is Belle! hahaha**

**hahaha you are funny!**

**Aw thank you! and omg that would be an awesome present! :) **

**1) i think i read both of those, they are good! :D and oooh when is it going to be? hahah**

**2) HAHAHA! yes! but same here!**

myDADDYistheKINGofKINGS : **Thank you! :) and awww thats sweet :) **

Music4Live-JB : **oooh i should read them! hahaha! :) **

**and awww thats totally awesome! :D **

beblobs: **:) a lot of people mention Moliver! hahaha and i might have, not 100% sure! hahaha I like the one called 'The Dare' and 'Alone At 18' and 'The Voices I Hear' was pretty good! also "What Did She Do To Your Heart Shane?' and there are so much more! hahaha did you read those? oooh! hahaha! yeah laptops are amazing! LOL! Thank you!:D **

leoshunny1985 : **Thank you! **

I'mAMusicGirl : **ooooh daaang! lol Thank you so much :) awww thats so cute! :D Oh i hate when people act different around others! but hey atleast he is that same around you :) awww! well lets just hope he doesnt! haha **

L is for Left : **Thank you so much :) aww thank you! and Yeah! we are just so awesome! :D hahahaha**

reallyJavannah : **Thank you! :) oooh ima read thoseee! :) aw thats sweet :) **

navybrat4 : **lol ill go check them out! :) Right Technology is amazing! hahahaha ! Thank you :) **

dancestar711 **: Oh i read that! its amazing! :) Hope you enjoy this one ! **

**On with the chapter now **

"shane!" i whispered happily.

Shane jumped up and carefully hugged me. "I'm so glad you are awake mitchie! you have no idea how worried i was!"

I kissed his cheek "I am so sorry shane"

"Hey, its not your fault" he said as he pulled back and wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes.

I smiled softly "I'm glad you are here" I giggled

Shane chuckled as he sat back down, and held my hand. "Now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if i wasnt?" he chuckled

"A horrible one" i said in mock horror, and then we burst out laughing.

"Ah, Mitch, how i missed you so much" He said as he held my hand to his face.

"How long has it been?" i asked

"A little over a month." he sighed

"Shane-" i started

"dont be sorry babe" He chuckled "Nothing was your fault" he kissed my hand.

I smiled "You're too amazing, did you know that?"

"Well..." We laughed lightly "thank you babe, you are amazing too, and very strong, cause here you are awake!" He grinned

I giggled "I heard everyone when they would talk, and I wanted so badly to wake up, and I just...I couldn't. It was scary"

Shane rubbed my hand. "well you are awake now, and that's what matters most" He grinned

I giggled and pointed to my lips, Shane taking the hint, stood up and bent over as he let go of my hand, and held himself over me, before leaning down and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and we pulled away.

"thank you" I giggled

Shane chuckled and then grinned "I wanted to do that, for so long!" We laughed

"Well now you can, whenever you want too" I smiled

"which is amazing" he said before pecking my lips.

I giggled "I love you Shane."

"I love you too Mitchie" Just then people walked in and gasped.

"Mitchie!" they all sounded shocked.

Shane stood up straight with a grin. "She's awake!"

They all got excited and ran to my bedside. "Oh my baby!" My mom cried as she gave me a light hug and then stood up wiping her tears, then i got hugged from Caitlyn, then jason, then denise, then paul then Nate

"Natey Boy!" I squealed

Everyone laughed. "glad you are still your normal self twin"

"Always!" I giggled and Nate grinned before standing next to caitlyn and holding her hand.

Shane came back to my bed and sat down next to me. "You doing okay babe?"

"Yeah" I said, slowly sitting myself up so i was in a sitting position. "I'm very happy"

"I'm glad" he said moving a peice of hair from my face.

I giggled and leaned forward and kissed him. "Love you" he said

"love you too" We smiled at each other before i leaned against him.

Just then the nurse came in and grinned when she saw all of us. "Oh how happy this moment is!" She squealed slightly.

"Hey Paige" Shane chuckled

"Hey Shane! hi mitchie! And hello everyone!" She smiled

"Hey!" We all said

"I'll go get the doctor" She smiled before leaving again.

"thats your like everyday nurse" Shane chuckled

"You were here everyday?" I asked in awe

"He was here any moment he could be" My mom smiled

"Aw shane!" I cuddled up to him. "thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Anything for you Mitchie" He kissed my head

Just then the doctor and the nurse came in. "hello mitchie! Glad to see you are awake" the doctor said

"Hi Doctor, and thank you." I smiled

"Well we are just going to run some test, and see if you are strong enough to leave or if you should stay a little bit longer." He said. "So if you all could please go to the waiting room for a few." The doctor smiled kindly

Everyone got up and smiled as they headed to the door. Shane gave me a quick kiss before following them. I smiled as she looked back and winked before leaving. I giggled and looked at the doctor and nurse. "I'm ready"

About an hour or so later my family and friends, and amazing boyfriend came back in.

We all chatted about what i missed over the past month as we waited for my test results. I yawned as i leaned against shane and smiled up at him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Caitlyn and nate have gotten a lot closer" I whispered to shane.

"Yeah, they really have." He smiled.

I looked over at Nate and Caitlyn who were whispering and flirting quietly, as they sat very close, so they were touching, and held hands, which were placed in Nate's lap. I smiled when Nate looked over at me and winked. A friendly wink of course! I stuck my tongue at him jokingly before turning my attention to Shane's hand, that I was holding.

Just then the doctor walked in. "We got results." they doctor said

We all smiled hopeful. "Good?" I asked

"You made an amazing improvement, and i say about a week more here, and you will be good to go home." He said

I nodded with a smile "I can deal with that." We laughed.

A week later I was back home. It felt so crazy to be walking, but it felt good to be home.

Shane laid next to me on my bed and i cuddled up to him. "So, when's the tour starting?" I giggled

"About a month. You're coming again right?" He looked down at me.

I looked up at him and smiled small. "Shane..." I sighed, which then Shane sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Shane I want to, you know that, I wouldnt want to be away from you for so long, but i dont know if i will be ready to be on the road, and having that crazy schedule, where as im still trying to heal from a crazy accident." I said as i sat up.

Shane looked up at me. "I know, but I really want you to go."

"I'll think about it Shane, okay? Just let me think about it please" I said

Shane nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I guess thats the best. Well I should get going, you know, I have a lot to do today."

"Shane..." I sighed sadly

"I'll see you later babe" With that he walked out my room.

I groaned and layed down. "why why why?" tears came to my eyes. I picked up my phone an dtexted Nate

_Hey Twin :( -M_

Hey_ Twin, whats wrong? -N_

_I think Shane is upset with me. :( -M_

_Why? what happened? -N_

_He asked if i was going on tour with y'all next month, and I said i wanted too, but i said i wasnt sure if i could handle it, where as I am trying to still get better and it just upset him, and i feel so bad. -M_

_Oh! He really loves you mitchie, thats why, and he doesnt want to have to go so long without you, you wants to be able to be there for you whenever you need him, and he wants to be who you count on, but that will be hard if y'all are states apart. you know? -N_

_Yeah i get it :( I dont know, i just have to think about this, really. -M_

_Yeah, you do that :) But just you know, if you need anyone to talk to, i'm always here for you. -N_

_Thank you so much nate, you know how to cheer me up :) -M_

_anytime mitchie :) -N_

I sighed and placed my phone down before slowly standing up and making my way downstairs to get some water. "Hey mom" I said as i entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" she asked

I shrugged "I'm so confused and sad" I sighed as i sat down with a bottle of water.

"Why?"She asked

"Shane wants me to go on tour with them next month, but I told him I had to think about it." I looked down sadly.

"Do what your heart wants you to do sweetie. He loves you, you love him. Do you think you could handle being so far away from each other? Do you think it will lead to drama? you know." She said

I nodded "Yeah I know, I just, I want to be able to relax for awhile." I said standing up. "I'll be in my room" I made my way back upstairs and grabbed my phone.

_I love you Shane. -M_

I just wanted to make sure he knew that. I laid down, and yawned, so ready for a nap, and just to clear my mind.

**It's short I know! BUT I wanted everything to happen in the next chapter! so i had to end it there! hahaha**

**Hope you enjoyed! Like? Love? Hate? Dislike? **

**10+ Reviews makes me a very happy girl and a new chapter! ;P **

**Thank you to all the reviews on this chapter! **

**my birthday is this weeeeek! ahhhhh! Im not excited -_- I probably aint getting anything n my birthday and probably aint doing anything exciting. *siiiiigh* I was excited until I was told all that. So much for turning 16! isnt that suppose to be great age to turn? Yeah well I just want to be able to drive and get a job. Then i could make my own plans on my birthday and afford it! yeah! xP hahaha **

**enough with my rant **

**REVIEW **


	33. Chapter 33 Not A Good Surprise

**Hey ! Sorry! I know its been like 2 weeks since I have updated ! I am sorry! I'll explain more at end of chapter! Just Enjoy please! :)**

**POSTING THIS CHAPTER AGAIN! MESSED UP LAST TIME! THANK YOU TO xlyssx23 FOR NOTICING THE MISTAKE AND REVIEWEING ABOUT IT! I WOULD HAVE NEVER NOTICED! THANK YOU! **

**NEWS:**

**I saw NEVERSAYNEVER3D ! IT IS FREAKING AMAZING! NO LIE! I WENT OPENING NIGHT, AND IT WAS FILLED WITH BIEBER FANS AND I HAD TWO FRIENDS WHO HATE BIEBER WITH ME AND THEY WERE SAYING INSULTS AND ALMOST CAUSING FIGHTS! HILARIOUS! BUT ALSO I HAD MY BIG BIEBER FAN FRIEND WITH ME AND WE WERE SINGING AND SCREAMING IT WAS AMAZING! EVERYONE MADE A HEART WITH THEIR HANDS AND PUT THEM UP! FREAKING AWESOME! :D ANYWAYS...**

**Demi Lovato got tattoo's on both of her wrist! I wonder what they say!**

**and**

**Here is replies to your awesome reviews!**

**jenizzleoffdachain **: Thank you ! and I will ! Sorry ! lol

**teamedwardakazannassarules101** : (:

thank you so much !

**Lauren**: Thank you ! :) Maybe she will, Maybe she won't ! :P Thank You ! you are :) hahha! oooh awesome! :)

P.S. Yeah! :) Right ! I am bad at it too! hahaha! LUCKY! :) That is freaking awesome! "_ Yeah i am so totally a warm weather person too! :) Right ! ugh! Oooh awesome ! :) Uhm this is hard, I say Vamire Diaries, and Pretty Little Liars! Yours?

**p a i g e . h **: Thank you!and aw thank you! Have a great day too! :)

**navybrat4 :** Thank you! oooh aww! lol! sorry it has taken me like 2 weeks to update! :(

**DaughterofEternity97** : hmmm! read to find out ! :)

**leoishunny1985**: thank you

**I'mAMusicGirl:** Thank you! Well! i got concert tickets! no party for me! :( BUT i am going paintballing in spring, and it will be a late b-day thing! :) Thank you hun! :)

**Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher **: Thank you! and Thank you again! :)

**felicityfranchescaa' **: I did toooo! hahahaha! :P

Right me too! awww :( I've never had a boyfriend :O daaaang thats crazy!

Me too! and i agree :)

It was AMAZING! :) and thank you so much ! :)

**beblobs** : Thank you so much!:) me too! and yeah i understand! like same here! :) Thank you so much! :) aww! lol! I can't wait till she goes on tour ! ahhh! but i also got Katy Perry Tickets! :D

**FunAwezom3Tilly **: Read to find out ;) I am sorry it has taken me like 2 weeks to update :(

**Music4Live-JB:** Thank you! :)

**Muzicoftheheart:** Thats okay!

thank you! :D

Awesome! :D I am so sorry ! :(

it has taken me 2 weeks to update :O LOL! it's okay to ask, you are back where you live, BUT you are about to come back! don't worry! :D

**therealmitchietorres**: Thank you so much ! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! and thank you! :)

**NOW TO THE CHAPTER**

I woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock 4:32pm. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my tired eyes. I picked up my phone, hoping to have a text from shane. But i didn't have one. I sighed sadly and got up from bed, weak once again from not moving for a few hours. I groaned and plopped back down onto my bed. I picked up my phone and texted my mom

Mom...I'm weak again, can you bring me up some water?

Sure, be right there.

I waited patiently for my mom to come up, when she did she handed me a water bottle. "How are you feeling?" she asked

"Weak, tired, and sad, and missing shane" I sighed as I looked down at my hands.

"sweetie, everything will be okay." She said as she sat down next to me and rubbed my arm.

I frowned "Shane hasn't texted me back. He just left without a hug or a kiss, just said he'd see me later and left. I texted him, and he hasn't texted me back" Tears came to my eyes.

"He is just upset" My mom said. Ugh she was no help.

"I know mom, I know! I am too!" Tears came to my eyes and I texted caitlyn

_Want to come over today? -M_

_sorry mitch, working with the boys today -C_

I groaned and texted Holly

_Hey Holly! -M_

_Hey Mitchie! Whats up? -H_

_Want to hang out? -M_

_Totally! Want me to come pick you up? -H_

_If you dont mind, then yes please. -M_

_Alright I'll be there in 15 minutes -H_

_thank you! -M_

I got out of bed and my mom gave me a confused look. "I'm going to hang out with my friend Holly." I mumbled and grabbed an outfit and going to the bathroom to change. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then changed my clothes. I was now wearing Black capri sweatpants, with a purple fit tank top, and purple flip flops. I then applied little makeup and placed my hair in a high ponytail.

I heard a car outside honk. I grabbed my purse, and slowly made my way downstairs. "I'm Leaving mom!"

"Be careful Mitchie!" She said

"I will, see you later!" I walked outside and got in Holly's car.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Holly asked

"I'm getting better, weak, but getting better" I sighed

"Everything okay?" She asked as she started driving.

I shrugged "Shane hasn't texted me, he got pretty upset with me yesterday."

"Over what?" she asked

"If I would go on tour with them. I want to, but I'm trying to get better, so I said I had to think about it. Then he just got up said he'd see me later and left. " I sighed sadly

"Oh, maybe you should go then?" She asked

"Then what about me, being able to rest and heal?" I asked

"Maybe they would let you sleep and relax a lot, maybe he just wants to be able to be with you, and be there for you, and protect you, and not be miles away" She shrugged

I sighed and closed my eyes, just wishing everything could be so much more simpler. My phone then vibrated, and I hoped it was shane. I picked up my phone and it was nate. I groaned!

Hey twin, how you doing? -N

Hey twin, I'm alright, hanging with Holly, how is shane doing? -M

Oh thats good! and uh good? -N

He hasn;t texted, called or anything ! :( -M

ohhh! I'm sorry! :( -N

yeah :( -M

I put my phone away as we arrived at the mall.

"You sure, you want to go shopping?" Holly asked worried

"yeah, I'll make it." I sighed and got out the car, Holly quickly following.

We walked into the mall and headed for Forever 21. We shopped in there for about an hour before heading over to Aeropostile. But on our journey there, I started to feel pain arrive in my body. I held back a groan and kept walking, but it started to become unbearable and I grabbed onto Hollys arm before sinking to the ground.

"Mitchie!" She cried in fear.

I was on my hands and knees and people started to gather around.

"Mitchie, are you okay? what's wrong?" She asked frantically

"It hurts, everything hurts" I cried as I started to get uncomfortable from the unbearable pain.

Holly grabbed my phone and started calling people, and no one was answering, so she started texting. then she helped me up and basically was holding me up.

"We got to get you to the hospital!" She cried.

"need help?" some random guy, who was actually cute, asked

"uh please, carry her to my car." Holly said and the guy took me up in his arms, and Holly grabbed all of our bags before leading him to her car. My head was resting against his chest, my eyes closed, and I was biting my lip, holding back my sobs, and my eyebrows were together in pain. then there were flashes.

"paparazzi!" Holly screeched and rushed us faster. She threw our bags in her car and told him to put me in the front seat, and he did so. "thank you so much!"

"No problem, hope everything is okay!" He said as she started pulling out.

"thank you!" She said again before speeding off.

"ow, ow owww!" I cried in pain as I started to sob and grip onto the door, my knuckles turning white.

"Mitchie, we are almost there." she said frantically as she speeded up a little more.

The pain was becoming so unbearable, and I felt myself slipping into blackness, before everything completely went black. I had passed out.

no one pov

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitch, we are here! Mitchie!" Holly panicked "oh, no no no!" She felt for a pulse on Mitchie's neck, and when she found one, she sighed relieved before jumping out her car and running into the hospital, with Mitchie in her arms. "HELP!" She cried out

A doctor came rushing over to them. "whats wrong? what happened?" He asked

"She fainted I think, I dont know! She said everything hurt, then like was weak, and then she won't wake up now!" Holly cried frantically

"Alright let's get her to a room." The doctor took Mitchie from Holly's aching arms and they rushed to a room, where he laid her onto the bed and hooked her up with the help of the nurse who was in there.

Holly was sitting inside Mitchie's room, when Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn bursted in. "Whats going on?" Shane askd as he rushed to Mitchie's side, and took her hand.

"She was in pain, her medicine wore off, and the pain came to unbearable, and so she passed out." Holly said sadly. "But the doctor gave her medicine, and said she will be fine." Holly smiled softly.

Shane sighed and stroked Mitchie's face with his other hand, Nate and Caitlyn sighed in relief as they took a seat on the window seat. Holly leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

Mitchie then woke up. "mmmmm." She looked around and saw Shane sitting next to her on the bed, and stroking her hair, and holding her other hand. "Shane?" Everyones eyes shot to her.

mitchie pov

Shane looked down and smiled and kissed my forehead. "Oh babe, you okay?"

I nodded weakly and leaned my head on his hip. and he storked my shoulder. I cherished this moment, just because we werent really talking much before.

"oh Mitchie, i am so glad you are okay! You scared me!" Holly cried

"I am so sorry Holly, I didnt know my medicine was going to wear off." I sighed

"It's okay, you are okay, I'll go get the doctor!" She got up and rushed out.

Nate and Caitlyn came over. "hey!" They smiled

I giggled "hey lovebirds!" they blushed

"glad your okay Mitch" Nate said as he rubbed my hand that shane wasnt holding.

"thanks, me too!" We laughed

I snuggled closer to shane and he moved his hand to stroke my cheek.

the doctor then walked in and smiled. "good to see you awake ms. torres, you are able to leave whenever you are ready" he said as he came over and unhooked me from the machines.

"thank you doctor." I said as I sat up with the help of Shane.

"No problem. have a good rest of your day" he smiled and walked out.

"come on." Shane said as he helped me off the bed and we left after signing me out.

"I'll take Mitchie with me." Shane said as he had his hand wrapped around my shoulders.

"alright, see you later mitchie" Holly smiled and waved as she went to her car.

me, Shane, Caity, and Nate got in Shane's car and he drove off. It was a silent ride, I didnt even ask where we were going. I don't know whether I should feel awkward or not. So I just leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

Soon I felt the car come to a stop, and opened my eyes to see us in front of the Grays house. We all got out the car and walked inside. We walked into the living room and sat down, Me and Shane sat on the love seat but basically at other ends of the couch. I bought my knees to my chest and laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"You okay Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked

"mhmm" I answered, even if I wasnt. I wanted shane to sit right next to me, and I wanted him to hold me, and comfort me, and I wanted him to kiss me. But he was sitting as far as possible away from me. Tears came to my eyes and I wiped my eyes quickly before any tears could slip.

"Mitch..." I heard Nate whisper

I shook my head and stood up. "I uhm, need to go the bathroom." With that I ran to the bathroom, going against my protesting body. Once inside the bathroom I locked the door, and fell to the floor crying.

I heard a knock on the door. "yeah?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Mitch, open the door" It was shane.

I groaned "Just leave me alone Shane!" I cried

"No, now open the door!" Shane demanded

I sighed and stood up, slowly opening the door, and glaring at shane. Shane bought me into his arms. "Babe, whats wrong?" he asked

I only cried into his chest, as I wrapped my arms, tightly around him.

"Babe, please, tell me" He begged as he kissed my head

"I don't want to lose you shane" I cried

"Lose me? Mitch, you arent going to lose me." He said shocked.

"But it seems like it, like..if I dont go on tour with you, I feel like its going to be one of those crazy things, were you find another girl, who becomes your opening act, and then you love her, and break my heart." I sobbed.

"whoa, babe, that isnt going to happen, that will never happen. I will never be in love with someone other than you. You're my everything, I would never break your heart." Shane said as he hugged me tighter.

"Then you wont be mad at me, if I say that I don't want to go on tour with you, for atleast the first month?" I looked up at him, with tears streaming down my face.

Shane sighed and dropped his arms, running his hands over his face. "Mitchie, why?"

I cried "I just want to heal, without your crazy schedule Shane!"

"Okay okay, I understand Mitchie." He smiled sadly

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly

Shane shook his head. "No, just as long as you join us, after a month passes." He said with a small smile.

I smiled and walked over to him, placing my head on his chest and my arms around his torso. "Of course" I giggled.

Shane hugged me tightly. "I love you babe"

"I love you too!" I smiled

The boys and Caitlyn are leaving tomorrow, and I am currently at Caitlyn's helping her pack. "I am so mad at you mitchie!" Caitlyn huffed as she placed some clothes into her suitcase.

"what did I do?" I giggled

"You arent coming on tour!" She whined

"Just for the first month caity!" I sighed

"But, we wont be able to take care of you, for a month! Shane is going to go the most insane!" she complained

I laughed "Y'all will survive. I'll have Holly and my mom."

She groaned "yeah yeah, whatever" she pouted and continued to pack.

My phone vibrated

Hey babe ;) -S

Hey you! ;-* -M

How you doing? -S

good, but Caity is complaining. think you can come pick me up? -M

ooh, she is so annoying! but yeah, you want me too? -S

right! hahaha! but we all love her anyways! and yeah I miss you! and you are leaving tomorrow! :( -M

hahaha, I always wonder why though! and yeah :( I'm on my way right now. -S

RUDE! hahahah! and alright, see you soon. :) -M

"Caity, Shane is on his way here to pick me up. So I can spend time with him." I said as she came from her bathroom

"oh alright, that's fine" she said as she placed more in her suitcase.

I am currently sitting on shanes bed watching him pack. He said he didn't want me too help him, he wanted me to relax. I giggled when he groaned "This is so much work"

"you'll live!" I giggled

he shot me a playful glare "haha Torres"

"Love you Gray!" I laughed

He threw a sweatshirt at me and laughed. I giggled and held the sweater to my nose, and inhaled his scent. "hey Shane?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at me.

"can I keep this sweater with me?" I asked with a slight blush.

Shane chuckled and sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap. "Of course you can, no need to be shy to ask."

I blushed and hid my face in his chest. Shane laughed and rubbed my arms. "You silly girl!" we laughed.

"I'm going to miss you Shane" I mumbled into his chest.

Shane kissed my head. "I'm going to miss you too"

"I'm sorry that I aint going with you" I whispered

"But you will be with us in a month. As long as i keep that in my mind, I'll be happy, happy to be able to see you again, after a month of waiting." he chuckled

I giggled "You're amazing did you know that?" I grinned up at him

"mmm, so I've been told" we laughed before he bent down and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled back. "No kissing other girls while we are apart! or even looking at them!" I said with a playful glare.

"My lips and eyes are only for you!" We laughed and he kissed me again.

"good!" we laughed and he laid us down, and snuggled his nose into my neck.

"I am so tired" he whined

"go to sleep" I said as i stroked his hair.

"but I want to spend time with you." He whined

"I'll wake you up in an hour, and maybe I can spend the night?" I asked

He looked up and kissed me "of course you can" he grinned

I giggled and he laid his head back against my neck and fell asleep.

I smiled and looked at the ceiling as I yawned. I was on my back, and shane was on his stomach, his head in the crook of my neck and his arm draping over my stomach. I felt his breathe on my neck and it sent tingles through out my body. I grabbed the remote, that luckily was right next to me, and turned on the tv. ...

everyone is currently at the Grays house hanging out. I am sitting on shanes lap, my head leaning against his shoulder, his ontop of my shoulder, and his arms around my waist.

"maaaaan, we have an early morning!" Caitlyn whined.

Shane laughed "you're such a weirdo!"

"hey!" She threw a pillow at him, but instead it hit me.

"hey!" I mocked her and we all started to laugh.

"aww, I'm going to miss this for a month!" Nate pouted

"Aww Natey boy!" I got up and rushed over to nate, and hugged him tightly

Which Nate returned the tight hug. "If you ever need anything, don't hestitate to call"

"I promise I won't hesitate" i giggled then went back over to shane.

"Well, we should get to sleep." Jason said standing up and yawning. "I'm tired and need as much sleep as I can get. "

We all agreed and headed upstairs to go to sleep. I climbed into Shane's bed and yawned. Shane joined me and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Mitchie" Shane said as we cuddled.

"I love you too Shane!" I smiled and kissed his jaw before leaning my head against his chest.

"Night babe" Shane yawned

"Night" I mumbled and we both fell asleep .

"Mitchie, wake up, I'm leaving." Shane said as he shook me lightly

I yawned and sat up and saw him dressed and ready to go. Tears came to my eyes and I stood up on his bed, walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I leaned over, hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you sooo much babe!" Shane said into my shoulder as his hands wrapped around my waist.

"I'm going to miss you soo much too shane! I love you!" Tears spilled down my cheeks.

"I love you too!" He kissed my shoulder as he felt a tear hit his neck. "aaw babe, please dont cry"

"I wont see you for a month!" I cried

He hugged me tighter and lifted me to the ground, where he then hugged me tightly against him. "I know babe, I know."

I cried into his chest. "I'm sorry! This is my fault!"

"No Mitch, don't be sorry, it's okay, you want to heal, I want you too, okay, don't be sorry, your health is the most important." he pulled back and lifted my face so I was looking at him, I noticed the tears in his eyes. "everything is going to be okay Mitchie" he said before leaning down and kissing me.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and his went tightly around my waist. We probably made out for like 5 minutes before there was a knock on his door. We pulled back, but kept our arms around each other, and i laid my head on his chest

"come in." Shane said. The door opened and in walked Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn came over to me teary eyed and took me from shane, engulfing me in a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Mitchie!" she cried

"I'm going to miss you so much too!" I cried "but I'll see you in a month"

She nodded then Nate pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you twin!"

"I'm going to miss you to, twin!" I cried into his chest.

"aw mitch, please dont cry!" his voice shook

"I'm sorry Natey boy!" We all laughed.

I then hugged Jason. "I'ma miss you jase!"

"I'm going to miss you too mitchie! my rocker buddy!" We laughed then I went and hugged shane again and he hugged me tightly.

"KIDS LETS GO!" we heard paul shout upstairs.

I cried into shanes chest and he kissed my head. "I love you babe!"

"I love you too" We then walked downstairs.

"I want you to have this. okay? If you ever want to come over here, and have a place to escape too, here's a key" he held it to me.

I cried and took the key. "thank you shane" I hugged him tightly, then hugged everyone else, then me and him kissed and I waved as they left. Then I walked over to my house, and went up to my room and went back to sleep with tears down my cheeks. I already missed shane A LOT! and missed everyone else.

its been a week

I woke up to the sound of yelling and crying. "what in the world?" I got up and snuck to the railing and peeked downstairs and my whole body froze. No...freaking...way! There stood...my 'dad' yelling at my mom. What is he doing here?

"IS SHE HERE?" He screamed in her face

"NO! She is not here! She... She went to her friends house!" My mom cried

"Which one?" He yelled

"I DONT KNOW! She didnt say!" she cried

"Was it her little boyfriends!" He growled

"NO! he is on tour! she didnt go with them!" she sobbed

I cried and suddenly as I tried to get a better view, slipped and fell down the stairs screaming.

My mom gasped, and my dad laughed evily.

I groaned in pain, and I saw him coming over to me. I screamed and jumped up, ignoring the light headed dizzy feeling I got and ran to the door.

"Mitchie, sweetie run!" My mom cried

I cried and ran as fast as my could, my dad following right behind me. I opened the door and slammed it shut before he got to it, and right over to Shane's house and got in right when my dad got out my house, and I slammed and locked the doors. I ran around the huge house, locking all the windows and doors, and then grabbed my cell phone and clicked Shane's name

I clicked call, and it kept ringing, and going to voicemail. Tears streamed down my face and I then called Nate, same happened. Then I called Caitlyn

"Hello?" she yawned

"Caity!" I whispered and sobbed

"MITCHIE?" She was suddenly wide awake. "sweetie whats wrong?"

"Is-Is shane anywhere around?" I cried

"He is in soundcheck." She said

"Please, I beg you, I need, no I have to talk to him!" I cried "Please, it's a huge emergency!"

"Alright, hold on one second" She said and she then started running. "SHANE!" She said. "Shane!"

"Ms. Gellar Shane is in soundcheck stop. " I heard someone order her.

"This is an emergency!" She yelled at the person and I heard her run again. "Shane!" She said

"Caity, what are you doing on stage?" I heard shane whisper

"Take this!" She handed him the phone

"uh hello?" Shane asked

I broke down sobbing "Shane! Shane!"

"Mitchie?" I heard him rush off stage, and the audience start to talk. "babe whats going on?"

"He is back. Shane he is back!" I sobbed.

"Where are you mitchie?" He asked already knowing who I was talking about.

"I ran to your house, I am in your kitchen" I cried

"Mitchie, I want you to call 911." He said

"I can't" I sobbed

"Mitchie, do this for me babe. please" He begged.

"stay on the phone with me please" I cried

"I promise I will" he said

I grabbed his house phone and dialed 911, and placed it on my other ear.

"hello, 911 what is the emergency?" Some lady asked

"my father is back" I sobbed

"whose your father?" She asked

"Steve Torres. He isnt suppose to come near me, and he is back, and he is after me" I sobbed

"alright what is your address, or where are you?" I told her and she told me the police were on their way.

I hung up. "shane?" I sobbed

"babe, I'm still here" He said

"I'm so sorry!" I cried

"Whoa, for what?" he asked

"you are doing soundcheck, I'm interrupting, oh my god, I'm so selfish! Shane go back to soundcheck!" I cried

"Babe, you are way more important than a soundcheck" He argued

"No, shane, no, this is your job, you can't disappoint your fans, they need you in order to even do soundcheck. I'm sorry shane." I cried and hung up before he could respond and I sank to the floor crying.

Shane kept calling but I kept clicking ignore. I am far too stubborn! ugh! I heard sirens in the distance, then the doorbell rang. I got up and ran to the door and opened it to see cops standind there.

"where is ?" He asked

"I dont know-" I then bolted out the door, they started following me and I ran inside my house, letting them follow me, we all stopped abrutly in our tracks and gasped, at what we saw in the kitchen. No. Freaking. Way!

**Hope you enjoyed! it is 5000+ words! Okay so past two weeks, I am going to be honest, I haven't been in the mood to write, I'd write like a sentence and be bored, and like writers block. I am so sorry! I also have a huge project due tomorrow, in which i had to film and put everything together to make a video! So much work! but it turned out good! i love it! i am proud of myself! lol!**

**Thank you for all the birthday wishes! I got Katy perry concert tickets! I am freaking excited! I am also going paintballing in the spring or summer, not sure! It might not even happen, but thats what i want to do! But other than tickets i didn't get anything else. But whatever I am happy with the tickets! Even though they will only work for that one night.**

**You guys should start yelling at me in PM's to update! Seriously! If you all would PM me and be like PLEASE UPDATE ITS BEEN A WEEK OR 2! or even I WANT YOU TO UPDATE ! I DONT WANT TO BE LEFT CONFUSED! you know whatever you want to say! just PM yelling at me to update, then id be like ahhh reviewers are eager or mad! and update! lol! no I mean your reviews motivate me to update i have just been on writers block, just dont hesitate to pm me if you want to yell at me. anyways! this is slong !**

**QUESTION : who saw NEVERSAYNEVER3D ?**

**10+reviews till next chapter**

**REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 34 Things Go Way Down Hill

JUST KIDDING !

Reply to reviews :

_I so really doo tooooo ! lol!_

****

xlyssx23 :

_it was an accident, like i didnt mean to post that ! it was another story i was working on, and i accidenly copied and pasted them together, sorry ! _

**JOEJONAS4LIFE** _: __awesome ! and hahaha! people at the theater i went to were screaming, crying and so much more lol_

**teamedwardakazannassarules101 **: _you shall find out now ! :) and thank you so much ! means a lot ! :) _

**GemTWx**: _Ooooh ! that could actually be very like...helpful ..? for if the rumors of her cutting herself are true... and thank you so much ! xx _

_**beblobs** : its a teaser ! :P Thank you so much ! :) me too! and awww :( lol Yeah ! and omg if there was a Jemi 2.0 ( ;P ) that would be amazing ! they said she said 'Jemi' made her happy ! :) OMG you should so totally see that movie ! its AMAZING ! :D LOL! yeah it's hilarious ! :P yeah reactions are hilarious ! good good! cause i need people to like order me to do it ! HAHAA aww thank you! Here is an update hope you enjoy ! and aw thank you ! it was pretty good ! _

**muzicoftheheart**_ : Yay ! SORRY ! I messed up on that chapter ! :( _

_Hi ! yeah that was a seperate story but i accidently copied and past_e_d them together :( _

_hahaha is awesome! hahaha :P _

_yeaaah read to find out :P _

_and omg the movie is AMAZING! when you see I Am Number Four, tell me how it is! i want to know if i should see it or not !_

_long reviews are great! haha_

_and right ! hahahaha :P _

_**p a i g e . h **: read to find out ! enjoy!:) _

_**I'mAMusicGirl **: yeah :( Yes! hahaha! and Yeah i am so excited ! awww! but its okay :) _

_OMG that is the sweetest thing ever ! :D _

_ooh ! hahaha! _

_Heres an update! enjoy ! :)_

_**Lauren **: Thank you! here is an update! enjoy :) oooh its okay ! thanks for letting me know too! :) and hahaha sorry i didnt update the next day :P and you can nag me as much as you want! it will probably get you some chapters quicker too! hahahaaha_

_P.S. aww! its an AMAZING movie ;) and OMG thats awesome! dude i am so jealous! i want warm weather ! Cool! :D and when i grow up hmm i want to be someone who talks to people about their problems and helps them and such...idk the name of it! therapist? idk...hahahaha! you? and thank you! and ugh i havent touched my guitar in WEEKS! :( _

_**L is for Left **: OOH! i hate rumors -_- i wish celebs would cofirm and deny things ASAP hahahaha! Thank you! and hahahah :P _

_**Xthereal-meX **: Duuuuude ! twiiiiiiin! my gosh! havent talked to you in forever ! :P _

_Thank you so much ! muahhahaha read to find out ! :P Thank you! _

_i understaaaand ! hahaha :) _

_hope you enjoy !:D xx_

_**Music4Live-JB **: read to find out :) and you should!_

_**leoshunny1985 **: hope you enjoy :) _

_**maggiebethclare** : aw thank you :) _

_**XxXphilippa001XxX** : Read to find out ;) Enjoy !_

_**Emz955 **: Hope you enjoy! and aw thank you ! :D_

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER : **

Tears sprang to my eyes, and I let out a ear hurting scream. My hands flew to my mouth and i closed my eyes tightly as tears started to pour out of my eyes. No no no no! There was a path of blood, and i mean a lot of blood to! "MOM!" I screamed and went to start running when I felt hands wrap around me and pull me back.

"You can't go further into this house" It was one of the officers

"I have to!" I sobbed. "My mom could be hurt !" I screamed and struggled in their hold.

"You can't ! It is far too dangerous! You could get hurt!" They argued back

I only sobbed as i continued to try to get out of his grasp "Please" I pleaded in a whisper

"You have to stay right here, the other officers went to see what happened." He said

"I HAVE TO!" I screamed and continued to sob.

"Who can we call to calm you down?" He asked almost desperate.

"Shane" I whispered "Shane!" I cried "But he is far away!"I cried and tried once again to get away.

Another officer walked in the house at that moment. "need any help in here?"

"Can you get her phone?" He asked

The officers who had just walked in reached in my pocket (right front pocket) and grabbed my phone.

"Call Shane" He said

The officer went and called shane.

"Hello This is Officer McAdams. Is this Shane?" The officers...McAdams said "Mitchie is not really doing great at the moment.." ... "Sir...Sir please calm down" ... "I know, We are currently in her house, and some of our officers are looking around to see what has happened." ... "There is a trail of blood on the floor-" ... "I know sir, she is crying right now...or well sobbing and screaming and trying to find her mother but we cannot allow her any further in this house due to danger." ... "Are you sure?"..."alright sir, no problem goodbye" McAdams hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

"What did he say?" I cried

"him and everyone else are on their way right this moment" He said

I nodded and continued to cry, waiting eagerly for the officers to come back. Just then paramedics ran into the house, rushing...basically running as fast as they could. I started sobbing again.

"MOM!" I screamed and broke out of the guys hold and started to follow the paramedics, but i was suddenly jerked back and hit a chest.

"Stop! You cannot follow!" The officer, whose name I still dont know said.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled before letting out a very loud scream. The guy flinched and tensed at the loud noise, wanting to let go, but not wanting to, since he knew I'd run. I took another deep breathe and screamed again. He sighed annoyed and aggrevated,

"we are taking you out of here!" He said angry.

Him and McAdams each grabbed a hold of me, and practically dragged me out the house, due to me protesting. We got outside and they led me to the police car, i was still screaming, and boy was i getting light headed. Tears still continued to stream down my face. They handcuffed me and placed me in the car. Why the hell did they handcuff me ? They shut the door and I sobbed.

I saw the paramedics rush out the house pushing a stretcher with a body on it, with a sheet over it. NO! I started to scream and squirm around, sobbing harder than i did before.

I saw Police men talk frantically and run to their cars and speed away. The two officers responsible of me, got into the car and looked back at me. "We have to stay here till your friends get here." McAdams said.

I glared at them "Get me out of these handcuffs!" I yelled

"Can't do that!" the one who held me back said.

"Was that my mom!" I asked

"we cannot tell you anything, with the state you are in" Evil freaking officer! thats going to be his name now. Officer Evil!

I took a deep breathe and started to scream. They both got out the car and walked away from it. I stopped screaming and crying, almost hyperventalating. Stupid freaking officers! i could like die from hyperventalating, and they wouldnt know because they freaking left me in here all by myself! JERKS!

I dont know how long it has been but i am still sobbing my eyes out, it gets harder and harder to breathe, but knowing that that might have been my mother...most likely was...on that stretcher, wouldnt let me stop crying.

Noones pov

Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Denise and Paul went running down the street to Mitchie's house after they had the cab drop them off at the corner, since the street was blocked off.

"WHERE IS MITCHIE?" Shane yelled as he neared the officers

"Whoa whoa whoa who are you?" McAdams asked

"I am Shane! one of you called me! Where the hell is my girlfriend?" Shane asked once again.

"In the car." Officer Evil said and led them over to it and opened the door. "Get out, your friends are here"

Mitchie still sobbing, stepped out the car, and everyone's eyes went wide.

"Why the hell do you have her handcuffed?" Shane asked furious

"she has a little temper, and was getting out of hand!" Evil said as he unlocked her handcuffs.

"Shane" Mitchie whimpered and stumbled over to shane, who caught her in a tight hug, and mitchie broke down sobbing once again. "Shane, get me away from here" She gasped for breathe.

"What the hell!" He yelled at the officer "She is practically hyperventalating! You officers need to get fired!" Shane said furious and then focused on Mitchie. "Mitchie I need you to breathe okay? Copy me" With that Shane took a slow deep breathe.

Mitchie started to copy shane and take deep breathes. Soon she calmed down and her eyes started drooping as her head laid against Shane's chest, with his arms tightly around her, and everyone else standing a few feet away, in tears, or close to tears not wanting to interrupt, and letting her calm down. They knew she just needed Shane right now.

"Mitchie, babe, let's get you to sleep at my house, okay?" Shane whispered

Suddenly Mitchie was wide awake and she jumped away from him. "NO! We got to go to my mom!" Tears made their way back into Mitchie's eyes.

"Okay okay, shh shh, we will!" Shane said worried.

Mitchie calmed down and turned to the officers. "Where is my mom?" She demanded to know

"The hospital." McAdams answered

"Lets go" Shane said as he wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waiste and led her to his house, and they got into his car.

They sat in the waiting room, Mitchie sobbing, Shane trying to comfort her. Nate holding one of her hands. Caitlyn crouching infront of Mitchie also crying. Jason and Denise, and Paul all stood a few feet away talking to the doctor.

"This can't be happening!" Mitchie sobbed.

"Mitch, we are here for you 100%. You can make it through this" Nate said as an attempt to cofort her .

"My mother got killed Nate ! what the hell don't you understand about that?" Mitchie exploded, stood up abruptly, making Caitlyn stumble onto her butt, and mitchie rushed away angry, sad, and so much more. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were tear stained, tears still making their way down her face, as if it was the funnest game to play. Her eyes were red, and puffy and fillwed with tears. Her hair was sticking to her face in some places, from the tears trails. Her nose was red and runny, and she just overall looked a mess. She splashed her face with cold water and then dried her face before sliding down one of the walls and hugging her knees to her chest. She felt so bad for what she said to nate, and being so rude overall! she was a complete mess and her world was slowly starting to fall apart again.

She didnt know how long she was sitting in there staring at the ground deep in thought, when the door swung open causing Mitchie to scream along with a jump.

"Sorry" It was caitlyn.

"uhm it's okay" Mitchie mumbled.

"Shane..wanted me to come see if you are okay." Caitlyn said quietly.

"I'm uh alright..." Mitchie shrugged.

"Well you should get back out there then...he's worried about you." Caitlyn said before walking out.

Mitchie sighed and stood up slowly. Taking a look at Herself one last time in the mirror, and then headed back out to the waiting room. She stopped at the doorway, and leaned against it. She looked over at Shane and saw he was leaning back in his chair, with his left arm over his arms. She then looked next to him and saw Nate looking up at Caitlyn as they talked. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and bought her down onto his lap where she then cuddeled up to him. Mitchie was nervous to walk in there, since she still felt so bad for the way she acted. sighing Mitchie walked in and over to Shane where she took a seat on the other side of him.

Shane heard someone sit down next to him, and he removed his arm from his face, and saw Mitchie sitting there staring straight ahead.

"Mitch..." He whispered as he sat up.

"Shane...I am a horrible person" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mitchie, that is not true at all!" Shane told her as he faced her fully.

"It is true Shane, and my life is falling apart!" Mitchie cried into her hands.

"Come on" Shane stood up and took Mitchie's hands and pulled her up, then wrapped his arm around her waist and leading her out of the building, where they could get fresh air. "Mitch, I know what happened is horrific, and very sad, basically depressing! Your mom was a wonderful women, she was caring, and she was funny, and an amazing cook, and she loved you. Yeah she wasn't always the best mom, but she turned that around. She wanted the best for you. So please Mitchie, just...join us on tour, and we can busy you up, to get your mind off of all this." Shane said as he wiped tears from Mitchie's face.

"But is that really best for me?" Mitchie whispered

"Yes, you need to be with people who love you, and are there for you, and which all of us are Mitchie, and you know that." Shane said softly.

Mitchie nodded and laid her head against Shane's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Shane's arms wrapped tightly around her and he kissed her head.

"I love you Mitchie." Shane said against her hair.

"I love you too Shane, so much." Mitchie whispered as she closed her eyes.

Mitchie sat on her bunk in the boys bus, as she stared at her song book. Shane was worried about her, and told her to just let everything out in a song. But here Mitchie sat, no lyrics coming to mind. She groaned and laid back and stared at the bottom of the bunk that was above hers. Everyone was out doing interviews, and Mitchie said she just wanted to stay on the bus this morning. Shane worried, but agreed. He could tell Mitchie wasn't getting better, her appatite became low, she spaced off a lot, she hardly talked to any of them, and she hardly wanted to do anything...Shane had a feeling that Mitchie was depressed. He wanted to help her, to do something, anything, before she fell way too deep into depression. He missed the old Mitchie, and even though he loved Mitchie no matter what, He was determined to get Mitchie back to her fun loving self.

"Man something is wrong with Mitchie" Shane sighed as him, nate and caitlyn made their way to the stage.

"i think we have all noticed" Nate said quietly

"We have to help her, if we don't then she wont get any better, she will only get worse" Caitlyn said as they stopped and faced each other right at the entrance of the stage, but stayed backstage.

"I know, but what is there that we can do?" Shane asked

"She hardly talks to us caitlyn, if she talks to anyone its only Shane." Nate added.

"Then one of us, who is not shane, has to talk to her, make her listen, corner her, I dont know ! But at the right moment we have to! one of us, two of us! any of us!" Caitlyn said in a determined voice.

"I agree...at the right moment" Nate nodded his head.

But before one of them could respond again, they were called on stage.

Mitchie was sitting backstage, waiting for the boys concert to be over. She was in Shane's dressing room and was watching them perform on the tv that was in the room. It was the last song, so i stood up and headed towards the stage, so that when shane was done, i could tell him how great he was. I smiled and as i got to closer to the stage, the song ended, and they said their thank you's etc etc, and then they all came running back stage. Shane saw me, and smiled. I smiled in return and walked up to him, and gave him a huge hug. He returned the hug, kissing me on the head.

"You did amazing shane!" I smiled up at him.

"thanks babe" Shane kissed her on the lips. "I need to go change." Shane chuckled as he wiped sweat from his forehead with a napkin, and took a sip of water.

"Yeah you stink!" Mitchie giggled and he faked hurt and started to walk backwards.

"That hurt Torres, hurt hard!" he laughed before jogging into his dressing room. Mitchie giggled and sat on the couch that was located close to the stage. sighing Mitchie leaned my head back, closing her eyes in the process.

"Hey" Nate took a seat next to Mitchie.

Mitchie sighed. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Uhm how you doing?" Nate asked awkwardly

"wonderful" Mitchie said with a hint of sarcasm.

Nate sighed a bit annoyed. Caitlyn had told him this was the erfect moment for him to talk to mitchie, and decided that since he was closer to mitchie, then he should b the one to talk to her. Nate agreed, cause he wants to help Mitchie.

"Mitchie, you are depressed and honestly we all know it." NAte said quietly

"I AM NOT DEPRESSED!" Mitchie screeched as she jumped up.

Nate quickly jumped up also . "Mitchie, we want to help you! Ever since your m- the hospital, you have only been getting worse. You are scaring, and worrying all of us, especially Shane, I mean we are like 100% worried, but shane is probably like way over 110%. You aren't acting like yourself-"

"You dont understand what i am going through nate!" Tears appeared and mitchie's eyes, and she turned to walk to shane's dressing room, but Nate grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. "WHAT?" She cried

"Mitchie, you know, your mom did, and always will love you. She wanted you to have the best life ever, she wanted you to live out your dreams, and get far in life, and she still wants that for you, as she watches you up from heaven. She is now your angel mitchie, and you know for a fact that this isnt how she wanted you to live out your life, depressed, hardly talking to any of us! and not being your fun living self. Mitchie she is probably looking down at you, wishing you would live your life out for the fullest. You know that, that is a fact." Nate said softly.

Tears poured out of her eyes, as she realized what Nate was saying was the 100% truth. Her mom is probably very disappointed at her for being depressed. Mitchie took a deep breathe, and threw her arms around Nate's neck. "nate i am so sorry!" She cried as she clung onto Nate.

Nate wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's okay mitchie, i understand that your mom dying is a tough situation, but you have to believe us when we say we are here for you, and you cant let this hold you back on life. You dont need to forget and move on, you just have to move forward." Nate said as he rubbed her back

"Nate why are you so intelligent!" they laughed softly.

Mitchie pulled back wiping her eyes. "You are so right Nate, and I am so sorry for how I have been acting. I have been ignoring everyone and i am so sorry!"

"Its okay mitchie, just as long as you go back to your awesome self?"Nate grinned hopefully at Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded eagerly "Of course!" She grinned and they hugged again.

Caitlyn was watching from a distance and had happy tears in her eyes. She felt like things were going to get a lot better from here.

**Honestly towards like half way through this i like gave up on editing it! SO if it has grammar, spelling etc etc mistakes..yeah thats why :P **

**SO anyways thank you all for your reviews! I've been lazy and busy with school, since it was week before break. DUDE they freaking gave us tests all on the same days like all freaking week! blah! anywho maybe during this next week you will get more than one chapter? review and send PMs to me and maybe that might happen! yay! **

**anyways uhm okay i have like nothing more to say, my week has been boring! so yeah short author notes this time. **

**10+ review till next chapter**

**QUESTION: What are y'alls favorite quotes? **

**REVIEW **


	35. Chapter 35 A bump in the road

**NEWS : JUSTIN BIEBER CUT HIS HAIR ! I LOVE IT ! :D **

**Demi Lovato is dating that dude who plays Handy Mandys voice! (hahaha i refer to a cartoon) HE IS LIKE 40! SHE IS 18 ! Ohhh siiiiiigh. I'm not even going to comment nope...**

**Justin Bieber bought an entire flower store (the flowers in the store i mean) all for SELENA GOMEZ ! GASP! **

**Never Say Never 3D New version is out this weekend, guess who is going to see it... ;) **

**Nick Jonas is cuter than Joe Jonas ;) Okay i used to think Joe was the cutest one! from when he did the videos to like Hold on and sos etc to Camp Rock 2! Then he cut his hair, and Jonas LA he was cute, just not AS cute. THEN he dumped Demi and started dating Ashley and cut his hair and grew facial hair EW i dont think he is all that cute anymore. Nick is now the cuter one, sorry! **

**ANYWAYS **

**On with replies **

**maggiebethclare** : _:) Omg I am so sorry! But I'm glad you had a friend like that! :)_

**Lauren:** _You can nag me all you want :P hahaha! Thank you! and here is an update ! :)_

_P.S. I am ! :P I perfer hotness ! Awwww! :( OOh! Awesome! :D LOL! I want to go skydiving ! thats dangerous! hahaha :P yeah ! :) hmm orever 21 :) yours? and Nice! Mines is "You can't control the things that happen to you, but you can control how you react to them" OMG i knoooooow! :/_

**FunAwezom3Tilly** : _Thanks ! :) Read to find out :P and that's a good quote ! : )_

**Xthereal-meX **: _Yeah I understand! :)_

_THANK YOU! :D_

_Awww! Thank you so much ! :D_

_awww! Well I am gad i get reactions! :P_

_:)_

_You're amazing toooo!_

_love you too twin ! :D_

**buba95** _: Aw thank you :D_

**leoshunny1985 **: _Thank you! and here is the chapter :)_

**Music4Live-JB** : _Oh Nice! One of the Jonas Brothers mentioned that quote once ! Or even all of them!hahaha:P_

**felicityfranchescaa'** : _Aw thank you :)_

_LOL those quotes are awesome!_

**muzicoftheheart **: _Oooh makes sense!_

_I hate boring weeks! Omg that suuuuuucks! :(_

_Lol those are cool ! :D_

**reallyJavannah** : _Thank you !_

_OMG I LOVE THAT QUOTE ! :D_

**navybrat4 **: _Thank you! hope you enjoy ! and aw that sucks ! i hated it !_

**Lauren**: _You again :P Its all good ! Here it is ! SO HA :P_

**_ON WITH THE CHAPTER : _**

Mitchie was walking down the street to get back to the hotel, while holding onto Nate's arm. Nate had both his hands tucked in his pockets, and Mitchie was holding onto his right arm.

"So how are you and Caity doing?" Mitchie asked with a smile.

"Amazing! I feel as if me and her are getting really close." He grinned as he glanced at Mitchie.

Mitchie giggled. "You two are so adorable! It's so funny how you two are so shy, and will blush at anything, and are so inlove though."

"Shut it Mitch!" Nate laughed as he nudged Mitchie.

Mitchie laughed and held tighter onto his arm as she caught her balance. "She tends to talk about you...A LOT!" Mitchie smirked.

Nate started to blush much to Mitchie's amusment. "Oh my gosh! You are blushing!" Mitchie laughed.

"Shut up Mitchie!" Nate whined.

Mitchie stuck her tongue out, before letting go of Nate's arm and running the rest of the way to the hotel, him right behind her. She screamed and laughed as she rushed into the hotel and to the elavator. She quickly clicked the button, hoping it would make the elevator come faster. She looked behind her to see Nate running over to her. She screeched and ran into the elevator as it opened. Right when she went to click the close button, Nate slipped in with a smirk. She squealed and started to laugh as she backed into the corner.

"Do not come near me!" She said as she clicked the floor button.

Nate kept the smirk on his face. Planning to keep his distance until the got to their floor. Once the doors opened Mitchie sprinted into the pent house and Nate chased after her, tackeling her onto the couch. Mitchie screamed and burst into a fit of laughter as Nate got ontop of her and started to tickle her.

"NAAAAAATE STOOOOOP!" She laughed

"No! This is payback!" Nate smirked.

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" Mitchie screamed as she laughed even harder.

Just then everyone came running into the room and saw the two of them, and al lof them laughed.

"Save meee!" Mitchie squealed.

"You need to say sorry!" Nate laughed.

"NEVER!" Mitchie laughed as she squirmed around laughing.

"What happened?" Shane asked as he sat at Mitchie's head.

"SHANE! Dont...sit...there...save... meee!" Mitchie laughed as tears went down her cheeks.

Shane only laughed and waited for Nate to answer him.

"She was making fun of me! I don't accept that!" Nate laughed

"Stooooop ima peee" Mitchie laughed

"Blackmail!" Nate laughed

"NO!" Mitchie screamed and laughed.

"aw come on, enough tickiling dont ya think?" Shane asked as Mitchie's head constintley hit his leg as she squirmed around.

"Fiiiiine!" Nate laughed and got off of Mitchie.

Mitchie laid there and caught her breathe. "thank. you. Shane" she panted.

"Love you babe" Shane grinned

Mitchie giggled "Love you too!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Nate said as he made his way to the door. He opened the door to be met with the grin of Shane's sister Sabrina.

"Hey NATE!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly

"Sabrina, hi" Nate said as he pulled away. "come in"

Sabrina skipped in and went around excitedly hugging everyone, before sitting on the couch across from Shane and Mitchie

"What are you doing here Sabrina?" Shane asked.

"Here to join y'all! I got permission!" Sabrina answered excitedly

"Did you drink to much coffee?" Mitchie asked confused by Sabrina's hyperness.

"No Silly! I am just so happy! happy happy haaaaappy!" Sabrina grinned

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other confused. "Well then..." Shane scratched the back of his neck.

"let me talk to you.." Mitchie said as she got up, went over to Sabrina grabbed her arm and pulled her to the kitchen, making Caitlyn come with them

"What has got you all excited?" Caitlyn asked

"Justin he is so sweet! He wants to meet me here and spend a day with me, as he has his days off, and he wants us to go public so he can take me places!" Sabrina grinned and sighed dreamingly.

Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed and then squealed. "That's so amazing!"

"Iknoww! Me and him have hardly been able to see each other! I am so excited! he is coming tomorrow! I cannot wait for you two to meet him! He is the sweetest guy, and so down to earth!" Sabrina gushed.

Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled. "Tell us all about him!" Mitchie grinned.

"Shane? Shaaaaaane?" Mitchie called as she walked down the hall of the venue they were performing at. She had already checked his dressing room, and the stage, and his still trying to find him. She ran into jason on her travels.

"Jase!" Jason turned to face her and smiled.

"What's up Mitch?" Jason asked

"Have you seen Shane?" Mitchie asked desprestly.

Something flashed across jason's face, but he quickly composed himself. "No, havent seen him since..earlier!"

Mitchie looked at Jason suspiciously. "You sure?"

"Yup, oh sorry um i got to go!" Jason rushed off before Mitchie could say anything.

Mitchie sighed and continued her search for Shane. "Shaaaane" She whined. Suddenly she felt to arms circle around her waist.

"Looking for me?" Shane whispered in her ear.

"Shane!" Mitchie spun around and wacked his chest. "where have you been?"

Shane chuckled and pulled Mitchie to his chest. "Around." he winked.

"Around...right. I have been looking for you everywhere" She pouted as she leaned against his chest.

Shane kissed her head. "Sorry babe."

"Yeah yeah" She mumbled.

Shane pulled away slightly so he could lift her face to look up at him. "Mitch, you okay?"

"I am fine, I'm just tired" Mitchie said as she yawned.

Shane chuckled and pecked her on her lips. "Come on, lets get to the stage." He took her hand and led her back to the stage.

Mitchie POV As I Sat on my bunk later that night, looking through my facebook, I wondered why Jason seemed so suspicious, and where shane had been, that he wouldn't tell me. What if he was doing something...bad behind my back!  
NO Mitchie you cannot think like that. Shane loves you, and he says only you. So why am I thinking this? I shouldn't be! I trust Shane! Of course I do! It's those other freaking girls I don't know that I don't trust. But again I trust Shane, so why was he the suspicious one? UGH! this is all so confusing! I sighed and laid on my back staring above me.

"Mitch?" Caitlyn called.

"On my bunk!" I told her.

Caitlyn appeared and sat near my feet. "What's on your mind? You have your deep thinking face on."

I sighed. "Just today...Jason seemed so suspicious when I asked about Shane, and then Shane wouldnt tell me where he was...I don't know it just...it confused me." I frowned and looked up at Caitlyn. The same thing that passed Jason's face, passed her's before she collected herself.

"Uh oh...you know I bet it's nothing. Oh I think Nate is calling me!" She said nervously

"I dont here-"I stared

"Coming!" She interrupted and ran out.

I frowned. Why is everyone hiding something from me. I groaned and laid down covering my face with my pillow.

"You know it's not good to do that" Shane said as he walked in.

"I don't care!" I groaned.

"What's wrong babe?" Shane asked as he took a seat on my bed.

"Nothing" I Mumbled.

"Mitch..don't lie." Shane said as he sighed.

I sat up throwing my pillow to the side. "Everyone is hiding something from me!"

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked

"You! Jason! Caitlyn! Probably even Nate and Sabrina! Even probably your parents!" I yelled.

"Mitch-" Shane started to say

"NO! Okay NO! Everyone just rushes away, acts like they don't know anything yet seem so suspicious! and you won't tell me things!" Frustrated tears came to my eyes. "It's just so frustrating!"

"Mitchie it's nothing bad..." Shane said quietly

"So you all are hiding something from me?" I jumped up from my bed and looked down at Shane.

"Well I mean..." Shane's voice trailed off

"Isn't this just great!" I said sarcastically.

Shane stood up. "Mitchie please just understand."

"Understand WHAT Shane?" I yelled "The fact that something is going on behind my back!"

Shane groaned. "You just can't know Mitch!"

"Yeah, I think I astablished that before!" I once again said sarcastically.

Shane rolled his eyes and walked out the room.

"Shane!" I yelled and groaned when he didnt come back. I fell face first onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I heard someone walk in. "Mitch?" It was Nate.

I sat up and looked at him sadly. "Do you know to?"

"Know what?" Nate asked truley confused.

"the thing that everyone but me seems to know!" I frowned.

"Well I'll join your club cause I don't kn wow either honestly" Nate said as he sat down next to me. "Is that what you and Shane were yelling about?"

"Yeah" I said quietly as I sighed.

"To be honest, I don't think he is doing anything bad. You trust him right?" Nate asked quietly

"Yeah I do."I looked at my hands.

"Then trust him Mitch. trust that he isnt doing anything bad, and if caitlyn knows about it, then it can't be bad, cause if it was, she most likely would have told you the moment she found out." Nate said in all seriousness.

I looked up at Nate and nodded. "Once again Nate, you are completly right" I giggled lightly

Nate laughed and patted my shoulder before standing up. "I'm starving, I'll see you later."

"Thanks Nate, see you later" I smiled.

Nate smiled and nodded as he walked out the room. I sighed. "Now time to fix things with Shane." I mumbled to myself as i stood up.

Noone POV

Mitchie walked out the bunk area and saw Shane sitting next to his sister on the couch as he was texting. Sabrina had her eyes closed and her head leaning back. Nate was at the counter making some food as caitlyn sat at the table on her laptop. Mitchie slowly walked into view and Nate heard her walk in. He sent her a smile before going back to making his food. Mitchie didn't know what to do and she was very nervous. She bit her nail and looked around at everyone.

Shane looked up from his phone and saw Mitchie. Once their eyes made contact she gestured for him to come to her. Shane seeing she was nervous as she was biting her nail, he stood up and walked up to her. "what's up?" Shane asked quietly.

"Can we talk?" Mitchie asked.

"We did and it didn't go so well" Shane rolled his eyes.

Mitchie groaned and took his hand pulling him to follow her to the back room and sat him on the bench and stood infrontof him. "Shane I want to apologize!" When she saw he wasnt going to try and leave she continued "I trust you Shane, and I took things way out of proportion. I didn't mean to start an argument, and I trust and believe that you aren't doing anything bad. I was just...thinking both postive and negative. The negative took over and so it just started drama. Shane I am so sorry!" Tears came o Mitchie's eyes.

Shane stood up and took her face in his hands, and looked directly in her eyes. "It's okay Mitch, I'm sorry I can't tell you what's going on, but I believe you will love it. I love you Mitchie, never doubt that."

**Not the best chapter i knooow :/ But I just wanted to give y'all a chapter! this week has been going by so fast and yet I have harldy done anything! BLAH! So Heeeey hows yall doing? haha ! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! and yeah I will update soooon**

**10+ reviews please**

**_REVIEW_**


	36. Chapter 36 Ruined

****

****

I got the 10th review yesterday, and am updating today! I am proud of my quick update! oh yeah! Who watches Jersey Shore? THE CABS ARE HERE! Oh yeah, *word* yeah ! hahaha I love Pauly D ! and Vinny is SO adorable! :)

Anyways :

****

****

I might not see the new version of NEVERSAYNEVER3D and its only in theaters for this weekend :( All my friends either HATE Bieber or don't have money, or just arent the type of friend I'd make plans with. I want to see it! I am going to ask my mom if she can pay for my friends ticket so i can see this! I HAVE TO! ;P

REPLIES TO REVIEWS :

jenizzleoffdachain :_I knoooow! I was so busy and lazy xP But PM me !_

****

navybrat4 : Thank you! Hope you enjoy :)

teamedwardakazannassarules101 : Thank you ! Hope you enjoooy :)

Lauren: You should ! hahaha :P Aw thank you ! :D i just don't think it was :P and here is an update ! it was fast! :P

P.s. I agreee it totally is ! :) oooh thats good ! and you can ! I dont mind! :) My life has been boring and stressful -_- LOL! Awesome! I never shopped at American Eagle before :O hahaha! and Yeah I have seen few epsiodes! :)

xLoVe Is NeVeR uGlYx : Thank you so much ! It means a lot ! :D Hope you enjoy ! :) and awww ! Thank youu! You are awesome :)))

L is for Left : thank you ! :) Lol ! Your pranking stories are hilarious ! :P

FunAwezom3Tilly: I guess I say that a lot then? hahahaha! and oopsie? LOL :P Aww thank you so much ! You are probably an amazing writer :) I am going to read your stories ;)

leoshunny1985 : Thank you ! :)

maggiebethclare : aw thanks :)

reallyJavannah : I do love Smitchie :) awesome :)

Music4Live-JB : hmm i dont knoooow ;P LOL! You will find out in I think the next chapter maybe? Well soon ! hahaa :P

Shane walked onto the bus looking for everyone. Once he saw everyone gathered on the couches he sat himself on mitchie's lap causing her to laugh as he leaned back against her and yawned. "good news" He smiled

"What is the good news?" Mitchie asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We get a week off, after tomorrow" He smiled.

Mitchie grinned. "OH thank god!" Everyone laughed

"I want to go bird hunting" Jason smiled then looked horrified. "NO! I don't mean hunting...i would never kill a bird! that would be horrible! oh my god i really didnt mean-"

Nate cut him off "Jason we get what you mean"

Jason blew out a breathe of relief. "Oh thank god"

Everyone laughed at him before getting into their own conversations. Mitchie had her hands up shane's shirt a little, as she ran her thumbs over his stomach. Shane yawned and looked up at Mitchie. "Bunks?"

Mitchie giggled "Lets go" Shane stood up and helped mitchie up before leading her to the bunk area. They both laid down on Shane's bunk and snuggled up to each other.

"You tired?" Mitchie asked quietly as she ran her fingers through shane's hair.

A smile smile graced Shane's face. He loves when Mitchie runs her hands through his hair, its so...relaxing. "yeah a bit" He opened one eye to look at her. Mitchie giggled and pecked his lips.

"Get some sleep, I can go hang out with the others" Mitchie smiled.

"But I want you to stay here with me" Shane pouted.

"Fine, I will" Mitchie giggled. "Let me just grab my song book" Mitchie rolled off the bed and landed on her feet and walked to her bunk and grabbed her song book before walking back to shane's bunk and laying down again.

Shane kissed her cheek before he fell asleep. Mitchie giggled and opened her book, ready to write.

...

"What is planned for this week of vacation?" Mitchie asked as she packed a week worth of things.

Shane shrugged. "i think my mom knows. She told us it was a surprise. So I am guessing that we won't be going back to our houses."

Mitchie felt relieved, she didn't want to go anywhere near her house, she was petrified of it now. Especially where her mom...died in it and her dad wasn't caught yet. She grinned and kissed Shane quickly before going to the front of the bus to talk to Denise.

"Denise, what should I be packing?" Mitchie asked.

Denise laughed "Clothes for the hot weather"

Mitchie grinned and skipped away happily. She got back into the room and started to repack her clothes.

"I am done!" Shane grinned

Mitchie laughed "Good for you babe!"

Shane winked before going into the bathroom. Mitchie finished packing and with the help of Nate brought her bags to the other cars and then went back into the bus to tell Shane to hurry up cause everyone but him was ready to leave.

"babe hurry the freak up!" Mitchie giggled as she banged on the door. Shane opened the door, his hair freshly straightened, and different clothes on and good breathe. hahaha!

"I am done, geesh you inpatient people!" Shane stuck out his tongue before grabbing his bags and leaving the bus. Mitchie laughed to herself and skipped off the bus. She got into the truck, her and shane in the way back, nate, caitlyn and jason in the seats infront of them, paul driving, densie in the passenger seat.

"To the airport we go!" Paul grinned and started to drive away.

Mitchie pov

We are vacationing in the...BAHAMAS! Isn't that awesome! I think it is ! It was a surprise for all of us from Denise and Paul. They knew we all needed a relaxing break. Which I am so grateful for!

I grinned as I walked into their Bahamas home...yes a BAHAMAS HOME! They own a house here and in Hawaii for vacationing! Ahh! I love this!

"Wow." I said in amazement.

"Love it!" Caitlyn squealed.

Sabrina came in "OH MY GOD!" we all laughed.

The boys then came in smiling. "Welcome to our bahamas home! "

"We love it!" I grinned and continued to look around. "Wow" I whispered. "Where is all of our rooms?" I asked as i turned to shane smiling.

"Well I can show you yours" Shane winked

"oh god here goes their flirting" Caitlyn whined causing everyone to laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at her and took shane's hand. "Lets go" I pulled him with me as we ran up the stairs.

Shane laughed and led me to my room and opened the doors. I gasped and grinned "OH MY GOD!" I squealed "this is amazing !"

"Your welcome, i chose it for you" He grinned proudly

I laughed "thank you shane" i kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I giggled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"honestly I am glad we arent back near my house" I said after we pulled away and had our foreheads together.

"I know. I am glad you are doing a lot better" Shane said as he smiled.

"Yeah, I am sorry for all the drama I have put you through" I said quietly.

"Mitchie, it's not your fault. It's okay. I love being able to be here for you" Shane chuckled.

I giggled and he kissed me again. "I love you Mitchie" He said as he pulled away and moved hair behind my ear.

I smiled sweetly and then gave him a huge hug. "I love you too Shane." i then pulled away and then grinned. "Can we all play a game?"

Shane laughed at my sudden excitment. "What game?"

"Hiding go seek! I want to feel like a little kid again! and this place is HUGE!" I gave him my best puppy dog face.

Shane laughed and kissed me. "Come on" he took my hands and we gathered everyone up in the living room.

"We are going to play hiding go seek!" I grinned

Jason cheered like a little kid, which had us all laughing. But everyone did agree and was pretty excited about it.

"Who wants to be it?" I asked

"I will!" Jason stuck his hand up.

"Alright count to..?" I looked at Shane, since I didnt know how much time we'd need in this house.

"Count to 60 Jase alright?" Shane smiled.

"Alright!" Jason went over to a corner, faced the wall and covered his eyes with his hands. "Ready ! 1..."

We all ran out the room laughing. Shane held onto my hand as he led us somewhere. "i got a good hiding spot!" Shane grinned and suddenly took a sharp turn and pushed on a wall. The wall opened and he pulled us in, shutting the wall as we got in.

"Wow..How is that there?" I laughed.

"We have a lot of places like this, its for safety, but we use it for many reasons. Jason always forgets about these places. " Shane laughed and turned on the light. There were some couches, a desk and books etc. It looked like an office. "This one is my dads, he would come here to get away from things, and focus on music." Shane said as he sat on the spinny chair. I giggled and went over to him and sat on his lap even though there were many other chairs and couches.

"Privacy" I sighed and leaned back against him.

"mm I like the sound of that" shane smirked

"Shane!" I laughed and wacked his chest playfully

Shane laughed and grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I giggled and turned so I was sitting on his lap sideways. I leaned my face into the crook of his neck and gave him a kiss before closing my eyes.

"Tired?" Shane asked as he rubbed my arm.

"Not really, just this is so relaxing." I giggled and lifted my head to look at him.

Shane winked which i giggled at. "You are adorable, did you know that?"

I blushed "Shut up Shane!" We laughed and he gave me a quick kiss.

I then readjusted myself so I was now facing him with a leg on each side of him. "can I play with your hair?" I grinned.

Shane laughed as he nodded "Sure why not"

I squealed and pulled some rubberbands out of my pocket and started to play around with his hair. I was parting his hair and putting it in pigtails at the moment.

"Mitch, your chest is in my face" Shane said amused.

"Oh shut it, as if you dont like it" I joked.

"I do, and which is why I aint complaining." He chuckled

I gasped and wacked his arm playfully. "Shane your gross!" We laughed.

Shane laid his head on my chest and I laughed. "I am tired" He yawned. "I dont think we are going to get found."

I laughed and finished his hair. "Lift your head, I want to see what you look like!"

Shane lifted his head tiredly and I squealed. "You look so adorable!" I took out my phone. "Stay still" I took a picture and showed him.

Shane laughed "Great I look like a girl!" We laughed.

I saved the picture and placed my phone and the desk before taking shane's hair out and fixing it. "Back to Shane" I giggled

Shane grinned and leaned back. I sat there, on his lap, still facing him and smiled. "You look tired" I said quietly as I leaned forward and ran my hand through his hair.

Shane closed his eyes and yawned. "Its what touring does to me" He mumbled.

I giggled and kissed him lightly. "Should we go back out to the living room?"

"Nah, we can stay in here, unless you want to leave." Shane said tiredly.

"I want to stay in here." I smiled and turned around so I was facing the desk, I took out my songbook from my boot and flattened it out. I grabbed a pen and opened to a the recent song I was working on. I heard Shane's breathing become even, indicating that he was asleep.

It was about an hour when I finally finished the song and turned to shane and saw him still sleeping. I decided to it was time to wake him up so we could get out of here. I shook him lightly "Shane, Shane wake up"

He moved a little and opened his eyes. "hm?"

"Wake up, so we can leave here and unpack and such" I said as i moved his hair from his eyes, then stood up, offering him my hands.

he took my hands and I helped him up.

"There you two are!" Jason said as we walked into the living room.

I laughed "sorry jase, we are good hiders"

Jason laughed "I believe so."

I giggled "We should play again sometime this week, Shane is just too tired." I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9pm. "Come on babe, lets go to sleep"

Shane nodded and we went upstairs and into my room where shane laid onto my bed and closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediantly.

I giggled and kissed his forhead before changing into PJ's and going to sleep myself.

...

"NATE ! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Caitlyn yelled as she ran downstairs, me following her, laughing my head off.

Nate came running over looking scared, causing me to only laugh harder.

"What's...What's up babe?" Nate's voice shook.

"Don't you 'What's up babe' Me!" Caitlyn yelled.

I leaned back laughing, causing Nate to look at me weirdly and Cait to glare at me. I wiped the tears from my face as i still was giggling.

"uhm what's wrong Caitlyn?" nate asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Did you spill soda on my favorite shirt?" She demanded

"What no caity i didnt!" nate answered confused.

"You did! You were in there with me last night!"caity whined

I burst out laughing causing them both to glare at me.

"Caitlyn I don't drink soda that much, and you know that!" He said

"But then...then who did it?"She asked confused then looked at my laughing self. "YOU!"

I only laughed harder as I slid down the railing and landed on the step.

"MITCHIE!" She screamed !

I stood up and ran away from her as she started to chase me.

"Why would you do that and blame Nate?" She yelled as she chased me around the table.

"Cause it was hilarious!" I laughed

"IT WASNT!" She screamed and almost caught me

Just then Shane turned the corner and I crashed into him, and he caught me before I fell backwards. I broke out of his grip but right when I did Caitlyn caught me and started to drag me over to Nate.

"SHANE!" I screamed as I laughed.

"What is going on?" Shane asked confused.

"Your girlfriend is a ... witch!" Caitlyn screamed.

"Save me!" I cried as I giggled.

Caitlyn reached Nate and he threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and clenched onto his shirt. "NATE PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK!"

Nate laughed. "You made me get yelled at by Caitlyn! This is freaking payback!"

"What...What are you going to do to me?"I asked as he started to walk, Caitlyn following us.

"oh you will find out" He laughed evily

"SHANE!" I cried (not in the way of having tears) "Shane don't let him do this to me!"

Shane scratched the back of his neck. He was always bad at situations when it came to me and Nate getting back at each other for something.

"Sucker" I heard Nate mumble to me.

I wacked his back and he stumbled forward. "OW!"

"Jerk!" I screamed.

Caitlyn was following us as she laughed at the whole thing. We got outside and Nate walked over to the pool. "NO!" I screamed and held onto him tightly. "STOP! I LOVE THIS OUTFIT! NATE NO!" I screamed as I had a death grip on him.

"Aw I'm sorry Mitch, paybacks a B*tch !" and with that he launched me forward my death grip releasing and I hit the water, sinking right down. Once my feet hit the floor I pushed up and came up coughing.

"You freaking JERK!" I yelled as I pulled myself out the pool as Caitlyn and Nate just watched and laughed. Shane stood at the screen doors biting on his pinkie nail as he leaned against the frame. "Do not freaking talk to me again! You freaking IDIOT!" I yelled at Nate before stomping off and stopped at Shane. "Oh and I am mad at you too!" I said before walking inside and going to my room making sure to lock the door. I undressed and put on dry clothes. I put on Jean shorts, and a purple tank top with my purple flip flops. I brushed my hair and threw it in a messy bun , and that's when I saw my song book laying on the floor...now soaking wet...I picked it up and looked through it, all the words were smudged. Tears came to my eyes as I placed my book on the desk, before laying face first on my bed. This is a prank war...if I ever forgive Nate!

****

So do you think Mitchie overreacted? I mean I don't think she did! If I had on my favorite outfit, and like got thrown in a pool, Id yell at the person. But I wouldn't stay mad at them forever, and I don't think Mitchie will either ;) It's more of just being mad at the moment for someone doing something to you that you didn't want them to do. but yeahh! hahha. I think Mitchie reacted right because she had her song book on her, and now its ruined! Okay I'ma stop rambaling!

IMPORTANT: Honestly I am running out of ideas for this story ! But I don't want it to end, cause I love writing this and love all of your reviews, so if you dont want this story to end soon, help me with some Ideas PLEASE!

But yeah this story has to come to an end at some point though :/

oh and my laptop has been acting CRAZY ! like ill be typing and itll jump to another part and make me start typing there. Or like when trying to write this, trying to unbold things and italic then wasnt working. and like my computer hates me. so hopefully it will stop acting crazy! :/

10+ reviews till neeext chapter :)

QUESTION: How old are y'all?

Would you rather meet your favorite singer on the street or go to their concert?


	37. Chapter 37 Slap across the face

**another chapter ! YAAAAAY! hahaha :P **

**news: vanessa hudgesns cut her hair, and to me its an awkward length ! **

**Justin biebers never say never directors fan cut looks freaking hilarious ! but i stil havent seen it -_- **

**uhm thats all!**

**OH BY THE WAY SABRINA IS EVIL IN THIS CHAPTER ! I JUST NEEDED SOME DRAMA ... Even though I have been giving y'all a lot of drama, it just makes the story interesting! ;) **

**On with replies: **

**maggiebethclare **: Awesome ! :)

**p a i g e . h **: Thank you! Awesome! :)

Cool! and omg! are you like okay and everything?

**Lauren:** Yes, I shall try ! hahaha. Thank you :) oooh i might use your ideaaaa! :) I try ! :P

PS. I agreee! Yes we were talking about NCIS hahaha ! LOL! Thats how quick i was :P Oh Awesome! :) oooh LUCKY ! :D ahh id say Demi Lovato or Justin Bieber ! :) You?

**teamedwardakazannassarules101** : Yeah :/

**navybrat4 **: Thank you ! :) and awesome! and thank you !

**Xthereal-meX **: Yes! muahahaha :P

**L is for Left** : Right ! hahaha! maybe I shall add that into the story ! :) and thank you so much !

**leoshunny1985** : Thank you ! :)

**muzicoftheheart **: Good! hahaha and oh gosh ! :P

thank you so much !

Awesome! :)

Right ! hahaha

**beblobs** : awww it's okay! :) oooh ahhahaha! :P Aw thank you! :D That would be soooooooooo awesome! but yeah realisticaly yeah! hahaha :P

**Lauren**: LAUREN MYGOSH! Just kidding ! hahahaha I know I slacked off! BUT guess what! This review made me update! :P

**On with chapter! **

Mitchie woke up to the sound of a knock on her door, too tired to care, she rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Mitchie!" It was Shane, and he continued to knock on the door.

Mitchie groaned, and got out of bed, stumbling over to the door. She unlocked it, pulled it open and walked back to her bed where she laid down again, closing her eyes

"You okay Mitchie?" Shane asked as he walked in my room.

Mitchie mumbled a response as she pulled the blanket over her head. Shane sighed as he looked around her room. He saw her wet clothes hanging up, and then he looked to her desk and saw worn paper. He walked over to it, and saw it was a book, that looked very similar to Mitchie's song book. He lifted it up and flipped through it, realizing it was her book, his eyes widened in shock as he saw it was now destroyed. He placed it back on her desk and walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Babe?" He said as he rubbed her back.

"mmm?" She answered

"are you still mad at me?" He asked.

She shrugged and yawned. "Wasn't really your fault Shane." She said as she rolled over to face him.

He looked down at her and smiled sadly. "I saw your song book"

Mitchie frowned and shrugged. "Guess those songs just didn't matter"

"Mitch, that is not true." He said serious

"But it's destroyed!" She whined

"Because Nate is an idiot and doesnt know how to listen." Shane said.

Mitchie giggled and laid her head on Shane's lap. "I am mad at him"

Shane ran his hand through her hair. "I don't blame you"

Mitchie smiled. "what time is it?"

Shane looked over to the clock then back at Mitchie. "11:30am."

Mitchie sat up quickly. "Oh my god!"

Shane laughed "You needed to catch up on your sleep"

Mitchie giggled and kissed him. "I know, because I deal with you and your touring schedule"

Shane laughed and pushed her back lightly so she was laying on her back and he was hovering over her. "Which I want to thank you for doing, cause I know its hectic. So thank you"

Mitchie grinned. "No problem, anything for you babe!"

Shane chuckled before leaning down and kissing her passionatly.

Mitchie smiled into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. Shane chuckled and deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"Shaaaane!" Mitchie whined and pouted

Shane laughed and stood up. "Come on babe, I am starving, and its distracting me!"

Mitchie giggled and stood up. "Can I get a piggy back ride?"

Shane laughed and turned around and Mitchie jumped on his back. Shane held onto her legs and started to head downstairs. Mitchie laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "What's on todays agenda?"

"mm I was thinking lunch, beach, shopping, and then dinner?"

"aww that sounds amazing!" Mitchie grinned.

Shane chuckled and seated her at the island in the kitchen. "What would you like for lunch babe?"

"Uhm how about some salad and some grilled cheese?" Mitchie smiled

...

Mitchie laughed as she ran away from Shane in the water at the beach. Shane reached her and tackeled her under. They came up laughing, and Mitchie splashed Shane.

There were fans everywhere, even paparazzi, all taking pictures and videos. But that didnt stop Mitchie and Shane from having fun.

Mitchie jumped on Shane's back and he stumbled forward and Mitchie laughed and kissed his bare shoulder, keeping her face in the crook of his neck afterwards.

They were now laying on their towels. "After vacation how much longer is left of tour?" Mitchie asked

"about a month I think." Shane said as he blocked the sun from his face.

"Well thats not very long" Mitchie smiled.

Shane laughed and shook his head. Mitchie sat up and then sat on Shane's stomach and ran her hands through his damp hair. "Your hair is curling" Mitchie grinned

Shane laughed "Yay?"

Mitchie wacked his chest jokingly and stuck her tongue out at him. Shane stuck his out in return and they laughed. Mitchie beant down and kissed Shane before rolling off of him.

...

Shane and Mitchie sat at a table across from each other, at a pretty fancy resturaunt.

"We havent been on a date in awhile" Mitchie giggled as she picked up her menu.

"Tell me about it" Shane chuckled

"This is nice" mitchie smiled as she looked around.

"Glad you think so" Shane smiled

After ordering and getting all of their food they ate and talked. "So, Shane.."

"So, Mitchie.." Shane chuckled

"Going to tell me what it was you were hiding a few days ago?" Mitchie asked as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Shane sighed "Mitch, can we please not talk about this?"

Mitchie frowned and nodded "Fine, I trust you"

"thank you" Shane smiled before changing the subject. "So Sabrina told me her boyfriend was suppose to come day the other day but didnt due to work, so she said he is coming down tomorrow."

Mitchie grinned "I so want to meet him ! Like come on its JUSTIN BIEBER!"

Shane laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're insane, I'm just saying."

mitchie gasped dramatically and they laughed.

...

They walked inside holding hands with grins across their faces.

"You two had a great time I see" Denise smiled as she walked past them.

Shane and Mitchie laughed and Shane put his arm around Mitchie's shoulder and held her to his side. "Yeah it was much needed."

"You would think you two-" Caitlyn was cut off by Nate's hand covering her mouth, which caused everyone to look at them weirdly.

"Her comment is not needed." Nate said before pulling Caitlyn away. Everyone shrugged before walking in their own directions.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were not on much of speaking terms, and Nate tries to talk to Mitchie but Mitchie ignores him. He ruined her song book!

"Everyone to the living room! Movie night!" Denise called as she gathered everyone.

Everyone gathered in the living room. Mitchie, Shane and Jason to one couch, Nate, Caitlyn and Sabrina to the other, and Denise and Paul on another. Paul clicked play an d the movie started.

Mitchie had her head leaning on Shane and her feet across Jason's lap. They are all watching You Again.

Shane had his arms around Mitchie's waist, and he was rubbing her stomach, causing her to be tired.  
After the movie Shane carried an almost asleep Mitchie upstairs and laid her on her bed.

"Shane?" Mitchie yawned

"Yeah babe?" Shane asked as he moved hair from her face.

Mitche grabbed his arm and tugged on it lightly. "Stay with me tonight"

Shane chuckled and pecked her lips. "Let me go get some PJ's on and then I'll come back in here okay?"

Mitchie smiled and nodded. Shane chuckled again and left the room. About 5 minutes later he came back in and laid down next to mitchie, pulling her to his chest. Her kissed her neck before nuzziling his face in the crook of her neck.

Mitchie laughed and hugged him tightly. Shane laughed and rolled over so he was laying ontop of her.

"Shane!" Mitchie squealed. "You are heavy!"

Shane laughed and rolled off of her. Mitchie laughed and rolled over and laid ontop of shane, holding her head up with her hands as she smiled at Shane.

"You are light as a feather!" Shane chuckled.

Mitchie grinned before taking Shane's face in her hands and bringing her face to his and kissed him. Shane wrapped his arms around mitchie's waist before rolling them over as he held himself up with his right hand as his left stayed around her. It turned into a very heated make out session.

...

Mitchie bounded down the stairs starving, and skipped into the kitchen. When she got in there Caitlyn and Nate were in there. Sighing she walked over to the fridge.

"Goodmorning Mitchie" Nate said.

Mitchie looked at him before looking back in the fridge.

"mitch, why won't you talk to me?" Nate asked sounding sad.

Mitchie groaned and turned around. "Because Nate, you ruined my songbook!"

"What?" Both Nate and Caitlyn said at the same time.

"It was in my boot, when you threw me in the pool! Now everything is smudged and destroyed and I had new songs in there, and everything!" Mitchie turned back to the fridge before tears came to her eyes.

"Mitch..I..I didn't know...I am so sorry" Nate said feeling very guilty.

Mitchie shrugged and walked out of the kitchen, forgetting about her hunger. She took a deep shakey breath before walking upstairs. Shane was busy at some store helping his dad, so she didn't know who she should go to. She sighed and grabbed her guitar, time to lose herself in music. She grabbed an unused notebook she had with her, and opened it to the first page. She grabbed a pen and began to start on some music. She had to get her mind off of the things that upset her.

About an hour or two later Mitchie heard the rooms door open. "Hey Babe"

She looked over and saw a smiling shane. "Hey" She said quietly.

Shane suddenly looked concerned. "You alright Mitch?" He asked as he walked over to her.

Mitchie nodded "I'm good" She held up her notebook. "Wrote a song"

Shane took the book and sat down on Mitchie's bed and read over the song. "this is amazing Mitchie" Shane looked up grinning.

Mitchie giggled "thank you shane"

"It's just the truth" He grinned.

Mitchie pov

I smiled and went over to him. "Come on" I held out my hands for him.

"Where we going?" He asked as he took my hands and stood up.

"Downstairs." I giggled and pulled him downstairs.

We walked into the kitchen, to see Jason painting a bird house at the table. Caitlyn, Sabrina, and Nate were at the Island talking and laughing.

"Hungry?" Shane asked me and I nodded in response.

Shane walked over to the cabinets and fridge and pulled out some food. He had wraps, meat like sauce, and eggs. OH he is going to make my favorite Burrito! YAY!

I sat down at the table with Jason. "This looks nice" i smiled as i pointed at his bird house.

"Thank you Mitchie!" Jason grinned.

I giggled and watched him paint. He was so adorable, like a little kid! aw!

That's when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Sabrina grinned and ran out the kitchen. Then she came back in holding Justin Bieber's hand! AHH! "Everyone this is Justin, my boyfriend!"

"Hey everyone!" Justin smiled and waved

"Hey!" We all answered

"That's my brother Shane." Sabrina said as she pointed to Shane.

"Hey man!" Shane said

"Sup" Justin said

"That's my half brother Nate." She pointed to nate.

The two waved at each other.

"that's his girlfriend and one of my best friends Caitlyn." She pointed to Caitlyn.

"Hello!" Caitlyn grinned

Justin chuckled "Hey"

"That's Jason my other half brother, who is totally into birds" Sabrina pointed to Jason.

"Hey dude!" Jason waved.

"Hey man" Justin waved back.

"That is my brother's girlfriend Mitchie" She pointed to me. No longer a best friend? Shane sent me a confused look and i shrugged.

"Hey!" I smiled

"Hey!" Justin smiled.

"I'll introduce you to my mom and step dad when they get home." she smiled and led him to the island where they sat down.

Shane finished making out burritos and then put everything back before joining me and jason at the table and put my plate infront of me.

"Thanks babe!" I smiled before taking a bite.

Shane laughed "No problem"

Me and Shane are currently heading upstairs, and on our way there we are passing the living room when we hear my name, so we stop and stay hidden to listen.

"I thought Mitchie was also one of your best friends?" Justin asked sounding confused.

"She was...but then she like all dumped soda purposly on Caitlyn's shirt, and blamed it on Nate as a joke. I could understand any other shirt, but someones favorite shirt? that's just messed up! then she like over reacted when nate got payback by throwing her in the pool. Like I dislike people like that, they are so fake." Sabrina said.

That got me... so i decided to stand up for myself. Shane went to stop me but I walked into the living room before he grabbed my arm.

"Really Sabrina?" I yelled.

Justin looked at me shocked, and Sabrina looked shocked before covering up with fake innocence. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to go and call me fake? And just to let you know, i did NOT purposly dump soda on Caitlyn's favorite shirt! Okay it was a complete accident, and I decided to pull a prank, sue me why dont you!" I yelled

"Riiight, like I believe you. Either way you over reacted when they got payback!" She smirked

"HE THREW ME IN THE POOL WITH MY FAVORITE OUTFIT ON! An outfit that my MOM bought me, like a few days before she died!" Tears came to my eyes. "AND not only that, but he ruined my song book! that song book meant the world to me! You have no idea how much that hurt! Okay so before you go around telling people all this stuff, and calling me fake, get your freaking facts straight! If anyone, you are fake! because you gossip and you act like you are little miss perfect, but guess what, you are not!"

Shane put his hands on my shoulders as me and sabrina glared at each other. Sabrina stood up and walked up to me. "Don't be calling me fake. I am far from fake. "

"Riiight, I am so sure you are" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You B*tch !" Unexpectedly she slapped me across the face, shane and justin's jaw dropped.

"I am not as immature as you. " With that I turned and walked upstairs.

"Mitch!" Shane called after me, and followed me.

I went into my room and laid face first on my bed. I felt the bed shift, and Shane rubbed my back. "Babe, I am so sorry for my sister."

I only shrugged and stayed quiet.

"Everyone come eat lunch!" Denise called as she went around gathering everyone.

I sighed and followed Shane downstairs and into the kitchen. Sabrina glared at me before grabbing some food. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my plate. We all walked into the living room and took a seat.

"alright, Be good ! We are going back out, be back soon!" Paul said as him and Denise left.

I stared at my food as I was deep in thought. Shane was sending me concerned looks but I ignored them.

"Thinking about how fake you are?" Sabrina asked, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Shut the hell up" I said in a serious voice, not in the mood for her crap.

Everyone besides Justin and Shane looked at us confused. "What's going on?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie is a fake, who overreacts and doesn't like karma." Sabrina smirked.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled. "be mature Sabrina! Stop acting like some little kid ready to start drama!"

"Why don't you shut up huh? You come with all this drama and problems. You add stress to the boys life, stress they don't need! You are even lucky they put up with you! They probably only feel bad for you!" Sabrina said with an evil look.

Tears came to my eyes as I glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about Sabrina!" Shane suddenly got angry.

"Why do you date her huh? why? You could have anyone you want! you could do so much better! yet you choose her! you should have chosen Ashley, why the hell did I stop you! You go for someone who is a wreck-" Sabrina yelled

But Shane cut her off. "Sabrina shut the f*ck up! Stop with your freaking lies! just STOP! I love Mitchie with all my heart, and if you don't accept that, then stay out of our lives! We don't need you interfering with things! Mitchie isn't a wreck, she has been through a lot, and she is handeling things the best she can, and I wouln't give her up for anything! I would drop my career for her! so SHUT UP SABRINA!"

We all looked at Shane in shock, as him and Sabrina looked at each other with glares. But I felt so...loved! he is truely amazing! I don't deserve him, but I sure am VERY 100% glad I have him. I couldn't ask for anyone better, and I don't know what I would do without him, or where I would even be at this moment. He's everything to me.

Sabrina looked hurt and sad. She stood up and ran out the room, Justin ran after her to like...make sure she was okay.

I put my face in my hands, and Shane rubbed my back. "can we go upstairs?" I asked quietly.

shane nodded and stood up with me.

I sat on Shane's bed before falling back and putting a pillow over my face. "Shane I am sorry!"

"For what babe?" Shane asked as he rubbed my leg that he was sitting next to.

"Getting in these arguments with your sister." I said

"Babe this isn't your fault at all, don't be sorry. I am completly on your side." shane said softly.

I pulled the pillow off my face and smiled at Shane before sitting up and crawling over to him, where I then laid my head in his lap and smiled up at him."thank you"

Shane chuckled and ran his hand through my hair. "I love you Mitchie"

"I love you too Shane" I grinned.

A few hours later, I was still hanging with shane in his room, and his parents came home.

"EVERYONE DOWN HERE NOW!" Denise yelled and I was guessing she was mad. Shane grabbed my hand and we practically ran downstairs.

We cautiously walked into the dining room and saw everyone taking a seat at the table. Me and Shane sat down, me in between Jason and Shane, and Shane was technically at the edge.

Denise and Paul each stood behind their chairs rather than sitting down. "Please fill us in on what is going on with all this drama I have heard about!" Denise said, anger evident in her eyes. We all stayed quiet and looked at her confused, even though we all had an idea of what she was talking about.

Denise sighed annoyed and continued talking. "Mitchie is mad at Nate, Caitlyn and Sabrina? Caitlyn and Sabrina are mad at her? Sabrina and Mitchie got into a huge argument, and Sabrina, you slapped Mitchie!" Denise looked beyong furious as she looked at Sabrina. Sabrina looked down at her hands guilty.

Nate and Caitlyn and Jason all gasped and looked at us in shock, none of them I guess knew that Sabrina had slapped me, until now. Which made sense since they weren't in the room when it had happened.

"What is going on?" Paul asked as he looked at all of us.

"I have no clue" Jason sighed confused.

"Jason has no part in this what so ever" I mumbled.

"Then Jason you can go." Denise said as she tilted her head to the door.

Jason nodded and got up and sent me a thankful, then goodluck look. Denise then looked at us again. "now explain someone!"

**SO i tried to make a long chapter for y'all! So sorry if it just draaaags on ... but anyways hope you liked! DRAAAAAMA and some ROOOOMAAAANCE ! ;) **

**IMPORTANT : would y'all want like more romance between the characters? Like more between Mitchie and Shane, Nate and Caitlyn? And get Jason someone for good! **

**Oscars on tonight! writing this as I watch it :P **

**QUESTION : If you could be related to any celebrity who would it be?**

**REVIEW !**


	38. Chapter 38 Make It Right

**News: DEMI LOVATO SENT A THANK YOU VIDEO ! IT WAS SO SWEET AND PRACTCALLY HAD ME IN TEARS CAUSE OF HOW SWEET IT WAS, AND HOW HAPPY I WAS! AW I LOVE DEMI !**

**Justin Bieber tweeted 'I miss you' to Selena Gomez...**

**Who do you think will break up first Jashely or Jelena? HAHAHAHAHA I got that off oceeanup. **

**who watches American Idol? I love Stefano ! He is a cutie ! and James too!**

**ON WITH REPLIES TO REVIEWS**

**Lauren : **_Aw thank you ! :) Yes ! hahaha and no you dont annoy, and if you ever do, i will be sure to tell you! :P and duuuude you should create an account on here! Whoa wait whaaaat? hahahahaa! _

_PS: Its okay ! Lol OOOh awesome! Love the answer ! :D LOL! I used to play soccer :) you?_

**_reallyJavannah : _**_Thank you so much ! :) Probably sound weird, cause many people think they dont swear or well just dont hear them. lol! Oh awesome! _

_yeah that movie was really good!_

_Uhm I would say Selena Gomez is Sabrina in the story :) _

**navybrat4: **_Oh it does have a lot? hm i thought it didnt LOL! Hope you enjoy ! _

**belobs: **_aww :) Thank you ! I never explained that in the story! GASP! I thought I did...huh. Okay well then I will explain it, not in this chapter but in the next chapter. :) AH SEE IT MAN!LOL :P I agree they do ! Like aww! and Joe is Nick's like life savor! :) LOL! I would want to be related to Demi Lovato ! :P I would say Justin Bieber, but then I wouldnt be able to like him! HAHAHAHA Who did you think id say? Biebe? lol Thank you! Ahh good idea! Okie dokie I will be sure to add more. :D Sorry this update wasnt as quick. But hope you enjoy ! :) _

**leoshunny1985: **_thank you_

**felicityfrachescaa'_ : _**_YAY! Oh was it fun! :D Aww! LOL You are funny! _

_lol :) _

_Oh that would be cool! _

**_L is for Left: _**_True! :P Thank you !_

**FunAwezom3Tilly: **_Dun Dun Duuuuun :P _

**muzicoftheheart: **_Sorryyyyy! _

_Aw :( _

_Awesome! :D_

_True! :)_

_Hahahah! :P _

_Yes! _

_LOL! :D_

_Awwwie :(_

_SORRY! I just needed something to happen! _

_HAHAHA :P _

_Yes! Lol_

_Yay :) Sorry again! Yes there ya go!_

_Right ! Demi all the way ! :) _

**_Xthereal-meX: _**_HAHAHA_

_Uh ooooh! LOL_

_Yeahhhh BIEBR FEVER :D  
_

_Awww thats not good ! :P _

_OMG OMG OMG! Hahahahah! _

_Me too! well I want to write more Nitchie Sooooo yeah..._

_Okay well I will use that :D_

_YES DEMI! I agree!_

_Hope you enjoy, twin! _

_I LOOOOVE YOU!_

_I know! I missed those! LOL!_

_its an...UPDATE :D_

**Lauren : **_Hey you...again! ! LOL! Here's an update, sorry it took so long!_

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER : **

I was sitting in Shane's room, across from him on his bed, as I sobbed into my hands.

"Mitch..." Shane said as he reached across and pulled me over to him and then laid us down as he held me closely. "everything is going to be okay"

I Shook my head as I buried my tear stained cheeks into his chest, and continued to cry.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"y..your p-parents, t-they p-probably h-h-hate me n-now" I sobbed.

Shane hugged me closer and kissed my head. "Babe they do not hate you...at all!"

"It seems l-like they d-do. T-they were s-s-so mad." I cried into his chest

"that's just because it was so dramatic and it's because Sabrina slapped you. If anything they are 100% mad at Sabrina. Babe you did nothing wrong." He said

"Shane I don't ever want to lose you" I whispered

"You never will Mitch, you never will." He said softly yet so sincere.

Mitchie fell asleep with her head on Shane's chest and he had his arms tightly around her. He wanted to freaking flip out on his sister. How could she do such a thing to Mitchie? How could she say such things to Mitchie? they were such good friends, and suddenly everything turns upside down. Shane felt Mitchie snuggle herself closer to him and he kissed her forehead before letting himself fall asleep.

Downstairs was a whole different story.

"How can you let him date her!" Sabrina yelled as she plopped down next to Justin on the couch.

"sabrina!" Denise yelled. "Mitchie is a wonderful girl! She needs all the support and love she can get! Do you not know how hard her life has been?" Denise was teary eyed herself. She loved Mitchie as if she was her own daughter. Not being able to deal with this, Denise left the room.

"Babe...you need to calm down." Justin said as he rubbed Sabrina's knee.

"I'm sorry" Sabrina whispered

"I don't like seeing this angry side, where you are hating someone. Be happy Sabrina, what happened between Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn, is between them. He ruined her song book, and her outfit, those were majorly important to Mitchie, and Mitchie only ruined one favorite shirt. They ruined more than one favorite thing. You know how much I love music, so her song book being ruined I understand how that hurts her. I don't think you should hate her. I think you should apologize to each other and just let those hate feelings go. You always said she was perfect for your brother, and that you were glad he had her. Don't go changing your mind now. Mitchie seems like a great girl, and her and your brother seem completly 100% happy together. Don't ruin it. " Justin smiled softly.

Sabrina had tears in her eyes at this point. "Oh, now I feel horrible!" She put her face in her hands. "What has gotten into me!"

Justin rubbed her back "Everything is going to be okay"

"Nate? Do you think Mitchie will ever forgive us?" Caitlyn asked as she laid her head on nate's lap as he was sitting on his bed flicking through the tv channels.

Nate smiled down at his girlfriend before going through the channels again. "I hope so. I really do."

"me too! She was our best friend!" Caitlyn frowned

"She still is. Just not on speaking terms." Nate shrugged sadly.

Caitlyn knew how close Nate and Mitchie were. They had a brother/sister relationship."everything is going to work out" Caitlyn said quietly hoping she was right.

Mitchie woke up about an hour later clinging onto shane. She looked at the clock to see it was only 7:30am. As mitchie lay there thinking she decided she wanted to fix things with everyone. Starting with nate, and she had the perfect plan!

"Nate go to the store for me! Buy me whats on this list!" denise said as she handed Nate the list.

Nate groaned before nodding. "alright I'll be back soon" Nate ran out to his car. he opened the door just to see toilet paper hanging everywhere and filling his entire car. "what the.." Nate looked around confused.

He looked towards the house and saw the door open and Mitchie stick her head out the door and stick her tongue out at him with amusment in her eyes. Right then Nate knew it was her who did it. "Mitchie!" Nate sprinted to the door.

Mitchie screamed before laughing and took off running into the house. Nate was right behind her, and he tackeled her onto the couch and started to tickle her. "You!"

Mitchie squirmed around laughing. "GO. SHOPPING!" She squealed.

Nate laughed and stood up. "I will so get revenge on you when I get back" He winked before running out to his car.

Mitchie grinned and ran upstairs and saw Shane still asleep. She lightly jumped on him and kissed him, keeping her lips on his till she felt him kiss her back, indicating he was awake. Mitchie giggled and held her self up, her hair hanging on each side of their faces. Shane lifted his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. he then grinned "What was that for?"

"Because I love you!" She kissed him again "and Im in a good mood today!"

"Well that makes me very happy" Shane winked.

Mitchie laughed and rolled off of shane so she was laying on her back. "I want everything and everyone to just be...happy!" She grinned

Shane laughed and stood up. "come on babe!"

Mitchie smiled and followed Shane downstairs. Mitchie and Shane saw Caitlyn in the kitchen as they walked in. Caitlyn look at Mitchie before walking out the kitchen, not wanting to have to deal or even see Mitchie at the moment, without nate . Mitchie sighed and sat at the island.

"Dont let her take away your happiness!" Shane begged.

Mitchie giggled and kissed him before skipping to the fridge. "I won't."

Nate walked into the house yawning, after his long day! "Tiiiiired!" Nate said as he plopped down on the couch.

Next thing ya know, Mitchie is flying down the stairs and jumps on Nate's lap. "NATE!" She grinned.

Nate laughed and hugged mitchie around the waist. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry Nate!"

Nate chuckled and kissed the side of Mitchie's head. "It's okay, and I am So So Sorry for ruining your song book! You have no idea how bad I feel for that ! That's like...your life!"

Mitchie hugged him tighter "I forgive you Nate, I really do, even though I was extremely mad at you before. But I know it was only an accident."

"Yeah but either way I am still so sorry!" Nate said softly yet sincerly

"I know" Mitchie giggled and they heard a throat cleared, and pulled away from each other to see who it was. There stood a not so happy looking Caitlyn, arms crossed and more weight on her right foot than her left, with a serious, yet angry look on her face.

"I uhm, am going to go find Shane." Mitchie jumped up before running up the stairs to where Shane was in his room working on some music.

I was walking around with Shane as we explored the area, and all the stores. I held onto his hand and stayed close to his side.

"Shane are you here with your family?"

"Is it true Mitchie, that you are mad at his family?"

"Is it true you'd pick Mitchie over your music?"

"Is it true your mom died Mitchie?"

Those were only some of the questions being thrown at us. I sighed and kept my head down as we walked into another store. "Let's look!" Shane smiled

"Shane buy this!" Mitchie demanded as she threw a shirt into his pile of clothes. She was helping him pick out clothes and he kept refusing on the things she suggested.

"But its-" Shane went to protest

"Dont!" Mitchie said and giggled when Shane pouted.

"Fiiine if it makes you happy" Shane mumbled

"its does!" She pecked his lips before looking through more racks of clothes.

"Hello, do you need any help?" One of the assistent girls asked as she approached us.

"No thank you ma'am." Shane smiled kindly

"alright, let me know if you do." She smiled before walking away.

" I think she just wanted an excuse to talk to you" Mitchie whispered into Shane's ear.

Shane laughed and poked Mitchie's side causing her to squeal. "Shut it babe"

Mitchie laughed and skipped over to the rack she was at before.

"Alright thank you, have a nice day" The lady said as she handed Shane is bags.

"Thanks you to" Shane said before following Mitchie out the store.

"Alright where to-" Mitchie stopped in her tracks causing Shane to almost bump into her.

"Whats wr-" Shane went to ask

"SH SH SH!" Mitchie shushed him and started to push him into a store.

"What in the world Mitch!" Shane said as he stumbled backwards.

Mitchie sent him an apologetic smile. "Sorry! But I just saw Ashley! Your ex!"

"What!"Shane whisper yelled in shock. "are you serious?"

"Yes!" Mitchie said as she peeked her head out the store door and saw Ashley making her way over to the store they were in. "No no no!" She grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him into a dressing room and they dropped their bags on the bench inside of it. "She's coming in this store" Mitchie whispered

Shane groaned quietly and they listened out for Ashley. "Oh my gosh hi! you're ashley greene right?"

"That's me!" Ashley answered.

"Oh it is so nice to meet you!" The lady said

"Aw thank you! Have you seen Shane Gray or Mitchie Torres in here?" Ashley asked

"Damn it she saw us" Mitchie groaned

"uh I think they went towards the dressing rooms." The lady answered

"Damn it!" Mitchie hissed and looked up at Shane.

Shane sent her a sad smile. "Let's just face her" Shane said as he lifted his bags.

"But-" Before Mitchie could finish Shane left the dressing room. "Shane" Mitchie whispered sadly.

Shane's eyes met Ashley's and she grinned. "what a surprise to see you here Shane."

"Yeah as if you didn't know we were here" Shane said bitterly.

Ashley giggled. "Where is Mitchie by the way?"

Shane looked around and couldnt find Mitchie. "Not sure" He said quietly as he continued to look around for her.

Mitchie was sitting against the wall, still in the dressing room and sighed. "why did she have to show up?" She mumbled to herself. She then stood up and walked out of the dressing room and saw Shane and Ashley talking, and Ashley had a grin plastered across her face, and they both were laughing. Mitchie frowned and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" Nate answered

"Can you come pick me up?" Mitchie asked "I don't feel like walking with all these bags"

"Sure where are you?" Nate asked

Mitchie told her the name of the store and they hung up. She snuck out the store without Ashley or Shane seeing. Nate pulled up a few minutes later and Mitchie got in the car.

"where is Shane?" Nate asked

"talking to Ashley, enjoying his freaking time" Mitchie frowned

"Greene!" Nate asked shocked

"Yeah she showed up" Mitchie sighed

"Wow...and he is talking to her?" Nate asked

"Laughing, talking enjoying their time" Mitchie mumbled

"I can't believe he is...wow" Nate shook his head and disappointment and drove off.

"he doesn't even know I left the store. " Mitchie said quietly

"You're really upset by this, yeah?" Nate asked as he looked over at her quickly

Mitchie nodded. "I hate her !"

Nate nodded in understandment. "I understand"

"Mitchie what the hell! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Shane practically yelled as he walked into her room a few hours later.

"Didn't think you'd care" Mitchie mumbled as she looked at her new songbook.

"Not care? Mitchie are you freaking insane!" Shane was still mad

"Nope. I mean you were so enjoying your time with Ashley why should you have even cared, I mean you so wanted to talk to her!" Mitchie tried to stay calm as she continued not to look up.

"So you're jealous?" Shane asked annoyed

"NO ! I am not jealous Shane! I am pissed off ! You know I hate her, you know what she did to me, sabrina and Caitlyn! Yet you still would go talk to her, and enjoy your time! How long where you looking for me? what a minute out of the hours I wasnt with you! Having fun yeah?" Mitchie practically screamed at him.

"No Mitchie! I have been looking for you this entire time! I talked to her for like a few minutes before going to find you! Stop trying to make it seem like I care about her!" Shane yelled

"YOU DO!"Mitchie cried "I know you do Shane! Okay! you loved her, you may not love her now, but I bet you still care about her! you're too nice of a person sometimes!"

"I don't care about her Mitch, especially not after what happened between y'all!" Shane said in a serious tone.

"Whatever Shane, I don't want to argue with you over her. I HATE her! So if you could please leave my room i'd highly appreciate it!" Mitchie said

"Mitchie, please-"

"Just get out!" Mitchie said as she stood up, walked over to Shane and tried pushing him out of her room, as he tried to stay in place.

"Mitchie come on, don't be like this!" Shane begged.

Mitchie half groaned, half screamed in frustration. "Please Shane...Just leave me alone" Mitchie whispered

"I don't want you to be mad at me." Shane said as he lifted her head up to look at him. His thumbs rubbing her cheeks.

Mitchie closed her eyes, and took a shakey breathe, calming herself down. "I'm sorry Shane."

"Babe-" Shane went to talk

"I was just taking my hatred for her out on you, and I shouldn't have, and I am truely sorry" Mitchie said as she opened her eyes.

"It's okay babe, I forgive you, and I am sorry for giving you the wrong impression." Shane smiled softly

Mitchie giggled and kissed him before hugging him, to get the much needed hug.

**Nooo cliffy! WOOO! Hahaha! So How is everyone? I had a okay weekend. Uhm hope you liked ! :D **

**You can probably tell how much I am running out of ideas. So if I end this story, would yall want me to write another one? I have some in the works. LOL! but one of the sad things would be losing my reviewers, if they dont read another story I write. My reviewers-all of yall- are so awesome! You guys always have me laughing, and smiling, and it would be sad not to have your reviews! So anyways. **

**I will try to update quicker and 10+ reviews till next chapter. **

**QUESTION: Whats one thing most people dont know about you?**

**REVIEW**


	39. Chapter 39 Fix Everything

**_CHAPTER 39 ! ahhh! :P _**

**_News: _**

**_DEMI LOVATO IS BACK ON TWITTER ! AHHHHHHHHHHH! i WAS SO HAPPY! AND STILL AM!_**

**_DEMI LOVATO'S TATTOO SAYS "STAY STRONG " AND SHE SAID SHE HAS THE HEART AT THE END BECAUSE IT'S SOMETHING US FANS WROTE ON OUR WRIST WHEN SHE WAS IN TREATMENT, TO SUPPORT HER! HOW SWEET IS SHE! :D I LOVE DEMI! _**

**_Selena Gomez comfirmed to dating Bieber even though we all knew it anywas! AND she says the hate she is getting from the Bieber fans hurt her, and she really is affected by it! BE MATURE DONT HATE! _**

**_Demi Lovato unfollowed all 3 Jonas Brothers, and their JonasBrothers account! and of course she unfollowed Shorty! But WHY did she unfollow Nick! MY GOSH! :( _**

**_uhm what else...OH OH OH! _**

**_Joe And Ashley supposibly broke up! AHHH :D Oh thats so rude of me. But awww! _**

**_anyways on with the replies: _**

_jenizzleoffdachain_**: Thanks ! And alright I will! :P**

_jonaslovatolove:_** Omg i totally agree with that ! Aw thank you! and ahhh good idea ! :)**

**Oh ! hahaha same here! No one knows! :P**

_p a i g e . h _**: ohmygosh!You can sing? LUCKY ! :P It would be that i write stories!**

**Thank you ! :) Aw yay! :D**

_ObsessivePrincess_**: :') Right! ohmygosh i am too :D HAHAHA You are funy :P **

**:P Yeah Jason, hahaha :P**

**Oh Awesome!**

**I dont know where, they just be like coming to mind as i write. LOL ! I so would too :P**

**Yeah :( LOL! crazy :P COFFEE I love coffee ! :D Coffee make you hyper?**

**Yeah you did say that...LOL!**

**That just upset me :( But hey atleast you have some of his music !:D OMG She tweeted you! LUCKY ! :D**

**HAHAHAHA!**

**Hippy ... riiiiiiiiiight.. uhm okay. LOL!**

**YES! MUAHAHAHA**

**OOh thats so awesome ! :D I wouldnt stalk one either ! LOL! OMG hire me! LOL ! :P**

**You're craaaaazy :P but hey my lips are sealed LMAO**

**YAY! I might write more for fanfiction :)**

**Aww :( Ooh i understand. Thats true, but hey, maybe a very straight forward type of person ( i think ) would do that! LOL! OOooh London ! nice ! and oh awesome! I feel special ! lol. Do you live like by yourself?**

**Thank you! :D Its okay, I love long reviews!**

_navybrat4_** : oh. thank you, hope you enjoy.**

_Lauren:_** Thaaaank you! :) Right! hahaha ! ooh! DUDE you HAVE to make a new one! We could talk through PM's. hahaha! you do that! :P Aw yay! :D hope you enjoy!**

**PS oooh ! aw :) oh fun ! It was just overall boring, like nothing happened. lol. Summer ! yours? and biebs hasnt been played in a while :(**

**I agree she is and did ! :) I love her tooooo! :) Her hair is amazing ! LOL! :P**

**Oooh! aw! people dont know i write stories. LOL! :P**

**ThAt HoW yOu KnOw: AWESOME! :) oooh ! hope you enjoy :)**

_Xthereal-meX_**: RIGHT ! She is ! :) me too!**

**Yeah so blah! Hahahaha! Try playing it off. Lmao ! He is! :D**

**I agree! poor selena especially ! :)**

**NITCHIE NITCHIE NITCHIE !**

**Me too, to be honest! LOL**

**LOL! Rude! :P**

**I love it ! :)**

**you say that like its a bad thing! LOL!**

**I miss your long reviews! LOL**

**I miss talking to you too! We talked so much, now we harldy talk !:( lol!**

**I shall! :)**

**ME TOOOOO! That would be EPIC!**

**Random rules!**

**We should ! I agree ! Lol**

**OOoooh! that makes sense!**

**Its okay !**

**I LOVE YOU TWIN !**

**I HAVE READ IT :D**

**muzicoftheheart: Why? :(**

**ooh awesome :D**

**sorry !**

**Of course, like hello its Bieber! :P**

**no cliffy ! :P**

**ooh ! wow! Interesting ! :D**

_muzicoftheheart _**: WHy?**

**Awesome :)**

**LOL! You're not going to be evil for long!**

**No cliiiiffy!**

**oooh! hm that is unexpected :)**

_Annie LOVES JB_**: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**AWww! that means a lot to me! thank you! :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I love them too! he used to be my favorite, now its Nick! But I still love Joe! :D**

**maggiebethclare: ooh! nice! You like know how to sing? thats so awesome! I wish I knew how too! I am trying to learn how to play guitar, its an epic fail atm. :P OH! Thats awesome! that means you can use both left and right hand, right? :) I'm only a righty! Lol**

**On with the chapter !**

"Shane ! " Mitchie screeched as Shane lifted her up and swung her around, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from her.

"Mitchie!" Shane mocked her before setting her down, with a grin across his face.

"You loser!" Mitchie giggled as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist pulling her closer, so their bodies were completly touching. Shane felt Mitchie smile into the kiss before pulling away.

"You know, I think?" Mitchie asked as she smiled up at shane.

"mm, no I dont" Shane chuckled, humor dancing in his eyes.

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyways!" They both laughed. "I want to get everyone to sit down, at the table, and I want to sort everything out, and I want to apologize. I miss having my best friends to hang out with. I just..I miss the way things were with all of us."

Shane grinned. "I think that is a fantastic idea. This is one of the reasons I love you, because you take responsibility, and you are mature. You're just amazing babe!"

MItchie blushed and pecked Shane on the lips. "thank you so much babe. I love you!"

"Hey kids!" Denise said as she walked in. Both Mitchie and Shane looked at her, and smiled. "Everyone is eating dinner together tonight. NO backing out."

"Alright mom, thats perfect." Shane grinned.

Denise grinned, pleased, and walked into the kitchen.

"Your perfect chance to do your plan." Shane smiled.

Mitchie smiled but was nervous. "yeah...hopefully all goes well."

"It will, I promise." Shane caressed her cheek, before kissing her forehead.

"Natey boy!" Mitchie squealed as she plopped down on his bed, causing Nate to lightly bounce.

Nate laughed and fixed his laptop, that was placed on his lap. "Whats up twin?"

"I wanted to hang out with you. Havent hung out in what seems like forever!" Mitchie pouted as she laid on her back, and looked at the ceiling.

"thats because of the drama. But don't worry, we are still close. you're still the bestest friend I've ever had, and you are still my twin. I still love ya Mitch." Nate smiled

"Naaaate!" Mitchie grinned and looked at him. "I love you man!"

Nate laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're too adorable for your own good!"

Mitchie only grinned bigger and clapped her hands.

"You have a face eating smile, and i love it." Nate laughed.

Mitchie stuck her tongue out and threw a pillow at him. "Shut it Natey boy!"

"Shut it, Mitchie girl!" Nate mocked

"You annoy me" Mitchie pouted.

"Love you too." Nate laughed. "lets do a live chat!"

"Oh! yes!" Mitchie grinned and sat up against the headboard.

Nate chuckled and updated the Connect 3 facebook. "Live Chat NOOOOOOOW *Link*"

He then clicked on the live chat tab and started it up. Our faces appeared and we saw there was already 6,000+ viewers.

"Hey y'all!" Nate grinned

"Everyone! Hey!" Mitchie grinned and waved.

"It's me Nate, and her Mitchie here for yall tonight, till dinner the latest. We are on vacation, so we have no time limit...well dinner is our time limit!" nate laughed

Mitchie laughed and wacked his arm. "You loser! You might get some other visitors, if hey stop by Duuuh!"

Nate stuck his tongue at Mitchie, who stuck hers in response. "So any questions?" Nate asked as he looked at the screen. "Are you and Caitlyn still dating? yes! we are! We are happily together!" nate grinned. "Are you still dating Shane, Mitchie?"

"Yes! Of course! We are going strong!" Mitchie grinned proud.

"Where are y'all?" Nate read. "We are in the Bahamas! we are leaving at the end of the week. 3 days? I think."

"Are you in a house or a hotel?" Mitchie read

"We are at my families Bahamas vacation home" Nate answered. "Where are we in the house? Me and Mitchie are sitting in my room, on my bed, against the headboard as we chat."

Mitchie laughed. "Start some rumors now why dont you"

Nate caught on and laughed. "shut it torres"

"Shut it Natey-" Nate's hand covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Dont you dare say my nickname on camera." Nate pouted. Mitchie licked his hand causing him to pull away in disgust. "Aw gross Mitch!"

"Suuuucker!" Mitchie got off his bed and laughed.

Nate lifted his laptop and put it on his desk before chasing Mitchie around the room. Mitchie screamed as she ran over the bed and tumbled to the floor. Nate stood above her, beant over and started to tickle her.

Mitchie's loud scream and laughs filled the room as she squirmed around. "NAAATE!"

Nate laughed and stopped before grabbing his laptop and sitting back on his bed. "Mitchies on the floor catching her breathe. I just tickled her!" Nate grinned feeling accomplished.

Mitchie sat down next to him and glared at him before smiling at the screen.

After chatting on the Live Chat me and Nate ran downstairs laughing, as we were trying to see who could get to the table first. I won and plopped down next to Shane, pecking his lip as Nate sat down and glared at me while trying to catch his breathe.

Everyone joined us and it was silent for a few minutes, and all you could hear was forks hitting the plates. I turned to nate who was on my other side. "nate?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at me.

"You know what I remembered?" I asked

"what?" He chuckled

"that we never made a video for Black Keys" I grinned

A grin spread across Nate's face as he then looked at Paul who smiled and nodded his head. "We will plan it out"

I squealed lightly and went back to eating.

About a half hour later when everyone was almost finished, Shane nudged me with his knee. I looked up at him and he gave me the 'do it now' look. I sighed and nodded before clearing my throat catching everyone's attention.

"I uhm, have somethings I want to say.." I looked at Denise who nodded saying I could speak to everyone. "I uh wanted to say" I turned to Caitlyn. "that Caitlyn I am so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to ruin your shirt, and I wanted to throw a prank, and I am sorry for it. It was an epic fail in my book. I wish I would have just straight up apologized. I honestly wasnt trying to put the blame on Nate. I was going to admit and apologize right after. But I realized that was wrong. And I am so sorry! I miss being able to hang out with you, and talk about things with you, and I want to go back to the way we were. And Sabrina."

I looked at Sabrina. "I dont know what I did to you in the first place, and Im not sorry for you being mad at me, cause I did nothing to you, But I am sorry for all the rude things I said to you. I miss being friends, and I mean we went through standing up to Ashley together, and then you said some very hurtful things to me, saying how Shane should of just dated her, and everything else, and it really hurt me. But Im sorry for being rude to you, because Im not that immature...and Nate."

I turned to Nate. "Me and you we already solved our problems, but Im still sorry for pulling that prank about the shirt. But I am soo soo glad we fixed things." I smiled at him.

"And Denise and Paul, I am so sorry, I am sorry for all the problems I come with, and all the problems i have put your family through. I am sorry for causing this drama between us. I wish my life was better, and I wish my family was...like your family. I wish my mom was alive! and I wish my dad was a great father. But she's not, and he isnt. And Im sorry that I practically just like jumped into your family. But you have no idea how much I appreciate all you've done for me, and how caring you all are. You are all amazing people, and I honestly have no idea how I'd be, or how my life would be, or where'd Id even be right now if it wasnt for all of you. Thank you so much. I honestly love all of you." I had tears in my eyes. "I just..I want everything to go back to normal, and I want all this drama to just go away!"

I looked around and saw Caitlyn and Sabrina had teary eyes, and Jason had a small smile, and Denise had teary eyes, and Paul looked touched. Shane was smiling proud and lovingly. Nate was smiling small too. "I'm just..I'm sorry" I looked down at my hands as tears fell from both of my eyes.

"I forgive you Mitchie!" Caitlyn said as she jumped up and engulfed me in a tight hug. "You're one of my best friends, and I am so sorry for acting so immature, and I should of took the prank as a Joke. It was, and I am so sorry for getting mad!"

"I forgive you caitlyn" I said as I returned her hug.

Nate then hugged me. " i of course forgive you, already!"

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "You're the best twin!" we laughed.

Then Jason gave me a hug. "Love you Mitch!"

"Love you Jase!" I returned his hug.

Then sabrina hugged me. "Mitchie I am so so sorry! I had no right to say the things I said to you! I had no right to even be mad! I am so sorry for all the hurtful things I said to you Mitch! I didnt mean them! You're not fake, you're like the realest person ever, and you are so much better than ashley, I hate Ashley, I dont hate you! I am so sorry Mitchie. You have no idea how sorry I am!"

I hugged Sabrina "I forgive you Sabrina. I just want us to work everything out."

"We will!" She pulled away wiping her tears.

I smiled and then Denise pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Mitchie! We love you! We are so glad to be able to be in your life, and so grateful to have you in ours! You're an amazing girl! You are such a lively loving person, even through everything that has happened to you, you always have a huge smile on your face, and you are like the sun, you brighten our lives. We are so grateful to be the ones to help you. You are not any type of burden, you are completly 100% welcomed into our family!"

I was crying by now. "Thank you so much Denise, that means so much to me!"

Then paul hugged me. "Love you Mitchie."

"Love you too Paul!" I smiled and then Shane gave me a huge hug.

"You're amazing babe!" Shane kissed my head as I buried my face into his shirt.

"I love you so much Shane." I said as i looked into his eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Mitchie" He beant down and kissed me.

...

All of us minus Denise and Paul were sitting in the movie room having a movie marathon.

"Lets watch High School Musical 3 !" I squealed.

All the guys groaned and us girls laughed. I placed the movie on.

"ZAC EFRON!" Me, Sabrina, and Caitlyn screamed as we then laughed.

_"16, 16, 16 minutes left, better get it done!" _Us girls sang as loud as we could. "_16, 16, 16 more minutes get ready, GAME ON! 16, 16, 16 minutes left, runnin' out of time, 16, 16, 16 more minutes its on the line. 16, 16, 16 minutes left, better get it done. 16, 16, 16 more minutes till we're Number one!" _We screamed and burst into a fit of laughter, the guys joining in.

"this is going to be a loooong night." Nate chuckled, wth Shane and Jason agreeing.

A month later.

"Alright! Mitchie! Nate! Come here!" Paul shouted as he walked into Shane's dressing room, where we were all hanging out. Paul saw us and grinned.

Me and Nate lookedat ech other confused before looking and Paul. "whats up dad?" Nate asked

"I got some information for you and Mitchie" He continued to grin.

Me and Nate stood up and walked over to Paul. "What's the news?" I asked excitedly.

"You start filming the music video for Black Keys, Next week!" Paul informed us.

I grin and squealed, as Nate chuckled and grinned himself. "This is so exciting!" I chanted as I danced in place causing everyone to laugh.

"Finally!" Nate sighed happily.

"I cant waaait!" I squealed and hugged Nate.

"Same here twin!" Nate hugged me tightly and rocked us back and forth.

"Alright, I'll let the producers know you two are for it!" Paul grinned and walked out the room.

I'm Loving life right now! and to film for that song is going to be amazing!

Black Keys, the song Nate Gray wrote for me!

**Okay so i didnt really reread this, I just reaaaally wanted to post this! SO I hope you enjoy anyways! **

**This story...it has to come to an end soon. SO only a few more chapters! :( **

**Question: Who likes Ice Coffee?**

**10+ Reviews till next chapter, and this time ill be quick with it! **

**OH and I want to try to get 20 reviews on a chapter before I end the story! I just think that would be awesome! :D **

REVIEW !


	40. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_Okay Y'all I have a huge problem here..._

_I'M ON WRITERS BLOCK SERIOUSLY ! _

_So usually by now I would have updated probably a lot of chapters._

_but as you can see, i havent._

_I have been writing the next chapter ov_er and over and over

and over and over...okay you get the point

and each time i read it over, its just horrible and would be a waste to post.

so i delete it and try again and the same thing happens.

I dont know what should happen next an its aggrevating me

i want to be able to update for y'all and I cant cause of the writers block

I have been watching so much tv and commercials just to see if and idea pops in my head

nothing does...

SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW!

PLEASE IF YOU WANT UPDATES THEN PLEASE LEAVE ANY AND ALL IDEAS IN A REVIEW

i am so sorry about this!

BUT PLEASE ANY IDEAS! EVEN IF ITS NOT A FULLY DEVELOPED IDEA

YOU COULD HELP A LOT !

PLEASE !

LOVE LOTS !


	41. Chapter 41 My Life

**Hello readers and reviewers-you amazing people! hahaha ! **

**Hope you all havent stopped reading my story cause its been a few weeks! writers block SUCKS! But i managed to write a chapter - more info at end of chapter. **

_REPLIES TO REVIEWS : (**the replies go bold; **unbold; **bold; etc! so yeah! :P ) **_

**maggiebethclare : ooh! thats cool! and omg thats amazing! :D teach me how to siiiing! LOL! jk xP I just dont understand how to control my breathing. anddd sweet! Ice Coffee is AMAZING lol**

jenizzleoffdachain: LOL! :P why ?

**navybrat4: uhm sure! ;P Hope you enjoy :)**

L is for Left: Thank you! :) I agree! and i dont know, I want to know though! lol

**reallyJavannah: Omg thank you ! :D awwww! I agree it is! ooh whats that?**

p a i g e . h : Thankyou :) and GASP! go get some! :P

**FunAwezom3Tilly: thank you! :)**

**GASP! I love it! and oooh! I dont like starbucks...haha. oooh! its okay! iam picky with food! LOL!**

ObsessivePrincess : yeah! awesome! :D

Uh oh! lol! ooh! well thats good :D I wish i could get coffee every morning! lol

YES! LOL! you're funny! :P Nooo Demi loves her fans! :D Hahahah! I love Demi tooo :)

LOL! so random! x)

yaaay! :D

yeees! :P

Did you see Joe's live chat? it was boring! I was disappointed! Demi should definatly!

Aw thank you so much! :D

Me tooooo! :D got to love the caffiene! I LOVE it ! hm maaaaaaybe eh! HAHAHAHA

xoxo

**Muzicoftheheart: yay! :D**

**its okay!**

**hahahaha :P**

**Oooh! wow! thats pretty cool! :)**

**its okay! :)**

**hmm !**

**I AGREE! :D**

Annie LOVES JB: AW thank you! :D

Awww! that means so much to me! (heart)

I love happy endings tooo! :D

hmm I am planning on it ! :D

I think it is true too! and to be honest I hope it is! o.O

ME TOOO!:D

Hope you enjoy! Love yaaa ! :)

PS. Thank you so much! you're amazing! :D

**felicityfranchescaa' : RIGHT ! :D I knoooow YAY! :D**

**I agree it is! Thats true. I hope they do in the future work everything out ! Demi and Joe were BEST FRIENDS, and like been through sooo much together! its crazy to have to like just stop being best friends! But yeah they need the seperation and healing time! Like they went on tour together right after it! they had no time.**

**Than you! :)**

**OMG Youre crazy!:P LOL! I dont like starbucks!**

Lauren: Its okay, i understand! :D I got your PM aaaaand replied! :D hope you enjoy !

PS. Yes poor biebs! he probably is! :( mines too! oooh! ahh thats crazy! I haaaate winter soooo much ! and omg! thats crazy! It is! right! lol! HAVE SOME! LOL! ooh never tried it! okaaaay, are you like outgoing? im bad at questions! lol!

**leoshunny1985 : thank you! :) hope you enjoy!**

Laur Star : AAAAAN UPDATE! :D

**blackslayer14 : thank you for the idea! used part of it ! :D**

xLoVeIsNeVeRuGlYx: You'll see your idea in this chapter !:D Thank you!

**zteffie : OhMyGOsh! thank you so much! :D That means so much to me! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter ! :)**

**"**Nate you are such a loser!" Mitchie laughs as Nate was pushing down on multiple keys on the Grand Piano after he had messed up.

"Shut it Torres" he pouts as he sighs.

"dont worry Gray, you will get it right! You're just tired, cause its sooo early in the freaking morning!" She tries to comfort him, as she is also complaining at the same time.

Nate laughs and gives you a friendly wink. "You're soo optomistic" he says a but sarcastically

She sticks her tongue out at him. "atleast I try." She giggles.

"alright! get ready!" The director calls, as the guy that holds that thing, stands infront of them.

nate places his hands on the right keys, and mitchie turns to her postion next to him.

"and action!" The director says as the guy shuts the thing and walks away.

Mitchie yawns as she lays down on her bunk around 3am. They have been working all day on the music video, and still arent finished! Mitchie hasnt seen Shane all day, and she wants to just lay in his arms, and cuddle with him. She sits up and looks to Shane's bunk to see him sleeping. She tiredly stands up and walks to his bunk. Shane is sleeping against the wall, on his side, his back almost touching the wall.

Mitchie slips under the covers, laying on her side, facing Shane. She grabs his arm and drapes it over her waiste as she scoots closer to him. Shane stirs in his sleep, and she see's his eyes open tiredly.

"Mitchie?" He asks as he yawns.

"Sorry Shane, I didnt mean to wake you." Mitchie whispers.

"Its okay babe." Shane smiles tiredly as he pulls her closer to his chest and keeping his arm tightly around her.

"I just wanted to cuddle, I havent seen you all day." Mitchie whispers as she brings her hand to Shane's cheek, and he closes his tired eyes.

"I've missed you all day." He says softly as he tries to stay awake.

"Ive missed you all day too babe. Now sleep love." She whisperes and kisses his lips lightly before bringing her head to his chest, and closing her eyes. And they both fall asleep.

Mitchie felt the bed move, as Shane was trying to carefully climb over her. "babe?" She mumbles and buries her face in the pillow that is covered in her favorite smell-his scent.

"sorry, I didnt mean to wake you, I just really have to pee." He says, empasizing the word really.

"oh! Sorry!" She whispers apologetic, and move out his way so he can climb over her easier. Shane sends her a grateful smile before running to the bathroom, as he continues to try and not wake any one else.

Mitchie yawns and picks up his cell phone that was on his shelf, and looks at the time. 6:32am. She has only gotten 3 hours of sleep, and she can feel it, she is extremly tired. She places Shane's cell phone down and groans into the pillow.

Mitchie was almost back to sleep when she felt a hand on her back. "babe, push over so i dont have to climb over you." Shane whispers as he rubs her back.

Nodding Mitchie rolled over till she lightly bumped into the wall. Shane chuckled and climbed under the blankets.

"I am so tired!" Mitchie whispers with a soft groan.

"I'm sorry babe. But with how low the bed above this is, climbing over you wasnt easy." Shane says as he moves hair from Mitchies face.

"It's okay Shane, I know." Mitchie says with a yawn, her eyes staying closed.

Shane kisses Mitchie's forhead, and she scoots over to his chest, burying her face against his chest. Shane places his arms back around her and one of his hands slips under her shirt, and rubs her cold back with his warm hand. Mitchie lightly moans and snuggles closer to shane for his warmth.

"Go to sleep babe" Shane says as his lips brush against her forhead.

"mhm" mitchie mumbles, and quickly falls asleep.

Shane reaches over Mitchie and grabs his phone and looks at it.

3 new text messages and 1 missed call.

Shane shrugs before placing his phone back and his hand back under Mitchie's shirt.

Mitchie sighs content when she feels shane's thumb rub circles on her back.

"wake up!" Nate's voice is loud.

Mitchie whines and clings onto Shane who she hears chuckle softly. "What time is it?" She asks

"its almost 9!" Nate answers his voice shouting, but not in anger, just to wake her up.

"I am so tired!" Mitchie whines again. Shane rubs his hand up and down Mitchie's back under her shirt, which Nate can't see him do, since the blanket is basically up to her neck.

"well get up! we have a busy day!" Nate shouts.

"Shut up Nate! I can hear you loud and clear! No need to shout!" Mitchie complains.

Nate laughs. "Well then get up." He says in a normal level voice.

"I dont want to."Mitchie says

"We have A LOT to do though, now get your butt up! You're living the famous touring life, ya got to get used to very little sleep." Nate explains.

mitchie opens her eyes, and sees Shane is facing her, propped on his left elbow, his hand holding his head up, and Nate has his hands on the top bunk as he ducks so his head is in Shane's bunk area to look at them. Mitchie glare at Nate before giving a tired smile to Shane.

Shane smiles happily in response and kisses her forehead. "Sorry babe, but its true."

Mitchie nods and lets out a huge loud yawn. "alright, alright I'm up." Mitchie rolls over onto her back, causing Shane's hand to move to her stomach, which sends shivers through her body, he then removes his hand as she sits up and stretches her arms out in front of her.

"Lets go twin! We got a video to film!" Nate grins.

Mitchie glares at Nate. "How you are so awake and hyper, I really dont know" She grumbles before kissing shane lightly on the lips, before climbing over him with the help of him and Nate. Nate has her forearms in his hands, as she holds onto his forearms and he helps her off the bed, where they then let go of each other and Mitchie stretches her hands above her head.

"I got to use the bathroom" Mitchie yawns and goes to the bathroom, she showers quickly before changing into sweats and a tanktop and throwing her hair in a messy bun, knowing the hairstylist will fix her up, and knowing her makeup artist will to, she doesnt apply any makeup. walking out the bathroom Mitchies sees no one is in the bunk area. She grabs her phone and purse and heads to the front of the bus.

"The video is doooooone!" Mitchie squeals in happiness, and excitment.

"Yes! and it's awesome!" Nate grins

"And will be released soon!" Paul chuckles

Mitchie runs onto the bus with a grin, and sees Shane, Jason and Caitlyn sitting at the table playing cards.

"Its done!" mitchie squeals causing the concentrated 3, to jump at the sudden noise, which causes Mitchie and Nate to laugh. Mitchie runs over to Shane and plops down on his lap as she throws her arms around his neck.

Shane chuckles and his arms go around her waiste, and he kisses her neck. Mitchie giggles and relaxing into his arms.

"How did it go?" caitlyn asks excitedly as Nate takes a seat next to her.

"Amazing!" Nate chuckles before pecking her lips, causing her to smile.

Shane's hands go under the bottom of mitchie's shirt and he rubs his thumbs in circles near the top of her pants. Mitchie giggles and kisses his cheek.

"ahh too much pda!" Jason whines! "yuuuuuck!" Jason pouts and goes to the living room area and sits on the couch to watch some tv.

Mitchie laughs and stands up, taking Shane's hands and pulling him up. "Lets go lay down. I want to relax"

Shane smiles and leads her to the bunk area, and pulls her down on his bunk with him. Mitchie giggles and pulls the blanket up to her chin and looks up at Shane. "I love you popstar"

Shane chuckles at the nickname. "I love you too sunshine."

Mitchie smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, her shirt rising, where his arms go around her touching her skin, Shane leans down and kisses her, and she slides her fingers through his hair, holding his lips to hers as she deepens the kiss.

...

"We have a video premeire we were invited to for Beastly ! Lets goooo ?" Jason asks as he plops down onto the booth area o the bu, where Mitchie and Shane are playing a game of Mancala.

"sure sounds fun!" Shane smiles as he takes his turn.

"Thats the movie with Vanessa Hudgens !" Mitchie grinned

Jason and Shane laugh. "yup!"

"You and Caitlyn are going to have to go dress shopping AGAIN!" Shane says with a chuckle.

"I heard my name! What you want to fight Shane?" Caitlyn jokes as she sits down across from them.

"Yes of course, I so want to fight you!" Shane says sarcastically causing them all to laugh.

"Dress shopping is soo much fun!" Caitlyn grinned.

Nate then took a seat. "I actually have some very good news. Sine y'all two are you know, dating members of Connect 3, y'all are getting star treatment! You get to pick dresses from fashion designers, but cant keep them, you borrow them for the night, along with borrowing jewerly. But also you get your hair and makeup done by pros and its all free!Booya!" Nate grinned

Everyone laughed before the girls started to squeal. "aaaamaaazing !"

...

"no, no, no, no." Mitchie whispered as she moved dresses down the wrack. She sighed as she has looked through so many dresses and has not found anything. They were all beautiful but some just werent her, or just didnt look right on her. Right when Mitchie was about to give up on the wrack, a grin appeared across her face as her eyes landed on the last dress on the wrack. Completely happy she held the dress up and loved it. Grinning she ran to the dressing room, excited to try it on.

later that night, the girls were sitting in chairs infront of mirrors with pros ready to do their hair and makeup. the girls were extremly excited, and felt like they were being pampered.

"ready Mitchie?" Her hair/makeup designer asked.

"100% !" Mitchie grinned

the styler whose name is Michelle, laughed and got to work. When Mitchie was finished her hair was in loose, but big curls, and the hair on the right side was pinned back with a diamond clip. Her side bangs hung across her forhead to the left side of her head. Her eyes were purple smokey eyes, and had glitter on them. Along with that she had on eyeliner and mascara, in which she loved! She had on an amazing light pink lipgloss, and some blush. Grinning she thanked her stylest a lot before rushing to get her dress on. Once she slipped it on her clothing styler got her jewerly and shoes on and made sure everything looked in place, and Mitchie felt beautiful. She could admit to herself and everyone else she was beautiful and that she felt beautiful and actually mean it. Looking in the mirror she took a picture and posted it on facebook

_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me! (link) _

Then she posted it on her twitter where she had 23,000 followers.

_What do y'all think? I'm no beauty Queen, I'm just Beautiful me. (link) _

She then put her phone down and took in her appearance again. Her dress was a strapless dress that fit around her chest correctly, and then hugged her body down to her waist where it then flowed all the way to the floor where she had a little train in the back. Underneath her breast was a diamond looking belt and the whole dress had sparkles, but not too many, that it was just too much, it had just the right amount, and reflected off of light. Her shoes were strap heels with diamonds and she had on a few diamond bracelets a diamond all around ring and two small diamond studs. Hey diamonds are a girls best friend. Mitchie saw Ciatlyn appear next to her grinning and ready. She had on a baby blue dress that had diamond straps and a V down the chest. It hugged her to her waist and loosened a little as it reached the floor. But it didnt flow as much as mitchies. She had a black clutch bag and black diamond jewerly,

They took out their phones and took many pictures in bliss.

Arriving in a different limo then the boys, the girls were nervous. Stepping out the limo they held each others hand and looked around for the boys. Everyone was shouting their name and they were focused on finding the boys.

"Looking for someone?" Someone whispered in Mitchies ear, causing her to jump, let go of Caitlyns hand and spin around. A grin spread across her face. "Shane!" she threw her arms around his neck.

Laughing Shane wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "You look beautiful babe" He whispered in her ear.

Blushing Mitchie looked up at him. "thank you, and you look breathe takin handsome."

Shane chuckled and pecked her lightly on the lips. Mitchie smiled sweetly before pulling away and holding onto shanes arm as the boys led the two girls onto the red carpet.

the night consisted of many interviews, many pictures and an amazing movie. everyone had fun and it was such an amazing night. they needed this kind of night. maybe it wasnt a total night off, but it wasnt consisting of their crazy schedule. they got to meet celebs, get numers to stay in contact/catch up.

...

"babe, I got to go run some errands with the bros for ma. i'll be back soon alright?" shane asked as he leaned against mitchies top bunk

Mitchie smiled. "alright, im going to have a girls day with caity."

Shane chuckled and shared a quick kiss with mitchie. "I love you babe, see you later tonight."

"I love you lots!" Mitchie giggled

Shane grinned and winked before heading out. Mitchie giggled and got off her bed and headed over to caitlyn. "ready for a girls day?"

"of course! lets go!" Caitlyn grinned

after a few hours of shopping, the girls headed to forever 21 to do their favorite thing. they'd go into the biggest dressing room and sneak a camera and take pictures in the clothes.

as they held piles of clothes they headed into the dressing room. Caitlyn's were so heavy she headed right to hang it up. "so much!"

Mitchie laughed. "loser!" mitchie was about to start hanging hers when her phone suddenly rang. keeping her clothes hanging on her arm she took her phone out her pocket and saw nates name on the screen. confused she answered. "hey natey boy whats up?" she held the phone between her ear and her shoulder and used her hand to pick up the clothes on the coat hanger

"mitchie...you need to get to the hospital...asap!" nates voice was shaking and he was out of breathe. ?

mitchie froze. "wh..what are you...why?"

caitlyn sent her a confused look

"uhhh how to tell you this...get straight to the point okay uhm shane is in the hospital he's in critical condition, car accident, get here please" nates voice cracked.

all the clothes mitchie was holding fell to the ground and she held her phone now with her hand to her ear. "nate im on my way" tears appeared into her eyes and they hung up. she grabbed caitlyns arm and started to run. caitlyn stumbled before keeping pace.

"whats going on?" caitlyn asked confused and worried.

mitchie's sunglasses fell from her hair to her face blocking her tears. mitchie ignored caitlyns constant questions as they ran past people getting complaints as they did so. once they were both in the car mitchie speeded off. "tell me where we are going mitch!" caitlyn wasw getting angry

"the hospital!" mitchie screamed as she almost started to sob.

caitlyn stayed silent knowing that even though she was so confused, mitchie didnt want to answer any questions.

as they ran into the hospital they almost went to the receptionist desk until mitchie saw nate in the waiting room pacing back and forth and thats when mitchie ran to him.

"nate!" she cried.

he looked up and immediantly rushed to her and she ran to him, and they collided into a hug as mitchie sobbed into his neck as she hugged him tightly and his arms were tightly around her as he buried his head into her shoulder.

caitlyn ran over to them and tears appeared into her eyes, cause now she knew something bad has really happened that her boyfriend is actually crying and her best friend is sobbing her heart out.

Just then a puffy eyed jason, and paul, and a crying denise walked into the waiting room and caitlyn realized this had to do with shane. she ran over to them.

"what is going on?" she asked

"shane, he was in a car accident! he's in critical condition!" denise sobbed as paul held her.

tears immediantly made their way down her cheeks. "i am so sorry!" she hugged denise.

"nate, how?" Mitchie asked as she kept her face in the crook of his neck.

"car accident, he was going to grab us some starbucks and we heard it all, ran out and it was horrific" nate whispered against her shoulder.

mitchie tightened her grip, holding her body tighter against his, so it was a tight yet very comforting hug. they knew they had each other, and they had eachothers shoulder to cry on. they were best friends, and they needed each others support during this.

"mitchie the doctor said you can go see him if youd like." Denise said softly

Mitchie and nate pulled apart and wiped their tears. "Nate come with me?"

Nate nodded and took her hand and they walked down to shane's room. when they walked in mitchie let out a sob, and bought her hands to her mouth and took a very shakey breathe.

Nate held Mitchie close to his side. Mitchie couldn't believe the way shane looked. He was all bandeged. band-aids on his face, and everything.

"Nate" mitchie whimpered

Nate pulled her to his chest so she couldnt see shane. "I know Mitch"

Mitchie started to cry hardly. "i can't believe this! Why him? why anyone? why did this have to happen?"

Nate of course had no answers so he rubbed her back.

"I need him Nate, he has to... he's strong, i love him, he's my life, my rock, nate!" she sobbed.

"I know Mitch, and he is strong, and he will pull through this. We just have to keep all our prayers on him and have faith and stay positive, okay twin?" Nate whispered

Mitchie nodded eagerly before turning back to Shane, where she slowly walked over to his bed, pulling the chair up to the side she took a seat. she cried into her hands. "Shane" she sobbed.

Nate went up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and his head on hers. "everything will be okay." he said to mitchie, but he was also trying to convince himself of that.

it's been a week, a long, hard, tireding week. all concerts have been canceled or postponed, noone is positive on that. shane hasnt shown any sign of improvement. Mitchie was there all the time talking to him, not even sure he could hear her. but she did it anyways, all the time, then when visiting hours were over, she and nate were close. they were together mostly all the time if one of them wasnt with shane.

Caitlyn was a bit jealous but understood that mitchie was second closest to nate, way after shane. she knew and understood that they needed eachother at this time. everyone seemed to be were on their way back to their LA home,and shane was being shipped to the LA hospital.

about another week passed shane was still the same, everyone else seemed worse. Mitchie hardly would talk, hardly would eat, hardly ever even moved. she stayed in her room most of the time, unless she was with shane. and nate was usually in mitchies room with her. usually he'd play her guitar, cause music is what he turned to. mitchie on the other hand turned to depression, and nate knew he had to stay with her. if he wasnt with her, he knew she wouldnt eat, or ever get up. he would bring her up food and just help her out. if it wasnt for him, she'd be deep into depression.

caitlyn would come by to visit and denise was a wreck, and jason just was a mess along with paul. noone was doing good. Jason tried to be the one to hold the house together, but it was cracking and peice by peice it was falling apart and he knew that, but he'd try everything to have it strong.

shane was on life support and everyone refused to let him be taken off.

"Mitch, come on you have to eat this." Nate said softly as he held a bowl out to her.

"I dont want it" she whispered and pulled the blankets over her head. she was getting skinnier, and nate was worried, and he wanted to just break down, but he had to stay strong for mitchie, for shane, for everyone.

He placed his elbows on her bed as he sat on her desk chair and he placed his face in his hands and oet out a shakey breathe. Mitchie heard him, and slowly pulled the blanket from her face and touched nate's arm. "nate whats wrong?"

"nothing" he sat up straight. "i just.. i need to go for a walk" with that he got up and headed out the door. Mitchie sighed as she stared at her ceiling teary eyed. she cried easily now, she was an emotional wreck.

nate went to caitlyns house.

"I dont know what to do anymore" nate groaned as he sat on her bed.

"nate just stay strong" Caitlyn said softly as she sat next to him.

"Im trying and its only getting harder day by day. Mitchie is falling apart, is losing a lot of weight, and i try everything i can to help her, and now she is refusing my help. everything is falling apart, and i just...i cant...i cant be strong anymore" tears came to his eyes and he laid back with a groan and placed his arm over his eyes. Caitlyn laid on her side holding her head up with her hand as she placed her other hand on his chest.

"nate, i am here for you." She whispered

Mitchie made her way into shane's room as she took a seat next to his bed and took his hand in hers. his cuts where healing and he wasnt so bandaged anymore.

"shane i need you so much" she said. she sounded weak, and you could tell not only by her voice, but by her looks and in her eyes that she was weak and emotionally and physically drained. "I...my life is falling apart. I have been so lost without you" she started to cry. "Shane please, i love you, you know that, with all my heart. you're my rock, my life, the love of my life. you're everything to me." She held his hand to her face, and she kissed it softly. "please shane" she sobbed. she laid her head on his bed, still holding his hand and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

mitchie was awaken by a light cough and she felt someone rubbing her hand. groaning she lifted her head with a yawn. she looked up at shane and she screamed. "SHANE!" she started to cry, but this time they were happy tears. there sat shane with his eyes open and a weak smile on his face.

"hey babe" his voice was horse.

"Ohmygosh!" mitchie squealed. "i love you!"

Shane chuckled "i know babe, and I love you too."

"youre awake" she cried. "ohmygosh!"

"Mitch,dont cry" he frowned. "im okay."

"but you werent, you were doing so bad, they...ohmygosh!" she bought her hands to her face and cried into them.

Shane took her hand back in his. "Mitchie please calm down."

"i'm sorry!" she took deep shakey breathes.

"it's okay" Shane then sighed. "why...why are you so...pale? and so skinny?" he asked as he wrapped his hand around her skinny wrist.

Mitchie pulled it away and stood up. "i should uh go get the doctors and call everyone. i love you" with that she rushed out the room calling nate.

"hello?" he yawned

"He's awake nate, he's awake!" Mitchie cried happily

"SHANE?" Nate sounded so now

Mitchie laughed "yes! he woke up!"

"oh...oh! OH! Oh my god! Mitchie! This is great! I got to go! we will be right over!"

Mitchie giggled and they hung up. Mitchie rushed down the hallways and to Shane's doctor. "Doc! He is awake!"

The doctor looked up at her. "huh?"

"Shane! Shane he woke up!" Mitchie grinned

"oh!" the doctor got some nurses and they went to Shane's room.

Mitchie outside of shane's room slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor as she waited for everyone to get there.

When everyone arrived Nate ran straight to Mitchie and pulled her up and into a hug. Mitchie giggled as she tightly hugged Nate.

"can we go in?" Denise asked

Mitchie nodded "doctors already ran some test"

Denise grinned and everyone walked in. Mitchie and Nate stayed behind

"How you doing Mitch?" Nate asked as they sat against the wall on the floor.

mitchie shrugged with a sigh. "He asked me why I looked so pale and was so skinny. He wrapped his hand around my wrist..." Tears appeared in Mitchies eyes. "I pulled away and said was to get the doctor and call y'all."

Nate pulled Mitchie into a hug and Mitchie cried into his shoulder.

"uhm, Nate, Shane wants to see you" Caitlyn said as she stepped out the room

"alright be right in." Nate said and Caitlyn walked back in.

Mitchie stood up and wiped her face as Nate got up.

"We'll get you back on track Mitch." Nate kissed her forehead. "come on" He took her hand and led her into Shane's room.

Shane grinned weakly as he saw Nate. Nate let go on Mitchie's hand and walked over to shane giving him a brotherly hug.

"Man, good to have you awake!" Nate chuckled

Shane laughed. "good to be up bro."

Caitlyn went over to Mitchie and put her arm around her shoulder. "You okay?"

Mitchie nodded. "yeah" Her voice cracked.

"aw, Mitch, come on lets go for a walk?" Caitlyn asked

Mitchie looked up at her and nodded.

"We will be back, we going for a walk!"Caitlyn announced to everyone.

Shane sent her a confused, worried look after looking at Mitchie who had her head down and her arms to her chest.

Caitlyn guided Mitchie out of the room.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked

"I'm so happy that Shane's awake, but I'm so humiliated, and disappointed in myself, that he has to see me like this." Mitchie cried. "Why am I like this? I need help!"

Caitlyn bought Mitchie into a tight hug and let her cry. "mitch, we can get you help. or maybe shane being up and coming home soon, maybe you'll be back to your old self again..?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I hope. I just..I got so used to it, maybe along with Shane being up and okay and coming home im going to still need help?"

"Well we'll see how you do when Shane gets back, and if you don't improve your eating habits. we will get you all the help you want, or need okay?" Caitlyn said softly.

Mitchie nodded. "thank you caity"

"I'll always be here for you hun. Now come on lets go be happy for shane yeah?"

Mitchie wiped her tears as they walked back to Shane's room. "Yeah"

Walking inside they saw everyone just sitting around chatting. Mitchie walked over to Nate who was sitting on the window seat, and took a seat next to him. "hey"

"Hey, you alright?" Nate asked

Mitchie nodded. "yeah...I just..I realized I need help." Mitchie looked at her hands.

"well you have all of us supporting you for anything and everything" Nate smiled

Grinning Mitchie looked up at Nate. "thank you"

nate chuckled "no problem twin"

Denise had got up from the chair. "Alright everyone lets give Mitchie and Shane some alone time before visiting hours are over."

Mitchie's heart started to beat fast as she became nervous. Nate stood up and kissed Mitchie's forehead. "Everything will be okay." he winked before walking over to Caitlyn and holding her close as they followed everyone else out the room.

"Come here babe" Shane said as he motioned the chair.

Mitchie smiled and walked over to the chair sitting down and pulling it closer to his bed. "I'm sorry Shane"

"For what?" He looked at her confused

"The way I acted earlier, for the way I have been, and I realized I need help." Mitchie said softly

"help? for what?" Shane was only more confused

"My...my problems" tears came to her eyes. "You being...hurt and asleep this whole time...it took its tole on me. Nate has been by my side like 24/7, and I feel so bad. He was so worried about me, that him and caitlyn wouldnt be able to hang out. He wanted me to eat, he made sure I did my everyday things, bought me food, made me shower, made me do things so i wouldnt fall so into...depression. I just...I became weak. You're my life, my rock, I'm alive, and living a great life because of you. If it wasnt for you Shane, I dont know what my life would be like. I need you." She looked into his eyes and he bought his hand to her face

"I love you Mitchie, with all my heart. Youre my life and my rock." he smiled "when i got into the accident, you were the first person to come to mind, and youre who i thought about. I was worried about you. I understand how much you depend on me, and i love that."

Mitchie smiled and beant over giving him a quick kiss. "I love you shane, and I am so thankful youre okay now."

...

Shane was able to go home now, and Mitchie was helping him to his room. After her laid down, he pulled her down next to him causing her to abrupt in giggles.

Shane chuckled and kissed her cheek sloppily causing her to shriek and giggle. "Shane!"

Shane laughed and held her close to him and she snuggled into him. "ive missed you shane"

"Ive missed you too." Shane kissed her head.

**I know it has been a few weeks since i last updated, but like i said in the authors note, i was on writers block. I appreciate all the reviews of ideas i got on the authors note, so thank you to everyone! AND i used some of your ideas, and i will be using more in other chapters. i just of course didnt want to use all in one chapter. **

**this is like the longest chapter i have written for this story so i hope you all like it!**

**like? love? hate? dislike? favorite part(s) ? least favorite part(s)? **

**I was trying to update for a few days and fanfiction wouldnt let me sign in, it kept saying error. but i got on today! :)**

**REVIEW**


	42. Chapter 42 A Month

**Next chapter YAY! :P **

**I feel like i've lost some readers :( **

**News: **

**Demi Lovato seems to be doing REALLY GOOD! Who say her 20/20 interview? OMG HAD ME IN TEARS!**

**...**

**On with REPLIES:**

**zteffie:  
**

**Thank you! :D yeah hopefully !**

Lovelivelifehope14: thanks

**Annie LOVES JB:**

**THANK YOU!**

**Aw! Hahaha!**

**Me toooo!**

**AW! Thank you so much! Youre awesome! :D**

**Aw tell them I said thank you!**

**Aww! That means so much to me! Well that deserves a shoutout! So look for it at end of chapter! :D**

**LOVE YA!**

**…..**

**Well from what ive been hearing its like…they aren't broken up like completely its more of they are gonna do their own things and focus on themselves for a little while, BUT I did read that they are gonna work on music as the JONAS BROTHERS, they are just gonna take their time on it. They are in no rush to release more jonas brothers music. So I take that as saying they aren't broken up.**

**No Problem **

P a i g e . h : thank you! :)

Sorry this wasn't such a quick update. :/

Yeah :)

**ObsessivePrincess : J DID YOU WATCH IT! ON 20/20? AHHHHH! He like almost like in a way ran one of them over on a motor scooter….is that what youre talking about?**

**Nope they haven't. they have had 2 dates in like the past week!**

**Me tooo! :D hahaha**

**I agree! Oooh hahaha! OMG ! ahhhh I see what is wrong with that ! xP it was for cutting and eating disorders! And ahh it is! But yeah I understand what youre saying!**

**Random Rocks! :D I love long reviews! I don't mind at all! :D RIGHT! Boooooring :/ HAHAHHAHA you do crazy things when drunk? HAHHAHA! How old are you? Tsk tsk! Hahaha! YOURE CRAZY ITS HILARIOUS! HAHAHA!**

**What concert? Hahaha! :D**

**Awww thanks :)**

**No problem :D**

**Xoxo**

reallyJavannah : Thank you! :D awww! I want to see both! GRRRR! Hahaha!

**Jonasbrotherslover: Heres another chapter, enjoy! :D**

Lauren: Its okay! :D Thank you! Not quick but heres an update!

PS: dude me to! Ahhahaha! Ehh I have my moments when im outgoing but I have to be….hmmm the word…comfortable I guess around the person.

**Beblobs: I PM'ed you, did you get it?**

**_ON WITH CHAPTER: _**

Mitchie giggled as she rushed down the stairs with Shane right behind her. "Shane!" She screeched

Shane laughed and lifted her up as they came to the landing.

Mitchie laughed and Shane carried her into the kitchen where he then placed her on a stool.

Nate came in yawning and stretching. "I am so tired"

Oh you complain now, but on tour you re all happy, happy about it." Mitchie teased

"Shut it Torres!" He stuck his tongue out at her before going to the fridge and grabbing the milk.

Shane chuckled as he was leaning against the counter. "You two are so weird"

Mitchie gasped dramatically. "Shane! You are the weird one!"

Shane laughed " I am perfectly normal thank you very much. "He winked.

Mitchie laughed Shane you are the clown of the band, "so you must be the weirdest!"

"Mitch, babe why, why are you doing this to me?"" he asked dramatically

Mitchie giggled and got up; walking over to Shane she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her chin against his chest as she looked up at him. "I love you" she smiled sweetly.

Shane chuckled, and crinkled his nose as he shook his head at Mitchie. "not going to work"

Mitchie laughed, and turned her head to the side, and leaned against Shane. "You're rude"

Shane laughed. Wow, aren't you nice?"

"I am" she giggled.

Shane laughed and kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

Caitlyn came skipping into the kitchen. "Buenos Dias!"

"Buenos Dias!" They laugh

"How is everyone? " Caitlyn asks as she takes a seat.

"Great" they all answer with smiles.

"how are you babe?" Nate asks as he walks up behind Caitlyn and wraps his arms around her and kisses her head.

She smiles up at him. "good!"

Nate chuckles. "I'm glad."

...

Mitchie is taking a walk with Denise as its getting later in the day.

"How are you mitchie?" Denise asks

"I'm great I ve been really happy ever since Shane woke up, and he came home." Mitchie smiles

"Still think you need help? We can get it for you. " Denise asks softly

Mitchie shrugs "as of right now...yeah I do. "Mitchie sighs sadly

"Its okay mitchie, we all go through major things. We are all here to support you Hun" Denise says sincerely.

"Yeah, thank you Denise. " Mitchie smiles, " how have you been? "

"I've been doing a lot better. Almost losing a son it was .i don t even know the right words for it. " She smiles sadly. " But he is okay, he is strong, he is back and doing so much better. ' She smiles

"Yeah, he s very strong. He s really amazing Denise" Mitchie says quietly

"Mitchie you are perfect for him. I have never seen him so happy. You two belong together, I am so grateful he found you". Denise says with happy tears in her eyes.

Denise Mitchie sniffs as thankful happy tears appear in her eyes. "You are like a mom to me, I am so thankful to have found Shane, without him I don t even I can t imagine how life would be."

"Oh honey, you are like a daughter to me. I hope Shane and you get married, and have a family together in the future" She smiles

Mitchie blushes "I hope so to, and I do see it happening, I see him in my future, I see me being with him forever."

...

Mitchie knocked on Shane s door later that night.

"Come in" she heard.

Mitchie opened the door and smiled when she saw Shane laying on his bed looking tired. "Hey you"

Shane looked over at her and smiled. "Hey babe. Come here! " He opened his arms for her.

Mitchie giggled and rushed to his bed where she climbed in and into his arms where she laid her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Want to have a double date with Nate and Cait tomorrow?" Shane asked with a smile

Mitchie grinned "Yes! That will be very fun"

Shane chuckled "Alright then I'll let them know."

The next day after hanging out all day, it was about 7pm and the four of them are on their way to a fancy restaurant, excited for their double date.

"You're crazy!" Mitchie laughed at Caitlyn

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out. "I was 6! I didn t know!"

They all laughed and Mitchie wiped the small tears that came from laughing so hard.

"We're here!" Nate said as the limo came to a stop.

"Good I'm starving!" Shane chuckled

As they all got out the car, paparazzi took a lot of pictures, but they ignored them and all questions being asked as they made their way into the restaurant

"This is so great!" Caitlyn grinned as she took a seat as Nate was being a gentleman.

Mitchie giggled from her seat next to Shane." Baaaabe " She leaned against Shane

"Yeeeeees?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You're amazing" She grinned up at him.

Shane winked and pecked her on the lips. "I love you Mitchie."

"And I love you Shane " Mitchie smiled and sat back up straight.

Mitchie and Caitlyn stood outside waiting for the boys who had to pay the bill and use the bathroom.

Mitchie and Caitlyn had their arms linked and it was a bit chilly. "I hate the cold!" Mitchie whined

Caitlyn laughed "Me too, and ugh who thought that boys could take such a long time."

Mitchie laughed "right!"

"So you ate a good amount today" Caitlyn smiled softly

"Yeah I-I couldn't" Mitchie sighed and took a seat on the bench.

"You'll be okay Mitch, I have faith in you." Caitlyn rubbed her back.

"Thanks" she smiled weakly.

Just then the boys came out laughing at something one of them said. Mitchie instantly perked up. Shane came over and helped Mitchie to her feet and kissed her forehead. Mitchie giggled and held his arm as they walked to the limo.

...

Mitchie sat at the kitchen island the next morning staring at the cereal box in front of her. She couldn t bring herself to eat any.

Shane walked in whistling some tune when he saw Mitchie looking stressed as she stared at the cereal box. He stopped humming and walked up behind Mitchie and messaged her shoulders. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Mitchie relaxed as Shane wrapped his arms around her shoulders, right above her chest and she leaned back against his stomach/chest.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" Shane asked softly

Mitchie sighed "I don't know"

"You have to babe." Shane kissed her head.

"I know but I'm not in the mood for food." Mitchie said quietly with a frown.

Shane held her tighter "For me babe?" he placed a kiss on her neck before placing his face against the crook of her neck.

Mitchie nodded her head. "Yeah she whispered. For you."

Shane kissed her neck before standing up with a grin and picked up the box of cereal and making her a bowl. He placed it in front of her with a grin still on his face. "for you my love."

Mitchie giggled "thank you babe" as Shane put everything away Mitchie slowly began to eat. She didn't like it the feeling of eating when she knew she didn t want to eat even if her stomach was growling in hunger. But she did it for Shane.

After finishing her cereal, Mitchie and Shane were laying on Shane's bed as they watched TV. Shane was almost asleep, from not getting the best sleep. Mitchie was waiting for him to fall asleep so she could go to the bathroom.

Mitchie walked out the bathroom wiping her hands over her face as she caught her breathe. Nate came out his room and their eyes met.

"Mitchie" Nate sighed.

Tears appeared in Mitchie's eyes and Nate ran over to her and hugged her.

"Why Mitchie?" He asked

"I had to". Mitchie cried. "I ate this morning, and I couldn't handle it."

"Mitchie you are getting too skinny. Not the pretty skinny. You were perfect the way you were before. Mitchie don't let this take over you" Nate said

Mitchie cried into his chest as she shook her head

"Mitchie you need the help I'll tell my mom okay?" Nate said softly

Mitchie nodded and Nate pulled back." I love you twin. You'll get through this."

"I love you too twin"

Mitchie has been getting help for about a month and is currently with her therapist

"Mitchie I uh have some news" her therapist said

"Yeah? What is it?" Mitchie asked nervously

"we think that you need to go to a treatment center where you live there until you are better, rather than come here and go home you'll live there"

"for-for how long?" Mitchie asked with a shaky voice

"until they think you re okay and healed. " She explained

l"ive there?" Mitchie asked

"yeah and no visitors allowed the first month." She said.

"I cant! I cant go without Shane for a month!" mitchie cried

"You have to sweetie." She said

"No no no!" Mitchie bought her face into her hands.

"talk this through with Shane and everyone else okay?"

Mitchie got up and ran out the room and out to shanes car where she climbed in and bought her head to the front board thing and cried.

Shane was shocked, it was so unexpected. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it. "Babe.. babe what's wrong? What happened?"

"Shane" she sobbed

"babe calm down." He said softly. "ima take us home and then we can talk okay?"

Mitchie nodded and sat up straight.

"I want you to do it." Shane said

"what!" Mitchie turned to look at him. "why?"

"mitchie you need this. You need the help. You want the help. You can do this. Only a month then I can visit you. I want you to get over these eating problems before they get too serious. Babe you re like this because of me. I got into a car accident and you became depressed. This isn t healthy babe. I love you so much. Please do this." Shane said as he sat up and took her face in his hands.

Mitchie sighed a shaking sigh. She closed her eyes and nodded Okay she whispered I'll .I'll do it

Shane pecked her lips before pulling her in for a tight hug. "I love you"

Mitchie turned to Shane as they stood outside the treatment center. "You can do this." He kissed her forehead

"'m scared Shane" she admitted as she hugged him.

"I know babe." He held her tightly. "Everything will work out great. I m gonna tour for a month while you're here, and time should pass quickly. Okay? You can do this babe"

Mitchie nodded and pulled away wiping her tears. "I love you"

Shane took her face in his hands and gave her a long passionate kiss. "I love you too"

Mitchie giggled and took a deep breathe before going inside.

**Sorry for any mistakes my computer's ...well...stupid! **

** Like? Love? Hate? Dislike? **

** I Know its short! but i gave yall an extra long chapter before this one so HA :P **

**_SHOUTOUT TO Annie LOVES JB ! She is AMAZING AND SO SWEET! :D _**

**10+ Reviews till next chapter!  
**

** Review!**


	43. Chapter 43 He Forgot

**This chapter is much longer than the previous one!**

**I am honestly running out of ideas! It's crazy!**

**&&&&& Either fanficiton or my laptop is being stupid and its really annoying meeeee!**

**REPLY TO REVIEWS**

**jenizzleoffdachain : I know, Sorry! i just am so not in writing mood, im just writing this, to get it finished. **

_lovelivelifehope14 : thank you :) _

**L is for Left : Thank you! :) well i mean no promises! HAHAHHA!  
**

_zteffie : aw thank you :)_

**beblobs: aw! ill send another ! thank you! and hope you enjoy! :D **

_:It shocked me tooo! and its all cause of bullying :(_

**Muzicoftheheart: I didnt? SORRY! :P **

**GO on youtube and watch it NOW! hahahahhaha! :P **

**awkwaaaard!**

**Thank you! :D Yay! and aw :( well its been so long since we updated :( **

_Annie LOVES JB: Thank you! :D_

_AAWW Youre awesome! :D_

_no problemo! _

_OHMYGOSH yes i have H-O-T !_

_Love yaa !_

**Lauren: Its okay hun! :D thank you! :D an d enjoooy :) **

**On With Chapter**

Sitting in our LA home, I sighed as I leaned back so I was now looking up at the ceiling.

Nate sat down next to me and cleared his throat. "Uh you alright man?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just…already miss Mitchie…a lot!" I sighed sadly.

"Yeah, we all do. Things seem so different already. But you know she needs this. She needs the help, she needs to get better. If she doesn't do this, then she could only get worse, you know?" Nate said softly

"I know. I just…I wish none of this ever happened. If I hadn't got into an accident, Mitchie would be perfectly fine! But she's far from it. I'm healed, I'm back to normal, yet she is still…still not okay. I just…I don't get it." I ran my hands over my face.

"I understand Shane. But we are leaving tomorrow morning to do some more touring, and we will keep you very busy. A month will go by quickly! And then you will be able to start visiting her, and soon she will be out." Nate said

"I know but I can only visit like once a week. It's just really crazy not having her around." I sighed

"Yeah. You two have gotten so close, and I think sometimes…she depends on you too much. Maybe this will also be good for her to become more…independent." Nate said quietly

"but I like having her depend on me, I like knowing that she needs me around, that I mean that much to her." I said softly.

"I know, but you know she loves you with all her heart." Nate said

"yeah but…its just how she shows it in a way." I shrugged.

"Well…we will just have to see what the future has in store for us all." With that Nate stood up and walked out the room.

"BLAH!" I groaned and fell face first onto the couch.

….

"Shane where is Mitchie?"

"Did you and Mitchie break up?"

"Is it true Mitchie is in rehab?"

"Is it true Mitchie needs help?"

"Is Mitchie getting help?"

"Are you two on talking terms?"

All those questions where getting thrown at me as I walked to the tour bus. I just wanted to curse them all out. But that's not the kind of person I am. So I ignored them and rushed to the bus.

I got on the bus and saw Nate and Jason sitting there playing 360. "already? Geesh so obsessed!" I chuckled and plopped onto the booth with some grapes.

"We had to do something to keep us from going insane from being so bored!" Jason stuck his tongue out.

"losers!" I rolled my eyes. "So did yall have questions thrown at you while coming here?"

"always do shane." Nate chuckled

"No I mean about Mitchie?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh…yeah…A LOT!" Nate answered with Jason nodding.

I sighed and placed my head on the table.

"Everythings gonna die down soon shane." Nate said

"yeah whatever." I got up and walked to my bedroom in the back of the bus, ready to just sleep and not have so much to think about.

…..

Mitchie pov

I sat down slowly in an empty chair that was apart of the circle of chairs, were girls were already sitting. I looked around nervously and saw a lot of them looking at me, and some whispering. I looked down at my hands, and played with the ring that my mom had got me a few years ago.

"So today we are going to discuss why you are all here. We have been taking baby steps towards this, and now its time to get that off your shoulders. Alright ladies?" The woman in charge Lisa said.

Everyone agreed verbally while I nodded in agreement.

"alright Sarah please stand up and explain to us why you are here." Lisa said.

Sarah smiled softly and stood up. "I am here because I have an eating disorder."

"Why is that?" Lisa asked

"Well..." Sarah took a huge breathe. "I had relationship problems."

"Please put detail into that." Sarah said but in a kind way.

"Well my first boyfriend…he seemed to be the most…greatest, sweetest guy, and he always took me on dates, gave me surprises, and he was just the dream boyfriend." Her eyes suddenly became teary. "But then things changed. It was like he only acted like that so that I would believe I was in a great relationship. He started to drink and take drugs, and he would hit me." Tears slid down her face. "he called me ugly, and he said I was really fat, and no one would ever love me because of it. I knew I wasn't skinny, but I didn't think I was that fat. But he basically convinced me that I was really ugly and too fat, and that I couldn't be loved, no matter what kind of love it was. Family love, friend love, relationship love." She cried. "and he said he wanted me to be skinny, and I had to do whatever it took to do so. I wanted to break up with him, I tried, and the results…they were horrible, they were terrifying. He beat me worse than ever before. He threatened me, so I couldn't break up with him. So I started to ignore food, and I made myself throw up. maximum of 7 times a day! It got so bad that blood came out. I was so scared but he wouldn't let me stop." She sobbed.

Everyone was quiet and in shock.

"Honey…" she wanted to comfort the girl but she needed to ask more questions…it was all how to help her. "How..how did you get here?"

"I told him that I had a family emergency, he said things will be bad when I get back. So I left and I came here. He doesn't know im here and I hope he never does. I want him to get arrested and I need to get help for myself before I can even bring myself to do that." She cried.

I wanted to cry for her. I felt so bad for her. I couldn't believe that someone who looked so sweet and friendly could have gone through such…horrible things.

"Mitchie Torres?" Lisa said causing me to jump out of my trance. "would you like to share?"

Why not? I nodded and stood up as Sarah took a seat.

"so youre new here, introduce yourself and say why youre here." Lisa smiled encouragingly.

"Im Mitchie Torres, and I am here because I also have an eating disorder." I said shyly.

"why do you have an eating disorder?" She asked

"'well my boyfriend…shane gray. He got into a car accident, and was in critical condition…I uh I started to fall apart as he slipped into a coma. I cant live without him, and I depend so much on him. And I know that that's not always a good thing. But he said he didn't mind, he said he loved to know the fact that I needed him and wanted him there. So I let myself depend on him. When the doctor said there was a big possibility that he wouldn't wake up…I just…I couldn't believe it. I started to become depressed. Nate, Shane's brother, he was there for me the entire time. At first I would eat, because he wanted me to. He made sure I ate, drank, showered and basically lived my life. But then I just..i couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't eat and be healthy while shane was not doing good. I was in shanes hospital room talking to him for most of the day. Then id go home and I was with nate. I felt so bad because I was keeping nate away from his girlfriend and one of my best friends, Caitlyn. But nates my number one best friend, he is who I call my twin. We have a strong bond and so I needed him. So he was there for me. But I stopped eating, and I stopped caring." I got really teary eyed. "It was tearing nate apart. Nate was already dealing with Shane being in the hospital and feeling guilty because he sent shane to get them starbucks. Then he was dealing with Caitlyn who wanted to be there for him. Then there was his parents who were a wreck, then there was Jason who was trying to hold the house together, ,but it was crashing in on him. I couldn't handle things anymore. But soon shane woke up and I was there. He noticed how pale I was, how unhealthy I looked, and when he grabbed my wrist he noticed how skinny I was." Tears streamed down my face. "he looked shocked…hurt…confused. He asked me why. I couldn't tell him. So I got up told him id get the doctor and call everyone.."I shrugged. "I soon told him it was cause of him being hurt and not waking up. he felt so bad but I said it wasn't his fault. It wasn't. so I tried to get healthy since he was awake and healing. But I couldn't…I couldn't eat…and we all knew I needed help..so here I am." I sniffed.

"thank you so much mitchie." Sarah said.

I knew I had rambled…but I had to get that all off my chest, to the person who could help me. Or at least that was her job. But could she really help me, when shane couldn't? I shook my head to clear my head and sunk down in my chair listening to everyone else's story. I didn't know still…If I really wanted to be here.

…

Shane pov

"YOOOOOOO!" Nate laughed as he cheered about winning the round of Call Of Duty.

"Birdie Birds man" Jason pouted.

"Loser!" Nate laughed and went to the fridge. I sat there rolling my eyes with an amused look.

"How you doing Shane?" Nate asked as he sat down across from me.

"Alright. Can't get Mitchie off my mind. Wondering how she is doing…" I sighed

"I know man. I've been wondering that too." Nate sighed.

…..

"Let's go! Places now!" the stage manager called as we were running to the stage. Time to perform. My mind was all focused on the concert as adrenaline pumped through me.

After a few upbeat songs, it was time to slow things down. Critical by Nate! Haha!

Nate was singing and playing piano and I and Jason played other instruments.

No one pov.

There's a storm coming up  
and I gotta prepare myself.  
'Cause this feeling's  
getting stronger everyday

Mitchie was in here room feeling like she was going to hyperventilate. They were bringing food to her room, and she didn't want it. But they were going to sit there with her until she finished it all OH aaaaaand for the rest of the night to make sure she doesn't throw up even if she cant go to the bathroom to do it. She needed Shane, she wanted shane, she was going to go insane without him here. He was the one who could always calm her down and help her feel comfortable and safe. But he wasn't here, and she was about to cry.

Something's creeping inside  
everything is about to change.  
Gotta face the fact  
that I can't walk away.

She saw the lady walk in with the food, she couldnt not do this. She had to, even if she didn't want to. Sitting down tears spilled from her eyes.

This is critical,  
I am feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
Baby, you're the air I breath.  
This is critical, yeah.  
So stuck on you

Mitchie tried to refuse the food. She was sobbing.

Shane was so into the song as he stood on stage playing it. His mind filling with mitchie. How she was his life. And how she always told him he was hers.

Used to have everything figured out  
but its different now.  
When you came, you saw  
you conquered my heart.

Shane thought of how guilty he felt as he thought of the fact that mitchie wasn't here..wasnt in the crowd, wasn't back stage, wasn't on the bus…was hours away.

As the lady told mitchie to take her time she thought of how shane was her rock, her life, the reason she was still alive. How she loved him with all her heart.

It's your laugh and your smile;  
wanna stay for a little while.  
I don't wanna go,  
I just want you in my arms.

She never thought she'd have to be away from shane for so long. Being here for only a week, she felt like she was going to go crazy.

Shane thought of how he wished he could be the one to help mitchie. Wishing he could be there to hold her, to comfort her, to encourage her.

This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
Baby, you're the air I breathe.  
This is critical, yeah.  
So stuck on you.

Mitchie sobbed into her hands. "Shane" she whispered. She looked up at the food that was sitting on the table in front of her. She had to do this for shane. No matter how much she didn't want to do it…for herself. She would do it for shane. She had to. She knew it.

Used to run and hide  
Used to back out of love  
But I cant escape this time oh nooo

Shane and Jason switched side of the stage they were on as Nate continued on the Piano. All completely lost in the music.

This is critical  
I am feeling helpless  
So hysterical  
And this cant be healthy  
I cant eat or sleep when you're not with me  
You're the air I breathe  
This is critical yeah  
Baby its so critical  
So critical  
Yeah  
I like it  
Its so critical  
So critical  
Yeah  
So stuck on you

Mitchie took a bite of the ham and cheese sandwich.

…

Shane yawned as he walked out the bathroom in his Pj's and was drying off his hair with a towel. He sat down on his tour bus bed, picking up his phone in the process. He looked at the screen and smiled at the picture of him and mitchie that nate had taken of them when they weren't paying attention.

His phone started to ring and he looked at the name

Taylor S.

He chuckled and answered his phone.

"Hey Swifty." He joked

"shut it Gray!" Taylor laughed.

"Whats up?"

"well I heard you were touring and I am going to be in the area. So I was wondering if we can hang out." Taylor asked

"Yeah course! When?" Shane asked

"mmm tomorrow?" taylor asked

"Alright see ya then swifty." Shane chuckled

Taylor laughed. "see ya shane."

They hung up.

Shane plugged his phone in before laying down ready to just sleep.

…

Shane and Taylor walked into a café as they were hanging out for lunch.

"I want a cheese burger!" Taylor grinned like a little kid.

Shane laughed and shoved her playfully as she started to laugh.

"This is really fun!" Taylor said as she finished her burger and fries.

"Yeah we haven't hung out in awhile." Shane smiled

"True. So how are things going for you?" Taylor asked

"Pretty good." Shane smiled

"Where's … Mitchie…that's her name right? Your girlfriend?" Taylor asked

"Yeah that's her name. She's uh in a treatment center for a few months." Shane frowned

"Oh..i am so sorry." Taylor apologized

"Yeah…" Shane felt guilty as he thought of why Mitchie was in there. "but uh how are you?"

"I am doing great!" Taylor got all excited again.

Shane laughed "tell me about your life then"

And that's what they did. They chatted and laughed and just had fun.

With Nate

Nate sighed as he sat on the couch. "damn it."

"Whats wrong?" Caitlyn asked as she sat down next to him. She had joined them earlier that day for the tour.

"Shane is running late, and we have sound check, like really soon!" Nate leaned back.

Caitlyn rubbed his knee. "he'll be here"

"I hope." Nate sighed

"Where did he go?" Caitlyn asked

"hang out with Taylor." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Swift or Lautner?" Caitlyn asked

"Swift." Nate said

"oh…" She thought it was crazy but she was hoping she could trust him hanging with other girls while mitch wasn't around.

…..

Shane ran into sound check 5 minutes late.

"STAGE NOW SHANE!" his manager yelled.

Shane ran onto stage to see his brothers setting things up. "Hey guys!"

"Where the heck where you man? Youre late!"Nate whisper yelled

"dude its only 5 minutes!" Shane laughed like it was funny.

"Its still late! We have a lot to do before the show tonight! You know how our manager gets!" Nate was clearly mad. "Youre so stupid!" He walked back over to the guitar.

Shane shrugged and picked up the microphone.

….

About a Month later.

"Can I use your phone then?" Mitchie asked as she followed her therapist lady down the hall.

"sweetie we will call him for you." She said

"But I want to talk to him!" Mitchie whined.

"Honey you will see him soon." She turned into a room with mitchie still following.

"UGH! Fine but it really better be soon" She mumbled as they sat down.

…

Mitchie sat in her room waiting for her therapist Julie to come get her. She was waiting for Shane to arrive. She was so excited to see him! Its been so long and she misses him so much!

Julie walked in. "Hey Mitch, visitors here" she didn't really smile…hmm mitchie thought.

"thanks!" mitchie grinned and followed Julie to the meeting room. (yeah I don't know how treatment centers are sooo just like my made up stuff, this is fiction after all!:P )

Mitchie walked in and was suddenly really confused. Why was Nate here and not Shane? She was excited to see Nate though!

"Nate!" she grinned and he stood up with a grin and opened his arms as she ran to him and they hugged each other tightly. "I missed you twin!"

"I missed you tooo!" Nate chuckled and kissed Mitchie's head. They pulled apart and sat down. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. It was really hard at first, but I've been eating, like 2 meals a day! They are working me up to 3, then snacks along with it, and etc." Mitchie smiled softly.

"That's great mitchie! I can't wait till you are all better, and back home with us." Nate grinned

Mitchie giggled and pushed him playfully. "Thank you. And uh not to seem rude, but uh where's Shane?"

Nate sighed. "Him…yeah…" Nate scratched the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" Mitchie became worried.

"He's uh…he like uh…forgot he was suppose to meet with you today, and he was out, and would have been really late, so I said id come." Nate smiled apologetically.

That hurt….that Shane forgot…he forgot to come meet me…how? I haven't seen him in a month! Mitchie thought and tried to fight back tears. "Oh…Well I'm really happy to see you Nate!"

Nate stood up and pulled Mitchie into a hug. "I am sorry."

"It's not your fault Nate. You're my best friend, and I was excited to see you! I'm really glad you're here." Mitchie buried her face into his chest.

….

"So how are Caitlyn and Jason?" Mitchie asked

"pretty good! Jason is enjoying his time like usual, caught up with the birds. Caitlyn misses you…A LOT! Only girl on tour with us now." Nate laughed

Mitchie started to laugh. "Poor Caitlyn!"

Nate nodded as he laughed. "yeah, but she'll live."

Mitchie giggled. "you sooo care" she said sarcastically.

Nate grinned "I do!"

Mitchie giggled. "better ! she is your girlfriend!"

Julie walked in. "alright visiting hours over. Sorry."

Nate nodded and they stood up. Mitchie hugged Nate and he hugged her tightly. "Ill see you soon Mitch." He kissed her head.

"See you soon. Ill miss you!" She said as she pulled away wiping her tears.

Nate wiped her tears as more came down. "Don't cry." He frowned.

"sorry" Mitchie whispered

Nate kissed her forehead. "Stay Strong, I'll see you really soon."

"See ya." Mitchie nodded. She watched as Nate followed Julie. "Love you Nate!" She called after him.

He turned and smiled. "Love you too Mitchie" He chuckled before leaving. Mitchie already missed him. Her best friend and her twin the one who chose to come while Shane had bailed on her. She walked to her room and so she could lay on her bed to cry. She couldn't believe that Shane didn't come.

"You okay Mitchie? Are you ready for dinner?" Julie asked as she walked in.

"No." Mitchie cried.

"Honey what's wrong?" Julie asked as she sat on the bed.

"Shane didn't come! Shane forgot! How could Shane forget about me?" Mitchie cried.

"Oh honey…well you and Nate seemed close." Julie said

"He's my best friend, we call each other twin. And we are close, but I wouldn't date him! I love Shane! He loves Caitlyn! I love Shane with all my heart, and he's the one I want to be with…but why did he forget about me?" Mitchie sobbed.

…..

Nate arrived back at the bus and saw Shane and Jason laughing as they played Mario cart on wii, and Caitlyn sitting at the booth reading a book. She heard Nate come in and looked up. "Hey babe!"

"hey !" Nate smiled and walked over to Caitlyn and they kissed before Nate sat down across from her.

"how's Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate thought that would be the first thing Shane would ask her when he walked in. but nooope. "She's doing good."

Jason had paused the game, and him and Shane joined the two at the booth.

"she eating again?" Caitlyn asked

"She's eating two meals a day, they are working her to three, then they are going work her to adding snacks at some point. She said they are really helping. She said it was really hard at first, but she adapted to it." Nate smiled.

"Did she look like she gained weight?" Jason asked.

"Yeah! She looks so much healthier!" Nate smiled.

"Yay!" Caitlyn grinned with a small squeal.

They laughed lightly. "She says she misses us a lot. She said they watch her eat, sleep everything! She has to earn their trust. She can't even go to the bathroom by herself. She has to earn it. But she is getting used to it, and says she will earn their trust. She is so ready to just go back to being to healthy and come back home."

"Well we all miss her of course!" Caitlyn giggled.

"Definitely!" Jason grinned

They all looked to Shane but he looked to be in really deep thought.

"You okay man?" Nate asked.

Shane snapped out of his trance. "huh? Oh! Yeah I am fine. I just…I feel really guilty and really bad for forgetting and not going! I was so excited to see her too. I miss her like crazy!"

"You can always go next week" Nate smiled softly. "she really wants to see you. She was really upset you didn't show up…I felt bad having to tell her!"

"I am so sorry!" Shane put his head on the table.

**SHANE! OMGOSH SHANE! RUDE! hahaha**

**Like Love Hate Dislike? **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**10+ Reviews = Next chapter**

**if any mistakes its fanfictions fault ! :P **

**REVIEW**


	44. Chapter 44 A step back

**New Chapter ! :) **

**News: **

**Anyone hear the song Next 2 U by Chris Brown ft Justin Bieber? AMAZING SONG!**

**Who actually believed that whole end of the world thing?**

**Demi Lovato is sick :( **

**Justin Bieber won SIX awards last night ! CONGRATS TO HIM! haha who saw him Kiss Selena on the head? AWWW!**

**Onn with replies to reviews : **

L is for Left: aw thank you so much! Enjoy (:

**P a i g e . h : Thank you, enjoy (:**

Annie LOVES JB: Thank you! :D

You rock tooo! (:

Love yaaa !

(:

**Cirruz The Night Elf : Enjoy ! (: **

Xmidngtcanoeride: (: AW! Hahaha!

Enjoy (:

**Laur Star : No problem sweetcheeks! (HAHAHA we call each other funny nicknames :P ) Thank you ! :D **

Belobs: thank you (: oh its okay! No problem at all (: aw thanks ! :D totally will be! Gotta love the drama! Hahaha! Enjoy and thank you so much !

**Lovelivelifehope14: thank you!**

Muzicoftheheart: Thank you! Maaaaaaybe ;) read the chapter, I think you'll like ! Enjoy (: ahhhh hope you finish it soon, its been so long! But good luck on finals! Mine aren't for a few weeks xP

**ON WITH CHAPTER**

"I have to see her! I really do!" Shane said as he paced back and forth on the bus.

"Then dude, go see her tomorrow." Nate said as he sat on the couch watching Shane.

"But I am so nervous!" Shane groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"But you have to see her!" Nate pointed out.

"I know!" Shane continued to pace

"And she REALLY wants to see you." Nate said.

"But she will probably be mad at me." Shane sighed sadly.

"Buuuuut the longer you wait the longer she has to get even more….mad." Nate gave a pointed look.

Shane sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Nate. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" Nate nodded.

Shane took a deep breathe. "Tomorrow" he mumbled to himself as he stood up.

Nate chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Dude…"

"Let's go! Let's go! Off the bus!" Caitlyn yelled as she came onto the bus. "Sound check!"

The boys nodded before running off the bus with Caitlyn. Fans started to scream and yell their names. They all waved as they walked but rushed to get to the doors.

"So how are things going?" Caitlyn asked Shane as she took a seat at the edge of the stage next to him.

"Good. I'm just nervous." He said quietly.

"Why?" She asked

"I am going to go see Mitchie tomorrow." Shane said as he looked down at his hands. "I know for a fact that she will be mad at me."

"Well the longer you wait the longer she has to get-"Shane cut her off

"Even more mad at me? Yeah I know! Gosh you and Nate think exactly alike and say the exact same things!" Shane laughed as he laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well great minds think alike" She grinned

"Whatever Caity" Shane chuckled.

Caitlyn giggled before standing up and skipping off. Shane sighed as he started to think about Mitchie again.

…..

"Go dude GO!" Nate said as he pushed Shane to his car.

"But what if she doesn't want to see me?" Shane asked

"She does, even if she is mad!" Nate said getting aggravated.

"Fine!" Shane sighed and got into his car. "See ya later man."

"Good luck!" Nate waved

Shane drove off and made his way to Mitchie's treatment center.

Mitchie POV

I sat in my room picking at my food.

"Mitchie you need to eat." My counselor came in

"I don't want it." I mumbled

"You were doing so well, why the sudden change?" She asked

"Shane didn't come see me." I frowned.

She sighed. "Honey, please just eat okay?"

I groaned and ate my food, she was really getting annoying!

"I'll be back. Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of." She walked out.

"Stupid" I mumbled and noticed the trash can in my room. Oh yeah I earned that privilege. I stood up with a grin and walked over to the can. I got down on my knees, and put one hand on the rim of the can before doing what I had been getting over. I don't care if I lose this can, I need to do this. I gagged at first, so I tried harder, and that's when all I ate came back up.

About 10 minutes later, I was back on my bed, when my counselor came back in, and her face instantly turned to one of disgust, and disapproval.

"Mitchie! What did you do!" she walked over to the trash can, to see all I threw up, which included…a lot of blood. "Mitchie!" She gasped in complete shock. She picked up the can. "You…you cannot have this, I….I can't believe this!" tears had come to her eyes.

I tried to hold back my tears, at realizing how huge of a step I took back. And as she left my room, I began to cry. Why did I do that? It was such an in the moment kind of thing!

I hid my face under my pillow and sobbed.

My counselor came back in with a sigh. "Mitchie you…you have a visitor."

I sat up with a frown and sniffles. "Who?"

"See for yourself, you are even lucky I didn't ask for the person to leave. Seeing as what you have just done." She left my room.

I jumped up and even though I still had the hiccup after affect of crying, I followed her down to the visiting area, and she opened the door for me. But I could see in her face how mad she was at me. Looking down in guilt I walked into the room. When I heard the door behind me close, I looked up and my eyes grew wide.

"Hey Mitch" He smiled the smile I love

"Shane" I whispered as tears sprang to my eyes, as I hiccupped.

"I am so sorry babe" he whispered.

"Shane!" I cried out and ran to him, where he opened his arms just in time to catch me.

I clung onto him tightly. "Shane I missed you so much" I cried

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I am SO sorry I didn't come last week, I just got caught up in meetings and was so tired, and I just wasn't functioning. I have been so mad at myself ever since. You know I was so excited to see you, and then felt like crap, when I forgot, and then I was so nervous to see you today." He said

"And now?" I looked up in his eyes.

"I am so happy to be here, to see you, to hold you." He smiled adorably.

I smiled as tears made their way down my cheeks. "I love you Shane."

Shane wiped my tears. "And I love you. You have no idea how relieved I am that you aren't ignoring me, or yelling at me."

"I was mad at you, but once I saw you, I couldn't be mad." I smiled

"You're amazing, you know that?" he chuckled.

I hid my face in his chest. "I'm not amazing, Shane. You have no idea how much my life fell apart today before you came here." I cried. "I am so disappointed in myself."

"Baby, what happened?" he held me tightly.

"I was so depressed I didn't want to eat breakfast. Then my counselor told me to eat, and she was getting annoying, so I ate. Then she left the room and I had earned a trash barrel in my room, and then so I went over to it and…" my voice trailed off as I let out a sob.

"Oh no, Mitchie, love." He sighed as he buried his face in my hair.

"I did it too much in that moment, that so much blood came up." I sobbed. "I don't want to be here Shane. I want you; you're who keeps my life on track." I sobbed.

"Babe, you know you need to be here. You need professionals. I couldn't help; it's why you're here. You'll make it through this. Stay strong, do this for me, for Nate, for Caitlyn, for Jason. Do this for my parents, do this to prove to everyone you can. And most importantly do this for you." He said as he held my face in between his hands, and I held onto his arms.

I nodded my head "okay" I sobbed and he pulled me to his chest and hugged me, as I once again clung onto him. "Shane visit, every week please." I cried.

"I promise I will." He said and kissed my head.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for you Mitch, I love you, you are my world, and I want you to heal." He said as his hand ran up and down my back.

"I love you so much Shane" I cried. "So much."

"I know babe, I know. Please stop crying." He begged.

I took deep breathes and started the hiccups all over again.

"Let's sit down and talk" She offered.

I shook my head. "I want to stay in your arms." I whispered.

"You can sit on my lap" He kissed my head again.

I nodded. "Okay"

He walked us over to a chair, where he took a seat and pulled me down onto his lap. I curled up to him and rested my head on his shoulder and ran my finger across his chest, as one of his hands was around my waist, and the other was on my knees.

After talking for a while, I started to fall asleep. "Babe, I got to get going." Shane whispered.

I shook my head and clung onto him. "No please."

"But visiting hours are about to be over." He said as he moved hair from my face.

Tears came to my eyes. "But I don't want you to go."

"I know, and I don't want to go, but I have to, I have no choice." He said softly.

Just then my counselor came in. "visiting hours over."

Shane nodded and I clung onto Shane. "No" I cried.

Shane sighed sadly. "I love you so much Mitchie." He said standing up where I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He gave me a tight hug. But when he released me, I didn't release him.

"Come on Mitchie, let him go." My counselor sighed.

I cried into Shane's chest and he hugged me again. "I'll be back next week. You have to let me go babe."

I cried and slowly released him. He took my face in his hands. "Be strong babe, don't give up."

I nodded and he kissed me passionately which I returned. He then pulled away gave me one last hug and kiss to my forehead.

"I love you Shane."

"I love you too, ill see you soon" he smiled softly before following my counselor out, but winked at me along the way. I sighed and walked back to my room where I sat down and sighed. This was hard but I knew I had to do this.

"Shane!" Nate laughed when I jumped about 10 feet in the air.

"Stupid" I mumbled. "What?"

"How was Mitchie yesterday?" Nate asked

"Uhm pretty good." I looked down.

"What aren't you telling me man?" Nate took a seat across from me.

I sighed. "She made herself throw up yesterday like it was right before I got there too. She said she did too much at that moment that so much blood came out. She said that was a major step back, and she's disappointed in herself, and she no longer wanted to be there. But I told her, that she had to be, she needed the help and such." I sighed and placed my head in my hands.

"Wow" Nate was shocked. "That's….shocking"

"I know bro." I held back tears.

….

MPOV

I was walking into the meeting room where it was now one of our weekly get together. I was thinking it was going to be another normal meeting as I took a seat. As everyone stated to come in and take a seat, I noticed an empty seat. Well that's odd.

"Alright everyone, nice to see you all" Lisa said with a grin.

Everyone said the same to her, and I only nodded my head, still disappointed in myself.

"Well we have a new girl joining us today. She will be here in a few minutes. So until then, talk amongst yourselves.

I put my head in my hands and sighed. "this is just great" I mumbled.

"Mitchie." I heard a familiar voice say.

Looking up I grinned. "Sabrina!"

"hey hey !" she giggled.

I jumped up and we hugged. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Anger problems" She shrugged.

"oooh" I nodded and we took our seats.

After she was introduced and told her story, we all headed back to our room.

"So Mitchie, Sabrina is your new roomie." Julie said as she walked up beside me.

"Awesome!" we grinned and walked into our room.

…

"So what have you been doing?" Sabrina asked as she sat on her bed.

"Getting over my eating problems" I looked at my hands

"How's that going?" She asked

"Well I took a huge step back the other day, but then Shane visited me, and I told him and we talked about it, and now I'm working forward again, I'm eating a lot and its going pretty good. I'm hoping to be out of here soon. I've been here too long for my liking." I sighed.

"You can do it Mitchie" she grinned

I giggled "thank you Sabrina."

"So does Shane plan on visiting every week?" she asked

"yeah he said he will." I grinned

She laughed. "well I need to have a few words with him."

"Why is that?" I asked

"so he knows I'm here and such." She shrugged.

I nodded. "maybe I can tell Julie to call him and tell him to come an hour earlier than he usually does."

"you don't want to lose any time with him huh?" she asked

I blushed and looked down as I shook my head.

"aw! That's so cute!" she squealed.

"Shut up Sabrina!" we laughed.

…

Sabrina POV

I walked into the meeting room and saw Shane sitting there.

"Shane" I laughed

"Sabrina." He chuckled "what are you doing here? Like it was so weird to get a call saying you're here."

"I know." I sighed "I am here for anger problems" I rolled my eyes. "my dad thinks I need help. Like dude I live at freaking school! He spends like zero hours with me, hows this dude going to know? But nooooo he so totally knows me and I have to do what he says." I roll my eyes again

Shane laughs. "wow sis you have to deal with him."

"Shut up Shane!" I pout

I spent the next hour with him before I left and let Mitchie come in.

MPOV

"Shane, Shane, Shane, Shane, Shaaaane!" I sang as I ran over to him as he stood up.

We hugged each other tightly as he chuckled. "A week without you sucks!"

"I know! Ugh people here get so annoying, more like my counselor, but I know she is doing her job, and its working!" we laughed lightly.

"I'm glad" he smiled

"me too. So what have you been up to ?" I giggled

Shane laughed "touring, finishing that up, and then going back to LA."

I smiled and nodded "that's fun."

"yeah. Got to see one of my friends after like a year of not seeing her." He shrugged

"who?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

"taylor." He looked at me.

"Swift?" I asked

Shane nodded. "Swift."

"hm" I looked at my hands.

"babe what's wrong?" he asked as he took my hand in both of his.

"nothing Shane." I said as I looked at our hands.

"Tell me please" He scooted his chair closer to me so we were now side by side.

"Nothing." I said

Shane sighed and kissed my head. "I love you, and only you, always and forever." He whispered

I knew he had a feeling of what was bothering me, and him saying such sweet words brought tears to my eyes as I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed my tears.

"You're so sweet" I giggled

Shane chuckled and pulled me into a hug where snuggled into his side.

"I love you Shane, only you, always and forever." I grinned up to him.

He grinned in return before kissing me.

…

"AHHHH!" Sabrina screamed and I covered my ears.

Julie came running in. "what is wrong Sabrina?"

"These girls here are SO annoying!" She screeched.

"Okay calm down!" Julie told her and Sabrina huffed and sat down.

"What happened?" Julie asked

"These freaking girls want to freaking try and tell me that I am not Shane Gray's freaking sister, because I don't have the same freaking last name as him. WHAT THE FREAK!" I giggled as Sabrina fumed.

Julie sighed and it was time for her to talk to Sabrina. So I stood up and excused myself. Walking into the knitting room, I decided I wanted to give it a try.

Finding a liking to knitting I started on a scarf. Once the class was over, Diana came over to me, she runs the class.

"Hello Mitchie" Diana smiled as she took a seat next to me.

"Hi." I smiled shyly.

"What made you give knitting a try?" She asked

"Well Julie had to talk to Sabrina, and so I excused myself and was coming by here when I decided to give it a try." I smiled.

She smiled in return. "Well I am glad you are giving it a try. It's good for you, and its great to have you apart of the class."

"Thank you" I smiled.

"So I suggest you come to at least two classes a week. We have class every day but you don't have to come everyday. You don't miss out on anything. I answer all questions when asked. But it's good to come at least twice a week. You can come all week, its all up to you." She smiled kindly.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled and stood up with Diana standing too.

"See you later Mitchie." Diana smiled

"See ya." I smiled and walked out with my in progress scarf.

I walked back into my room to see Sabrina singing to herself. "You okay?" I giggled

She shot me a playful glare but nodded. "Yeah but ugh, how do you deal with these people?" She groaned

"I got used to it." I shrugged and sat down.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to my scarf

"My scarf I'm in progress of making." I smiled. "while I waited for you and Julie to be done talking, I joined the knitting club, its very relaxing." I grinned

She giggled "might just give it a try."

….

Shane pov

I walked into IHOP with Nate, Jason and Caitlyn the next morning. A lot of teenage girls where there. "Oh boy" I mumbled

Nate and Jason chuckled "this is going to be fun" Nate said.

"Just had to pick a very public place yeah caity?" I said sarcastically

"Shut it Gray." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed and we walked over to a table.

"Hello my name is Li-Oh my gosh you are connect 3!" She squealed lightly.

"yeah, hi." Nate smiled being polite.

"Hello!" Jason grinned

I smiled and waved as Caitlyn snickered as she held her camera out.

"What are you doing Gellar?" I asked

"Recording this for Mitchie." She laughed.

"Loser" I chuckled

"Jerk" She shot back

I glared at her as she once again stuck her tongue at me.

"Nate, bro, your girlfriend's rude." I said

Caitlyn gasped. "Am not!" She laid her head on Nate's shoulder.

The waitress laughed and took our order.

After many interruptions and many laughs from Caitlyn we finally left.

"Never again" Nate shook his head.

"your fault Gellar." I pointed out.

"Hate you Gray" She said before holding hands with Nate.

…..

My phone started to ring as I walked down the street with Jason as we decided to go to the music store.

"Hello?" I answered not looking at the ID

"Hey Shane!" Taylor squealed.

"oh hey Swifty what's up?" I asked

"want to hang out tomorrow?" She asked

"uh sorry can't going to visit Mitchie." I said

"please Shane! Before you go visit her? Or after?" She pleaded

I sighed. "I'm busy tomorrow sorry Taylor."

She sighed saldy "Kay, call me if you change your mind." With that she hung up.

"I swear she is trying to get in between you and Mitchie." Jason said

"I have a feeling she's trying. It's why I am keeping away from her." I said

"Come on man, we are here" Jason said and walked inside the store.

"This is amazing!" I said as I looked at the purple electric guitar.

"You're into purple? Like that purple?" Jason asked confused

"For Mitchie" I smiled. "She loves purple. She needs an electric guitar."

"Then get it for her" Jason grinned.

I grinned and got the sales guy. "hey can I buy this?"

"Of course." He opened the glass and handed me the guitar.

I bought all I needed to go with it, and even had a personal message put on it which I shopped around as that was going on. Once finished I placed it in the case, grabbed the bag and left with Jason who bought some picks and new guitar strap.

…

Mpov

"I want to go hooooooome!" I whined as I laid across my bed.

"Me too. You will definitely be out of here before me." Sabrina giggled.

"Well if you get your anger under control you'll be outta here!" I giggled

She stuck her tongue at me "loser!" we laughed

"girls you have some visitors." Julie said as she walked in.

We grinned and jumped up and followed Julie.

"we can have more than one visitor?" I asked

"We let it happen every once in awhile." Julie smiled and opened the door for us.

We grinned and walked in. There was Shane, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, Denise and Paul.

We squealed and I ran over to Caitlyn and we engulfed each other in a hug. "Its been so long!" she cried.

"I know!" I hugged her tightly. I then pulled away and we wiped our tears and I bear hugged Jason who then bear hugged me back. I laughed and hugged Denise and Paul. I then walked over to Nate and we hugged each other tightly as he kissed my head, before I went over to Shane and jumped into his arms. I kissed him and he instantly kissed me back.

"It's so good to see you all" I said once we were all sitting down around the table. I was in between Shane and Caitlyn and I held onto Shane's hand.

"its good to see you Mitchie" Denise smiled.

"Definitely!" Jason grinned causing me to giggle.

After Sabrina told them why she was here we all just talked and caught up with each other. Caitlyn even showed me that video she made at IHOP. "You poor boys!"I laughed and kissed Shane on the cheek.

"She tortured us" Shane pouted

"On purpose too" Nate laughed.

I giggled and laid my head on Shane's arm. Happy to at least spend a few hours with them.

**Hope y'all enjoyed this! I just got my 10th review on the last chapter the other day, thats why it took a while to update. Its hard to just get 10 reviews now :( I lost reviewers! :( **

**The quicker you review + the more of you that review = the quicker i update. **

**10+ reviews till the next chapter, WHICH i already have the next few chapters typed, so it's all up to y'all. **

**REVIEW **


	45. Chapter 45 Losing You

Hey all you people :)

NEWS: Demi's new single is coming out sooner than you think! DID anyone see her live chat! Her voice sounds different and she's so funny! LOve her!

Justin Bieber and Selena GOmez...well look at the pictures for yourself.

Justin Bieber keeps getting Hotter and Hotter!

On with replies:

**ObsessivePrincess: Aw thank you! :D aw its okay!**

**Thank you! :D yes yes!**

**Yes yes ;)**

**I see all of Demi's tweets! Okay well most of em hahaha!**

**exactly! Its all just the haters! ****Me tooo! I followed ya back ;)**

**Xo**

**PS lol! Okie dokie!**

Maggiebethclare: yeah :D hope ya enjoy !

**Jenizzleoffdachain : thaaaaaaaaank you! :D and I know I know I am so sorry!**

P a i g e . h : your name is so hard to type on Microsoft HAHAHA!

Enjoy J

**Lauren: Aw thank you cupcake! Hahaha ! heres an update! :D yes ! and idk :P**

Lovelivelifehope14: Yeah :D enjoy!

**Tinkajil: thank you! :D yeah its extending the story out so yeah :D thanks for the review!**

L is for Left : hey! Thank you! :D HAHAHA! Nick Jonas is so HOT! Omg I saw pics of him and joe and I was like NICK! NICK ALL THE WAY! Hahahahaha!

:P

Hahaha good idea :D

**Annie LOVES JB : :D**

**Yeah Mitchie needed company ;)**

**THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Xoxo**

Zteffie : yeah :D right! Hahaha Enjoy! :D

**musicluvr10: Aww that made my day! :D yeah drama makes the story interesting, but soo much after each other is too much! And yeah I know I probably got all of it wrong, but atleast its based off Demi lol! Thank you SO much! It means so much to me! Youre so sweet! I could hahaha! Thank you! You rock ! :D**

muzicoftheheart: Yes! :D thank you! :D

AHHHHHHH that's horrible ! L I hope you can soon! Really sooon! But hey if you want, I can write the next chapter, and then you write the next 2? Or would that be bad? I mean I just think we really need to update… J

**Navybrat4: thank you, and enjoy**

A few months later.

MPOV

I zipped up my last bag with a grin on my face. I have gained a lot of weight back; I was healthy for my height and all! I am so proud of myself; I even enjoy having time to eat. I smiled when my counselor came in.

"I am so proud of you Mitchie, you stayed strong, and I want you to continue to stay strong." She smiled.

"I will!" I grinned. "I know I have to visit the lady for these problems as I still fight to continue staying healthy."

"Yeah, and I believe in you." She smiled

I smiled "thank you!" I hugged her. "Thank you for pushing me, and helping me, and getting me to how I am today. I am so grateful."

"You're so welcome." We laughed.

…..

I ran to Nate's car and he helped me with my bags before we engulfed each other in basically bear hugs.

I squealed. "I missed you twin!"

"I missed you too!" he kissed my cheek and I giggled. "Come on! Shane is out and we have to get back before him!"

I grinned and jumped in his car.

…..

"I'm nervous. No one knows im back." My heart was pounding.

"Only me" he winked and I laughed. "Come on" he took my hand and led me to Shane's closet. "Get in. he will definitely come in here, and you jump out tada!" he grinned

I giggled and walked into the closet as Nate closed it behind me.

It was about 5 minutes when I heard Shane come into his room. I heard him humming some music and I held back a giggle. I heard him yawn loudly before falling down on his bed. I cracked the closet open to see him lying on his bed horizontally with his arms spread out and his eyes closed. I slipped out the closet, before tip toeing over to Shane. I then quickly jumped on him.

"BOO!" I yelled with a laugh and Shane would have jumped about 100 feet in the air if I wasn't holding him down.

"Mitchie!" He grinned as I was hovering over him. He placed his hands on my cheeks before bringing my face down to his and I laughed against his lips as he kissed me passionately, which I returned happily. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he asked in between kisses.

"Done. With. Treatment." I said also in between kisses.

"mmmmm" this time he kept our lips together as they moved in perfect sync. It of course turned into a very heated much needed, make out session.

"mm babe, I have to go say hi to everyone else." I moaned as he kissed down my neck.

"alright." He kissed my neck once more before sitting up.

…

"It's so good to have you back" Denise said once again at dinner later that night.

"Thank you so much. It's great to finally be back." I giggled, and everyone else grinned.

"I think we all would have gone crazy if you didn't come back soon, like Shane over here whoa!" Jason joked and we all laughed as Shane turned red.

"We all missed you though, so much!" Caitlyn grinned.

"and I missed all of you so much!" I grinned.

"there is so much I have to fill you in on too!" Caitlyn giggled

"Girls night!" Me and Caitlyn said at the same time before bursting into a fit of laughter.

…

"Shane!" I squealed with laughter as Shane tackled me onto my bed sometime the next day.

"Mitchie!" He chuckled.

"You're insane pop star." I joked.

"Rude!" He pouted.

"You love me anyways." I smiled sweetly.

"That I do!" he grinned.

I laughed and jumped up before running downstairs.

"Mitchie!" I heard Shane whine as I busted out laughing.

"Hey Natey Boy!" I giggled and plopped onto the couch next to him.

"Loser" he mumbled.

I giggled before seeing Shane run in. I squealed and jumped up before running out of the room.

"Mitchie, get back here!" Shane shouted with laughter.

I squealed as I took a quick turn. "No!" I cried out as I laughed.

I was out of breathe when I felt Shane's hands circle around my waist before pulling me back against his chest.

I screamed "NOOOOOO!" I giggled

"I got you" He whispered evilly into my ear with the hint of humor.

I pouted. "You weren't supposed to win."

"But I did" He grinned and kissed my neck, I giggled before circling out of his hold and running.

"No fair!" He ran after me.

I laughed loudly as I ran outback to where Jason, Denise, and Paul were. "Help me!" I squealed.

They laughed as they watched me run around the backyard with Shane following me.

"Get back here Torres!" He laughed

"Get away from me Gray!" I laughed

"Nah!" he laughed and caught up with me tackling me to the ground with me landing on him.

I burst out laughing as I buried my face into his chest, where I felt his body shaking in laughter.

"You loser" I said once I stopped laughing.

"That was fun" He grinned and held me close.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up; helping him to his feet and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I won't run away" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Not taking any chances." He smirked.

"Rude" I frowned and he kissed my cheek laughing.

We walked over to the table his family was sitting at, and we sat down.

Shane kissed my cheek before resting back against the chair.

"so are you two hungry? We are going to grill." Denise smiled.

"YES!" Shane grinned and placed his hands on his stomach.

I giggled and nodded "a bit yeah."

"Alright well we shall get started." Paul said and stood up.

I smiled and looked over at Shane who opened his arms for me to sit on his lap. Rolling my eyes with a giggle I got up and sat on his lap.

"I love you babe." He said as he gave a kiss to my neck.

I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

"Alright, I invited everyone you told me to invite." Nate said as he walked out. "They will all be here soon."

"So this is like a invite people over cookout?" Shane asked

"yes of course" Denise smiled.

I frowned before standing up. "I'm going to go change."

"Me too" Shane stood up still in his PJ's. I giggled and went upstairs with him following but we went to our own rooms.

I walked out my room in a lilac sundress and white sandals. With silver jewelry and light lilac eye shadow, and eyeliner.

Shane was downstairs helping his parents. I walked outback and saw Caitlyn was over. She had on a green and black sundress, and green converse, only her. I giggled and sat on her lap. "CAITY!" I squealed before hugging her.

"Mitchie!" She laughed and hugged me too.

I laughed before standing up and taking a seat next to her.

"How are you?" She asked

"Great thank you! And you?" I asked

"amazing!" she laughed

I giggled and Nate took a seat next to me. "Twin." He said in all seriousness.

"Natey Boy." I said in the same tone. The three of us then started to laugh.

"Ahh so much laughing" I said after calming down.

Nate laughed and winked at Caitlyn who grinned in response. They have their adorable moments, I love em!

….

The cookout has been going on for about an hour now and a lot of people are here. I'm sitting by the pool with Nate as Caitlyn is talking to one of her friends, and Shane is helping his dad.

"So much people" I mumble.

"It's okay Mitch." Nate smiled.

I giggled and pulled my legs to my chest. "Do you guys have a lot of cookouts?"

"mmm yeah." He chuckled.

"I'M HERE!" Some blonde hair girl came bursting in. Everyone but me laughed and greeted her.

"Hey Taylor" most of them said.

"Hey!" she giggled and walked up to Shane as I watched her. I saw them greet each other before giving tight hugs.

I looked down and felt Nate place a hand on my shoulder. "you okay?"

"I'm fine" I gave a weak smile.

"Food's done!" Paul shouted.

Everyone started to walk over to the grills.

Nate stood up and noticed me still sitting. "You coming?"

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

"Mitch-"He started to talk

"I'm fine Nate." I gave a tight smile.

"But you haven't eaten much…" he frowned "can you eat now?"

"Nate, I'll eat when I'm hungry." I said.

Nate sighed before walking away. I sat there clutching onto the arm rest of my seat, my knuckles turning white, as I was stopping myself from going to a bathroom or anywhere near a barrel. I shut my eyes tightly and took deep breathes.

"Mitch, you okay?" I heard Caitlyn ask.

I nodded my head, keeping my eyes shut tight and continuing my deep breathes, as my hands still clutched onto the arm rests.

"What's wrong? You're turning pale…" She sounded worried.

I shook my head quickly as my breathing increased.

"Mitchie, Mitchie you need to talk to me." She said as she crouched next to me.

I shook my head and tears were in my eyes, but my eyes were closed tightly.

"Come on stand up, you need to just get away from everyone, be alone, well with me, but alone." She took my hands, and pulled them off the arm rests. "Come on." She pulled me up.

I kept my eyes closed as I stumbled. I felt weak, and like I was going to pass out.

"Mitchie open your eyes please." Caitlyn begged.

I shook my head and started to fall. Caitlyn quickly caught me. "Shane!" Caitlyn yelled.

I heard everyone quiet done, before I heard people running over to me. Caitlyn held onto me tightly.

"What's going on?" Shane asked when he reached us.

"I don't know! She won't talk!" Caitlyn cried.

Shane took me from Caitlyn and held me bridal style before rushing me inside away from everyone else. He ran up the stairs and I felt myself being placed on a bed, with Shane sitting next to me. I rolled on my stomach and clutched onto the pillow with a tight grip my breathing still fast.

'Babe, whats wrong?" he rubbed my back.

I shook my head and didn't say a single thing, or make a single sign.

"Mitchie you need to talk to me." Shane sighed

After a few more minutes of silence I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes and looked at Shane, as he looked back at me. Tears filled my eyes.

"Mitchie baby what's wrong?" Shane asked as he pulled me into his lap where I clung onto him and cried into his chest. "talk to me. Tell me what's going through that beautiful head of yours." Shane said against my hair.

"I-I just….I feel like I'm going to lose you." I cried. "and I don't want to lose you Shane, ever!"

"Babe, what...what are you talking about?" Shane asked in shock. "You will never lose me."

"But it feels like it." I sobbed. "with Taylor, and all the pictures of you all over the internet and in every magazine, and front pages, covers, and the rumors, and the questions, and the "possibility" that I'm out of the picture and taylor's your new girl! I tried to not let it get to me, but it has! I seen her today when she walked in, I saw you two greet each other, I saw how she seemed like such a carefree down to earth girl, whose life seems perfect, who seems to be stress free, and she has the 'perfect blonde hair' and the 'perfect tan in fit body.' Who's 'So healthy.'" I cried. "Then there's me. The girl with the million and one problems, the girl whose fighting to be healthy, the girl who starved herself, who made herself throw up even on an empty stomach, the girl who was abused, hated, the girl whose life had fallen apart. The girl who has been through … and back! The girl you're dating, and no one understands why. no one whose not your family, or me… but then again its like I do wonder why you pick me over all these other girls who have a much better past, that has led them to this great present of theirs. While I have so much, more than I could ask for, and it all came with what I'm going through right now with my eating problems. I didn't even want to eat today, and I haven't, and Nate knew he couldn't convince me otherwise." I let out a sob.

I felt Shane's arm start to loosen, and fall to my hips where he was about to move me off his lap.

"No Shane no! I can't lose you!" I sobbed as I wrapped my arms tightly around him, and buried my face against his chest.

"Mitch…" he sighed

"No please!" I sobbed "don't leave me!"

Shane sighed once again and I felt something wet hit my shoulder and I heard him sniffle. Was he crying?

"I don't know what to do anymore Shane. I feel like I've lost myself." I cried. "I'm supposed to have found myself again. But I just feel like a different person." I sniffed back a sob. "I love you Shane, and I don't want anything to change between us. It all just scares me so much."

"Babe you aren't ever going to lose me." Shane said softly his voice sounding shaky. Wow maybe he was crying.

His arms were again wrapped tightly around me, and he laid us down as we kept our arms around each other, and my head on his chest.

"I love you Mitchie, with all my heart. Never forget that." He kissed my head.

I snuggled closer to him and nodded my head. "I wont, ever." I whispered before slipping into the dream world.

Shane pov

I sat there lightly letting my hand go up and down her back, as I knew she was asleep. I was in complete shock at everything she said, I couldn't believe she thought or well thinks she'll lose me. But it's what the media tries to do. I will prove to her that she will never lose me.

It hurt, everything she said, but I know she is in a fragile state and she isn't 100% healed, and maybe she never will be, but in my eyes she's perfect, she has flaws, but that makes Mitchie…Mitchie. I'm not saying I like the eating disorder, I don't, I want her to over come that and I will be there with her every step of the way.

….

Mitchie pov.

I woke up alone, and I was confused. I sat up and it was dark, very dark, pitch black! Then I heard the thunder and I saw the flash of lightning that lit up my room for a second. I closed my eyes tightly holding back a scream I covered my face.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay" I whispered to myself. "where is Shane?" I groaned and jumped at the crackle of thunder. Images flashed through my mind and I grabbed my pillow and bit on it to hold back my screams. Just go back to sleep Mitchie, you'll be okay. I told myself. I hid my face in my pillow which I placed on my knees.

I screamed my lungs off into the pillow when I felt a hand on my back.

"Mitchie, baby it's me." It was Shane!

"Shane!" I lifted my head from the pillow and jumped to him. He held me close before laying us down, and as I was on my side, facing him as he was also on his side, he ran his fingers up and down my cheek.

"You okay?" he asked

I nodded. "Yeah"

Shane kissed me softly. "Let's talk about everything."

"Everything?" I giggled

"Yeah" He grinned

"Okay you start." I smiled

Shane chuckled. "Alright, So …" and with that Shane went on with stories. We told each other everything we could think of, and I felt so much closer to Shane after that. I knew his embarrassing stories, his secrets, his regrets, his mistakes, and everything that has ever made him happy, I learned everything about him, and he learned everything about me. It's crazy to think we didn't know all of that about each other. But it brought us so much closer, and I couldn't have been happier.

**Review please, I'm not happy atm, so reviews would make me happy! :/**

**Like? Love? Hate? Dislike? Favorite and Least favorite parts?  
**

**This story is coming to an end soooooon! I have some more chapters already typed out, but im running out of ideas for this story. so enjoy this drama filled chapter. Next chapters include cute moments, and drama, oh you have nooo idea. hahahaha :) **

**REVIEW**


	46. Chapter 46 Victim,Witness, and the Girl

**NEWS: **I got a PM from the Indie Camp Rock Award! && I nominated some of you! those who i have read their stories! :D and i wanted to ask a huge favor: PLEASE NOMINATE ME!

**Here's the website: indiecrawards(dot)wufoo(dot)com(slash)forms(slash)nominatons-for-the-indie-camp-rock-awards**

It would mean SO muh to me, if you nominated me! PLEASE :D

Whose heard Joe's single? Its really good! NOW waiting for Demi's!

JUSTIN BIEBER told Bieber fans, who were waiting outside his house to: "GO HOME!" in a way i find that rude, but then if you think about it, he's a teenager, hanging with his family, he just wants privacy. Whats your opinion?

He also supposibly SPAZZED out on his fans! His family and friends where being SO Much more nicer to his fans, than he himself was. Still got Bieber Fever? still a Belieber? A lot arent. :(

hmmm no other news i can think of at the moment... SO

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS: **

**Jenizzleofdachain: thank you J and I will try! xP**

L is for Left: Aw thanks :D enjoy!

**Laur Star: I know, I don't want to end it, but I am sadly running out of ideas cuddlecakes ! (hahaha these still make me laugh) I want to make a sequel if the story ends right. J yeah! You have to reply to mines! :P thank you! :D I wooooooon't :P**

Musicluvr10: Thank you so much ! its okay! I don't mind at all! Yeah I want to continue with the story so ill probably ask for ideas, or when it ends I can make a sequel J

**ObsessivePrincess: ahh! Hahaha! J thank you! :D Aww! :D no problem! Xxxx**

Felicityfranchescaa' : I knooooooow! Its okay J I am good, and you? I agree! Hahaha J I don't like them as a couple honestly. I love Bieber xP me tooooo! :D she's amazing! She wants too! And she wants to go everywhere! Around the world! She tweets a lot about it! :D Awww! I was sunburned then it turned to a tan J awww! (: thank you! Geeeeesh that's months! Hahaha! That's good! (:

Thank you

**XxXphilippa001XxX : thank you! :D seemed cliché, so I didn't put it. Lol!**

**Thank you ! :D**

**Enjoy! (:**

Belobs: Me tooo! And yes joe jonas tooo! I did! I actually was like hmm pretty good :D RIGHT! Hahahaha! Yes yes xD aw L thank you! :D hahaha! Yes yes J enjoy!

**Annie LOVES JB : Yes yes :D**

**Thank you so much! Hopefully x)**

**Here it is!**

**Thank you!**

I** knoooow): I might be making a sequel, if this one ends right. Yes ideas would be great! Thank you so much! That means so much to me :D**

**RIGHT! Uuuuuuuugh! And supposibly he's getting rude! He like told his fans "GO HOME!" and selena was like shocked!**

**Yes watch it! Its good! And same here! I agree it does!**

**Enjoy !**

**XOXO**

ILUVROMANCE: LOL:P aww! OOOH! I never thought of that (obviously) I shall find a way to get that into the upcoming chapters (:

**ON WITH STORY ! :) **

I was grinning the next morning when I woke up and snuggled closer to Shane.

"Morning babe" Shane whispered

I giggled and kissed his bare side. He slept shirtless! "Morning." I yawned.

Shane chuckled and kissed my head as he held me to him. "I love you babe."

"I love you more." I smirked up at him.

"I love you even more." He stuck his tongue out.

I laughed and gave him a tight hug. He screamed, joking around, causing us both to burst out laughing. I felt my stomach grumble.

"Come on I am starving!" I jumped up, as Shane laughed at my eagerness to eat. "come oooooooon" I whined and bounced in place like a whining kid.

Shane laughed, and got out of bed pulling on his shirt. I giggled and kissed his lips quickly before pulling him downstairs.

"Morning you two" Denise greeted us with a smile.

"Morning Denise!" I grinned

"morning mom." Shane chuckled

"I am starving!" I giggled and sat at the island.

"well I am making French toast so it will be done really soon. How many pieces would you like?" she asked

"3 please!" I grinned

They both looked at little shocked since I usually only ate one. But they both quickly recovered and grinned.

"3 it is." She grinned

I grinned brightly before jumping up and grabbing Shane's hand and pulling him into the living room where Caitlyn and Nate were cuddled on the couch.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked as I sat down pulling Shane with me.

"Dear John!" Caitlyn grinned as Nate let out a groan along with Shane.

"I love this movie!" I giggled and laid my head on Shane's arm as he held me close to him. I grinned up at him and he winked with a grin.

I giggled and looked at the tv.

….

"mm that was very good!" I said as I leaned back in my chair, stuffed, after eating 3 pieces of French toast and some scrambled eggs.

Everyone was shocked and I knew that. But they also were grinning and I knew they were very happy about it, that I was eating, and I was eating more than I usually had wanted to eat.

"So Mitchie I was thinking me and you could go shopping today?" Caitlyn asked as she looked up at me.

I grinned. "I would love to!"

Caitlyn grinned. "alright lets go get ready!" we jumped up and ran upstairs to my room.

…..

"So. Tired." I groaned.

Caitlyn laughed. "Yet having so much fun!"

I laughed and nodded "definitely even though we been at this for HOURS!" we both laughed as we linked arms and was walking back to her car.

We felt like someone was following us, we sent each other that alarmed look. So we walked faster, but suddenly Caitlyn was snatched back causing us both to drop out bags.

"Mitchie!" She screamed as I spun around and saw her being pulled away. Tears streaming down her face.

"CAITLYN!" I screamed and started to run after them, but that's when the guy started to run pulling her along. "LET HER GO! HELP SOMEONE!"I screamed and people looked at us, and I saw some take out their phones. I was running out of breathe, but I couldn't stop.

"Mitchie please!" She screamed.

I was slowing down much to my protest, and I saw them getting farther ahead. I took out my phone as I pumped my legs harder thinking of how important this was.

I called Shane and listened to it ring as I started to run faster even though it hurt to.

"Caitlyn!" I screamed and saw them take a turn into the woods. "NO!"

"Mitchie!" she screamed.

"hey babe" Shane answered

"Shane….Help….us….."I said in between breathes as I was starting to cry.

"Mitchie! HELP ME!" Caitlyn screamed and I finally took that turn they took, and once again they were running straight.

"Mitchie! Was that Caitlyn? BABE whats going on?" Shane asked instantly worried.

"Caitlyn,….kidnapped….im…..running….out of….breathe." I gasped for breathe.

"babe calm down and talk to me." He said

"I CANT!"I screamed. "I …. I …am …. Running….after them!"

"babe that's dangerous!" he said panicked.

"Its ….. Caitlyn!... She…. needs me! I ….cant…..just….. let …..them get …..away!" I tried to run even faster and saw them take another turn. "CRAP!" I screamed.

"Mitchie please!" she screamed.

I hung up on Shane knowing I couldn't run and talk and I pumped faster as I started to sweat and pant. I took the turn and saw them enter a building. Scared I still went forward. I got to the door, and stood there catching my breath.

My phone rung and I answered. "Hello?" I croaked, my chest killed.

"Babe! Why you hang up? Where are you?" Shane asked worried

"I don't know…" I said as I coughed. "I'm about to go into the building they entered."

"Babe you don't know what's in there!" He said with a raised voice.

"Caitlyn is! And something bad could happen to her!"! I screamed.

Shane sighed. "Alright, but don't hang up on me."

"Okay" I whisper before sneaking inside the house.

I walked around the dark house, when suddenly I heard a loud bang and a scream.

"Mitchie! Whats going on?" Shane asked

I ran up the stairs ignoring his questions. "Caitlyn!" I screamed

"Mitchie help me!" Caitlyn cried.

I ran up the stairs and burst into the room to see I was late, there laid a naked Caitlyn and the guy now naked. He stood up and I backed out the room as he grinned evily.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed when he started to come towards me. "Caitlyn run!" I screamed when I started to run with the guy following me.

"Mitchie! Mitchie talk to me!" Shane pleaded

"he's chasing after me!" I sobbed "and he's naked!"

"what the f*ck!" Shane yelled "I am with the police we are close, we are tracking your phone alright? Don't hang up!" Shane begged.

"I will try not to." I cried and ran

I was suddenly pushed into a wall and I screamed in pain. I had to ignore all of Shane's shouting so I could get up in run, but as I neared the stairs, he pushed me down, and I stumbled down the stairs, and I felt my ankle twist, but the extreme fear I had, I ignored the pain and cried as I stood up and ran into a closet and pulled it shut and held onto the nob.

"Hello?"I heard a little voice, and I almost screamed, but held it back as I jumped and whipped around and turned on the light. I gasped when I saw a little girl, in dirty clothes, and dirt all on her face, she sat against the wall with her legs pulled to her chest.

"Hi honey. How old are you?" I asked

"I am 6." She answered quietly.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Bailey." She said.

"Hi Bailey, I am Mitchie." I smiled.

She grinned "I know. You date Shane Gray!" she giggled shyly.

I heard Shane chuckle over the phone and I giggled. "I do."

"I love his music, and connect 3, and you!" she smiled

"Aw thank you honey. What are you doing here? And in this closet?" I asked as I never removed my hand from the knob.

"I like to hide in here. Dan scares me." She looked down.

I felt heart broken. "I will get you out of here." I promised and suddenly I felt the knob turn, turning around I held onto the knob tighter and motioned bailey to come over.

She ran over to me and I handed her my phone. "don't hang it up."

She nodded and held it to her ear as I used both hands to fight this Dan guy. He was strong but I was determined to keep him out.

"Open the door!" he screamed. Bailey whimpered and backed up to the wall.

"Get out here" he practically growled.

I held tighter onto the door. It was getting hard as tears streamed down my face.

"Hello?" Bailey whispered into the phone. "This is Bailey" she listened "you saving us?"…."I am scared" … "he does bad things." …. "Okay." She pulled at my shirt. "they're here."

I let out a sigh of relief especially when I heard the cops. "Put your hands behind your head!"

It was a few minutes before I heard a knock on the door. "Babe, it's me, its Shane" I heard Shane.

I opened the door and launched myself at him; causing him to stumble back a little he still wrapped his arms tightly around me. I cried into his chest before suddenly remembering Caitlyn, I pulled away from Shane and looked around frantically. "Where is Caitlyn?"

"Babe calm down, Caitlyn was taken to the hospital to get checked out." He held my face in his hands.

I cried but I nodded and he pulled me to his chest again. I clung onto him and cried again.

"Hi Honey, is it okay if we talk to you?" I heard a police officer ask Bailey. I pulled away from Shane and faced Bailey. She looked terrified and shook her head. I walked over to her and bent down to her level.

"Bailey, you have to talk to them okay? They want to talk to you. They will help you." I told her.

Tears streamed down her face. "C-Can you b-be there w-with me?" She asked

I looked up at the police officers who nodded. I then looked back at Bailey. "I will be there with you." I smiled. She grinned and gave me a tight hug which I carefully returned. She then handed me my phone back. "Thank you sweetie."

I stood back up. "Come with us." The police officers said.

I took Shane's hand and he followed us out. "alright, ill see you there babe" he kissed my head before going into his car. I kept a hold on Baileys hand.

…

I sighed as I laid down on Shane's bed later that night. I was about to doze off when I felt the bed shift.

"You okay twin?" I turned my head and saw Nate.

"What are you doing here? You should be with Caitlyn." I said tiredly.

"I am going to go there, but I wanted to check on you first." He moved hair from my face.

"I'm okay" I lied.

Nate could see through my lies, and so he sighed. "tell me the truth Mitch, please."

Tears came to my eyes and I turned my face into the pillow. "it was just…it was so scary." I said after I had faced him again. "Seeing him do that to Caitlyn and being pushed into a wall, being pushed down the stairs, finding a little girl, Bailey." I cried.

Nate nodded and I saw tears in his eyes. "Caitlyn…" he sighed and placed his face in his hands.

I sat up, ignoring the pain in my ankle and I scooted over to Nate and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around me and he cried into my hair as I cried onto his chest. "Everything's going to be okay, right Nate?" I asked in a whisper.

"I hope so Mitchie, I really hope so." He mumbled into my hair and I hugged him tighter.

Just then Shane came in, and he looked heart broken because he is looking at both his girlfriend, and brother cry. Shane came over to us and sat down across from us. "you two alright?"

I nodded as Nate mumbled a yes. I rubbed his back as he got himself to stop crying. He then pulled away from me to wipe his eyes, and I did the same.

"This…this has been a crazy day." Shane sighed as he looked down.

"yeah. I have to go visit Caity, ill see you two later." Nate kissed my head before patting Shane's back and leaving. I crawled over to Shane and sat so our sides were completely touching before I laid my head against him and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me tightly.

"I love you Mitchie." He said

"I love you too Shane, so much" I cried

He kissed my cheek before laying us on the bed. "Everything's going to be okay" he whispered.

I smiled softly as I had said that earlier. I looked up at him and kissed his jaw before laying my head on his chest.

…..

"Mitchie?" I heard someone say my name. I groaned and cuddled closer to Shane. "Mitchie?" I heard again. I opened my eyes tiredly and saw Bailey standing there.

"yes Bailey?" I asked with a yawn. "you okay?"

"I'm fine" she said shyly. "uh Denise told me to wake you and Shane up. its about noon now, she said."

I sat up straight and looked at the clock. 12:13pm. Wow! I looked at Bailey and saw her shuffling her feet as she looked down at them.

"alright, well uhm do you want to do anything today?" I asked

She looked up at me and nodded. "Can we go to the park?" She asked shyly again.

I giggled and nodded. "Of course we can."

"thank you" she grinned "oh and um Denise said lunch is ready, so come eat."

"Be right down sweetie." I smiled

She smiled and skipped out the room. She was living with us until we sorted things out, whether that meant adopting her, or some other options.

I turned to Shane and kissed him on his lips. I felt him respond and I giggled. "wake up, its lunch time" I said against his lips.

"mmhmm" he kissed me again and I giggled.

"come on babe." I jumped up and carefully got off his king size bed that was like feet off the ground. I landed on my left foot, my good foot, while my braced, sprained right foot I placed down carefully.

Shane quickly got off the bed and got me my crutches. I thanked him and pecked his lips before going downstairs.

"Hello." Denise gave a small smile.

"Hi." I smiled small and sat down placing my crutches next to me.

"You alright mom?" Shane asked as he took a seat next to me.

"I am just… really stressed." She leaned on the counter and placed her head in her hands. "So much has happened in such a short time period" she rubbed her eyes. I looked down guilty and took a bite of my food.

I heard laughter coming from the living room, and heard Jason and Bailey talking. If only everyone could be as happy.

Shane and his mom talked as I ate quietly before getting up and grabbing my crutches and reaching for my plate, not understanding how id do this.

"I got it honey" Denise smiled and took my plate.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"Where you going?" Shane asked when he saw me heading out the kitchen

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just want to go sit and think." I gave a small smile before heading up to my room and sitting on the balcony.

I love this family, and I love Shane with my entire heart, he is the love of my life. I just always feel so guilty that I am causing them all this trouble. I feel so bad. They have gone through so much cause of me, and so much stress. I just wish I didn't come with all the trouble.

…..

Shane pov

I sat in the kitchen at the island with my laptop and some Pringles.

Nate walked in as he yawned. "hey man"

"Sup Bro? How's Caity?" I asked

"doing pretty good. She begged me to come home and relax." He chuckled

"same old Caitlyn" we laughed.

"where's Mitchie? She doing okay?" Nate asked

"She's upstairs on her balcony. She wanted to be alone to think." I sighed

"She's gone through so much" Nate whispered

"I feel so bad." I said in the same level tone.

"She's really changed our lives, even though there were a lot of bad things, she really has a positive impact on everyone. We can see a new side of life, and she has that whole "I'll smile no matter what even through all ive been through" attitude" Nate chuckled

I chuckled too "She does. One of the many things I love about her."

Nate grinned and patted my back. "Y'all are the perfect couple. I see you two married to each other with kids in the future, and I am excited for that. I just better be a godparent!"

I laughed "You definitely will. Thanks man."

Nate shrugged with a grin. "good! And no problem. Now I am going to go nap. See ya later bro."

"see ya" I chuckled. I love my family, which includes Caitlyn since she's like a sister to me, and of course with all my heart i love Mitchie.

**Like? Love? Hate? Dislike? ANYTHING :) **

**Hope this was good!**

**and PLEASE NOMINATE website again: indiecrawards(dot)wufoo(dot)com(slash)forms(slash)nominatons-for-the-indie-camp-rock-awards  
**

**10+ Reviews! **

**Love yall **

**REVIEW**


	47. Chapter 47 What They Said

**News: Demi Lovato got a new tattoo, and it's a sall cross on the side of her hand. its cute. she also fixed the one behind her ear (which i totally forgot she had) its pretty! &&&& She got a new puppy!**

**Selenomez was sick and everyone was assuming she's pregnant! she's not! hahahaaaa**

**Justin Bieber freaking touches Selena Gomez's butt too much! like what the...**

**idk what else to say..hahaha**

**On with replies ! **

Jenizzleoffdachain:Illtry! I promise! And hahaha :P

**ObsessivePrincess: Thank you! :D**

**I haven't ! :P hahhaaha**

**Right! But I mean they were across the street, and his family and friends were the ones who went up to the fans and was all nice.**

**Right hahhaha**

**True true! And yeah im not the type to obsess over a celeb, like I don't know everything about bieber, or lovato, I know a lot, yeah, but not everything. Oh gosh! Hahahaa! Yeah….whose wade? Hahahaha**

**:P**

NverSayNver: hello(: Thank you!

**Laur Star: Thanks boo booo! Hahaha thank you and thank you! :D me either): but at some point it really has too or else it will drag on. I will (: ENJOY!**

Lovelivelifehope14: hmmm maaaaaaaaybe. Thank you (: enjoy!

**(Literally this name is blank but I will reply anyways) what? Do you think I copied? I honestly never even read that story…so sorry. (not trying to sound rude) thank you! And I think they will maaaaaaybe xP I will post one on my profile soon (:**

L is for Left: awwww! Yes, she was! IT IS! Hahahahaha! :P :|THANK YOU! :D

**Felicityfranchescaa' : its okay I was laughing while writing it! But I mean he couldn't just all put on clothes, then she'd get away, and there goes the drama! Hahahahahahaha!****Its okay, does that mean it wasn't good o.O LUCKY! Sounds so fun! I hate the cold! And the rain! Hahaaha (: you tooooo !**

Belobs: THANK YOU! :D aww thanks! (: Me tooooo! ): that's true! I wasn't surprised, I was sad! Hahaha! Right (: me tooooooooo! Thank you! :D but was it good? Or was it just horrible? ENJOY :D

**Annie LOVES JB: Right ! hahahaha**

**Awwww!**

**Maaaaaybe :P**

**Thank you so much! ENJOY!**

**OMG THANK YOU! :D youre so sweet!**

**I agree! ):**

**RIGHT! AHHH :D**

**Hmm I didn't hear of that.. hopefully its true and they do win, but maybe demi wouldn't go? She's too nervous to be infront of cameras, its why she quit acting for now, and is focusing all on music**

** I will! :D XOXO**

Muzicoftheheart: Thank you mucho! :P Enjoy!

**Zteffie : yeah! (: Enjoy!**

Musicluvr10: OOOOOH! Hahahha :P Aw thank you (: Awww everyone's reviews make me smile! :D thank you so much! And hahaha that's funny! LOL it makes me smile that my story has such affects xP Enjoy! And thank you1! (:

**CHAPTER**

Mitchie pov

I woke up and realized I was outside and shivering. Yawning, I stood up and grabbed my crutches and headed back into my room. I looked at the clock and saw it was 1:23am. Damn I slept a lot. I moved to my bed and set my crutches aside as I climbed in my bed and was right back to sleep.

Waking up later that day at about 10am, I grabbed my crutches and headed to Shane's room. Opening his door I saw him still asleep. I giggled before shutting his door and heading downstairs. I looked around and really no one was up. Sighing I walked into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal before taking a seat and eating. A few minutes later Bailey came bounding in.

"Morning Mitchie" she smiled

"Morning Bailey." I smiled. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." She giggled

"What would you like to eat?" I asked as I stood up and grabbed my crutches.

"Cereal." She said

"Alright" I grabbed a bowl and poured some frosted flakes and some milk before placing it in front of her.

"Thank you!" She grinned

"You're welcome Hun." I smiled and sat back down.

My phone vibrated and I took it out my pocket and looked at the message.

….

I was sitting in the living room dozing off with Bailey when I heard yelling upstairs causing both of us to jump awake.

"Paul we can not do this!" Denise yelled

"What? Why?" Paul yelled back

"Because they keep touring! They need a break! We have so much to figure out, and so much to deal with, no more tours for now! They JUST got off a tour! Paul you are stressing them more than they should be! They have girlfriends, and right now both of their girlfriends need them!" Denise yelled

"Their girlfriends shouldn't be coming in the way of their career!" Paul yelled.

Denise gasped "PAUL! Their girlfriends are a lot more important than a job! They all are in love."

"They are too young to be in love!" He yelled

"They are not! They know love and are in love!" Denise yelled back

"Nate and Caitlyn aren't so serious; yeah love, but I think mostly its Shane and Mitchie! Mitchie could be ruining his career!"

"Don't say that about Mitchie, Paul!" Denise yelled "she is an amazing girl and has been through so much, too much and she needs us, especially Shane! Don't ever say that again!"

Paul laughed humorlessly. "Oh yeah, yet Shane is stressing over a girls life!"

I had tears streaming down my face and Bailey was looking at me worried.

I stood up and grabbed my crutches and just as I did that I heard footsteps and when I looked up I saw Denise and Paul there with shocked faces.

"Oh Mitchie!" Denise got teary eyed. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." I cried before rushing as much as I could with my crutches to the door. "I am going out, just give me some space." I cried and left.

….

Shane pov

I woke up and walked to Mitchie's room to see her not there. I figured she was downstairs and so I went down there and saw Bailey sitting on the couch looking at her hands with a sad face.

"Hey Bailey, what's wrong?" I asked as I went over to her.

"Mitchie left." She whispered

"Left? What do you mean left?" I asked worried

"She was crying and said to give her some space and she left." She looked up teary eyed.

"Why was she crying?" I asked

"Your mommy and daddy were arguing and they were saying stuff about Mitchie and she started to cry and they came down and asked her how much she heard and she said all of it, and then she left." She cried

No one pov

Shane cursed under his breathe before going into the kitchen to see his parents sitting at the island, his mom with her head in her hands and his dad looking at a newspaper.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Shane yelled causing them both to jump.

"Shane language!" His dad warned

"Why! Why does it matter? Especially right now! How could y'all say such RUDE things about Mitchie huh? Did you know that she left? Oh wait of course you did cause even Bailey knew! But did you do anything about it? NO!" Shane yelled clearly angry.

"Shane calm down please" Denise sighed

"NO! I have NO clue where Mitchie is and you two clearly DON'T care, the reason as to why you are sitting here!" Shane continued to yell. "Whatever, I can't stand you! Both of you!" Shane ran out and right past a scared Bailey as he ran to his car pulling his cell phone out along the way.

He pressed speed dial and listened to it ring, and a couple rings later her hears her voice.

"Shane" she cries.

"Babe." Shane sighed "where are you?"

"At…at our sp-spot" she sobbed.

"Alright babe, I'll be right over." Shane said and they said goodbye. Shane and Mitchie had a "spot" in LA where they'd both would go for time alone whether it was together or actually alone.

Shane arrived about 5 minutes later and walked through the trees before Mitchie came in view as she sat in the middle of the field her back to him as she picked at the grass. Shane rushed over to her and sat down behind her, his legs on both sides of her. "You okay babe?"

Mitchie leaned back so she was resting against Shane's chest and she closed her eyes. "Just…what your parents said…It hurt." She cried.

Shane leaned down and kissed her head. "I am so sorry for whatever they said…what did they say?"

Mitchie sighed and explained to Shane all she heard his parents say. She was basically sobbing by the end.

"Babe" Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. "Don't believe any of it. If anything you've helped me, you really have."

"But I c-c-c-come with all th-these pr-problems." Mitchie cried.

"I will always be here for you Mitchie no matter what." Shane kissed her neck.

"Thank you Shane." Mitchie cried and turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"Let's lay down." Shane said as he laid down Mitchie climbing over him and laying against his side and laying her head on his chest and he kept his arms around her. Mitchie yawned and gripped Shane's shirt in her hand.

"I love you Mitchie, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Shane said

"I love you Shane" Mitchie whispered.

…

MPOV

I woke up shivering and realized it was dark out.

"Shane wake up" I shook him lightly.

"Hmmm" he groaned

"Wake up, its dark." I said

Shane sat up and looked around. "Oh damn." He said and stood up offering me his hands.

Taking his hands he helped me up. "Thank you" I said as he wrapped his arm around me as I used one crutch as he held the other, and him keeping me at his side as we walked to his car,

Once in the car I looked at the time. It was 2:37am. "I hope we don't get in trouble, they're mad at me enough" I mumbled as I looked down at my hands.

Shane reached over and took my hand in his. "They'll understand."

I nodded and leaned back in the seat, tired and just wanting to lay in bed cuddled with Shane.

After arriving back at Shane's, he unlocked the door and we walked inside quietly. It was dark yet we saw the kitchen light on. Shane started to walk towards the kitchen keys still in hand. I slowly followed him, hoping it wasn't his parents. But did I have luck? Nope. Walking up behind Shane, I looked into the kitchen and saw his parents sitting at the island looking at Shane both with serious faces on. I looked up at Shane and saw he had an angered expression. I looked down at my feet as I heard his mom sigh.

"Where have you two been?" She asked calmly.

"Not a phone call or a text! Both of you just leave and not come back till 3am!" his dad practically yelled.

I flinched at his voice and I was getting too tired to stand or even to balance on my crutches.

"Why does it matter huh? You both know what you said and how unnecessary, untrue and how RUDE it was!" Shane's voice was loud.

Tears came to my eyes, but I kept my head down.

"It was all true!" Paul laughed humorlessly

"It wasn't Paul!" Denise yelled "and Shane I didn't say anything rude, I only defended Mitchie!"

"Well then daaad" Shane said with anger and sarcasm "what the hell is your problem! Don't say stuff including me. Saying she's messing me up, and taking my focus off music! You aren't me! You don't know what goes on in my mind! AND she does not take me away from music! I love Mitchie and she means the world to me! And about the whole music thing, Mitchie inspires songs!" Shane yelled

"You don't know what love it!" Paul yelled as he stood up

"Yes I do! I'm not some little kid dad! I know what love it! And I LOVE Mitchie! What about you huh? You loved mom since you were both 16! So don't be a freaking hypocrite!" Shane was only getting angrier.

Scared I stayed in place tears silently falling to the floor.

"You don't love her" Paul said with an evil tone. "She is nothing but problems! She isn't someone; someone like you should have in their life!" Paul walked towards us till he was in front of Shane. "She will only mess up your life, she's probably just using you, I mean you are Shane Gray, and who is she? A nobody who wasn't even loved by her parents." Paul laughed.

That was it for Shane, he lost it, he punched his dad right in the face, causing Paul to stumble back and fall to the ground knocking things over on the way. Denise gasped loudly her hands flying to her mouth.

I stood there shocked and hurt from the words that Paul had said. I was crying, silently but hard.

Shane stood over his dad. "I really hate you right now." Shane turned to me, and walked over to me. "Come on" Shane whispered and took my crutches before holding me bridal style and taking me upstairs. I cried into his chest until he placed me on his bed and I cried into the pillow as he placed my crutches against the wall before lying down next to me, rubbing my back. "I am so sorry Mitchie. My dad's a freaking jerk. I never thought I'd hear him say anything like that and I am so sorry."

"I love you Shane, I am not using you!" I cried.

"I know babe, I know, don't listen or believe a single word he said, I don't." He kissed my cheek before rubbing it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry that you and your dad are arguing over me." I whispered

"It's not your fault babe, not at all." Shane said as he stroked my cheek.

I closed my eyes with a sigh and a tear slipped and I felt Shane wipe my tears before kissing my forehead.

…

"Let's have a best friend day, Natey boy." I said as I plopped down on the couch next to Nate.

"I have plans with Caitlyn…" He said with a guilty sorry face.

I sighed and nodded. "Never mind then." I stood up and went to look for Jason before Nate could say anything.

"Hey Jase." I smiled as I walked out back and saw him lying on the grass.

"Hey Mitch! What's up?" He asked

"What are your plans for today?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"I get to hang with Jenny today!" He grinned like a little kid with candy.

I smiled happy for him. "That's good!"

"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat up

I shrugged. "Everyone has plans."

"Why what's Shane doing?" He asked

"Some celeb stuff, that y'alls manager wanted him to take care of." I shrugged "and Nate and Caitlyn have plans."

"I'm sorry Mitch." He frowned.

"It's okay Jase. I'll talk to you later." I said as I stood up ruffled his hair and walked inside.

Paul was in the kitchen and I froze. My breathing increased and he turned and froze also.

"I uh I uh am gonna go." I ran out the kitchen and upstairs to my room.

Sighing I sat on my bed with my guitar and decided I'd work on a song. I haven't been able to do so in awhile.

I haven't seen Caitlyn for a few days; Nate says she is flinching a lot. I wanted to see her, but I was scared. Nate said to just give it time. So that's what I am doing.

"Spitting fire back and forth now

Times have changed in just a few months

Neighbors complaining from the fighting

Why cant things be the same

And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious of what I'm gonna say when I tell you I can't live this way

I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane.

Why cant I

Get through the night without another fight

I'm tired of the hurting is it really worth it,

Am I alone again cause it kinda feels like I'm screaming with my mouth shout

When it's really open."

I put my guitar done after writing it all down. It wasn't finished but I liked the song so far.

….

I was sitting in the living room falling asleep when I heard the door close. Ignoring it, I continued to lay there tired.

I heard giggling and chuckling. Caitlyn and Nate?

"Shh, Mitchie's sleeping." I heard Nate say.

"Oh…" Caitlyn mumbled.

I heard footsteps before someone lightly shook me. "Mitch, wake up, it's late, and you should go to your bed."

Groaning I swatted the person away. "Stop"

I heard Nate chuckle. "Come on, your back will hurt."

"Don't care" I mumbled

Just then the door closed again. "Shane, you should take Mitchie upstairs." Nate said.

"She's on the couch?" Shane asked as he walked to us.

"Yeah" Nate chuckled

"Alright, hold on let me just go put these upstairs." With that Shane ran upstairs.

About 30 seconds later I felt myself being picked up and a kiss to my forehead. I turned my head against Shane's chest and inhaled his scent.

"You okay babe?" Shane asked

I nodded against his chest and felt myself be placed on a bed.

….

"Where you going?" I asked as I woke up from hearing Shane get ready.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you babe." Shane said as he came over to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to the studio."

"Again? What are you doing there, if Nate and Jason don't go with you?" I asked

"It's a surprise!" He grinned.

I giggled "Alright, well I am excited."

"Love you babe" he pecked my lips

"Love you too." I smiled.

He winked before walking out the room. Sighing I went back to sleep.

As I walked downstairs later that morning, I saw Caitlyn and Nate sitting at the island eating, with Denise cooking breakfast. Paul was in the living room watching TV, and Bailey was in the fame room with Jason. Yesterday she had spent the day with Denise and said it was a bit awkward at first.

I walked into the kitchen biting my lip.

"Good Morning Mitchie…" Denise said a bit awkwardly.

"Uhm, Morning." I mumbled and walked to the fridge.

"Morning Mitch." Nate said

"Morning." I whispered and grabbed an green tea from the fridge, opening it and taking a gulp.

Just then Paul walked in, and I stopping drinking my tea. Denise looked at me, and I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

Caitlyn and Nate sent me a confused look, and I ran my hand through my hair before rushing out the kitchen.

No ones pov

"What's with the tension?" Nate asked

"Nothing." Paul answered quickly.

Denise sighed and looked down at the food on the stove. Caitlyn and Nate realized something was wrong.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Nate said as he stood up and kissed Caitlyn's head before going upstairs.

Mitchie was sitting in her room using her laptop when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called out.

The door opened and in walked Nate.

"Hey twin" Nate said as he walked over to her.

"Hey Natey Boy." Mitchie said quietly.

"How are you?" He asked as he took a seat on her bed.

"Pretty good." Mitchie mumbled

Nate sighed. "What was with the tension downstairs?"

Mitchie shrugged trying to avoid it all.

"Mitch…please tell me." Nate pleaded.

Mitchie sighed and looked at him "it's nothing to worry about Nate."

"It didn't seem like nothing." He pointed out. "Come on, we tell each other everything."

Mitchie looked down at her hands. "Uhm Paul…he uh…he said some rude things about me…he didn't know I could hear him, and when he found out…well he just didn't care."

"What did he say?" Nate asked

"Uhm a lot?" Mitchie whispered

"Please tell me…" Nate said softly.

And with that, Mitchie told him everything and at a point broke down. Nate gestured her to come to him, and she did and he engulfed her in a hug.

**Like, love, hate dislike? etc etc! xP**

**I love y'alls reviews!**

**i know this chapter wasnt all that great, and i feel like the last one wasnt either! BUT i think you guys will like th next chapter, AND be shocked! well i mean this one was a bit shocking, but i think next one will be shocking tooo! :D && I know there's a lot of drama going on but I will explain that soon ! :D **

**SO please 10+ reviews = next chapter**

**Question: What's your favorite song at the moment? OR have you ever tried those cream things that you put on your face and it hardens over time becoming a face mask? Freaking the funnest thing to do with your best friend! AHHH memories... :) **

**REVIEW**


	48. Chapter 48 I Need It

**Why Hello there :P **

**This Chapter is not very long, and it's cause i dont have much left thats typed out, and so i didnt want to put it all in this chapter, so i need to get to typing thenext few chapters for this story. :)**

**OH Sad news : I wasn't nominated for the Indie Awards, like today everyone who was, was notified, i wasnt :( BUT**

**GOOD NEWS: One of my favorite Stories Priceless by xMidnightCanoeRide was nominated! I am so happy for her! (i hope that's a girl...or id feel awkward. xP) I freaking LOVE that story SO if you havent read it...GO READ IT :D  
**

**So it's like really Late here, BUT if i don't update today, i wont update till...sometime next week. Tomorrow is an exciting day, and so i will be busy all day! :D then sunday ill be too tired to care, and i will be studying for finals too! xP **

**SO i am updating NOW**

**News: Demi Lovato is still awesome and forever will be :) Lol but she shot or still has shooting to do, of a music video for her single! AHHHH! and she has a cute dog named Oliver. **

**Justin Bieber...is well Justin Bieber ! hahaha! OH him and Chris Brown's music video came out today NEXT 2 YOU! **

**On with replies: **

Laur Star: Yes I did BooBoo! xP yeah): Thank you! Enjoy! J oh never heard either o.O Mines is Next 2 You –Chris Brown ft Justin Bieber (:

**Belobs: YES! Hahaha! Awwww J hmmmmm….. Thank you! Right! Like woooooow! Hahaha! Me tooo! She doesn't? WHOA! I love Joe's single toooo! Awesome! Hahaha Enjoy!**

(blank) THAAAAANK you! :D Awwww! Yeah good boyfriend! :D hahahaha!

**Felicityfranchescaa: Awesome! :D Right hahaha! LUCKY! Ooh fun! I will look it up right now! :D thanks !**

a jlja bn ag iauegio aklg lais: Right! … thank you! (: Enjoy!

**Tinkajil: Awww! I'm happy tooo! Lol! Thank you!(:**

L is for Left: yes literally! Hahaha! Thank you! (: hmm I never noticed whoa hahaha! Thank ya!

**Lovelivelifehope14: Right! I agree! Yeah (:**

Zteffie: things are starting to just get to people in that house. Lol

**Leoshunny1985: thank ya, enjoy! (:**

CCsmile: Yay! :D awww that makes me all happy! :D Enjoy!

**Muzicoftheheart: yeah! Thank you! I love Not Your Birthday! :D That face stuff is freaking the funnest thing to do with a best friend! AND it makes your face really soft! I loved it ! hahaha**

On with the story:

**Mitchie POV**: Warning Nate/Mitchie fans beware, this gets CRAZY o.O

"I just…me and Caitlyn we haven't talked in days! You and I hardly hang out anymore, and Shane's busy on a surprise, and Jason's been hanging with jenny. I don't know what to do. Then there's Bailey who I so much want to help!"

"I'm so sorry Mitch, and Caity she's…she's just…she's traumatized." Nate said quietly.

"And what, she doesn't think I am? I saw it happen! I got chased by a freaking naked guy who pushed me down the stairs! Then I see Bailey in the closet! Like what the freak!" I cried

"But Mitchie, you have to understand, that it happened to her! She was the one who got-"

"I KNOW Nate!" I screamed "I know! DO you not think I know that! I SAW it Nate! I saw it! And as if I haven't been through enough!"

"But this is the first crazy thing that Caitlyn has ever experienced! She didn't want this!" Nate said standing up.

"You think I wanted everything that happened to me, to happen?" I asked angry

"I never said that!" Nate yelled

"Yeah, well you didn't have to!" I yelled right back. "I've been through so much, but what, it doesn't matter anymore huh? So whenever something happens to me, what is it just gonna be a normal thing!" I cried harder

"No Mitchie! It will always matter, we will always care! Its just Caitlyn just had the worse thing happen to her! She got raped!" Nate yelled

"I UNDERSTAND THAT!" I screamed.

"Then stop making everything have to be about YOU!" Nate yelled

I slapped him hard. "I hate you Nate." I screamed at him before running out of my room, I no longer had to use crutches; I had a little uhm what's the thing? Not a cast, but it's like a cast. But I can move, it just helps with my ankle. I only use my crutches when my ankle hurts a lot. And even though I knew they were gonna hurt from this running, I ignored it and ran.

"Mitchie?" I heard Caitlyn yell to me. I ignored her and ran out the house. I got into my car, and drove off and as I backed out the drive way, I had seen Caitlyn run out onto the porch and yell my name.

I drove as tears poured down my cheeks. I drove and drove, and suddenly stopped in front of the recording studio, where connect 3 is signed, and where Shane is right now. Hesitantly I got out of the car, and kind of limped over to the doors. Opening them, I walked in. I saw a few people here and there, but it wasn't packed. I walked over to the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady asked

"Uhm is Shane here? Shane Gray?" I asked

"He is, and who are you?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Mitchie Torres, his girlfriend." I said.

She looked at me for a minute. "You are." She smiled. "He's in recording room 102. Its up the stairs and 3rd door on your right. Ill call up there to let him know.

"Thank you" I whispered

She nodded with a smile.

I walked up the stairs and found room 102. I saw that the light that indicated recording was on. When I was about to knock, the door opened and there stood a smiling Shane, but his smile dropped when he took in my appearance. I was in boy sweat pants, jordins, and a off the shoulder sweater, with my hair in a high ponytail. But that wasn't the problem, it was my face. My face which has tears stains down them, tears still in my eyes, which were probably red and puffy.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug. I clung onto his shirt and cried. "Shhhh" He rubbed my back.

"I am so sorry Shane," I cried "I don't mean to disturb you, or come without calling or anything, but I couldn't be in the house anymore."

"It's okay Mitchie, don't be sorry. What's wrong? What happened?" He asked softly.

"Me and Nate, we got in a huge argument, and I….I told him I hated him, after I…slapped him" I whispered the last part.

"You slapped him?" Shane asked shocked.

I nodded "I am so sorry!"

"No babe, don't be sorry. I just, never thought you'd slap Nate, because well I never thought you two would ever get into an argument. What was it about?"

"Caitlyn, and I don't know…it got so out of hand!" I sobbed.

Shane held me tightly. "I'ma call it a night here, and then we can go home okay?"

"I don't want to go back there." I cried

"Alright, I'll figure something out. Just let me tell them I'm leaving okay?" Shane asked as he kissed my head.

I nodded and pulled away from him and he went into the room. I sat down against the wall and waited for Shane. I jumped when I heard the door shut.

"Come on babe." Shane said as he helped me up. He kept his arm around me as we went back to our cars.

"I'll meet you in the driveway at home okay?" He asked

I nodded and got in my car and he went to his.

I drove behind him and once we got to the drive way I got out the car and went into his. He then backed out the driveway and started to drive.

"Want to just drive around until you fall asleep?" Shane asked

"But won't you be bored?" I asked

"No its okay Mitch." He gave a small smile.

"Thank you." I leaned my seat back and closed my eyes. I felt Shane's hand on my leg, and he rubbed it softly, causing me to get really tired.

….

I woke up the next morning, in my bed, and Shane wasn't next to me. He didn't even sleep there, as I could tell that side of the bed wasn't slept on. Sighing I got up and went into my bathroom.

"Mitch?" I heard Shane's voice.

I left my bathroom and saw Shane standing at the doorway.

"Hey" I said as I walked over to him.

"You alright this morning?" Shane asked

I nodded and laid my head on his chest, and his arms went around my waist. "I'm good."

"You seem deep in thought Mitchie, what's on your mind?" He asked as he ran a hand through my hair.

I shrugged. "Nothing…"

"please" he chuckled "tell me"

I looked up at him and smiled. "I just…I want you and me, to just get away for a little while, have time together, and not have to worry about all this drama. But you have the label, and your family and" I shrugged "You have so much to focus on right now."

Shane lent down and pecked me on the lips. "babe, whatever you want to do, we can do it." He said as he touched my cheek.

I smiled. "I love you Shane. But we cant just leave, your dad will probably hate me even more. Then he'd really say im a distraction, then he'd get everyone else to believe it." My rambling was cut off my Shane kissing me. After a minute or so, he pulled away.

"You ramble too much" He chuckled. "and you need this break, and I wouldn't mind a break. We can do this."

"But I hate how, it has to be about me. Every time there's some vacation it's like "Mitchie needs it" or "You really need it Mitch" and I don't like that" I frowned.

"Okay, I need the vacation." Shane smiled

I giggled and kissed him. "We really are going to do this?"

"We are babe. Me and you, wherever we want to go." He grinned

I grinned in return "Thank you so much Shane. It means a lot!"

"anything for you babe" He kissed me before pulling away. "I am going to go get some food. Hungry?"

"Yeah, get me some please?" I gave a puppy face

Shane winked. "Will do"

I giggled "thank you babe!" I yelled as he walked out.

I grinned and went over to my bed where I sat in the middle Criss crossed legs and turned on my TV.

**Awww they are going to go away together ! Cute! :D **

**Question: Would you ever visit California or would you be to scared that Cali is going to go under water. -_- **

**So yeah I'm still bumbed i wasnt nominated ! AWWW Man! **

**I  
**

**IMPORTANT: Okay So AGAIN if you havent read Priceless GO READ IT! It's a Camp Rock Story :) **

**10+ Reviews till next chapter. **

**REVIEW **


	49. Chapter 49 Look Who's Back

**NEWS: Bieber won awards at the MMVA's! and made things with Selena awwwwwkward on stage. **

**Selena wore a vest, and only a vest as a top...not something she should wear. tsk tsk. **

**Demi randomly got the flu :( **

**KATY PERRY'S CONCERT = AMAZING**

_REPLIES_

XxmusicismylifexX : Aww ! Thank you so much! You Rock !

AHHHH that means so much to me! :D

Totally true! Which is why I didn't want it to seem like Mitchie and Nate had like an unrealistic perfect friendship. I shall let ya know soooon! Yeah she is, she has a "wall" up. I will add that in! I was thinking about it, cause I feel bad that Jason is hardly in it. So ill add him and Jenn! :D Yes her tooo! Hahaha ! That will be put into the story soon too! And thank you! I hope this update was fast enough! Hahaha enjoy! ! :D

**Musicluvr10: Me tooo! Im on east coast tooo! Hahaha! Yeah ): YES YES! Hahaha! Thank you! Enjoy! And I just found out from my reviewers that I was nominated! The people just failed to tell me themselves! Hahaha! But thank you! :D And AWESOME ! that story is so amazing!**

P a i g e . h : Thank ya! J

Awww!

Right! Its really good!

Enjoy!

**Lovelivelifehope14: thanks enjoy! (: **

Laur Star: Yay! Thank you! Ahhh its okay! :D I found out from reviewers that I was nominated ! the people in charge I guess failed to tell me! :D Awesome! I love that story! I shall! Hahaha J IT WAS AMAZING! J I would loooove to go there tooo!

**Annie LOVES JB: Hey hey!**

**Its okay hun! (: **

**Aww well good luck on those tests :D **

**I found out that I was nominated! :O Thank Yooou!**

**:D **

**Enjoy!**

**Love yaaa (: **

xMidnightCanoeRide: Aww! No you're not! Its okay! :D Oh good phew! RIGHT! Hahahahaha!

Thank you! That made me happy ! Thankyou for telling me! The people in charge didn't tell me o.O that's true!

LUCKY! And huuuuuuh that's weird! It is suppose to be warm…hmmm! WELL that's what my family says *rolls eyes*Caliwill be the first to go under, and they have earthquakes etc etc. Crazy Crazy!

**reallyJavannah: It was blank again! Hahaha! She's at the house still. :D **

**Me toooo! And oooh that's so freaking awesome! Yeah I know who they are (: That's so cool though! **

**Not yet, I shall go listen to that now :D **

**I will go read ! and I will tell others to read :D **

**Enjoy!**

Belobs: Thank you for your PM! Made my day! (: that's my dream tooo! Same here! Hahaha! And oooh awwwwww ): Enjoy!

**Hermine Jane Potter : Hello (:**

**Thank you so much!**

**You're awesome :D **

**Should I cut down her dramaticness? Or is it okay with the story? All opinions matter and help :D **

**That's so cool! And I understand, I would never get mad :D **

**Like you translate it?**

**Aww is it toooo long to do? **

**Cause I think that might be pretty cool**

**Here's the next chapter ! enjoy!  
**

Leoshunny1985: Thank you and enjoy (:

**Muzicoftheheart: (: OOH! Never heard that song before! Awesome! Hahaha! ME TOO :D Even though I've never been there o.O Enjoy! **

**NEWS: Bieber won awards at the MMVA's! and made things with Selena awwwwwkward on stage. **

**Selena wore a vest, and only a vest as a top...not something she should wear. tsk tsk. **

**Demi randomly got the flu :( **

**KATY PERRY'S CONCERT = AMAZING**

_**ON WITH CHAPTER **_: Warning this chapter is a bit boring ahahaa

"Wow this place is beautiful!" I gushed as I looked around.

Shane chuckled "Thanks. It's the family's beach house."

"I love it!" I giggled and walked over to Shane, who bent down and kissed me. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms going around my waist.

"What are we going to do this weekend?" I asked with a smile as I played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"mmm, anything you want to do, which does mean shopping." He chuckled

I grinned "thank you booboo!" I pecked him

Shane laughed and tackled me on the couch.

"Shane!" I screeched with a laugh.

Shane chuckled before kissing me. "This is going to be a fun getaway."

"I do agree" We laughed before Shane turned on the TV and we laid there together chatting with the sound of the TV in the background.

…

"Shane ahhh stop!" I screamed in laughter as he splashed water at me. We were currently in the kitchen, and Shane was attempting to make food.

Shane laughed and winked at me. "My bad"

"Loser!" I giggled and walked over to him. "Watch your food."

Shane laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek before turning to the food.

"Are you sure you are cooking that right?" I asked with a giggle

"Probably not." Shane laughed

"Ewww I don't want food poisoning!" I laughed

"Hey! Don't insult my skills!" He pouted

"What skills?" I joked

"Mitchie!" He whined and shut off the stove, and started to run after me.

I screamed and ran away from him. "Shane nooooo!" I giggled

Shane caught me, and lifted me from the waist and brought me to the kitchen and sat me on the counter as I laughed loudly.

Shane stood in between my legs, so I wrapped them around him and connected our foreheads, as I was still giggling. Shane put his hands on the counter, on both sides of me.

"Apologize babe." He pouted

"awww" I pinched his cheeks and he flinched which made me giggle

"You're evil! Evil I tell you!" He joked

I laughed and pecked his lips. "You love me anyways."

"mmm, I question myself everyday about that." He joked.

"Shane!" I screeched with a giggle as I pushed his shoulder.

Shane laughed and kissed me passionately. "I'm joking babe. 100% joking. I never question things about us…at all!" He grinned with a slight blush.

"Aww! You're so sweet!" I kissed him then gave him a hug. "I'm glad we came here together." I whispered a moment later.

"Me too babe." Shane said against my shoulder.

"Good." I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Come on, I want to relax on the beach."

Shane grinned and nodded. "Let's go!"

…..

"Miiiiiitchie!" Shane laughed after I had dunked him under water.

"Shaaaaaaane!" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.

"We're going deeeep" He grinned and swam farther into the water.

I giggled and kept a good grip on him. "weeeeeeeeee"

Shane laughed and brought us under water.

I smiled and let go of him under water, and we opened our eyes (its that awesome clear clean water) and we swam together. Shane grinned before going back up. I followed him and came from underwater.

"this water is amazing" I grinned

"I agree" he chuckled "lets go jet skiing!" He grabbed my hand and we swam to shore before he had us running to the jet ski building.

After getting a jet ski et etc. Shane got on first so he could be the driver, and I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.

"Ready babe?" He asked as he turned on the Jet Ski

"Yes!" I said grinning excitedly.

Shane started to drive the thing. I screamed in excitement, and heard Shane laugh. It was nice to ride through the water and enjoy the breeze from how fast we were going. After that we got off and went out for some lunch.

"Shane?" I asked as we walked to a restaurant.

"Tomorrow can we go swim with the dauphins?" I asked

"Of course! Then you know what we should do?" He looked down at me with a grin.

I giggled "what?"

"I don't know what its called" we laughed "But you know when there's a boat, and there's a board connected to the boat by rope?"

I nodded "Yes!"

"Let's do that!" He said

"Yes totally! That seems like so much fun!"

The rest of the day was fun and relaxing. We went around shopping in the little shops after lunch, then went home with rented movies that we haven't seen, watched those and ate dinner, before laying in bed talking, then going to sleep. I was so excited for what tomorrow held.

Back at the Gray residence

Bailey walked into the kitchen after having gone to both Shane and Mitchie's room.

"Nate?" She asked shyly.

"Yes Bailey?" Nate said as he sent her a smile.

"Where are Shane and Mitchie?" She asked

"Uhm aren't they in their rooms?" he asked confused.

"no…neither" She shrugged

"what?" Nate whispered and went to the front door and looked out the window. Both of their cars were still there.

Nate grabbed his phone out his pocket and texted both Shane and Mitchie

Where are the two of you? –Nate

Back with Mitchie and Shane

Shane pov

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard both mines and Mitchie's phone go off at the same time…weird. I grabbed my phone and saw I had a text message.

Where are the two of you? –Nate.

Uh oh…

I put my phone down and went to sleep. I'll deal with him later.

…..

Mitchie pov

I woke up and saw Shane still asleep. I yawned and looked at the clock 9:37am.

I saw my phone blinking and grabbed it. Text Message. Hmmm.

Where are the two of you? –Nate

Uh oh….

"Shaaaaaane" I shook his arm a little. I giggled when I heard him mumble. "Wakey wakey!"

Shane stuck his tongue out then rolled over. I laughed and leaned over him. "baaaaaabe"

"Shush Mitch" He mumbled.

I smiled and kissed him, once I felt him kiss me back I jumped away from him laughing.

"you loser!" he said as he rolled over with a smile.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him and ran out the room.

"Miiiiiitchie!" I heard him shout after me with a laugh. I ran into the kitchen and turned and screamed when I saw Shane leaning against the door frame.

"how did you get here so fast?" I laughed

"I'm a vampire" He joked.

I laughed. "Let's eat some cereal then start our fun day!"

"Lets!" he grinned.

…

Back at Gray residence

"Where are they!" Paul asked furious

"I don't know! They wont answer anyone's call or texts!" Denise answered in frustration.

"Just calm down, I'm sure they are fine!" Nate said in annoyance.

"Yeah they are both old enough to take care of themselves." Jason said

"I'm sure they are, but they could have told us where they went." Denise said sadly.

"Mom, one of them will contact us back soon." Nate tried to reassure her.

"I just really hope they are okay." She sighed and took a seat next to bailey who was coloring at the island so that she didn't feel awkward with the worrying.

Back with Shane and Mitchie.

Both of our phones went off at the same time. It's been going on all morning. "Shane we should probably reply. At least tell them we are okay" I said as I looked at the texts.

"Tell Nate. He'll be calmer about this." Shane said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I clicked on Nate's text and clicked reply.

_Hey Nate, sorry we haven't been answering. Both me and Shane are perfectly fine. We just went to get away for a little while. We'll be back in a few days. –Mitchie. _

Me and Nate hadn't solved our problems but I agreed with Shane that Nate would be calmer about things.

Me and Shane then got ready and headed out to swim with the dolphins.

"they are so cute!" I gushed as I petted one. "aww!"

Shane and the people in charge all laughed lightly.

"You two ready?" One of the guys asked

"Definitely!" I grinned

"Lets do this!" Shane grinned also.

Swimming with dolphins is amazing!

After swimming with them for a few, we went and got ready for the next part.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I flew up in the air on the board and managed to land up right on the water.

Shane was in the boat laughing his head off as I screamed. It was fun and I was definitely enjoying it, but it was scary!

I fell a lot too! It was hilarious. I thought I'd be able to laugh at Shane when it was his turn, but guess what he was freaking amazing! He did a lot of tricks and only fell a few times. Such a show off!

"Show off" I giggled when he got onto the boat.

"But you loved it!" He grinned

"that I did" He giggled "but I wanted to laugh at you!"

Shane laughed and pulled me against his wet chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We got back to shore and it was almost 4pm.

"Let's go shower, and head out to one of my favorite places." Shane said as we headed to our towels.

"Okay!" I smiled.

….

After showering and getting ready, I checked my phone.

New text

_Thank you for letting me know. Tell Shane Mom's relieved but says to tell her next time, and tell him dads still beyond furious. –Nate_

Our texts were nothing like they used to be, with us not being on great terms. But I was nervous about the fact that Shane's dad was furious. I walked down stairs were I saw Shane eating some fruit.

"Shane" he looked up at me. "Here" I handed him my phone. He looked down at it and sighed while running his hand over his face and cursed under his breathe. I walked behind him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay Mitch." Shane said probably knowing I was nervous about his dad being furious.

I pecked his cheek. "Yeah…"

…..

"wow this place is amazing." I said as me and Shane walked along a path. There was different colored trees everywhere on the sides of the path, and there were little animals around those trees. It was just a nice relaxing place.

"my mom loved taking me and my brothers walking down this path. It became one of my favorite places just because it was always my mom, me and my brothers go to spot.

I grinned up at him. "thanks for showing me this."

Shane smiled and bent down to kiss me. I giggled against his lips and once we pulled away and I leaned my head against him.

"have you and your family always been really close?" I asked as we continued to walk the path.

"Not really. I think we all got closer once connect 3 became big. We knew we needed each others support and to keep our heads on right, and not get lost in the world of Hollywood fame. So our dad became manager, and our mom was the one to keep us the respectful gentlemen she raised us to be. As for me, Jase and Nate, we weren't always close, we argued a lot, didn't really like having band practice cause we couldn't stand each other" Shane laughed lightly "but once dad told us we got an interview that someone wanted to sign us, we were excited. Once all of this became our reality, we had to stop the arguing, and we became really close."

I smiled at Shane. "that's amazing"

Shane chuckled "yeah."

"Do you think connect 3 will be forever?" I asked

Shane shrugged. "Nate wants to go solo but not break up the band. Like he wants connect 3 to stay together cause he wants to be apart of connect 3, but he wants a solo side project. We all want a break like as connect 3, since we've toured so much and released so many CD's and such. We want to do other things while connect 3 goes on a break. So he's gonna do the solo thing. Kevin wants to just be able to spend time with Jenny. And I want to do some solo stuff. But Nate's more serious about that than I am. I'm taking my time, like seriously." Shane chuckled

I giggled. "well I am excited for all of that."

"thank you." Shane kissed my head and we continued to walk.

…..

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Shane began to tickle me later that night

Shane laughed as he went to my stomach. I laughed loudly as I squirmed around. I tried to talk but was laughing to hard.

"Payback!" he chuckled and went to my neck when he said I was going to attempt to talk, my head snapped down which trapped his hand between my chin neck. But it still tickled so I tried to roll over and he pulled his hand back and got my sides again.

"Shaaaaane"I squealed

Shane laughed and pulled me to his chest and fell on his back on the bed with me on top of him. I giggled and kissed his chin.

Shane ran his hand through my hair causing me to yawn. "Have you been enjoying this get away?"

I grinned up at Shane and nodded "A lot. Thank you! And have you?"

"100%" He grinned

I giggled and moved myself so I was closer to his face and I gave him a kiss. "But are you ready to head back and face the reality over there?"

Shane shrugged. "I just want to get that over and done with."

"yeah. I need to fix things with Nate" I sighed

"things will work out for you two. Best friends always argue, and with how close you teo are, things will definitely work out." He smiled. "if you two don't solve it, I'll make you two solve it!" He chuckled "I think I'd g crazy if I had to deal with my brother and girlfriend not talking."

I giggled "yeah I wouldn't want to make you have to go through that." I touched his cheek.

"you care" he said dramatically in a sweetly touched voice

I laughed "you're such a loser Shane!"

Shane laughed and rolled us over to he hovered over me. "It get's you to smile!"

"You're always making me smile Shane" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Shane grinned before leaning down to kiss me.

I kissed him back. Okay well it turned into a very heated make out session, because well we knew we weren't going to get interrupted. Hahahaha!

Shane shirtless while making out is aaaaaamaaaaazing in all honesty!

….

"I'm nervous" I said to Shane, as we got out the taxi at his house back in LA a few days later.

"Don't worry babe" Shane kissed my head before going to the trunk with me following him.

We grabbed our bags and walked into the house after Shane paid the guy. Everyone was out back so we rushed upstairs and placed our things in our room. We met up in the hallway and Shane took my hand before leading me downstairs and outback.

"Oh Shane! You're back!" Denise ran over to us and hugged Shane tightly. Shane let go of my hand to hug Denise who was already crying in his shoulder.

"Mom don't be so dramatic" Shane said with a chuckle.

She pulled back "hey! You left without a word, and I was worried sick for days!" She said with a small smile to show she wasn't furious.

"I'm sorry mom" Shane kissed her cheek. "Love you"

"Love you too Shane" she smiled.

I looked around the yard and saw Nate sitting at a table with Caitlyn and paul was at the grill and he did not look at happy. Jason was with Jenny by the pool. He looked up and grinned as he made eye contact with me. He said something to Jenny for jumping up and running over to me. I giggled when he pulled me into a bear hug and I hugged him back

"Cant. Breathe." I laughed

"Oh sorry!" Jason chuckled and let go of me. "good to see ya Mitchie!"

"You too Jase." I smiled.

"Well look who decides to come back…" Paul said as he made his way over to us.

"Paul! Don't even start!" Denise spun around to him.

"What? Huh? I can't be mad that my son decided to just leave, without saying anything, and with his girlfriend!" Paul laughed humorlessly. "I'm sorry." He said sarcastically.

"Paul not now, please!" Denise begged

Paul shook his head. "and when can I say something?"

"You've already said to much!" Denise said

"Yeah I haven't. I got punched in the face the last time I tried saying something remember?" Paul smirked.

I looked down at my feet and shuffled them.

"Have nothing to say now do ya?" he laughed and went back to the grill.

I felt Shane's hand on my back. "Let's go inside" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and followed Shane into the house. We walked upstairs and heard a soft voice singing.

"Bailey?" I whispered

Shane looked almost shocked and we walked over to Bailey's room and peeked in. We saw Bailey playing with her toys, and softly singing.

"aww!" I whispered and Shane chuckled. I knocked on the door.

"come in!" We heard Bailey yell

We walked in and Bailey's eyes widened and she grinned "Mitchie! Shane!" She ran over to us and gave us hugs. "I missed you two! Where you go?" She pouted after she pulled away.

"We are so sorry Bailey. We just went away for a little while." I said as I fixed her hair.

"Good" She smiled. "It was crazy here!"

"What happened?" Shane asked as he took a seat on her floor.

She sat in front of him and took his big hands in her tiny ones. "Everyone was yelling." She shrugged "Nate tried to keep me busy out of the house most of the time. He's really nice!" She smiled big.

We laughed and I sat next to Shane. Bailey was playing with his fingers. "But yeah it was just scary." She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Bailey; we shouldn't have left you here." I frowned

"It's okay! You guys are here now!" She said with a grin causing us to laugh lightly.

**A bit boring right?  
****  
Let me know your opinions!**

**sooo this is all i had written for this story...SO what that means is that i have a lot of typing to do, to create more chapters, which means updating is going to be a little slow. **

**_IMPORTANT_: I need some ideas for the story! IDEAS PEOPLE IDEAS! I NEED ALL YOUR IDEAS!**

I want Shane and Mitchie to, you know...do "it" xP , BUT i won't write it in detail, that is just not something I'd write, hahaha BUT if _one of y'all want to write that scene, let me know,_** or if not then we are keeping it PG and only saying "They did it..."or "they had sex that night" OR something along those line. hahaha! NO but really i want them to do that, and then i want them to move in with each other at some point. thats where im heading with this story at the moment SO Ideas on what to do this are much appreciated! **

**Anyways 10+ reviews till next chapter + some time to get it typed out. **

**REVIEW **


	50. Chapter 50 Camp Rock Indie Awards Voting

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_So I found out that I was nominated for the Indie Camp Rock Awards ! _

_I found out first from my amazing reviewers! Thank you! y'all are AMAZING!_

_SO y'all can vote ! _

_(ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX  
__J__ust take out these () and the spaces and you'll be taken to the site to vote!:D _

_I am nominated for a few catergories, thank you all so so much!_

_So pleaaaaase vote for me! _

_I am up against some of my FAVORITE stories and authors and so I'm nervous on that! _

_hahaha! but you can vote for more than one person in each catergory ;) *hint hint* _

_So Please Vote for me!  
_

_And 2 more reviews on current chapter till i can upate, _

_and i have a chapter in the works :D  
I think it's pretty good actually. _

_So Vote _

_and Review the chapter before this authors note_

_Stay Strong_

_xo_


	51. Chapter 51 Do Something About It

**News: **

Did anyone watch th BET awards? That whole Chris Brown, no Rihanna thing AWKWARD! But Chris DID win :D

&& Justin Bieber looked HOT & He can handle curvs ;) hahaha it was funny, ahhh Jelena fans were so mad about it i was laughing so much. like wow it's written in the shows script, like seriously calm your nerves. LOL

ANYWAYS yeah on with replies:

**ObsessivePrincess: Hey (: YAY! And omg yes he is!**

**Thank yoooooooou ! I was told by others it was a bit. xP**

**So I totally emailed you about that, so yeah :D  
**

**Stay Strong**

**Xo**

Livelovelife4ever14: Drama coming right up :D lol I'm having a reviewer write it out x) Enjoy! :D

**ReallyJavannah: BLANK! Hahaha I find that so funny. Thank you! And awww! Lol! How old are ya? Thank yooooooou! (: **

xMidnightCanoeRide : (: I waaaaaas ! YAY!

Right ! and ahhh id hate that! Hahaha! So hoping it doesn't!

Thank you, and thank you for being honest ! that I did do lol! :D

Right its like awwwwwlwaaaaaaard. Yeah a lot of people do that lol! But I chose a reviewer, and she's going to write it (:

Enjoy!

**Leoshunny1985: thanks !**

Hermaine Jane Potter: Hello :]

Aw yay :]

Well could you write that I'm like the author of it though, like that it's my story, but you're translating it? And aw that's so awesome!

Thank you for your honesty :]

There's a lot of drama coming up.

I would love for you to translate it, as long as you put that I am the actual author and your translating it? Please? Lol!

Love,

ImABelieber

P.s sure, uhm you made a few mistakes, but I still understood what you meant :]

**Annie LOVES JB: thank you! :D I do toooo! Hahaha **

**Yeah :]**

**Well a lot of drama in this chapter :] and thank yaaaa!**

**Uhm is it bad that I'm not? OMG Did I write that they wore purity rings in my story already? I didn't see it when I reread my story o.O I was going to keep it like that, but then this whole writers block thing happened and I changed my mind, and I need things to get interesting *sigh* lol! **

**Enjoy!  
xo**

Musicluvr10: thank you! THANK YOOOU you're awesome! Yes explaining is sooooon. True true lol! Thank you and enjoy!

L is for Left: Thank you! && omg thank you! Some people told me it was. Yeah its awkward-ish. Lol! && A reviewer wrote it for me, she's an awesome writer, aaaand kept it rated T hahaha :D

**Muzicoftheheart: Thank you! :D Aww thank you! && Enjoy ! **

Lauren: It's okay! Was it fun? :D Aw thanks! I don't which is why a reviewer has wrote the scene for me, its rated T so it's all good! Hahaha. && aw thank you :D

**CHAPTER** :

"We really shouldn't have left Bailey here" I sighed later that night as I laid in my bed next to Shane.

"It's all okay babe. We needed to get away together. We should have told Bailey though, that I agree to." He kissed the side of my head.

I giggled and cuddled into his chest. "Do you think things will cool down?"

"I do." He said as he stroked my hair.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked.

"Not long babe." He said softly.

"Okay" I yawned

"Goodnight babe." Shane chuckled

"Night love." I yawned once again. I felt Shane kiss my head before I was asleep.

….

Shane had to go to the studio with Nate and Jason this morning, and so I was left with Denise, Paul and Bailey.

I went over to Bailey's room and saw her looking under her bed. I giggled and knocked on her door. She jumped up from the floor and looked at me.

"OH! Hey Mitchie!" She got back down to the ground.

"Whatcha doing Bailey?" I asked with a smile.

"My dolly's shoe fell. It's here somewhere." She said as she made her way under the bed.

I laughed and went to the other side of her bed and got to the floor and looked under the bed. "hmmmm there!" I pointed and she crawled over to it and grabbed it before pushing herself from out of under the bed.

I got up too and brushed off my legs. "You having fun in here Bailey?"

Bailey shrugged before sitting on the floor. "It has a lot of toys, but sometimes I just want friends to play dolly's with rather than by myself."

I smiled sadly. "How bout we got to the park and you can make some friends?"

She grinned. "We can?"

"Of course! Come on, get your shoes on and we will go." I smiled

"Thank you!" She jumped up and ran to her closet. I laughed and went to my room and threw my hair in a messy bun before putting on my nikes and meeting Bailey in the hallway. She took my hand and we walked downstairs and I looked around for Denise. I saw her in the kitchen and so I led us over there.

"Hey Denise?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" she looked at me

"Me and Bailey are going to go to the park. We will be back later." I said

"Wow you don't even ask you just tell." Paul mumbled.

I sent him a glare without even thinking about it. "Yeah uhm we are leaving now." With that I took Bailey out to my car, and put her on the booster seat I had bought.

….

I saw a few paparazzi here and there, but I ignored them and kept my eye on Bailey as she went around making friends. I smiled when I saw all the little kids getting along and laughing. What it's like to be a kid.

Bailey came running over with a lot of little kids. "Mitchie Mitchie Mitchie! My friends want to meet you!" she grinned

I giggled "Well hello everyone"

"Omg hi!" the girls squealed. "Is it true you're dating Shane Gray?"

I laughed "It is."

"That's amazing!" They all grinned and started to ask for my autographs and I happily gave it to them.

"Alright Bailey we are leaving soon its getting a bit late." I called out to her.

She smiled at me and gave me thumbs up before running around with her friends.

About 20 minutes later we left, and I took her on a little shopping trip before heading out to friendly's because she begged.

"Thank you!" she grinned as she sat down.

"No problem" I smiled

After giving our orders and receiving our food we chatted.

"So you want to go to school right?" I asked with a smile

"Of course I do! When can I go?" She grinned

"In September!" I giggled

"How long is that?" she asked

"Soon sweetie." I smiled

"I'm excited!" she grinned

"I bet you are. Now how do you like the food?" I asked

"I looooove it!" She squealed.

"Shh shhh shhh" I laughed

"Oh sowwy!" we laughed together before eating more.

"Can we get ice cream?" She asked happily.

"Of course! How bout we get them to go?" I asked

"Okay!" She smiled.

After paying the bill I stood up and ordered us some ice cream to go.

We walked back to my car and sat inside of it eating our ice cream.

"Mitchie?" Bailey asked a moment later

"Yeah hun?" I looked at her

"Am I going to live with you forever? Or are you going to get rid of me?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh bailey, I would never even dream of getting rid of you." I told her. "but the police do want to try and find your parents. But as of right now, and if they don't find your parents, or your parents…don't want to take you back, then of course you are going to stay with me."

"Thank you Mitchie, cause you rock, and I would be very sad to leave you or live with anyone else. " She said with a smile.

"Well you rock too and I'd be so sad if you ever had to leave." I giggled

…

Me and Bailey walked inside the house at almost 8pm.

"Well welcome back!" Paul said sarcastically as he walked past us.

"What is your problem Paul?" I asked without thinking. Oh Mitchie why do you do that?

Paul stopped and turned to face me.

"Bailey go upstairs please." I said to her.

"You sure?" She asked

"I'm positive." I smiled to make it seem like everything would be okay.

She smiled and ran upstairs.

"Don't talk back to me." Paul said as he came near me.

"Why do you suddenly hate me? Huh Paul? Everything was okay at first and then out of nowhere you're flipping out and hating me! What did I ever do wrong?" I asked

"Your problems are becoming too much to deal with." His voice raised.

"I never asked for you to deal with my problems!" I yelled

"But we have to! You're apart of Shane's life! Which means you became apart of ours! That means to make him happy we have to care about you!" He yelled back

"Then don't care about me! Its not like I'm not used to people not caring, cause I am, and I've learned to be okay with that." I said with a serious face on.

"Well then I don't care about you." He said evilly.

"And I have no problem with that!" I said

"Do me a favor Mitchie, get out of Shane's life and everyone else's life here!" He yelled as I back away.

"You can't ask me to do that!" I yelled as tears came down my cheeks.

"I'm telling you to!" He yelled

"Well I am not going to!" I cried

"Then move out!" He yelled

"I hate you!" I yelled and I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I spun around and saw Nate.

"What's going on?" Nate asked

"Nothing!" I pushed past Nate and ran upstairs.

Nate's POV

"Dad what did you say to her!" I asked as I followed him into the living room.

"Nothing Nate, I said nothing." My dad said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Tell the truth dad." I said in annoyance

"I'm not lying. This is none of your business, so stay out of it!" he almost yelled

"This is my business dad! She's my best friend!" I yelled

"Last time I checked Nate, she slapped you and said she hated you" He said as he had gotten up and in my face.

I glared at him before turning and walking out.

Mitchie pov

Right when I was storming to my room Shane was making his way to my room.

"babe I was looking for you!" He said

"Well look you found me!" I stormed into my room.

"Whoa what's wrong Mitch?" he followed me into my room.

"Nothing Shane, absolutely nothing!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"What happened seriously?" Shane asked

"Shane just leave it! I just need to be left alone; I am so not in the mood…for anything!" I said in frustration

"Was it something my dad said?" Shane asked.

"Shane just leave it!" I yelled and laid across my bed.

"Babe, I just want to know what's up." Oh my god he would not leave me alone.

"Shane nothing is up! Please just leave." I said with tears in my eyes. "If I need you I will let you know." I said as I got up and lightly pushed him out my room. Before he could say anything I shut the door and locked it.

Nate's pov.

The doorbell rang and I jogged downstairs to open it. "Hey babe" I let Caitlyn in.

"Why was your door locked?" She asked confused.

I shrugged. "dad probably."

"you don't seem to be in a good mood. Whats up?" she asked as she followed me outback.

"nothing" I sighed

Caitlyn stood in front of me and frowned. "Nate talk to me."

I sighed once again. "It's just my dad, he's giving Mitchie a hard time, and it's frustrating."

"Don't let it get to you Nate" Caitlyn said

"But she's my best friend Caity, you know that, and I don't like what he's been saying to her. Like what made him start acting like this? I don't get it. Then he wants us to tour even more, and right now I want to focus on my solo music not a tour." I said and sat on a chair.

"Nate tell your dad, he'll understand." Caitlyn rubbed my shoulders.

"he hasn't been understanding us!" I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

Caitlyn kissed my head "I'm sorry Nate."

…..

Mitchie pov

I walked into the kitchen sometime the next day and of course there was Paul. I rolled my eyes and walked to the fridge.

"Do you even keep your food down?" Paul laughed

Ignoring him I continued to get some food.

"You must deal with it every day. That's disgusting." He continued.

"You're so annoying!" I mumbled and walked to the counter.

"Me no? You yes!" He laughed

I spun to face him "You're not funny!"

"I think I am hilarious! Ha…ha…ha!" He smirked

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed.

He stood up and grabbed my arm tugging me to him as he glared down at me. "show some respect."

"You're just like my father!" Once I said that, Paul pushed me, which I wasn't expecting which ended up with me hitting the counter and falling to my knees.

"I would never do something that your father did! You're not my kid…Mitchie!" He smirked

I looked up at him from the floor as tears came to my eyes. "I hate you"

"Just like you hate Nate?" He laughed

"No." I mumbled

"Did you ever think you and Nate are little too close? I mean Shane and Caitlyn should be worried" He laughed. "You two just…" he laughed again

"We're best friends! That's it!" I yelled

"Doesn't seem that way to me" He smirked and sat down at the island.

"You're just out to ruin my life." I mumbled and stood up.

"You already ruined mines." He said

"I didn't do anything to you! You are just some overly dramatic guy ready to overwork his kids!" I yelled he stood back up throwing the paper he was reading to the side and came right back on over to me.

"You depend on Shane way too much, ever think about that huh? All he can do is worry about you! You're ruining things!" He said

"How many times are you going to say that to me?" I yelled

"When you freaking understand and do something about it!" He yelled right back.

I pushed him away from me. "Stop trying to ruin my life!"

He grabbed me by the arm again and tightened his grip as he spoke. "You. Ruined. Mine. And. My. Families."

"DAD!" we both looked to the voice. It was Shane! "What the hell are you doing? Let her go!"

Paul let me go and I ran over to Shane, who pulled me to his chest.

"What Shane?" Paul asked as he sat back at the island.

"Don't touch Mitchie…EVER!" Shane yelled.

"What happened?" Nate came running in.

"Yeah dad, what happened?" Shane asked

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Paul chuckled.

"Don't lie." Nate said

"I was just saying she's ruining y'all careers! You should be touring…"

Nate cut him off "Dad we are so tired of touring at the moment, yeah we do love it, but seriously we want a vacation, we want to relax! We toured everywhere; we have no new music, why tour more? Wait till we work on an album!"

"Nate-"

Nate cut him off again. "I want to work on a solo CD, I'm not trying to leave Connect 3 at all, and I just want a solo CD, that's what I want to be focusing on! I want a break, I want my own thing to focus on, and I don't need you running my life! You run my career enough as it is!"

"Your career is your life!" Paul got mad.

"Yeah well then I don't want you as my manager!" Nate stormed out.

"Come on" Shane whispered and led me upstairs.

**A lot going on, sooo I got a reviewer to write the scene for me, it's ObsessivePrincess and she is an amazing writer, and also dont worry she kept it rated T ! :D So thank you to her :D && that will be coming up in a few chapters.**

**so i've had this chapter done for a while...sorry! I've been dealing with friendship problems, and been busy. write when i post this, i am going to go get ready and hang with my friend and go swimming. but id thought id give yall an update :D **

**Thank you to everyone who has been voting, you can continue to vote (ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX everyday till i think July 1st. **

**Uhm yeah 10+ reviews till next chapter. **

REVIEW


	52. Chapter 52 Vespers Goodbye

**Hello ! Another chapter ! Yay!  
**

News: Demi Lovato's single information is being leaked on twitter, and its freaking annoying! the Name of the single, the release date AND the cover picture for the single have all got leaked! People just couldnt wait for Demi to do it herself -_- BUT of course we arent 100% sure that this person is giving all true information. Just saying.

Nick Jonas has amazing music, oh wait we already knew that xP hahaha

Did anyone see Selena Gomez's E! Special! I wanted to cry at some parts! hahaa

Justin Bieber...well he is just amazing! I want to buy his perfume "SOMEDAY"!

Yeah that's all I have

Replies!

**ObsessivePrincess: (:**

**Aw! ): and whoa that's crazy!**

**Oh! Why isn't she packed?**

**Thank you! :D **

**Awww! That makes me smile :] lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Stay Strong xP **

**Xo **

**Ps- Well in my opinion you're a great writer :] **

Livelovelife4ever14: Enjoy! :]

L**auren: Thank you! :] Here's an update :] Awesome! :D**

Arrianne: Thank you, && of course! It's coming up soon.

**xMidnightCanoeRide : Aww! :/**

**Hahahaha Awesome! Enjoy! **

**He really is, but eh it was the only drama I could think of at the moment. **

P a i g e . h : x]

Thank you!

He does! but eh I needed drama in this, so I put him being rude.

Enjoy :]

**Annie LOVES JB : OH! Okay! Hahaha I was but ive been running out of ideas xP **

**It's going to be explained :] Drama is well Drama! Hahaha!**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy xo**

CCsmile: Thank you! You'll find out soon don't worry :]

**Jenizzleoffdachain: Thank you! And I'm working on it. **

Musicluvr10: Yeah it was just a snapping point. Hahaha I don't know if I fully intende

d for that. I mean I wanted readers to think he was going to do something bad, but he really wasn't going to do it. Which I guess you assuming that well fits what I was trying to do. So yeah! Hahaha! There's a lot more to it…I think. HAHAHA! && oh… aww! Do you think my story is getting really unrealistic? o.O well it is fanFICTION so I guess I am okay. LOL! I hate bad people :[ hahaha! Its okay ! && thank you enjoy!

**Muzicoftheheart: Yay to friends :D Ahhhhh really? :/ **

**Aww ! Hope everything works out for you and is okay! And aw thanks! :D **

**Enjoy ! yay to rhymes! Hahaha! **

Leoshunny1985: enjoy!

**Hermine Jane Potter: Hello :] **

**Thank you so much ! **

**I don't know….no? I was just checking! Lol!**

**Thank you so so much! **

**Then I am very happy about this! Yay!**

**YAY! *Squeals* I am so happy toooo!  
**

**And yes please can you do that? I would looooove to know what people say about it! **

**Thank you ! You rock! **

**Love **

**ImABelieber **

Taty98: Thank you very much

You rock ! :D Enjoy !

**It'sJustMe555: Helloooo ! :D **

**Thank you ! :] **

**Aw that means so much ! Here's an update ! enjoy! :]**

**Oh I definitely will then :D **

**Lol! Its okay ! :D **

**I shall xP **

**CHAPTER **

Me and Shane hadn't really talked since our argument yesterday but I was so glad he was here for me.

"You okay?" he asked as we went into his room.

I shrugged and wiped my face. Shane came and pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest and he kissed my head and kept his face on my head.

"Shane?" I whispered

"Hmm?" He responded

"Do you think me and Nate are too close?" I cried

"Whoa. Mitch…did my dad say something like that?" he asked

I nodded my head against his chest.

"Don't listen to him Mitchie" Shane said

"But you didn't answer my question" I looked up at him.

Shane looked at me and wiped my tears holding my face between his hands. "I don't. And I understand you two's friendship. I don't think you two are too close. That never crossed my mind."

"Thank you Shane" I put my face back to his chest and his hands went back around my waist and back.

…..

Things with me and Shane weren't 100% solved so we weren't speaking a lot like we normally would.

I walked out back to see everyone but Paul out there. I saw Bailey sitting on the grass picking flowers. I walked over to her and sat across from her. "Hey Bay"

"Hey Mit" we created new nicknames for each other.

"You okay?" I asked

She looked up at me with a smile. "yeah, I love flowers."

I giggled "that's good."

"Yeah, I'm picking some for everyone." She grinned

"You're sweet Bay" I smiled

"Thank you Mit" she giggled and went back to picking. I lay back on the grass and looked up at the cloudy sky with a confused sigh.

"What's up Mitchie?" I saw and heard Nate as he lay down so the top of his head was at the top of my head.

"Thinking…about a lot." I said quietly.

"You okay though?" He asked

I nodded "Yeah I'm fine"

"You know, If ya need me, I'm always here for you." Nate said

"I know" I smiled. "Thank you Nate"

"No problem Mitch Mitch" He chuckled.

I giggled and closed my eyes. "Nate?" I said after a moment.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Do you think I am putting too many problems onto your family?" I asked quietly.

"Mitch" Nate started

"No Nate please just answer my question" I begged

"I think that we all have our problems, or what people call extra baggage, but there's nothing anyone else can do about that. No one can stop the way you and Shane feel about each other, nothing can ever change that. Your extra baggage came along with you, and if we didn't want your extra baggage we wouldn't have gone threw all we went through. Okay wow what I am trying to say is that no I don't think you are putting too many problems on this family. Just whatever my dad says…please don't listen to him!" Nate begged.

I had tears on my cheeks by the time he finished his ramble. I sat up and faced Nate. Which then Nate sat up and faced me. "I hope those are happy tears Mitchie…" Nate said with a smile

I brought my hands to my mouth and nodded my head. Nate came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I laid my head against him before wrapping my arms around him.

No one pov

Paul walked up to Shane. "And you don't think they are too close…" With that said he walked away and Shane looked over to Mitchie and Nate hugging.

Mitchie pov

I walked into my room later that night and plopped down on my bed bored. Usually me and Shane are hanging out, just cuddling and just together…and now, I'm sitting here with nothing to do.

I laid back and looked up at my ceiling. UGH! I want to fix things with Shane, but things are so awkward!

I grabbed my stuffed bear from my night stand and held it to my chest as I yawned and rolled on my side and looked out my window. I want Shane to come to me.

I was just about to doze off a few hours later when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I mumbled and yawned as I closed my eyes.

I heard the door open, and someone walk over behind me. I felt the bed shift, before I felt arms being placed around my waist and a kiss to my cheek. Shane!

"Hey babe" It was Shane! AHHH!

I turned my head to him with a tired smile. "Hey love."

Shane chuckled and pecked my lips. "How are you?"

"Tired, I've been staring out my window for hours." I yawned and rolled over so I was completely facing him and I cuddled close to his chest, still holding onto my stuffed bear.

"Why didn't you like…come find me or something?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

I shrugged. "Things were a bit awkward."

"True." He chuckled and kissed my head. "I love you Mitchie."

AHH! Him saying that to me after all that's happened made me all happy!

"I love you too Shane." I smiled "Only you" I whispered before falling into a peaceful sleep.

No one pov

Downstairs wasn't so peaceful

"I am so done with your attitude Paul! Get yourself in check, or leave!" Denise yelled. "You are suddenly so rude, no one understands why! You aren't even trying to tell me what's wrong! Please I want to know what's going on, I am so confused…." Tears had filled her eyes.

Paul sighed as he took a seat on the couch and placed his head into his hands. "I…I don't know…I just…" He sighed again.

Denise took a seat next to him and placed her hand on his back. "We have been arguing a lot lately Paul; I know that Shane notices because it's always in front of him. But Paul, this has got so out of hand that we are arguing in front of anyone and everyone. You are even taking it out on Mitchie. Mitchie doesn't deserve any of this arguing, or this blaming, or the harsh words you have said to her. Just tell me why."

Paul looked up at her. "The arguing was getting to me, and in all honesty I saw how it was affecting Shane, and so I took Mitchie and said it was her fault for all of this, and I know it's not. I know that this is between me and you, and I shouldn't have pulled Mitchie into this. I am so sorry for that."

Denise sighed "are you sure it's not anything bigger than that?"

Paul looked down at his hands. "Uhm…my mom…she's in the hospital."

"What?" Denise asked shocked. "What happened?"

"She has cancer…" Paul whispered

"Oh Paul, I am so sorry!" Denise was in complete shock. His mom always seemed like such a healthy women who was always happy. Her and Paul were so close, they were always like best friends and his mom was always the one to keep him in check, and not over work his kids…and he has been lately, and she's been in the hospital…it explains some. "We have to go visit her!" denise said

Paul smiled up at Denise, the first real smile in awhile. "If she lets us…"

I woke up and saw that Shane wasn't there. I rubbed my eyes and sat up with a yawn. Looking to my right I saw that it was 10:32am, so I got out of bed and headed out my room.

I heard a keyboard being played so I followed the sound and stopped outside Nate's room. I placed my ear against his door and listened.

"All of you  
Have shaped me into what I am  
Carried out the better man.  
Do you have a master plan?  
Oh, no.

Somewhere, I  
let all my defenses down.  
Never thought to turn around,  
and you did not make a sound.

See it turning red  
like a bullet through the chest.  
Lay me down to rest  
it's a lover's final breath."

Then the music and his voice trailed off to a stop.

Wow that was….amazing! and so I knocked on his door. "Come in."

I opened the door and saw Nate sitting at the keyboard looking in my direction. "Nate that was amazing."

"You heard?" he turned slightly red.

"yes! Oh my god and I loved it. Nate you will be so successful in this solo CD. You have to play this for everyone."

"Mitchie..." I cut him off

"Please Nate!" I begged

Nate chuckled. "Fine…for you twin."

"AHHH YAY!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs with me. "EVERYONE! COME! Music room!" I shouted as I pulled Nate around the house. Everyone was sending us confused looks but followed anyways. I walked into their music room and turned on the lights and pulled Nate to the piano and made him sit before I watched everyone come in and gather around the piano.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"I want you to listen to this song. It's amazing! Just hold on! I have to call Caitlyn over!" I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hello?" She answered

"Get your butt to the Gray's!" I shouted

"Oh oh okay!" She laughed before hanging up. we waited, and I was all anxious and excited as I stood behind Nate.

Caitlyn came running in. "Could of told me you'd all be in here!" she said out of breathe.

"sorry!" I giggled "Okay gather back around." She joined everyone around the piano.

"Okay now play!" I squealed.

Everyone laughed lightly before Nate set his fingers on the right keys and cleared his throat before playing the song.

"_All of you  
shaped me into what I am  
Carried out the better man.  
Do you have a master plan?  
Oh, no._

_Somewhere, I_  
_Let all my defenses down._  
_Never thought to turn around,_  
_And you did not make a sound._

_See it turning red_  
_Like a bullet through the chest._  
_Lay me down to rest_  
_It's a lover's final breath._

_And I found out  
Nothing comes without a cost  
And life was just a game we lost.  
Do you have a better thought?_

_Now you're gone_  
_And nothing's ever felt so wrong_  
_A moment seems to last so long._  
_Do you have a fear so strong?_

_See it turning red_  
_Like a bullet through the chest._  
_Lay me down to rest_  
_It's a lover's final breath._

_And now I die_  
_And kiss your tender lips goodbye..._  
_Pray to God he hears my cry…"_

**_So...*clears throat* Y'all can yell at me! I had this written for DAYS! Like whoa! and I didn't update...I'm sorry ! Y'all can yell at me, throw things at me! it's okay i understand! hahaha! I was honestly just too lazy, I don't like this chapter, and i didnt want to have to update with this chapter, but i had no clue how to improve it, so i was like ugh i give up, and so i decided to post it. whats a bad chapter gonna do? it happens! not every chapter can be good. _**

**_OHH Song is Vespers Goodbye by Nick Jonas! LOVE IT! I'mhaving an obsession with Nick Jonas x]  
LISTEN TO THE SONG ! ITS FREAKING AMAZING!_**

**_Well I am leaving either today or tomorrow, and i dont know how long i wont be home for, and i cant bring my laptop cause i dont have a charger, i use my moms and she wont let me take it. So i was like okay i HAVE to update before i leave. So yeah...[: _**

**_Well yeah I NEED IDEAS! or else...*tear* this story i going to be ending...i think...? hahah I have like two more chapter typed out, one being the "scene" ;) hahaha! So that's coming up in TWO Chapters! Hopefully i can think of some more chapters to type out. Well every story comes to an end though! PLUS their such things as a Sequeal! (is that what they're called?) But would people really read the sequeal? Does it make sense that i cant think of chapters for this story, yet i feel as if i can write a sequeal? I dont know...hahaha!_**

**_I want this story to hit 1000 reviews though. is that possible? _**

**_what if I said 20 reviews till next chapter...is that possible? HAHAHA_**

**_Anyways 10+ reviews till next chapter! :] _**

**_REVIEW_**


	53. Chapter 53 Skyscraper

**NEWS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Did y'all hear SKYSCRAPER by Demi Lovato ? AHHHH! I am going crazy! If you havent go freaking listen to it AND buy it ! its #1 on iTunes! :D **

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE SKYSCRAPER MUSIC VIDEO! AHHHHHHH! It's so simple yet SO powerful, the song i think is way to emotional and powerful to be having a crazy music video which is why i think the simpleness of the music video really fits! AND Demi cries in the video ! Bought me to tears! The sog itself, the music video, the interviews it all bought me to tears! Demi has been through so much and i am so proud of her! AHHH! Demi made a comeback! She's my role model, I look up to her, I have things I deal with, and I look up to her, cause i know she's already dealt with it full on and she made it through. BUT ANYWAYS Im so freaking excited right now! The video i seen it two times already and heard the song...too many times to count! okay wow this is a long rant about Demi :D **

**Selena Gomez was the one to call up Demi when Demi was put into Rehab. She called Demi sobbing asking her if she was okay, and Demi put all problems aside and started to cry along with Selena, and told Selena she was okay and aww! DELENA !**

**Miley Cyrus sent Demi a Christmas present when she was in rehab and it meant a lot to Demi cause Demi didnt get present. MEMI! **

**Justin Bieber tweeted "****I'm not sayin your the one girl, I'm just here to have fun girl" uh oh?**

**REPLIES: **

Lauren: Thank you hun! I'm hoooooome hahahaha! When I grow up…hmmm…im really not sure actually. My mind keeps changing. You?

**Maggiebethclare: Thank you :] **

Navybrat4: Thank you so much :]

**Jenizzleoffdachain: LOL! I definitely will! Promise! Okie dokie :]**

Musicluvr10: Okay phew! && Yeah it's true maybe the bailey thing is, I just had to add a twist, this is fanFICTION after all ;) Thank you so much ! :]

Hahaha well then…hahaha! Yeah its about time it happens haha! Okay thank you so much! Heres a new one yay! Oh I went to my dads! I had fun! Thank you !

**JemiLover101: I'll try to, if it doesn't end soon. Thank you so much!**

Muzicoftheheart: me tooo! OMG DID YOU HEAR SKYSCRAPER AHHHHHHHH!

Listen to his songs then!

Aw ! No I haven't heard any of it except Love you Like a lover song :O OH I want to listen to that then! Lol

It is ! hahahahaha!

YAY!

Hmmmmmmmm

TRUE! Might do that then :]

Right ! hahaha!

I loved it ! :D

I agreeee!

**Chardy: thank you for your idea I appreciate it a lot and might just do that :] **

Hermine Jane Potter: Hey!

What about the end! I want the truth! It was a song! Hahaha!

Awwww tear tear!

Yay!

Might do one!

Thank you ! :]

**Annie LOVES JB: maaaaaybe! **

**Yeah :[**

**Thanks! **

**DID YOU HEAR IT AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Yeah it might be :/ **

**Hmmm ill think about that :]**

**Okay ! keep me updated on your ideas! Hahaha! **

**Xoxo**

**PS THANK YOU SOMUCH! YOURE AMAZING! You're an awesome #1 fan! :D**

CrazyKitCat: YAY! Oh whoa! Hahaha! Well I feel special then! Hahaha! :D

Oh phew! I thought you werrent going to like it from your first review! I was scared! Hahahaha! Yay!

**: I HAVE MANY TIMES! :D **

**It is ! omg im obsessed! And awwww thank you! Youre awesome!**

CHAPTER:

Nate looked up at me and I grinned with thumbs up. He grinned and looked around at everyone else…who looked shocked!

"Wow…" Paul whispered

"I wanted him to prove, that he can do this solo CD. It's not going to break Connect 3 up, and they all have agreed on that. It's time to give them time off, and to let them do what they want for a little while." I said then bit my lip.

Paul smiled and looked at Nate. "I believe in you, I believe that all of that can become a success."

"So you're letting me do this! All of us?" Nate asked shocked as he stood up, shock clearly on his face.

Paul nodded "Yeah. You all get to do what you have planned to do. Connect 3 gets a "break"." He grinned.

I squealed causing everyone else to laugh before they broke out in relieved cheers. Shane came over to me and grabbed me around the waist from behind. "You're amazing!"

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "So I've been told." I giggled

Shane laughed with a wink, before going to Nate. "Congrats man!" they did a bro hug and I smiled watching them.

Caitlyn came over to me. "This is great Mitchie." She smiled

"I agree. It's something they all wanted, and needed." I grinned

"And you helped them get it. They will forever be thankful" She giggled

I laughed and pushed her lightly causing her to laugh.

….

Everyone was hanging out inside the house, and everyone was happy. I walked into the kitchen to see Nate sitting at the island with Caitlyn; I smiled at the two before going to the fridge.

As I was looking through the fridge I felt arms go around me, and then I got lifted off my feet. I squealed and heard Nate's laugh. He put me down and right when I turned around he engulfed me in a hug. "Thank you so much Twin!"

"Awe!" I hugged him tightly. "No problem at all Natey Boy."

Nate chuckled and kissed my head before going back over to the island, and taking his seat next to Caitlyn. I grabbed water and a can of Pringles and waved at the two before walking out the kitchen.

….

I was in the kitchen at almost midnight sitting at the island just thinking with a bottle of water in front of me. I had a content smile on my face after today's events.

"Hey Mitchie" I jumped startled from being so deep in thought. Looking up I saw Paul standing by the entrance to the kitchen awkwardly.

I smiled small. "Hey Paul"

"Is it okay if I talk to you?" He asked

I nodded "Yeah of course."

He smiled before walking over to the other side of the island and leaned on his arms, on the island and looked up at me. "I'm so sorry Mitchie."

I looked shocked before recovering quickly and looking down at my hands. "Uhm…for what?"

Paul chuckled. "Everything. I was so rude to you, and it was uncalled for. I had no reason at all to be mad at you. I had no reason at all to take my anger out on you, or say any of things that I said. I shouldn't have said any of that, and believe me Mitchie, I am beyond sorry."

"Why did you say all of that? Why did you act the way you did?" I asked quietly as I looked up at him,

"My mother…she got diagnosed with cancer, and she is in the hospital. Me and my mom we were always like best friends, and so when I found out how she is doing and….it just…it all hit me hard. I'm scared for her, I'm praying for her, and she's the one who is always telling me to not over work the boys, she keeps my head on straight, especially when it comes to them. She makes sure I'm doing the right thing for them…everything. Denise she does too, but my mom…she's…she's just…" his voice trailed off

"the person who you look up to?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah completely. I just…I always listen to her. So when she got sick and she wasn't helping me out, I didn't know what to do, and I got angry. I took your life, and blamed everything on you, like…that you are stressing the boys. And you're not! It's me, it's always been me. I argue with denise, a lot around Shane, and so I tried to say that his stress came from you because you had…" he trailed off again not knowing how to word it.

"The extra baggage? The bad life?" I asked

He smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah" he whispered. "But I know it was me, I know Shane didn't like me arguing with Denise all the time."

I nodded "I know…he told me about it."

"He did?" Paul looked up at me sadly.

"Yeah, he said it really hurt him, he didn't like it. He knew he was more mature than Jason and older than Nate, so he thought that's why you guys thought it was okay to argue around him."

Paul nodded "it wasn't okay, it never was. I shouldn't have let it happen." He put his head in his hands.

"Shane thought you and Denise were going to get a divorce. Paul…it really scared him. He doesn't want you and Denise to divorce. You're his parents; no one ever wants their parents to divorce. Unless...one's treating the other badly." I mumbled the last part, thinking of my parents.

I heard Paul sniffle before he looked up, he was crying, he had tears down his cheeks and he looked so sad. "I never wanted him to think that. I never implied it."

I smiled sadly at him. "But when parents argue so much, their kids jump to conclusion."

Paul nodded sadly before putting his face back in his hands. "My mom…she's just took a toll on me. It's been awhile now, that she's been sick and in the hospital, and I just told denise about it…she didn't know either, she didn't understand what was going on with me, and I felt bad. I just…she knows how close I am to my mom, and I just didn't want to spill the news to her, because her and my mom are also close. I'm glad I told her though. But none of that gave me the right to treat you the way I did. I mean Mitchie you have been through so much! You even…lost…your mother and you are so strong about it!"

"Everyone reacts differently." Tears came to my eyes thinking about my mom.

"I am so sorry Mitchie. I can't believe the way I treated you! I pushed you; I said horrible things to you! Words can't even describe how sorry I am. I hope…I hope you can forgive me." He looked up at me.

I got off the stool and walked over to him, I stood in front of him, as he had turned to face me. "it may take some time for me to fully forgive you, because of how much what you did hurt me. Just know, I love Shane, I love him with all of my heart. He has been here for me through everything. He stuck by me. He never complained that my extra "baggage" was a problem. If he, himself, ever said the words then that would be different. You telling me that, hurt, because I was thinking Shane was saying stuff about me behind my back, but Shane denied that me depending on him, is a problem. He said he would tell me himself if it ever became a problem. So I didn't like you telling me that I was too close to Nate, because Nate is my best friend, he's like my twin, he's been here for me too! He helped me deal with Shane, when he got hurt! We are really close, I know that, but its completely best friend/twin way. It's not at all a "feelings for each other" kind of way!"

"I know, I know and I am so sorry Mitchie!" Paul was still crying.

I nodded with a small smile. "I know Paul; I just wanted you to know how I felt, and my thoughts. Okay?" He nodded fast. "I believe I can at some point forgive you completely. But do know that I completely appreciate your apology; it means a lot to me to get one. I just right now, I need to take everything in, and think about it, and its just what you said, you know, it had a huge impact, its hard to forgive you for that. But I can, I'm a very forgiving person." I smiled "thank you for apologizing."

Paul smiled. "Thank you Mitchie."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "and Paul I am so sorry for your mom, my prays are with her and you, and I hope everything will be okay."

Paul smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much Mitchie."

"No problem." I smiled "Goodnight." I headed to leave the kitchen.

"Goodnight Mitchie." I heard Paul call before I headed upstairs, ready to just think everything through.

Nate's POV

I woke up the next morning ready for a normal, more happier day. As i walked downstairs I heard my dad humming in the kitchen. I headed to the kitchn with a smile on my face.

"Hey dad! Good Morning!" I said cheerfully and went to the fridge.

My dad stopped humming "Goodmorning son!" He said cheerfully. "You're in a good mood this morning" He chuckled

I laughed "I really am, you know cause you're letting us do our own things and things are working themselves out ya know?"

My dad grinned "Yeah, you know Nate, I am so sorry, for everything!" His face had turned serious and sad.

"dad" I smiled sadly "It's okay"

"But the way I treated you, Mitchie, Shane...all of you! I accused you and Mitchie of being too close, I yelled at you, I put it in your face that Mitchie hated you..at a time, and I lost control. I wouldn't even let you do your own thing." He had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah but dad-" He ended up cutting me off

"My mom...your grandma...she's in the hospital for cancer, and she isnt doing the greatest" He said softly, and my jaw dropped in shock. "its why I was treating everyone the way I was and I know it was wrong...but I couldn't help myself"

"I know dad, she's the one who keeps you in check on how you treat us...I understand. I understand everything now dad. Trust me, I forgive you. I love you dad, and everyone makes mistakes, and I know to forgive people when they make mistakes."

My dad smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you Nate!"

"It's okay dad. Just next time please don't treat us bad, just tell us. Especially don't treat Mitchie bad...she's Shane's girlfriend we all accept her. She didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated her."

"I know" he nodded "and I apologized to her last night. She understand and appreciates my apology she just isn't ready to forgive me yet, which I understand."

I nodded this time "I understand to. I'm glad you're changing back, and fixing things. I think it will really help with a lot of things now."

"I hope so. I'm glad I'm doing all this too" He smiled

I chuckled. "No more arguing with mom right?"

"Correct" He smiled

I went over and hugged him tightly "thank you dad"

He hugged me back "Thank _you _Nate"

...

Shane's POV

I was in my room playing my guitar with my notebook and pen next to me on the bed. I would occasionaly add lyrics to the piece of paper, as I played the a melody over and over on the guitar.

I heard a knock on my door, stopping my playing. "Come in!"

The door opened and in walked dad. I smiled "Sup"

Dad chuckled "Hello Shane, um can I talk to you?"

"Course!" I placed my guitar down next to me.

Dad walked over and pulled the desk chair over next to my bed and sat down. "Shane I'm sorry"

I gave him a confused look. "Sorry? For what?"

"Everything. The way I treated you all! Especially Mitchie! I had no right to treat her like that at all! I apologized to her last night, and I just apologized to Nate downstairs."

I nodded "Yeah Mitch told me about that."

I nodded "My mom's in the hospital"

I spit out the mountain Dew i had just taken a sip of, and coughed. "What?"

"Cancer...she isn't doing all that great." He looked down at his hands.

I leaned back against the headboard and let out a shakey shocked breath. "Wow"

"I know and I should have told you all sooner! It just...it was hard." He said with a shaking voice

"Yeah...I...I understand dad" I ran my hands over my face.

"Um and um no more arguing with mom. I promise. Mitchie told me ow it was hurting you and how you thought we were going to get a divorce. We're not Shane, we never thought about it, or well I never did. She just found out about my mom too. Thats why we used to argue, because she didn't know. I took it all out on everyone else and I realized how wrong that was. That's why I am so easily now letting you all do what you have to do. I think that while you all go your seperate ways in music or whatever, that I can take time off too. I can focus on my mom and I can focus on helping her. I think I need a break just as much as you all do too from Connect 3. If that's okay with you. You're the first person I mentioned this whole break thing for me, to. I want your opinion first because of how much trouble I put on you, with arguing and Mitchie your girlfriend. I made your life hard and so I want your approval on whether I can take a break from being a manager to focus on my mom."

"I was already nodding by the time he finished. "Of course you can dad! Of course! You deserve a break. You need a break. You need to take care of Grandma, we dont want you working if grandma needs help. Take a break, help her, lets keep this family on track. I know you're not my real dad, but you've been here for me as if you were my real dad. Everyone believes your my dad. Your family I see as my family. Take care of grandma. We can handle anything that comes Connect 3's way as we take a break from it. Things are changing and I think it's all a much needed change for everyone. We're all growing up, we're all seeing the different possibilites in life, and we're already to take chances and see where we go in life. We may go through rocky grounds, but we will always get through them. We're all family." Tears were in my eyes, and dad was already crying. Things are looking different, this is good.

...

Mitchie pov

We are all sitting around a fire outback later that night making s'mores. Everyone was talking and laughing, and having a good time...everyone...together.

I leaned my head on shane's arm and he kissed my head before we smiled at each other. I looked around at everyone before softly singing a line that suddenly hit me...a new song was coming

"Go ahead and try to break my down, I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!"

**Like? Love? Hate? Dislike? **

**A lot of apologizing in the chapter, I think it just really needed to happen so it's a chapter for apologizing :) **

**As you can see, I am way excited about skyscraper...okay gosh I'm obessed ! there I admitted it! xP **

**So much Skyscraper in this chapter! WOOO! I'm a very happy person at the moment.**

**So right i wasn't going to update today...I wasn't in that update mooood...BUT then skyscraper music video came on and i was like AHHHH I want to tell my readers and reviewers about this! So lets thank the SkyscraperMusicVideo -Thats trending on twitter! AH! **

**OH I made it to the (final) round of the Indie Camp Rock Awards! AHHHH! theres probably only a few days left to vote o.O but here VOTE : ow(dot)ly/5wIre CHAGE (dot) to an actual dot - . VOOOOOOOOTE ! **

**10+ reviews till next chapter AND the next chapter MIGHT be the last chapter, if not THEN the one after that, or maybe after that. SO i say theres like 1, 2 or 3 chapters left I'M not 100% sure! BUT Next chapter is the "Scene" UH OH! xD **

**Wow a majority of this chapter is me ranting to you all! OOPS :) **

**GO WATCH SKYSCRAPER! :) SUPPORT DEMI! **

**Stay Strong **

**REVIEW **


	54. Chapter 54 Going All The Way

**News: **

**Demi Lovato is having a live chat thursday ! AHHHHH!**

**Justin Bieber ad Selena Gomez...still going. **

**Justin Bieber is apart of no texting while driving stuff, its sweet! **

**Okay yeah i have no news :P **

**REPLIES : **

CrazyKitCat : Ohhh! Okay sorry for the bad grammar x) Thanks!

**JemiLover101: YAY! Haha! :D Awww! That just made my day ! :] Thank you so much! Well this story is about to end… BUT if I make a sequel or another story and you read it…then I will update frequently ! :] Thank you so much ! **

Muzicoftheheart: Miracle! Haha! Thank you ! :D

**Felicityfranchescaa' : RIGHT ! AHHH! No problem! :D She is totally an inspiration to me too! Aww! I'm glad she helped! 3 weeks is a long time! :[ Aww! That's amazing really! **

**Right :]**

**Been pretty good…okay well yesterday was HORRIBLE! But today was awesome! :] && awesome! && sorta kinda! & ahh that's awesome how was it?**

**Thank you! **

**PS. This miiiiight not be the last one. :] **

Chardy: Oh my goooooosh! Thank you so much! :D

**ObsessivePrincess: I LOVE THAT SONG AHHHHH!**

**I am tooo! She really has been and is! Right! She takes it day by day, and when she eats she takes it bite by bite and makes it through ! **

**Yeah Marissa! Ahh! AND Lauren OMG! Lauren told off that girl from teen mom ! AHHHH! It was crazy! She did it for Demi, I was like, now that's a true friend!BAM! hahaha!**

**Yeah ! hahaha!**

**Thaaaaank you! :D **

**Enjoy ! xo**

nadiac869: thank you! Ahhhh! 1 day! Ahh thank you! And aww! Omg I hope your friend is going to be okay! :[ Awww thank you, and hahaha this chapter ! :D oh sigh…Illthink about it! Lmao :P Demi is awesome I agree! It's okay :] I'm glad you don't trash talk him on the internet :D

**Lauren: ME TOOO! I AGREEEEE! Its repeat on my iPod. Lol! I will maybe ! ;) thank you! And aww sowwy :[ && okay okay ill think about it ! heres an update :D Ahh is that scary? Oooooh! Sounds awesome booboo! :) **

Annie LOVES JB : LOVE IT !

She so is! :D

Yeah :D

Sabrina's dad is Shane's real dad. Nate and Jason's dad is Paul. They all have the same mom : Denise. Did that clear it up?

THE SCENE ! AHH!

Yeah im sad :[

Xoxo

Enjoy!

SKYSCRAPER !

**Musicluvr10: ME TOOOOO! :D I know I am so proud tooo! Its amazing ! awww yay me! Haha! She will eventually :] what should paul do? Any ideas? Thank you! And enjoy! && aww im sad too :[ **

CCsmile: I agreeee! && aw thank you! :]

**Hermine Jane Potter: Yay! It's amazing!**

**Thank you :D **

**You can Message me the reviews, you could even continue to review on this story because I will still get reviews for it sent to my email and such :D **

**And oh okay that's okay ! take your time :]**

Zteffie: Did you notice I messed up the lyrics ? BLAH! Hahaha! And thank you :D

**Navybrat4: thank you ! enjoy ! :]**

**Chapter : **

It has been a few months, and Bailey is going to school and has a family but she visits a lot. Nate's almost done with his solo CD. Shane's been working on some solo stuff, and Jason and Jenni are doing great! Paul and Denise are sorting out their problems, Me and Paul don't really talk but there's no tension. Me and Caitlyn are working things out, and everythings been pretty good as of now.

I was sitting the recording room as Shane was in the booth singing. They said it was okay for me to come along, so I did of course. I was bopping my head to the song when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out my pocket I read the text.

_Guess who just finished their album! –Nate_

_OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! You! –Mitchie_

_Hahaha, yes I did! I am so excited! Ahhh! Me and Caitlyn want to go out and celebrate, you and Shane want to join? I'd love it! –Nate_

_Awww! I am so excited for you Natey Boy! And I think Shane will be up for it. I'd ask him….but he's recording. Hahaha! But ill get back to you on that. :D CONGRATS NATEY BOY! –Mitchie_

_Thank you! And sweet! Let me know ASAP! And THANK YOU Mitchie GIRL ;) –Nate_

I giggled and placed my phone back in my pocket.

Once Shane was done recording and we were walking out the building I looked up at him. "Shane."

"Yes babe?" he smiled down at me.

I giggled "Nate finished recording his album today, he wants us to go out with him and Caitlyn to celebrate. You up for it?"

Shane chuckled "that's awesome! I am definitely up for that! Let him know!" He grinned.

"okay dokie!" I pulled my phone out.

_Shane's up for it! –Mitchie_

_Thank you! Meet me and Caitlyn at Apple Bees! –Nate_

_Alright, on way there! –Mitchie _

"He wants us to meet them at Apple Bees!" I grinned

Shane laughed and pulled me to his side and kissed my head as I interlaced my hand with his that was hanging off my shoulder. I tilted my head up and Shane leant down and kissed me. I smiled and laid my head against his chest as we walked, ignoring the paparazzi and their never ending questions.

"AHHH its Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres!" We heard girls whisper yell as we were taken to our table. I giggled and slid into the booth with Shane sliding in right next to me. Caitlyn slid in across from me, and Nate sat next to her.

"I loooove Apple Bees!" I giggled

"Yeah that's why me and Caity decided to come here." Nate chuckled

I grinned and leaned against Shane who kissed my head. I love when he does that, it's so cute.

After ordering our food we sat there eating and talking and a lot of laughing.

"I love you Caitlyn!" Nate said as he kissed her head.

I awed "I wish I caught that on camera!"

Everyone laughed and Caitlyn blushed and looked up at Nate. "I love you too"

I awed again and Shane poked my side causing me to laugh. "you ruin moments Mitch"

"Shane!" I wacked his arm causing him to laugh

"I'm joking babe!" he winked at me

I kissed his cheek with a giggle. "You're evil"

"I am nooooot" he said as his face came closer to mines.

"Are toooo" I said as I sat my back against the wall. He put his hands on my sides causing me to giggle as he scooted closer to me.

"am not" he brought his face closer to mines.

"yes. You. Are." I said as I poked his nose and giggled.

Shane laughed and brought his face so our noses were touching.

"apologize" he whispered

"Mmmmm nope" I giggled

"Please?" he pouted

"Noo noo nooo" I giggled

"Mitchie" he whined

I giggled and took his face in my hands and kissed him roughly. I felt him pull me closer to him before he placed one hand on the wall behind me.

I pulled away knowing we were in public "I'm sorry babe"

"I love you." He grinned

"I love you too" I pecked his lips before he leaned back so he was sitting forward.

"Some people are getting very pda friendly." Caitlyn giggled

"Shut it Gellar!" I joked

"Bring it Torres!" she said and we busted out laughing.

"I love you three!" I giggled as we finished eating.

"I love you tooo!" Caitlyn squealed causing us to laugh.

"Love you too twin!" Nate grinned

"Love you babe" Shane winked

I grinned so happy to have these 3 amazing people in my life, I don't know what'd I'd do without them.

…..

"Shane!" I screamed in laughter as he had pushed me down on the bed and was now hovering over me. Everyone went out to do whatever they were doing and me and Shane stayed home.

Shane laughed before poking my sides causing me to squeal and jump. Shane grinned and took one of his hands and pushed hair behind my ear. I giggled and tilted my head to the side and smiled up at him. He smiled down at me before lowering himself and kissing me. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and interlaced my hands in his hair.

"You know Shane, I am very happy right now." I smiled up at him.

"Yeah? How come?" he grinned with happiness clear in his eyes.

"Cause after all this drama, me and you…we are still so close. You've stuck by me even when we were mad at each other. You're just always there for me. I don't know what I would do with out you." I said with tears I looked him in his eyes.

Shane moved so he was on his side, holding his head up with his hand. My hands slid to his shirt and I traced random patterns.

"Mitchie, we are probably going to have arguments here and there, in our relationship, but I promise I will always be there for you." He said as he stared at me.

I looked at my hands on his shirt. "But what if it was a really bad argument?" I whispered

"That wouldn't matter. Mitchie I know how much you depend on me, and in our relationship we do depend a lot on each other. We've been through so much together, and I know about your past, and your parents, everything. I wouldn't be stupid enough to ignore you if I knew you needed me, even if we were mad at each other. That anger or whatever it ends up being will go straight to the back of my mind." Shane said sincerely.

"But Shane…what if one day you get tired of how much I depend on you?" I asked

"I won't" I went to speak but he continued "And I know you are asking what if, so if I ever did, which I wont, but if I did, then I would talk to you about it Mitchie, I aint going to keep whats going through my head or what im feeling away from you, I will tell you everything, I don't want us to have a relationship that would just fall apart because we keep things from each other. So I hope you'll tell me everything to." He looked at me.

I nodded a lot. "Of course Shane."

Shane smiled "then we will have no problems"

I giggled and buried my head into his chest again. "See, you're so amazing. I love you Shane, and I know we are still young but I see myself with you forever. It's like you're amazing, you're sweet, you're a gentleman, and you're just everything and so much more than what I look for in a guy and you love me. So I will never leave you." I said softly and shyly.

Shane held me tighter to him. "And I will never leave you, because you're a funny, sarcastic, shy, outgoing, sweet, caring, and especially strong girl, who at a young age found who you were because you went through a lot. I admire you for that, and you're so much more than what I look for in a girl, and I've had a...lot of girlfriends but never had I fell so in love with them as I have with you Mitchie." Shane kissed my head.

I giggled and looked up at Shane "Would you ever let your family break us apart?"

Shane shook his head "No, never"

I giggled "You see us together in the future?"

"Of course babe" Shane chuckled

"what do you see?" I asked

"You, me, little Shane and Mitchie look a likes" Shane laughed as I giggled "our kids, happy family." He said and sat us up against the headboard and stretched his hands forward.

I ran my fingers up and down his torso as I closed my eyes and felt Shane shiver. "I see that too" I whispered and I grinned before pushing myself up and kissing him passionately. Shane returned the kiss heatedly before I pulled away and laid my head on his lap with a giggle.

"You tease" Shane grinned down at me.

"You're my everything, Shane, always and forever" I whispered.

No one's POV

Alone in Mitchie's bedroom was the last place he wanted to be right now. Not because he didn't want to be with her, or that he didn't like her bedroom, more because, after that conversation, he just wanted to take her, there and then. He had felt himself losing control for a while now, as his love for her had grown, so had his lust.

"Shane?" Mitchie laughed, looking up at him, as her head rested on his lap. Shane blinked before looking down to his girlfriend. Seeing her beauty, he took a deep breath before smiling.

"Uh, I uh." Shane moved a little, causing Mitchie to sit up. "I gotta, uh..." He stood up nervously and pointed to the door.

"Shane?" Mitchie questioned, a hint of laughter to her voice. "What's going on?"

Shane looked between his girlfriend and the door. "I uh, I need to...get some fresh air." He swallowed, his eyes deceiving him, as he glanced over her luscious, curvaceous body.

"Well I'll come too." Mitchie stood up, smoothing out her bedsheets.

"No!" Shane insisted. "N-no. I'll be fine." He promised. "I need..." He trailed off as he watched his girlfriend pull her hair back into a bun. "I need..."

"Shane?" Mitchie questioned once more, before gasping a little to herself, and letting out a giggle. "So that's what's wrong." She grinned, as she walked around the bed, stepping closer and closer to him. "Are you turned on, Shane?" She asked him.

"I-" Shane was ready to protest, but sighed, dropping his head. "A little." He mumbled.

"Just." Mitchie stepped right in front of him, her face mere inches from his. "A little?"

He could feel her breath on his face as she spoke to him, tickling his cheek, as she got closer.

"A-a lot." Shane squeaked. Mitchie laughed, and threw her head back.

"So stay." She whispered, when she composed herself. She stretched her arms around his neck, and clasped her fingers together. "Stay with me, Shane." She told him, looking directly into his eyes.

Shane swallowed as he saw the determination in her face. "Y-you're sure?" He asked nervously. Mitchie smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I've never been so sure of anything before." She told him, guiding him backwards, back onto the bed. "I love you Shane." She promised, as she sat on his lap, straddling him. "And if you don't want to make love to me, then that's fine. I –"

"I do." Shane whispered. "Oh god I do."

"Then do it." Mitchie told him clearly, but not forcefully, before she pressed her lips to his, pushing him down as she did so.

Shane responded immediately, rolling them both over, so Mitchie was on her back. He slowly pulled away, supporting himself with his hands, as he hovered over her.

"Are you-" His voice was muffled, as she pulled on his shirt and drew him back to her lips.

The pair took their time, exploring every inch of the others bodies, gently kissing and touching along the way.

The love making was slow, passionate...sexy. The pair spoke no words; they were not needed. The only thing they needed was to feel each others love, physically. And so they did.

**THEY DID IT ! THEY DID IT ! THEY DIIIIIIIIIIIID IT! hahahaha im hyper!**

**The "scene" was written by ObsessivePrincess ! Amazing right? right !**

**so honestly I did not want to update because i was so mad at the last chapter! I mean I LOVED all the reviews, and your reviews is why im updating BUT in the last chapter i messed up with Shane, i said Paul wasnt his real dad, then i went and rereadmy story and Paul is Shane's dad! and Denise is his mom! Denise is also Sabrina's mom BUT Paul isnt her dad, and she lives with her dad, soooo thats why they didnt really know her! UGH i am sorry im confusing and i messed up and it aggrevated me!**

**THEN to make things worse i messed up on the Skyscraper lyrics at the end! I wrote "Go ahead and try to break me down..." REALLY ITS "Go on and try to tear me down..." that just no...it made me maaaad! UGH!**

**So anyways here's the update with the "scene" ;D **

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER ! YAY! I wrote more and i thought it was really funny and so i wanted to make it a chapter! AND the next chapter is not going to be them waking up all happily and like oh my gosh that was amazing blah blah blah! hahaha it's too cliche and i decided to be different so yeah the next chapter wont be them waking up. just saying! **

**SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ETC ETC !**

**Maybe I can get 20 reviews? yeah? ;D **

**REVIEW**

**So i think there's one more chapter left unless i get inspired. but i mean i will write a sequal, it just wont be as long as this story has been! but i will write one only if yall promise to read! Cause if you dont then ill miss yall and wont get inspired! no hahaha but it would mean a lot !**

**Question : Who watches Teen Mom?**


	55. Chapter 55 The Comfort Of Shane's Arms

**News: **

**Demi Lovato is performing Skyscraper at the Do Something awards!  
Demi will also be at the Teen Choice Awards ! AH!**

**Justin Bieber be posting some pretty amazing pictures on instagram if i may say so myself x) **

**Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber broke up? Rumor going around**

**Selena Gomez is obsessed with instagram! **

**YOUTUBE: check out JoshRocksGuitarHero or thecomputernerd01 ! Same person but two different accounts for different kind of videos! he is freaking hilarious, and posts some awesome videos! and he has some hot friends xP But yeah i LOVE his videos...go watch em!**

**MeganandLiz ... They are amazing singers! Check them out tooo! **

**Anyways yeah...no more news! **

REPLIES:

**NverSayNver: Aw thank you so much ! and there will be a sequeal…would you read it when I put it up?**

Lauren: Thank you1! Whaaaaat? I don't even know now! Ahahaha! I am most likely doing a sequeal cupcake. xP YES! UGH! She is so freaking rude! People went crazy!

**Livelovelife4ever14: Enjoy ! :D **

Jenizzleoffdachain: I knoooooooooooooooooow! This story is ending don't worry, I will work on it.

**ObsessivePrincess: THANK YOU!**

**Yea hmmmmmm I do agree! Wow legend definitely! Hahahahaha! :D **

**Thank you! &&&&& THANK YOU for writing the "Scene" ! **

**xP**

**Ahhhh did you watch it? I had to watch it on youtube! Everyday all day! Ahhh! **

**I will! :D Lovessss!**

xMidnightCanoeRide: Its okay ! :D

Thank you so so much! Thank you, but I can't take the credit cause ObsessivePrincess wrote it :D

Awww! Its such a good show! Well only the ones from the first season.

**Annie LOVES JB: Yeah ! right ! hahahah! **

**Oh good! Yes!**

**Okay yay! I will :D **

**Did you see it?**

**Love it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xoxo**

CrazyKitCat: Thank you so much! Aww! Fun fun! Hahaha! Aww I will! I will write a sequeal…will you read it when I put it up? aww thank you so so much! :D OMG awww youre so sweet! Ahhh you made my day! Than you!

Always will be thankful,

ImABelieber

Xoxo

**JemiLover101: Thanks! Hahaha! AWWW thank you! :D I will! :D thank you so much!**

Nadiac869: AW THANK YOU! Hmmm ! hahaha!

**L is for Left: Thank you! And yeah! This chapter! BUT there will be a sequeal! :D **

Muzicoftheheart: thank you! Thank you ! :D awww :/ I aint! Hahaha! OH SHNIIIIIIPS! Ahhh ! uhhhh she'll come back…sequeal yeah? Ahhhhhhhh!

**Daydreamerwritergirl: Yeah I agree :[ hmm maybe! But hey there's gonna be a sequeal, when I post it will you read it? :D **

Muzicluvr10: thank you so much! ObsessivePrincess wrote that part! && she really kept it rated T cause the story is rated T. thank you so much! And yeah I so agree with that too! This is the last chapter, so I cant end it like that. But I can put that kind of stuff in the sequeal! And that means yes I am writing a sequeal, I alreadt started it tooo AND the drama ive already put into it is CRAAAAZY! xP Thank you!

**P a i g e . h : Thank you :] **

**Enjoy!**

**Aww thank you! I am already writing it! :D **

Hermine Jane Potter: Thank you so much ! :D

Read and replied hahahaha!

Thank you !

**CHAPTER : **

"Stop!" I whispered-yelled at Shane, with a giggle as we made our way downstairs at about 3:30am.

Shane laughed and poked me once again in the side. I let out a squeal and Shane mocked me by shushing me!

"It's your fault, you jerk!" I laughed quietly and rushed down the stairs with Shane following.

"love you too babe!" Shane stuck his tongue out at me.

I laughed as he lightly pushed me into the counter and with no hesitation kissed me. I smiled into the kiss causing Shane to laugh. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his torso.

His hands were on the counter behind me and I quickly kissed him eagerly. As Shane started to kiss me back we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Who's up?" we heard a tired Denise ask as she made her way downstairs.

Luckily we hadn't yet turned on the kitchen light! "Go" Shane lightly pushed me "get on your knees" He chuckled as we got onto our knees behind the island.

The kitchen light switched on "hmm I swear I heard someone in here." Denise mumbled to herself.

"Is anyone up babe?" we heard Paul ask as he entered the kitchen. We stayed quiet, even keeping our breathing quiet as we stayed down and hidden.

"No, not that I know of. The light wasn't on or anything." Denise said with a yawn.

"Alright come on, let's go back to bed." Paul said and they exited the kitchen, turning the light off in the process.

Me and Shane stayed down for about a minute, till we heard their bedroom door shut before standing up and laughing silently/quietly.

I pushed Shane lightly as I laughed "You're fault!"

Shane laughed and pulled me to him. "You're the one who wanted ice cream!"

"Well I was hungry…" I blushed.

Shane caught on and winked at me. "Tiring aye?"

"Shane!" I whisper-yelled at him as I blushed more and headed to the freezer.

Shane laughed and came over to me, where he moved my bathrobe down as he kissed my neck down my shoulder. I shivered in pleasure before pushing him away.

"Stop!" I laughed

Shane chuckled and sat on the counter as he waited for me to get some ice cream. I grabbed the vanilla/chocolate ice cream and put some in bowl and grabbed a spoon.

"Come on booboo!" I giggled.

Shane groaned before jumping off the counter. "You make me sound like a little kid."

"Love you booboo!" I laughed and rushed upstairs with him behind me.

Shane and I stumbled into my room laughing. "Stooooop I want my ice cream!" I giggled

Shane stuck his tongue out at me before lying on my bed with a yawn. "Babe I'm tired"

"Noooo lets pull an all-nighter!" I giggled and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard as I ate my ice cream.

Shane yawned "okay just for you babe" He winked at me before turning on the TV and made sure the volume was low enough. As he switched through channels, I finished up my ice cream and placed it on the night stand before lying down under the blankets.

"whoa, you going to sleep?" Shane chuckled and looked at me.

"nooope!" I stuck my tongue out at him before I scooted over to him and pushed him so he was on his back. I then laid my head on his bare chest and snuggled up close to him. "Your body is so warm!" I giggled with a shiver as I held myself close to him.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so cold if you didn't blast your AC." Shane laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well then I wouldn't want to cuddle with you!" I joked.

Shane let out a joking gasp. "Rude!"

I giggled and kissed his shoulder "Love you booboo!"

"Ha….ha…love you too babe!" Shane rolled us over so I was on my back, and his arms were around both my back and waist and he buried his face in my neck as I was also lying slightly sideways, so it wasn't like his whole body was on my whole body. I giggled and bent my legs up and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck.

"I'm still tired babe" Shane said against my neck before kissing it.

I laughed and held onto him tighter. "too bad!"

"I'm going to knock, and then you'll have my dead body weight squishing you!" he laughed.

I laughed and pushed him off of me. "I don't want to be squished!"

Shane chuckled and yawned. "Please can I sleeeeeeep? Its past 4am! I have stuff to do starting at 8am!"

"Shane! Oh my god! Why didn't you say that earlier?" I whacked his chest. "You're so stupid!" I giggled and turned off the TV. "Sleep babe!"

Shane chuckled and kissed me. "Its okay, I wanted to do whatever you wanted to do." He winked and pulled me closer to him. I buried my head against his chest and cuddled to him. "I love you babe"

"I love you too" I giggled.

….

I heard Shane get up around 7 o'clock and leave my room with a yawn. I giggled and rolled onto my stomach and hugged my pillow as I fell back to sleep.

Shane pov

I yawned as I entered the kitchen to see my mom and dad there. I almost laughed remembering not only a few hours ago.

"Shane! You look horrible! How much sleep did you get?" my mom asked as she went to the coffee machine.

"Like 3 hours" I mumbled and sat down.

"Why?" My dad asked

"Cause I was working on music and time flew by, then I look at my clock to see it was 4am and went to sleep. Stupid me." I lied…

"Ugh I'm going to ban working on music after midnight if this happens again!" My mom said

Me and dad looked at each other and rolled our eyes with a chuckle.

"Hear have coffee" Mom placed a cup of hot coffee in front of me.

"Thanks mom" I took a small sip.

"What time do you have to head out?" she asked

I looked at my watch which said 7:26am. "By 7:45 so like 20 minutes."

"Well give me this." My mom took my coffee and poured it in a "travel" cup. "go get ready!"

"Okay mother" I jumped up and ran upstairs. I got to my room and threw on some black jeaned shorts, and a white v-neck and some white Nikes. I then brushed my hair before running into my bathroom where I brushed my teeth. Then I went to Mitchie's room and looked in, and saw her still asleep. I walked over to her bed and bent down and kissed her on the head before running back downstairs so I wasn't late

"Here." My mom handed me the coffee

"Thank you!" I took it "see ya later!" I kissed her cheek waved to my dad and ran out the house to my car.

Nate POV

I woke up around 10am, and was heading downstairs. I saw Mitchie's bedroom door open so I looked inside and saw her sitting in the middle of her bed staring down at paper that was scattered everywhere. I leaned against her doorframe and watched her scribble down some words.

"What'cha doing?" I asked and laughed when I saw her jump.

She looked up at me. "stupid!" She laughed "I'm writing a song duh!"

I laughed and walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "What are you writing?"

"A sooooong." I giggled

"you are so blah!" I chuckled "whats the name of the song?"

"I'm calling it Skyscraper" She looked up at me with a smile.

"Can I hear some of it?" I asked with a smile.

She looked back down at her papers and picked one up. "This is the chorus okay? I want your honest opinion!"

I chuckled "Alright, honest opinion."

Mitchie cleared her throat and started to sing.

"You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper"

She looked back up at me with a grin on her face. "Sooo…what do you think?"

I chuckled and grinned back at her. "I think that it's amazing.

"Really?" She asked with a squeal.

"serious!" I chuckled

"ahh thank you!" She clapped excitedly

I laughed and stood up. "Well I'm starving, and want to go eat a bagel."

Mitchie laughed "Have fun!"

I laughed and left her room, going downstairs.

"Morning mom, morning dad." I said as I headed to the fridge.

"Morning" they both responded.

I grabbed the bagels and cream cheese before putting the bagel in the toaster.

"How are you both, this morning?" I asked

"Good and you?" My mom answered

"pretty good." I smiled

"what are your plans for today?" Dad asked

I shrugged "probably go hang out with Caitlyn."

"Well me and your mom, are going to go visit grandma...my mom. So y'all will have the house for the day. That means doing your OWN dishes. There better not be a dish in that sink when we come back." Dad said

"Okay dad!" I chuckled and cream cheesed my bagel.

Just then Jason walked in. "Morning family!"

We all laughed "morning."

"what are your plans for today?" dad asked

"I'm going out with Jenny today. We have a plan filled day today!" He grinned

"that's great Jase!" my mom grinned

"I know" Jason laughed "Well I'm heading out now, so see y'all later!" he grabbed his car keys and waved goodbye as he left.

"So when does Shane usually get back from the studio?" Dad asked

"Usually late. Well it depends on what he's doing." I answered

"well hold on let me text him" dad took out his phone. A few minutes later he got a text back. "He's getting out around 7pm today. He has more than just studio stuff to do."

"ohhh dudes busy!" I said as I ate my bagel.

"so you're going out with Caitlyn, Jasons out with Jenny for the day, and Shane's busy till 7. that means Mitchie's going to be here alone. So we have to let her know what's going on." Mom said with a sigh.

I took out my phone.

Come to the kitchen –Nate

"I texted her" I said and leaned against the counter as I ate.

Mitchie walked in about a minute later. "Morning!"

"Morning" Mom and dad smiled.

"Whats up?" She looked at me.

My mouth was full so I motioned to mom and dad. She looked over to them.

"Okay so Jason is out with Jenny for the day. Shane wont be back till 7pm, and Nate's going to go head out with Caitlyn. Me and Paul are going to go visit his mother today, so that leaves you. Are you going to stay here or go out?" Mom asked

"Uhm oh…uh I guess I'll stay here and work on some stuff." She shrugged.

"Will you leave the house at all today?" Mom asked

"Probably." Mitchie said

"alright so that means I need to give you a key." Mom went into her purse and pulled out her key chain and handed Mitchie an extra key. "Make sure to lock up when you go out. No one will set the alarm since you'll leave. So yeah, you'll need that key."

"Oh alright, thanks" Mitchie put it in her pocket.

"Well me and Paul are going to head out now. Be back later on tonight." Mom and dad grabbed everything they needed before saying goodbye and heading out.

"Then there was two." I joked.

"Shut up!" Mitchie laughed and wacked me on the chest. "What time you leaving?"

"um" I looked at my watch. "probably in about an hour"

"Okie dokie" Mitchie giggled and grabbed a bottle of water. "I'll be back upstairs." With that said she went upstairs.

I felt bad that I wasn't inviting her to hang out with me and Caitlyn, but I still don't know how things stand between the two.

Mitchie Pov

I lay on my stomach across my bed and looked at my papers. This was coming out good! I decided it was break time from the lyrics.

I had a plan as to where I felt like heading today, and I just had to wait for Nate to leave. So I went to take a shower and get ready for my day. I was done getting ready about 2 hours later I wore gray skinny jeans, some black and yellow jordans, and a off the shoulder elbow length sleeved shirt. I put on simple silver jewerly, and curled my hair and applied smoky eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. I then grabbed my phone and put it in my purse before heading out my room after grabbing the house key. I walked downstairs and left the house closing the door behind me, and locking it. I got into my car and drove off, ready for the long drive ahead.

As I arrived sometime later that day, I got out the car and slowly walked into the graveyard. I headed to the section I had written down and slowly approached the one I knew was my mother.

"Oh mom" I cried and sat down. "I am so sorry I haven't visited. I know our relationship wasn't the greatest, we had many, many up's and down's but in the end we pulled through them, which was amazing. You're a great person. No one's perfect so I am not holding any grudges. I just I miss you a lot. So much has happened, and it's been crazy. My life really hasn't gotten drama free but I think its improving. Me and Shane are doing great! I really love him. Everyone was busy today and so I decided I could take a trip here to visit you. It was such a long drive, but it was worth it. You know I feel bad that its been so long, but yeah" I giggled.

No ones pov

_What up bro –Shane_

Nate read the text as he was laying across Caitlyns couch while she showered

_Not much man, just hanging with Caity. –Nate_

_Ohhhh! Wait was Mitchie left by herself today? –S_

_Yeah…I thought you knew? –N_

_Oh…no…hmm I'm surprised she didn't come to the studio. –S_

_I don't know man, maybe she didn't want to bother you? She said she was going to write some songs and such, so maybe she just wants to focus on that for today? I don't know, she said she was going out today, didn't say where but yeah. –N_

_Hmmm I'll send her a text. Thanks man. –S_

_No problem bro. –N_

Shane clicked on Mitchie's name and clicked text.

_Hey babe, what you up tooooo? ;] –S_

He sent the text before heading back into the recording booth.

Mitchie pov.

I was sitting on the grass just staring at the writing and lost in thought, I have no clue how long it's been, and I left my phone in the car so I couldn't check. But I didn't mind just sitting there, thinking, and feeling the nice breeze. It felt good to finally be able to think, to just have no distractions, and be far from home to be able to do so.

I was so spaced off in my thought that by the time I snapped out of my thoughts it was getting dark! Cursing under my breathe I jumped out and said a goodbye to my mom before running to my car, I didn't want to have to drive home in the dark, but I guess I had to now!

I got in my car and pulled out, and started to head home, following what my GPS said. As I was at a red light I looked down and saw my phone blinking. I picked it up and saw I had 23 text messages and like A LOT of missed calls. Oh damn! I looked at the time. 7:42pm. Ahhhh damn it! I heard a car honk, and looked up, green light. I started to drive again and decided I wouldn't text anyone till another red light. No texting and driving.

As I got to a red light, I picked up my phone and checked my texts. Everyone was sending me worried text messages. I quickly texted shane

_Hey Babe, sorry phone was in car, I am perfectly fine :] I went out, and I'm heading back now, I will be there in a few hours! Tell everyone I am okay. Love you booboo! –M_

I sent the text messages before driving again. I ended up getting stuck in traffic do to some accident so I took out my phone.

_Omg I am so relieved! Ahhh and everyone else is relieved too! Phew! Wait a few hours? Where are you ? where did you go? o.O Love you babe –S_

_Sorry ! I lost track of time completely. Now I am stuck in traffic ! I didn't want to drive in the dark, but like I said I lost track of time, and stuck in traffic. This sucks! And I went to visit my mom…-M_

I plugged my phone into the car charger and switched through radio stations. I settled on Best Love Song by Chris Brown and T-Pain.

_Oh it's okay babe. And ahh man :[ Drive safe please! && oh ! wow! I wasn't expecting that. –S_

_I will, promise! &&& yeah… I don't know…I just felt the need to have to go and do that. –M _

_You doing okay now? –S_

_Yeah definitely ! it felt good to just I don't know…think…speak…you know. –M_

_Yeah that's good babe :-* let me know when you're close. –S _

_I will, I promise! –M _

I placed my phone down and paid attention to the traffic. I was getting tired and bored. Traffic sucks!

….

I don't even know how many hours later it was but I finally pulled into the driveway. It was about 2am and I was beyond tired. I groaned and grabbed my things and trudged my way up to the door and walked in. I let out a yawn as I closed the door and headed to the kitchen as I was starving. I walked in to see nobody in there. I went to the fridge and made a sandwich and headed upstairs to my room. I placed all my things down and yawned AGAIN! I went to my closet and changed into sweat pants and a tank top before going to my bathroom and washing off my makeup and placing my hair in a high messy bun. I ate my sandwich, and then brushed my teeth before heading to Shane's room. I knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

Giggling I walked into his room. "What are you still doing up booboo?"

Shane grinned as he looked up at me; he placed his laptop to the side and ran over to me lifting me up in a hug. I laughed and hugged him tightly. "I was waiting for you!"

"Aw booboo! You didn't have to do that! I love you!" I kissed his cheek.

Shane laughed and kissed me on the lips. "I love you! I wanted to make sure you got here safe. It's like 2am!"

"I know! Ugh! Traffic sucks!" I whined and then yawned. "And I am tired!"

Shane laughed "come on beautiful, we're going to sleep now!" Shane pulled me to his bed and tackled me. I laughed and I snuggled with him under the covers before falling asleep in seconds…in the comfort of Shane's arms.

**THE END**

**20+ REVIEWS AND I'LL POST THE SEQUEAL 20+ PLEASE?**

**No more Is This All Real ! AHHHH ! This story has been so important to me this past year! Can you believe i've been writing this and updating for almost a YEAR for this story? Amazing!  
I love every single review that this story has!  
****This story has helped me make some amazing friends on here! It's sad to end this, but then i think oh hey there's going to be a sequeal! But it will have a whole different title and so it will be different, but i'm so excited about it!**

**I have actually started typing the sequeal, it's going to be dramafull! hahaha thats a cool word! But yeah, things are going to be chaaaaanging! It's exciting!**

**I hope that all my readers/reviewers on here will read the sequeal, cause it woud make a very happy girl! just saying!  
**

**So since there's a sequeal coming out, i dont have to say any goodbyes, or make this sad and all! BUT btw the sequeal will not be as long as this story ! This story is...over 50 chapters! WHOA! I dont think the sequeal will have that many chapters...that's a lot! **

**Plus I have been working on another story that I am pretty excited about, and might be posting on here! Im very far into writing it. But a chapter isn't ready to be posted yet because it needs a lot of editing. RIght now with that, i'm like typing it out, but not putting all the detail it needs into it, its more like i get the points across and then go back and add more detail to it, so that it will be interesting and such. You know what I mean? Its hard to explain...but yeah! I really like the story but i'm not positive if i will post it. Cause i might hit another "dont know what to do with it from here, but not reay to end" points. ya know? **

**But anyways i do want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you! For all your reviews! For all your kind words, and helpful critisim, and especially for all the ideas to help keep this story going that you all gave me. I always looked forward to updating cause y'alls reviews would always make me smile! I couldnt believe how much reviews i was getting on this story, you know, you go into someting thinking like oh this might not work out, but we can see how it goes. And that's the same with this, with posting a story here. It may just be another website, that people go on, but the fact that you're having courage to put your work up on a site, and hope for good reviews...it could be a fail, or it could be something amazing! you know? You're getting real people's reviews, thoughts, opinions, ideas, etc! I love writing and so i think that all of that is great! So i thank all of you! REALLY! Don't mind my rambaling anyways though! xP **

**REVIEW**

**YOU ALL ARE AMAZING**

**Lots Of Love**

**Stay Strong**

**and remember,**

**ImABelieber ;)**


	56. Chapter 56 I POSTED THE SEQUEL

**_GUESS WHAT _**

**_GUESS WHAT_**

**_GUESS WHAT_**

**_I POSTED THE SEQUEL_**

**_AHHHHHH!_**

**_SEQUEL IS UP NOW_**

**_SEQUEL IS UP NOW_**

**_SEQUEAL. IS. UP. NOW! _**

**_YAY!_**

**_IT'S CALLED_**

**_Welcome To Your Reality !_**

**_GO TO MY PROFILE, CLICK IT, READ IT, REVIEW_**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**

**_Welcome To Your Reality_**

**_Welcome To Your Reality_**

**_WOOO!_**

**_SORRY...EXCITMENT...NEW STORY, ITS A SEQUEL, ALL THAT JAZZ _**

**_HAHA_**

**_BUT YEAH _**

**_HERE'S LINK IN CASE: _**

**_http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7363201 /1/ Welcome_To_Your_Reality_**

**_SORRY TAKE AWAY ALL SPACES IN THAT LINK AND YOU'RE SET TO GO. THERE'S A TOTAL OF 11 SPACES. WOW. HAHAA_**

**_SO READ IT, REVIEW IT!_**

**_10+ REVIEWS TILL I POST SECOND CHAPTER..._**

**_YA KNOW!_**

**_Welcome To Your Reality_**

**_Review It ! _**


End file.
